Queen's Blade: Divine Intervention
by StoryTeller500
Summary: The timeline of the world has changed. Instead of staying on separate paths, Leina and Tomoe find themselves side-by-side on their journey to Gainos. Gifted with new incredible abilities, they must put aside their moral differences and fight their way to the Queen's Blade tournament. However Wrath and Pride are deadly sins which burn away inside their souls.
1. Warriors At Odds

The Queen's Capital of Gainos slept under the warm blanket of a summer's night. The air was still, and the sky was clear with stars dotted all around. The streets and marketplaces lay quiet under the majestic shadow of the Queen's Castle. The coliseum lay dormant, awaiting the arrival of the many fighters ready to battle for the Queen's Blade tournament – a tournament held once every four years to decide who shall rule over Gianos. However, the people of the capital slept blissfully unaware of the dangers that lay beyond its walls.

On one dusty old road high in the Black Mountains – miles from the capital city – events were unfolding in a most ominous manner. A helpless elderly couple was on their knees with their hands tied tightly behind their backs, trembling in fear for their lives while bathed in the fiery light of a small torch. Holding it, a tall, overweight, and sweaty man stood behind the elderly woman, holding a large rusty knife at her trembling throat. Her husband didn't dare so much as twitch, having been forced to kneel in front of his wife and painfully forced to watch her terrified expression. One wrong move was all it took. The man threatening them had small beady eyes which constantly snapped back and forth between the couple and the carriage beside him. The horses couldn't stay still, loudly neighing as a second criminal rummaged inside the carriage.

"Oi, Dave! We've hit the jackpot here, mate! These old coffin dodgers have some proper classy shit back here!" shouted the man from inside. His voice was deep, gravelly and had a slight accent to it. Indeed the couple were of a higher class than most people in the area, wearing expensive and sharp clothes and decorating themselves with expensive jewelry – most of which had already had already been ripped from them.

"You won't get away with this..." muttered the old man. Dave drew attention towards his knife, silently reminding the man of his current situation.

"Shut up…Just be lucky we're only stealing. We'll let you go soon, alright?" he replied. Dave's voice was softer but still strict and also contained the accent. He was not a man to do horrific things, but he was not above committing armed robbery. "Aaron! Hurry up in there! Who knows who could come across us!" he shouted back at the carriage. 'Aaron' stepped out of the couple's carriage with a large sack of expensive objects. He dropped the sack on the ground with a heavy, metallic clang – the sound of coins jingling together coming from inside the sack. He wiped his hands and laughed loudly. Aaron was scrawny and very rough looking with an unusually large mouth in the form of a disgusting smile. He approached Dave and patted him on the back.

"Dave my boy, this is it for us! When we're done selling this shit off we can retire to a life of luxury!" he said, putting a friendly arm around Dave. "Picture it, a massive house in Gainos, wine whenever we wanted…" he said excitedly before leaning in closer, "…and a hot babe under each arm, willing to do whatever we ask them to! How 'bout that, eh?!" he laughed, thrusting his groin into the air. Dave remained stoic, just wanting to get away. Aaron approached the couple with the same wicked smile. "Now then, what do we do with you two?" he asked in an unnervingly casual tone. They both remained completely silent, staring at the ground with beads of sweat glinting in the light of Dave's torch. Aaron sighed and walked round to the old woman and knelt down to her level. "I said…" he whispered in her ear. His breath disgusted her but suddenly, he whipped his hand round and slapped her hard across the face with a loud smack.

"What do we do with you two?! Huh?! Are you both deaf?!" he screamed in her face. The woman could barely make out his rough, dirty face between her tears. His face looked demonic in the fiery red light. He got up and walked round to her husband, grabbing his chin and forcing him to face him. He suddenly seemed terrifyingly calm. "Now then, I dunno about you but, uh…maybe you old folks aren't worth having around anymore. You'll be decrepit or dead within the next few years anyway, won't you? So why don't I just spare you the wait?" he asked. The old man said nothing, but inside his heart felt like it was going to burst out of fear, but also out of rage at seeing his wife abused in such a way. Dave sighed, growing tired of Aaron's threats.

"Aaron, for fuck's sake, we're not killers. You know that. What would the point of killing them be? Let's just get the hell out of here." he spoke up. Aaron faced his partner with a crazy glint in his eye and sighed. He stood up and drew his own knife, shrugging. His blade was much sharper and well-maintained than his partner's. Tiny specks of blood stained the edge of the blade. The couple didn't want to envision what else he may have done.

Dave knew Aaron's mood could change on a dime, but he never saw him acting this manic. He believed the idea of the high-life went to his head. "Yeah well, it's our last raid. Besides, these old twats know our names. Think about that for second, hm? Think about how stupid it would be to let them live. If we go on to live a life of money, wine, and whores, think about how much it would blow if people found out what we did." he replied, swiping his knife in at the air. Dave began to consider his points but taking another person's life was still beyond him.

"It would be our greatest failure…"

"Actually, I'd say your greatest failure would be stealing from that couple in the first place. That and of course, the shouting. That didn't help with subtlety, now did it? I mean, you just went 'Hey! Come and stop us!' with that one. Smart move, dumb-asses." Called a female voice from the shadows. Aaron and Dave spun around to find a lone figure standing in the shadows, watching them with crossed arms. Whoever she was, armour covered her body, yet her feminine form could still be plainly seen. The two criminals forced their hostages to turn round and both held their knives at their throats. Their new adversary remained silent as a ghost, watching them closely.

"Look Aaron, it's one of your hot babes." said Dave in a dry tone. Aaron aggressively hushed him, trying to hide his nerves and make out the figure's identity.

"Don't come any closer lady, or you're next!" he yelled out, voice cracking. His ability to hide his fear began to wane. The two made out a faint, taunting laugh as the woman ignored their threats and began to slowly walk towards them. She walked with certain grace yet every step she took sounded heavy as her large metallic boots thudded against the gravel. As she came into the torch's light, Aaron and Dave stared in both awe and terror.

The breastplate strapped to her body hugged it tightly, covering her torso in shining steel, while still giving her a slight cleavage window. Steel plates covered and protected her lower body and limbs, almost making her look like a knight. One arm was armoured with the other wrapped with brown leather belts. Her face was young with large blue eyes and short blonde hair, with two braided pig-tails dangling at the side of her head. For all the armour she wore, Aaron and Dave could make our her womanly, though slightly muscular figure and while this would normally distract them, there was something about her that made them feel uneasy. It wasn't the coy smirk on her face but rather her eyes. They looked sharper and more invasive than the average person.

"Hm, I can't do that I'm afraid." she replied. Her voice was soft but stern – the voice that belonged to a woman of authority. "You see, I promised myself that when I eventually ran away from home, I would become the warrior I wanted to be. I vowed to bring justice to wherever I saw fit." she said, just stopped a few feet away from them. "To let you both get away would go against that vow."

The couple looked on in wonder at the young woman and saw her as a beacon of hope in their dire situation. The two bandits however saw her as a source of income. Dave elbowed Aaron to get his attention, never taking his eyes off the woman.

"Aaron, do you know who that is?!" he asked, excited. "That's the missing Vance girl! You know, the Count's daughter? The one with a massive bounty on her return?! That's her!" Aaron's eyes went wide as if the woman before him suddenly turned into a massive pile of gold coins. He cleared his throat and raised his head.

"Miss Leina Vance, I presume?" he asked in the most formal voice he could muster. Leina's smile faded, hating to hear her second name. It reminded her of her real responsibilities that she had long since abandoned.

"So you do know who I am..." she muttered, subtly tapping her fingernails on the hilt of her sword.

"Everyone knows who you are." Dave said in a tired tone. Leina tilted her head and raised a brow, noticing a smug smile had formed on Aaron's rough face. He eyed her up with a creepy stare.

"Alright then, let's make a deal." He said with a slimy grin. Leina remained quiet and allowed him to speak. "If we let these two live, you gotta come with us as we take you back to Castle Vance. I'm sure your sisters are dying to see you again, and it would save the good old Count lots of time and resources trying to find you." he asked. "So, what do you say to that? Hm?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Leina remained quiet, giving them a hateful glare. Dave shivered in his skin under her gaze, her sharp eyes striking fear into his heart. Looking into her eyes, he could have sworn something unusual happened to them, as if they flashed. Aaron on the other hand impatiently waited for her reply. After a few agonizing seconds of silence, the elderly couple breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the words they were dying to hear.

"Alright then, I accept your 'offer'. Now, cut their binds and send them over to me. I'll come to you once they're here." She ordered. Aaron happily obliged and sliced off the man's rope binding and shoved him over. Dave calmly cut through the woman's and allowed her to walk over on her own. The couple looked to Leina, wondering if she really would do as they asked. Her expression didn't change, maintaining her glare on the two men. Aaron smiled, looking over Leina's body while licking his thin lips.

"Alright Miss Vance, you have them now. So…you walk your pretty little ass over here and get into the carriage. Of course, we'll show you a good time on the way." he laughed, elbowing Dave. His partner did not share his perverted enthusiasm. Leina casually strutted over to them, causing Aaron to chuckle in delight. Bagging the middle daughter of the Vance family was way more valuable – and more fun – than the sack of expensive objects from the carriage. However halfway across, her expression turned into a rather cruel grin.

"Show me a good time, huh?" she asked. She moved her hand towards her sword and slowly withdrew it, savoring every second of the sound of it coming out of its sheath, showing off the beautiful sharp edge of the blade. Aaron's perverted smile quickly faded and his grip on his knife tightened. Leina grin grew into a smile as she admired her sword.

"Why wait to have some fun? Let's dance, boys!" She taunted, suddenly charging towards the two crooks, her sword at the ready. Dave barely got the opportunity to feebly raise his knife to block before Leina spun round and sliced her sword across his stomach. The fat man tumbled to the ground, clutching his stomach in agony as blood spilled to the ground. Aaron was more prepared and raised his knife above his head.

"C'mere!" He yelled, bringing his knife down. Leina blocked the attack with her shield and effortlessly bashed the knife out of his hand. She shoved him back and swung her sword round, cutting across his chest, dampening his dirty shirt with his own blood. Aaron screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Leina smiled at her easy victory and swiped her sword at the air, ridding her sword of blood. The couple stood amazed, watching her utterly dominate the 'fight' against the two men that only moments ago were threatening to murder them. She made them look utterly weak in comparison. However, as Leina sheathed her sword, she heard the unmistakable sound of approaching footsteps behind her. She turned round in time to see Dave with his knife raised above his head, ready to bring it down. Leina gracefully dodged the attack with ease.

"I saw that coming." And with that she swung a heavy, steel clad fist at his face. Time slowed as her fist collided with his jaw. The combined force of her punch and the metal gauntlet was more than enough to send several teeth flying out of his mouth as his jaw cracked and dislocated under pressure. The punch was strong enough to utterly sweep him off his feet and sending him flying backwards onto the ground, reduced to a unconscious heap with blood dripping from his mouth.

Leina stood over him, panting heavily with her fist still tightly clenched. Her fingers pulsed with pain, burning from within. What she assumed to be a broken finger quickly stopped being painful mere moments later. She had to smile at the thought. A broken finger would be a major problem for most humans. Not for her though.

The young warrior turned to find Aaron lying on the ground, still holding his wound and staining his hands and clothes red. The old couple went to clap at Leina but before they could, a shadow suddenly loomed over them. A mysterious woman suddenly stood beside them. She was young, slender, and imposing, with long, raven black hair and strict lavender eyes. Her red and white kimono brushed against the dirt, as did her long sword. She began to make her way towards Leina and Aaron as silent asa a ghost gliding across the ground.

Leina picked Aaron off the ground by his collar – earning a groan of pain – and allowed him to stand on his own. She sighed deeply. "You'll live. It's just a flesh wound." she said, admiring her handiwork. Aaron stared at her with angry eyes but he couldn't match her own seething stare – a stare of undying compassion and limitless hatred at the same time.

"We had a deal." he groaned.

"I lied." replied Leina.

"You damned bit-" But before her could finish his insult, Leina grabbed his collar again and hoisted him into the air. He was one word off of experiencing the wrath of the Wandering Warrior.

"I think it'd be best if you shut the hell up and never call me that word. Now then, I hope you remember this night because as you sit in jail, feeling your days waste away to nothing, I want you to think about what happened here and every time you do, I want to you feel that cut across your chest." She whispered with a cold, commanding tone. Aaron scoffed at her words and spat at her boots. Leina reacted with subtle disgust, trying to resist the urge to break his jaw like his did with his partner's.

"Who do you think you are? Judge, jury and executioner? Go fuck yourself." He hissed. Leina closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath, suppressing her rage.

"No…that's not who I am. I'm just the judge and jury." She replied quietly. Aaron raised a brow.

"Oh yeah? Is the little Vance girl too scared to kill? Then who is the executioner?" He asked. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him as a hand reached around and clasped over his mouth. Any attempts to scream failed.

"Right behind you." Hissed another female voice. Before Aaron could make another noise, he was interrupted by a scorching hot pain in his chest. He felt a strong sting in his back and watched as blood splattered out in front of him. He watched as Leina's face turned to horror, and as he looked down and found a bloody blade sticking out of his chest, his own blood dripping off the edge, he knew why. The pain slowly began to fade along with his vision. Leina's scared expression faded into darkness and the sounds of the old couple yelling in shock sounded so, so far away. Eventually he felt the blade slide back out his body, and the hand over his mouth was removed. Before he knew it, he was falling to the ground, slamming into it just as his eyes closed. The world went dark for him in no time at all.

"Tomoe! What have you done?!" Screamed Leina, angrily. The young priestess shook her blade of excess blood and sheathed it as if all of this was just business. She stood over Aaron's corpse feeling no remorse for her actions whatsoever.

"Ridding the world of another foul stain." She replied back, coldly. Leina looked into Tomoe's eyes and shook her head, disappointed more than angered. She sighed and approached the couple. Tomoe didn't turn round and instead looked towards Dave's body. She deemed him far less cruel than Aaron and believed that he held some semblance of humanity. She decided to spare his life and joined Leina.

"Here are your things back. When you arrive at Skye, tell the sheriff that the Black Mountain Devils have been…dealt with." She muttered, looking back at the bodies. Tomoe joined her side, causing the couple to cower in fear. Blood still stained her clothes.

"We apologize for any harm they may have brought on you, and for any trauma you have experienced. We could have interfered much sooner, but please understand that we had to make sure that they were the men we were after." Informed Tomoe. Leina crossed her arms and glared at her from the corner of her eye. She had no words to share with her.

"Thank you, both of you. But if you do not mind me asking, who are you? I am familiar with Miss Leina Vance: I won't mention your whereabouts to anyone. But who is your lady friend?" Asked the woman. Leina kept looking at Tomoe from the corner of her eye as every moment they shared together replayed in her mind.

"My name is Lady Tomoe – The Warrior Priestess. Leina and I are companions on our journey to Gainos." She replied, introducing herself with a smile. Her cheerful, pleasant attitude struck the couple as unnerving considering the fact that she had just killed a man.

"May I ask, are you both part of the Queen's Blade tournament?" Asked the old man. Tomoe turned towards Leina, catching her angry stare. It was easy to pick up on her fury. The gaze lasted longer than required and soon the couple felt the tension reach its peak.

"Yes, to an extent." Muttered Tomoe as Leina looked away.

"Well, Leina? Tomoe? We bid you farewell. Good luck on your journey! Oh, and take this!" said the old man, handing Tomoe a small sack of money. "There are around two-hundred gold coins in there! Spend them wisely! Those stupid bastards didn't check my pockets!" he called back as he and his wife boarded the carriage. Tomoe pocketed the sack inside her dress and watched the horses begin to trot away.

"Thank you!" She called, waving them off. With more lives saved, Tomoe's heart swelled proudly. However, she knew who helped them out the most and she could feel her heated stare on the back of her head and sighed. Over time, she became more than aware of when Leina's anger was brewing. "I know you're upset with me, Leina." she said quietly. She turned to face her, remaining calm in the face of her death glare.

"You didn't have to kill him and you know it." she responded with a deep growl.

"That man would have murdered that couple in cold blood. I couldn't let someone that cruel walk this world."

"I stopped him! He learned his lesson!" she snarled back. Tomoe slowly shook her head.

"Haven't you learned from our time together? People like him don't learn. He would have went to jail but a man like him wouldn't have changed. We knew what was inside his head. Remember that for the future, Leina." she replied. Leina bared her teeth with snarl and pointed at her with a bloodied hand.

"Don't you dare treat me like some sort of child, Tomoe!"

"Leina, your eyes!" she said quickly. Leina stopped dead with wide eyes, knowing what Tomoe was referring to. She took out her sword and looked at her own reflection and deep into her bright, blood-red eyes. Leina closed them and sighed and once she opened them, they returned to blue.

"Damn it…" she muttered under her breath as she sheathed her blade. She looked into Tomoe's eyes and saw her kind nature and brutal sense of justice stare back. She wondered what Tomoe saw in her eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes before Leina looked away and walked towards the edge of the mountain road, overlooking the large town of Skye below with lights dotted around the houses. Far off into the distance was the clear image of Gainos sitting on the horizon. Tomoe joined her, looking out under the watch of the moon.

"Tell me Leina, do you believe that we met sooner than we should have?" She asked.

"All the time." she replied back. Tomoe looked at her, offended until Leina sighed, looking back at her with calm eyes. "Not in a bad way, but yes. I do wonder."

"Perhaps it was fate that brought us together." Tome replied softly, looking back to the distance. Leina still kept her eyes on her, gazing upon of her soft expression and glinting eyes in the moonlight. She looked stunning, she couldn't deny. Leina cleared her throat and crossed her arms looking back at the view.

"Maybe you're right." replied Leina. With those words the two remained silent, admiring the view together.


	2. Leina's Story - Runaway Girl

**"One week before the Black Mountain Incident"**

A cool breeze swept over the tall green trees of a peaceful forest, leaves rustling quietly together as part of summer's natural cacophonous symphony. The denizens of these trees scampered and leaped along their branches, performing whatever task their natural instincts drove them to. In this bright, colourful forest, there was a small animal trail left untouched by humanity. The thick green grass waved slowly in the cool wind, undisturbed by everything around it. The sky was a clear blue with small white clouds scattered around, further adding to the beauty of nature's art.

However, this peace would not last. The animals of the forest ran for cover as a young woman stormed down the path, panting furiously and tirelessly. Her feet showed no mercy to her natural surroundings, crushing whatever dared get in her way. She had no feelings toward keeping everything looking as good as it did when she ran down the path, but she couldn't get enough of what she saw in front of her.

Leina Vance – The middle daughter to Count Vance and future Countess to the Vance family name – ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She happily ditched her uncomfortable formal wear for the most basic clothing she could find and a large green cloak covering her head. Wherever she may end up, she didn't want people to recognize her. The small dagger at her side was her only means of defence in case of danger. With only a small sack of gold at her disposal, she would try her absolute best to escape her miserable, boring life at Castle Vance, and already she saw an improvement. Everything there was so bland and dull, and by God, there wasn't a natural smell. Everything was incense stick this, an exotic candle from Orion that. Now she could enjoy a breath of full, fresh air that wasn't available only from her balcony. The world outside the castle was so colourful! No wonder she wanted to escape.

But it was more than that. Leina desperately wanted to live up to her mother's legacy. Maria Vance was one of the greatest warriors of the past generation. From a young age, she wanted become like her, and after her tragic death in battle, that wish became so much greater. Unfortunately, instead of sword fighting lessons, Leina learned the basics of etiquette. The word 'boring' didn't begin to describe it. It was excruciating! But finally, Leina had gotten what she so desperately wanted. If she could make it to the mountain pass just beyond the city of Adstir, she was outta there for good.

Provided her father didn't put a bounty on her.

With the sun shining down on her peach skin, Leina grinned as the mountains came into view. Every single step she took was a step towards freedom, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her every move. After her earlier escape attempts, that feeling of eyes on her back had made itself very familiar, but it was different this time. It seemed…close. Leina stopped running, digging her feet into the ground. She looked around, grabbing her dagger.

The sounds around her faded, leaving her in the company of her own heavy breathing and scared thoughts. Her long blonde hair whipped round wildly, trying to find something – anything – that would give her a hint as to where the pair of eyes on her back was coming from.

_"Wandering Warrior…"_

"Hello!? Who's there?!" she cried, fear in her voice. She definitely heard a voice, like a whisper in her ear. It was as clear as day, though the name was completely lost on her. Wandering Warrior? Who was that? Leina stood still now, watching everything that moved like a hawk. She could still feel the voice in her head, not talking, but simply dancing around her mind.

_"Look up, Leina…"_

She froze, hearing the voice again. Now she was certain it was talking to her – though the name 'Wandering Warrior' was still a stranger to her mind. Following her mysterious instructions, Leina did indeed look to the sky, hoping to find some answers to her confusion. The sun cast its magnificent ray of light into the corner of her eye as she looked to the deep blue sky. However, the light she was staring into wasn't the sun: it was something else, something different. It was like looking at candlelight. She felt the 'light' stare back at her and as it glistened in Leina's deep blue eyes it appeared to cast something down at her.

Leina dropped her dagger, frozen by the fiery ball in the sky like a spotlight shone down on her. She tried to scream but her voice stopped working entirely. All she could muster were a few gasps of horror as a golden haze covered her eyes. She felt her hands burn like fire, but it wasn't painful. Instead it felt like a hot, powerful wave surrounding her hands and shooting up her fingers. They writhed as golden streaks of energy danced around them. Her eyes glowed intensely like two shining stars, lighting up the surrounding area in a sea of golden light. Animals either took cover for dear life or watched with morbid curiosity.

Eventually the light in her eyes began to fade, as did the glowing around her head and hands. Leina still couldn't scream, or move for that matter. She lost control over her limbs and had to feel as her legs helplessly gave way under her weight. With ringing in her ears, Leina slumped to the ground with her head resting on the grass. She couldn't move her eyes but as she began to lose consciousness, she swore she saw something slip off one of the many trees in the area. Something glowing with a pink hue. The bright world around her started to turn dark and gloomy as her eyes slowly shut on their own. She had been defeated by an invisible enemy and her chest burned on the inside. In her last moments before drifting off to sleep, she heard horses behind her with the unmistakable voices of the castle guards.

"We got her!"

"Is she ok? Check her pulse"

"…A steady heartbeat. She's out cold…"

"Well let's….back to the cast-…General Clau-…will want a word with…"

* * *

Those same fingers that burned with power what felt like mere seconds ago felt stiff and sore, writhing and twisting around some strange sensation. It was soft and undeniably comforting. As Leina moved her legs and arms, she felt that same sensation envelop her. Leina's head felt heavy and her ears were deaf. She took a deep breath, hoping to still smell the fresh air of the world beyond the castle walls. To her horror, she got the unmistakable smell of cinnamon sticks, her supposed favourite. It didn't take Leina long to work out that she was in fact in a soft bed – her own bed – with the fabric of the covers being the strange sensation she had detected earlier. Leina opened her eyes to a blurry, haze of blue, gold and white. The shape moved quickly towards her, and before Leina could work out what or who it was on her own, the 'shape' focused into the unmistakable form of her younger sister, Elina Vance – The Captain of the Castle Guard. The young woman smiled like an excited feline as she ran towards Leina, arms spread out for a hug.

"Leina!" she chirped excitedly. Before Leina could raise any protest at all, Elina leaped onto her, pushing Leina into the covers and wrapping her arms around the poor woman, squeezing tightly against her body. In her fatigued state, Leina could feel this morning's breakfast considering relocation to her throat. She was in no condition for hugs, but to tell Elina that, who was busy pressing her chest against Leina's own, it would have been pointless. As the realization cemented itself in Leina's brain, she spoke a few quiet words.

"Oh God…I'm back here again..." she muttered under her breath, accidentally into Elina's ear. Her sister knelt over her body, beaming with her usual happiness. There was never a moment where Elina was happier except in the company of her middle sister – a fact Leina knew all too well. The younger Vance purred happily as Leina's body awoke from its forced slumber. Leina's memories of what had happened to her were blurry. The last thing she could remember was stopping in the middle of the large forest. After that, there was nothing.

"Yep, back here where you belong! You didn't think you'd get far, now did you?" purred Elina, nuzzling her cheek against Leina's like an affectionate kitten. With the her clawed gauntlet and cat-ear headband, the comparison was unusually accurate. Leina rolled her eyes and gently petted Elina on the head. She liked her sister of course, but the affection Elina had for Leina was just a little bit more than a sibling should have.

"Hello Elina…agh, It's nice to see you and all, but…" Leina spoke in a tired voice, pushing herself up off her bed. "…I'm not feeling so…so…" her voice trailed off as she noticed a very peculiar feeling in her arms. Leina stared right through her sister as she thought about the sensation. She brought up one of her hands and examined it closely. There was nothing visibly unusual about it, but rather it felt strange nevertheless.

Considering she had just woken up, Leina's hands and arms were bursting with energy, different from the groggy, tired feeling she had felt when she woke at first. She felt…excellent. Better than ever, in the best condition she possibly could be. The feeling of tiredness and exhaustion had been swept away, leaving only vigor and strength in its wake. Something was wrong. Elina suddenly grabbed her hand and examined it herself.

"What's wrong, Leina? Are you hurt?" she asked. Leina yanked her hand away.

"No, I'm fine!"

"You just said you weren't feeling well." replied Elina. Leina looked down at her body, finding her clothes replaced with a simple gown. So they had dressed her too? How long had she been out?

"I know I did..." muttered Leina, "But I'm fine." Elina again leaped onto her sister, giggling happily as she pulled Leina into another tight hug. Maybe mentioning that she was feeling better was a bad idea in hindsight.

"Aw, well I'm just glad I have my sister back!" she murmured in her sister's ear. Her tone took a disturbingly seductive tone. To add to this, Leina was more than a little aware of Elina's hand gliding over her left breast in an attempt to 'cop a feel'. Leina faked a laugh and casually swept the hand aside, trying to change the subject.

"Ok, Elina that's enough. Now, where's Claudette?"

* * *

Before long, Leina found herself properly dressed, much to Elina's chagrin, and in the presence of her elder sister. She stood alone in a massive bare room, a large crystal chandelier hanging over her head, shadowing her. Claudette – The Thundercloud General- stood with her back to her, looking out to the lake that surrounded the castle sitting on the edge of the continent. The Castle stood alone on the water with only a bridge connecting them to the ground. The window stretched from the roof to the ground, allowing an admittedly beautiful view of the sea. However, the sea wasn't what was important to Leina. In the window's reflection she could see Claudette's expression – a face she came to call her 'I don't have time for your crap' face. Her long red hair and green eyes made her the odd one out compared with Leina and Elina, but her genetics were a subject she hated to discuss and Leina was wary of Claudette's wrath even on a good day.

Unfortunately, Leina's attempted escape classified this day as anything but good. The room was eerily quiet and utterly devoid of any smell with an air of refinement about it. Claudette stared at Leina through the window's reflection like a mother to her disobedient child and shook her head. Her silent disapproval was even more aggravating than any verbal reprimand.

"Leina, what were you thinking? Honestly, what foolish notion was going through your mind?" she asked, turning towards her. Leina maintained a glare, but it was nothing compared to the withering gaze Claudette presented. Vance women all seemed to inherit the undeniable ability to dish out effective death glares when angered. Elina used hers to keep her guards in line. Claudette used them on Leina. Leina didn't use them on anyone, but she dared to at least try one on Claudette.

"I don't know. Freedom was quite high up on my list of priorities at that moment. You tell me." she deadpanned, though she quickly regretted mouthing off at her elder sister. Claudette demanded authority, even from her own siblings. It was like this since they were young. Claudette stared her down, raising her head at her. She had no tells on her expression other than irritation.

"Leina, for the last time, you have duty to uphold here at Castle Vance. You are the next noble to become Countess. You can't just abandon your responsibilities." she responded in a low, commanding tone. Leina had heard it all before, and it got more unbearable with each lecture. Leina knew why her older sister couldn't be Countess – a reminder was unwelcome – and those who asked Claudette why she wasn't the future Countess asked for her wrath. Leina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And for the last time, I don't want these responsibilities. Let Elina be Countess. I want to become like our mother."

"I know, but you must remember that…" Claudette's words became white noise to Leina's ears. Her mouth moved but she didn't hear a single thing she said. It was her own sneaky defence mechanism to 'shield' her from her lectures. Leina still pretended to pay attention but she was away on another world on the inside. However that other world was but a recent memory. She thought back to her escape attempt, savouring the freedom she felt. But there was a little niggle at the back of her mind - A finger poking at her brain. Leina's eyes were naturally drawn to her hand again, looking at it carefully. Anyone else would think she was just mad, or that she'd never seen a hand before. But she felt different. She felt she could do more with her strength – what little she had – and run faster, jump higher. She felt…empowered. A thought occurred, regarding that golden glow she felt surround her face when she passed out. What was that exactly? And what was the light in the sky-

***SMACK!***

"Pay attention Leina Vance!" roared Claudette, slapping her own sister across the cheek. Leina let a yelp escape her mouth and grabbed her cheek. It was hot and red to the touch.

"Ow, what the hell?!" she cried out in pain, "What was that for-" Leina stopped suddenly, caught off guard by a strange sensation on her cheek, or lack of one. As quickly as the pain from the slap set in, it left again leaving her feeling like nothing had happened at all. She couldn't see it, but her cheek was now back its normal colour. Even Claudette was rather caught off guard when the red mark on her cheek faded from view.

"Listen to me when I speak! Do not run off again! You cannot abandon your future post! Just think of the people you could have met. Bandits! Monsters! I know you can't defend yourself, so leaving is practically an elaborate form of suicide!" she ranted, going back to the window. Claudette maintained eye-contact in the window's reflection.

"I can become stronger, you know I can!"

"Just get out of my sight, Leina, and don't forget to get ready." she replied. Leina crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Oh right, we have a ball tonight, don't we? Yeah, there was a reason I chose today to leave…" she snarked. Leina growled and turned to leave the room, "I freaking hate balls..." she muttered under her breath. Leina left the room, leaving Claudette alone with her thoughts. Was she a good sister? She asked herself this at least once a week. Slapping Leina edged her towards 'no', but it was for her own good,

"The world is toxic, Leina. I don't want you exposed to the raw dangers of this continent and beyond." she said to herself, watching a small boat appear over the horizon. Far, far away, lay the sister continent of Hinomoto.

Leina stomped her way through the corridors back to her room, passing by several guards on their daily duties. They all observed her noble yet angered expression but didn't dare ask her what was the matter. An angry Elina or Claudette made them learn not to question the anger of a Lady Vance, regardless of identity. Leina made her way into her room and looked upon its contents. Her large bed sat all freshly made up and portraits of her family lay decorated around the room. Leina went to take a step towards her bed before stopping.

To her horror and discomfort, she could feel something climb up her throat. She fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering. She felt like she was going to vomit, but instead of resist she felt the need to open her mouth. When she did, something unexpected happened.

A single golden strand of some kind of energy flew out of her mouth. The sound of her breath echoed into the room. Leina stared in shocked horror at this mysterious strand, watching it for a few seconds before it disappeared. She was deathly silent aside from her own terrified breaths.

_"What is wrong with me?"_


	3. Tomoe's Story: Visions

**"Around that time, across the waters"**

Hinomoto stood rather isolated as a country, cut off from the Queen's power in the mainland. Instead, they had their own ruler with no contest to decide who was next in line. At times this was more trouble than it was worth, but Hinomoto had an amazing way of hiding its problems. Everyone – native or not – agreed that Hinomoto was one of the most beautiful places on Earth, becoming the holiday destination for the richer members of the public.

Massive, snow-blanketed mountains stood tall and mighty, scraping the clouds hovering over the towns and cities of Hinomoto. Lush-green forests decorated the mountains, rich with wildlife. Calm lakes cut across the landscape and wide open grassy plains covered the ground. But these forests hid crucial settlements from one and other. One of these settlements, hidden from view, was the home of Hinomoto's famed Warrior Priestesses – a clan of women dedicated to living a life of peace and tranquility while simultaneously becoming extremely skilled in sword-craft. Donning long red and white kimonos, the warrior priestesses were a mostly peaceful clan of warriors, often considered the best around, even among the western warriors across the ocean. Their settlement was hidden among the many large forests Hinomoto had to offer, and there wasn't a single person alive who wouldn't say that their settlement was one of the most beautiful and majestic places on the country.

Large cherry blossom trees stood tall along the pathways the priestesses walked during their day-to-day activities. The stone pathways had to be cleaned virtually every day and the water spurting from the large stone fountains was clear and blue as the sky above them. The buildings were timeless, neat and fitting to their surroundings and remained part of Hinomoto's history. The priestesses were either meditating, walking with their fellow warriors or practicing their weapon techniques. Along one path, underneath a red archway sat one lone woman admiring the world around as she pondered the state of herself and her land.

Lady Tomoe was the epitome of the Warrior Priestess's values and skills. She was the best of their number, and was the epitome of all they held dear. Many simply called her the Warrior Priestess, as though she were the ultimate symbol and only representative of her clan. From a young age, Tomoe learned how to handle a sword better than most of the other girls she knew. Her favorite blade sat comfortably on her back, harmlessly shining in the warm afternoon sunlight. Tomoe was a quiet, gentle women who vowed to treat everyone with as much kindness as they deserved, yet if pushed she would make whoever may have wronged her pay dearly with their lives without hesitation. She was both Hinomoto's kindest and deadliest warrior. She sighed peacefully to herself, thinking about her newest goal.

Hinomoto may look like a wonderful place to live to the unknowing eye, but on the inside it was just as corrupt as any other political body. While they had an Empress to rule Hinomoto, she was really just a face for the people to recognise and everyone – except her - knew it. Her 'advisers' just made every choice for their own gain, leaving many in poverty while the rich prospered. All of that could change, and Tomoe would be the force for that change. Hinomoto remained outside of the main continent's affairs, and so the Queen's Blade tournament was not their problem. For the longest time Hinomoto saw the Queen's Blade tournament as a barbaric game designed for the Queen's amusement. However, the Head Priestess had decided that to remove the deep-seated corruption of Hinomoto's politicians, they needed a native on the throne, and for that, they needed the best of their own to win.

"This is a massive opportunity. A chance to venture to the continent to fight western fighters. Hinomoto's stability rests on my shoulders and I won't let a single person get in my way. And yet, I must show my humanity and make allies. If I remain a stranger, then I won't learn a thing. I would go in blind and be a fool's challenge. I will become Hinomoto's only hope, and yet its greatest burden..."

"Ah, staring out into space again? Nobody can rightly say that you lack focus Lady Tomoe."

Alerted to the presence of a fairly recent ally, Tomoe snapped her attention back to the outside world. Shizuka was not like the rest of the women at the settlement, primarily because she wasn't a warrior priestess. That life was 'too boring' in her eyes. Because of her lifestyle, she didn't dress in a typical kimono like everyone else. Instead she wore the colours and the clothes of their enemy. In another time, Shizuka may have been the most fear and wanted woman in Hinomoto for she was the former leader of the Kouma Ninja clan, the moral opposite of the Warrior Priestesses. They were vicious, bloodthirsty, and sadistic rogues who dabbled carelessly with dark, forbidden arts. Such a life became too much for Shizuka to bear, and their methods grew barbaric and violent for the sake of it, so she abandoned her post. However, she wasn't considered 'trustworthy' to the rest of the priestesses. Every single one of the others eyed Shizuka as they walked past. The only one who had trusted the silver-haired ninja was Tomoe, though even then there were some issues. For one, Tomoe disagreed with her choice of clothes. However, she was still glad to see her.

"Oh, good afternoon Shizuka. How may I help you?" she asked. Tomoe spoke with a timid, kind voice.

"Nothing much, just checking on you. You looked like you were in another world or something." Shizuka replied, scratching the back of head while still feeling the glares of the other women. She had to resist the temptation to glare back at them, but if anything she'd get into trouble for being 'immature'. "Hey, I heard you got asked to be in the Queen's Blade. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's correct. I was asked to participate this morning. The Head Priestess said she saw me in a vision, waging a fierce battle against another warrior. She called it a sign. I will say that it's an honor, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. There is a lot of weight on my shoulders. Hinomoto depends on me-" As Tomoe mulled over her objective, Shizuka sighed and rolled her eyes. Tomoe was far too serious for her sometimes. She interrupted her monologue with a light, playful punch to the shoulder and a small smirk. Tomoe lowered her eye-lids and gave her a tired glare.

"Don't be so modest! You'll knock 'em dead!" she replied happily. Though she was pleased with her support, Tomoe had a small problem.

"Speaking of modesty, what have I told you about your outfit?" she asked. Since Shizuka refused to wear a kimono, she instead wore her old Kouma clothes with consisted of a black top with a large cut down the middle exposing her stomach and her cleavage. Small horns sat sticking out of her white hair, unlike Tomoe who wore a small red headband across her forehead.

"Old habits, you know what its like." the scantly clad ninja replied. Tomoe shook her head with displeasure.

"No, I don't."

"...Ok, you've got a point. You don't..." muttered Shizuka, looking off the large group of buildings nearby. "Well I have to dash, your Head Mistress has me doing chores around the place - cleaning up and what have you. It's like she's got a problem with me or something..." she muttered, utterly deadpan. Tomoe managed to smile at her remark and got to her feet.

"Very well. I'll see you later then. And it's 'Priestess' by the way, not 'Mistress.'" she replied. Shizuka walked off, waving good bye.

"Hey, with the jobs she gives me, she might as well be my mistress." she joked.

Tomoe let out a small breath and she simply walked away, eying up a cliff edge overlooking both the settlement and the massive stone temple shadowing the rest of the small town. That very temple housed the Head Priestess and the rest of Hinomoto's best. Fitting that the strongest warriors should be in the strongest building. That temple could withstand almost anything thrown at it from the outside.

* * *

The waterfall beside Tomoe created the perfect melody for her meditation. Tomoe sat on the hard stone ground with crossed legs and clasped hands, breathing in the scent of the small herbal candle she had placed next to her. The smell eased her into a deeper state of relaxation where she could practice her hidden technique. Tomoe took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and as she did, time seemed to slow to a crawl. She sensed every last thing around her at lightning speeds without even having to look at them. She could hear a bee buzzing around a small group of flowers behind her, hearing every single vibration of its tiny wings. She could sense a fellow priestess walking below the cliff-face, feeling her shallow breath on the air.

If someone were to walk down the path that connected the cliff-edge to the waterfall, Tomoe would hear them easily. With this, she could focus on everything and anything she had to. In battle, it allowed her to analyze her opponent's movements at lightning speeds. It wasn't entirely reliable, but it worked in most situations. This ability was why Tomoe was the best Hinomoto had to offer.

Meditation had another profound effect on Tomoe. Even with her eyes closed, she saw many wonderful things. Whatever she thought about, it came to Tomoe perfectly without any deviation. She decided to think about her sword – its long steel blade with its perfectly designed red and gold hilt designed for her hands only with the words 'Kushinawa' inscribed on the blade in ancient Hinomoto kanji. However, the image of her sword slowly faded into white without command. Still with her eyes closed, Tomoe raised a single brow.

**_"Hello, Tomoe."_**

Tomoe tried to open her eyes and jump to attention, but she couldn't. Her own trance had restrained her, unable to move a muscle. The voice was soft, quiet, and not one Tomoe had heard before. Only her subconscious was listening. In a sense, Tomoe was trapped inside her own mind. An image appeared before her. A figure of a woman – strong and slender – with fire bursting from her arms and her head, lighting up her vision in a sea of warm golden light. The flames whipped around and before her eyes became living leather belts swimming in the light. The sight of these flames made Tomoe feel her hands and head warm up, but in her state, she ignored the feeling. She had no choice but to do so.

The image turned to dust before the white background darkened around her into a hellish red light. Tomoe could make out a silhouette – herself – standing alone facing off against unknown adversary wielding a sword. Around them buildings burned, explosions rocked the ground and music played behind them. Loud, violent music with lyrics she couldn't make out.

_**"Violence breeds violence, Tomoe. Remember that."**_

The voice spoke again, changing the vision to that of the settlement Tomoe called home, burning in flames. She could hear the screams of women, shouting for help or for their lives. The temple now stood in total ruin, buildings were burning down in vivid detail and a shadow loomed over them. Two eyes appeared in the shadow – one pink and one gold and as they grew more and more intense, she heard the voice again just as she went blind.

"The temple is a place of worship and safety, but it can also be a place of death. Maybe you can prevent one outcome and create another. Be ready, Lady Tomoe."

And with that, Tomoe's body jerked violently as she came out of her trance. Tomoe panted heavily, looking around her environment, looking for someone – anyone – she could talk to. Night had fallen and the moon shone bright over the settlement. Her candle had long since died out and now the priestesses were returning to their homes. Tomoe looked at her hand as it shook.

_"Was that a warning?"_


	4. Intruder Alert

"Ah, such a splendid evening. I must say Miss Vance, events here never seem to disappoint."

"Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself!"

Castle Vance's ballroom glowed beautifully from the outside with bright, golden light streaming out the windows. The ballroom burst with the sounds of idle chatter and intense conversations between the many nobles and lords visiting the castle, all dressed in their best suits and dresses and nursing glasses of fine wine. However not one of them would get even the slightest bit drunk. Such behaviour would be 'uncouth'.

"I must ask Lady Elina, where is your sister, the young Lady Leina? I was under the impression she was going to be here." asked one of the older nobles between sips of wine – his white moustache stained with the liquid. Elina gave him a short, practiced laugh and replied back in her usual 'higher-class' voice which everyone could tell was just an act. Nobody would dare question it though, since their own fake voices would be brought up.

"I'm afraid my sister is feeling rather 'under the weather'. She's taken to rest in her room." she replied. The noble looked disinterested at this information and looked off to the side.

"Ah, that's a shame. I wanted to discuss her future role as the Countess of this place. I imagine she's looking forward to it." he replied back. Elina dropped her upper-class composure for a brief moment and put on a strained smile.

"Yes…she's... looking forward to it."

* * *

As Elina said, Leina had retreated to her room and sprawled her body lazily over her bed as the ball continued on without her below. She didn't believe her presence was completely necessary: Elina and Claudette could handle things without her. Nobody desperately needed the next countess to be present and she would only be there to look pretty and have people ask her nonsensical questions about whether she was prepared or what her plans were. She didn't have answers to these questions: she didn't care enough.

Leina's thick and rather over-the-top dress lay sprawled messily on the floor along with her corset and underwear. The corset especially was the bane of Leina's existence. Thankfully, she had found some snug nightwear to throw on, but the comfort failed to dull her problems. Leina continued to stare at the roof of her room and sighed heavily.

'If there's one thing I'm good at, it's fake a cold. Hm, I'm glad I'm useful for something. Those little gatherings are nothing but wastes of time anyway. I'm glad Elina is the way she is. If that repulsive young duke took one more wayward glance at my chest I was going to punch him in the face…I didn't expect Elina to actually pull it off, but I'm glad she did.'

She found the time to smile as she pictured the moment in her head. Having the captain of the guard be your little sister had its benefits. She put her present issues aside and refocused her attention on what happened that morning in the woods. Leina raised her hand and clenched it. The strange sensations she had felt before was still there, and it wasn't showing any signs of leaving. It felt like there was a fire burning inside. Perhaps she was really coming down with an illness?

'Claudette seems as distant as always. Even when people speak to her, she only seems to listen, never saying anything herself. Maybe she feels the same about our lifestyle? Being a noble isn't just boring, it's downright insulting. All I talk about with people outside my family are the economy, the state of Gainos under the Queen's reign and that crap I just don't care about. I want to get out of here! I want to actually help people who need it!'

Leina's mind screamed as she slammed her arms back down onto the soft bed in frustration. She couldn't even leave her room. Elina ordered two guards to watch for possible run-away attempts. All that was left for her to do was sleep and dream about the life she always wanted – the life of a great warrior. She envisioned herself defeat massive beasts, besting armies, saving countless lives from evil. She dreamed of perhaps meeting another warrior, falling in love and fighting at her lover's side as Leina – The Great Warrior!

Or perhaps, 'The Wandering Warrior' would be a more fitting title. 'Leina – The Wandering Warrior' had a nice ring to it. What happened to her during her latest escape attempt and what implanted that name into her head was still a massive mystery.

'Hehehe...'

Leina quickly sat up and looked towards the window as a soft, feminie laugh disturbed the silence of her room. When Leina directed her gaze to the source of this noise, she was met with a most unusual sight. A bright, luminous pink 'woman' peered into her room from the outside with a soft smile and bright blue eyes with cross-shaped pupils. It wasn't the bunny ears nor the creepy hand-shaped 'bra' she wore: what really concerned Leina was the fact her room was in a very tall tower and there was no possible way for someone to cling to her window. Leina said nothing and just stared back at this strange woman with her heart nestled uncomfortably in her throat, beating furiously out of fear of the unknown.

"Hello there, Leina." whispered the strange woman. Leina's watched as the woman's head slowly melted away with the rest of her body into a gelatinous, warping pink puddle of slime. The puddle sloshed out of view. Just when Leina began to think she was seeing things, the puddle pushed its way through the tiny gaps in her window and slumped into a grotesque pile of slime on the ground. When it was all through, the puddle slowly reformed into the form of a tall, rather well-endowed young woman wearing a strange outfit that was nearly transparent.

"Who…or, more appropriately, what, are you?" asked Leina quietly. The pink woman said nothing, but smirked devilishly, and suddenly Leina had a very bad feeling about what was to come.

* * *

"Good evening To-Lady Tomoe?"

Tomoe paid no attention to her fellow priestesses as she sped past them, running down the temple's long and winding corridors to find the source of the 'danger' she had been alerted to during her meditation. Her vision was nothing like she saw before. As she sprinted down the hallway paying no heed to the clearly confused women around her – she cleared her thoughts and focused her mind on her surroundings like she did during her meditation. Doing so while running at full speed was more difficult, but Tomoe knew she had no choice.

_'Alright, it's time to focus!'_

Time slowed down to a crawl from Tomoe's perspective, and everything became much clearer to her. In her eyes, the world took on a gentle blue hue. Tomoe listened carefully to everything – the sounds of her feet hitting the ground, the soft breaths of her fellow priestesses and their whispered conversations

_…"What is she doing?"…_

_…"Doesn't she know there is no running in the temple?"…_

_…"Isn't she to become a fighter in the Queen's Blade?"…_

All of these noises were meaningless to Tomoe. What interested her the most was a very faint sound coming from somewhere nearby – like sizzling. Tomoe stopped dead, focusing every part of her mind on the noise. Words and images swept through her mind in a frenzy as she pieced it all together and moments later, her head instinctively turned towards the door of the wine cellar. Tomoe slowly crept towards the door, edging her hand towards her sword. Something about the situation told her she'd need it.

Tomoe could barely see inside the dusty, dark cellar. The smell of spilled wine and burnt cinders was almost overwhelming – a disgusting combination. Tomoe looked down the aged wooden stairs to spot one lone shadow surrounded by many little orange lights shuffling around among the barrels of wine. She slowly crept down the stairs putting as little weight on her feet as she could to avoid creaking. As she made her way down, the shadow become more pronounced, looking more like a man wearing black hooded robes. Surrounding him were multiple large black bombs – some already lit – and she caught him lighting another with a small match. Tomoe stopped on the stairs and quickly deduced what was happening.

_'No…the Kouma can't be here! I have to stop him!'_

Quickly and silently, Tomoe moved towards the intruder, drawing her sword with every intent of ending his life without mercy. The second her foot touched the ground floor, she sprinted towards the man with fierce aggression and at breath-taking speeds. The ninja only got a brief second to turn round before Tomoe whipped her foot round across his jaw, sending the unlit bomb across the room into a stray corner. Tomoe covered his mouth and stabbed her sword straight through his heart. She looked deep into his wide-frightened eyes as life quickly left them and his screams turned to dull, pained groaning. She dropped his body to the ground to die but didn't wait for him to expire before moving to the bombs lying on the ground.

Holstering her blood-stained sword, she quickly got to work extinguishing the wicks with her fingertips. The stings for the flames were bearable but still painful. Some were much closer to detonating than the others, making Tomoe wonder if the man intended to die here. She yanked the wicks out and tossed the useless bombs away. By the time she got to the last bomb, the feeling in her fingers had long gone – all blistered and burned – but despite the pain, she had to disarm every single bomb. After the last wick was removed, Tomoe sucked the air between her teeth in pained anguish and examined her fingers. To her surprise, her injuries didn't remain. Her burns faded and her blisters disappeared before her very eyes. Her fingers seemed to 'repair' themselves. Despite her fascination with this phenomenon, Tomoe remained focused on the crisis at hand.

_'This is not over, is it? I must alert the Head Priestess!'_

Tomoe quickly climbed the stairs as the ninja below finally expired. She stopped at the top and turned towards the corpse and spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"Pathetic…you came from a clan that worships and uses darkness to your advantage, yet you die alone in that same darkness. How ironic."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Melona?" asked Leina, still cautious of her intruder even though she had introduced herself. Melona seemed harmless enough, but her stare made Leina feel uncomfortable, even though was interested in what Melona had to say.

"Oh, let's just say I was in the neighbourhood and thought you'd like to know just what happened to you earlier today." she replied in her high-pitched, playful voice. Leina perked up, eager for any answers.

"You do? Please, tell me!" she asked desperately, taking a few steps closer. Melona brought a finger to her chin and looked up as she cast her mind back to the event.

"Well, you were running along and you stopped and looked to the sky…" she started, "after that, you started to, well, glow. Your hands started to burn with this weird golden flame. And your eyes? My God, they turned into small stars!" she exclaimed excitedly. There was something about Melona's enthusiasm that Leina found off. Her movements and lines seemed practiced, like Elina's upper-class act.

"After that, you were taken back to this hell-hole." she finished. Leina stared at her hands again. At last she had discovered why they felt strange, but what did it all mean? What exactly happened?

"Why did it happen?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I can help you find out." she offered with a kind smile. Leina crossed her arms and raised a cynical brow. "If you come with me, I can take you to someone who can help you out. Besides, I'm sure you're dying to get outta here…" Melona grinned and took a few steps towards Leina. She seemed inviting.

"Hmm…" Leina looked back towards the door which only reminded her of where she stood in her own home. Melona was her only hope of getting out and into the wild. She considered her offer but stopped just short of saying 'Yes'.

_**'Her offer is generous. Her intentions are anything but. Beware the Protean Assassin.'**_

The same mysterious voice from earlier that morning spoke again like a whisper into Leina's ear. Melona noticed Leina's expression sink and her skin turn suddenly pale. Melona's small smile disappeared. In that moment, she knew Leina's trust in her was gone.

"Are you called 'The Protean Assassin'?" Leina asked, taking a subtle step backwards. Melona frowned and crossed her arms.

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked. Leina quickly realised that the voice told her the truth. She wasn't willing to trust someone like the woman before her and suddenly she found herself in danger. Not wanting to provoke Melona, Leina stood tall and cleared her throat

"As kind as your offer is, I'm afraid I must turn it down. I wish to discover what happened to me on my own accord. Thank you, regardless." she replied with her head held high. However Leina did not get the reaction she was hoping for. Melona instead giggled to herself and stared into Leina's eyes with a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think I was asking for your permission?" she hissed. Without warning, thick pink tentacles rose out of Melona's back and shot out towards Leina. She couldn't even manage a scream before one of the things coiled around her neck and started choking her. More slimy appendages tied around Leina's arms and legs like cobras. As Leina struggled to kick free, she felt the ground below her disappear as she was hoisted into the air. One massive tentacle wrapped around Leina's chest and tightened its grip, putting immense pressure on her ribs and her breathing. Soon Leina found herself gasping for air.

Melona laughed as she tightened her grip on Leina, listening to her strained screaming. "I'll drag you back to the Swamp Witch, dead or alive. We'll find some way of extracting whatever power you gained from your corpse." she said menacingly. Leina's eyes turned heavy and her breathing became more and more laboured with every second. However as Leina's arms and legs began going limp, something new burned inside her body. She opened her eyes and stared intensely at Melona with a growl.

"I won't let you take me at all!" she screamed as a shockwave burst from her body, turning the tentacles into mush and knocking Melona across the room. Leina fell to the ground and ran for the door. Her strength returned almost immediately but she didn't have time to dwell on it. Not wasting a second of precious time, she smashed her way through the door and sped past the guards, ignoring their calls.

"L-Lady Leina! You are to remain in your room!"

"Just run!" she screamed back at them, turning a corner. The guards raised a brow at each other and peered inside Leina's room. They stared baffled at the strange pink woman getting up with a murderous expression.

"Oh, this is far from over!" she snarled as her eyes lit up. In a split second, the room was engulfed with flames as Melona 'exploded' in a sea of fire and smoke, tearing the room apart and reducing the guards to black stains on the ground in an instant. The force of the blast alone was enough to send Leina flying to the side as the corridor was obliterated, sending Leina flying out into the open outside air. Screaming, she fell towards the glass ceiling of another section of the castle far below, kicking and flailing her limbs in a desperate attempt to fly. Leina, holding back scared tears, closed her eyes and waited for impact.

Instead, a chunk of brick whirled past her face and smashed into the glass before she could hit it first, destroying it. Instead of being cut apart, she slammed into the soft fabric of the ceiling curtains, hung plentifully above what she assumed was the gallery. Her momentum pushed her into the fabric and caused the curtain to tear off the ceiling, sending her crashing into the ground with the rest of the debris – albeit with a cushioned landing. All went dark as she hit the ground.

* * *

"Oh my God! What the hell happened?!"

"Quick, everyone get to shelter!"

"We must be under attack! Protect the Count!"

Leina slowly opened her eyes, staring out of the hole in the ceiling as fire rained down around her. The sickly smell of ash filled her nostrils and the sounds of screaming men and women echoed around her. She didn't want to imagine the damage Melona caused by destroying her tower, but it would have to wait. Wriggling her fingers and toes to confirm she was still alive, Leina managed to push herself up off the ground, wincing in pain. Whatever energy burst from her body and burned in her veins was helping her survive and recover her lost strength. She turned around in her dazed state and spotted the main attraction of the gallery – her mother's old battle armour. It was clunky, it looked too small for her, and it was not maintained for battle but it was something. Leina stood up, clutching her side and slowly approached the glass case.

_"Ngh…if you, hah, think I'm going to stand by and allow you to get away with this!...Ah! You are very mistaken!'_


	5. Ashes to Ashes

"Head Priestess!"

Panicking, Tomoe ran as fast as her legs could manage outside the temple and into the warm summer night. Her cries alerted her fellow priestesses meditating outside the temple's sacred walls, but for once, Tomoe didn't care who she disturbed. If anything, alerting them was a kindness. The Head Priestess stood in front of the rows, turning towards her in surprise. The Head Priestess was a much older, much wiser woman than had the respect of everyone in the temple, but unlike the other priestesses, Tomoe had the Head Priestess' respect as well. Any of the other women would have been scolded for disturbing the meditation of their fellow priestesses – however, Tomoe had a the utmost faith of her master and teacher, who knew the woman would not cause a disturbance without a good reason.

"Ah, Lady Tomoe. Good heavens, you look exhausted. What's the matter?" she asked her calmly. Tomoe skidded to a halt and wasted no time explaining the situation.

"Head Priestess- ma'am – it's an emergency. The Kouma, they're here! Or at least, they will be here soon!" she cried, breathing heavily. Tomoe bent over, recovering her lost breath. The Head Priestess' expression sunk and her skin turned deathly pale. Tomoe's fellow priestess chatted nervously among themselves.

"What?" asked the Head Priestess calmly.

"I killed one, trying to-" she explained, taking in a deep breath, "-trying to destroy the temple using a large number of bombs". Tomoe got up and faced her elder with a look of determination and fear. The Head Priestess turned towards the temple with a frown.

"Tomoe-"

"But that's only the start! I don't think this is the work of one rouge agent! There will be-"

Tomoe stopped talking and froze, looking over the Head Priestess' shoulder, distracted by a large group of stars arranged in a large formation in the sky.

"…more..."

The stars – however – only got brighter and fierier with each passing second. It took Tomoe too long to realise that the stars were in reality flame-tipped arrows numbering in the thousands heading towards the settlement with destructive intent. The Head Priestess turned and stared briefly at the arrows as they got closer. She whipped round and turned towards the priestesses before her. Time was short.

"My sisters! Get behind something stone! Take cover!" she called out. The women were trained to react quickly and wasted no time getting up and taking to cover, calling to anyone nearby to hide as fast as possible. Tomoe and the Head Priestess watched as the arrows fall down and embedded themselves into the homes and barracks of the settlement, quickly setting them ablaze. It didn't take long for the shouting and occasional screaming to erupt as each priestess tried to get to safety. The home of the Warrior Priestesses lit up as the flames spread at an alarming rate. To make matters worse, at the moment of impact, men clad completely in black faded into few in a wisp of black mist, armed with wicked blades that they used to attack anyone nearby, catching some off-guard.

One ninja appeared before Tomoe armed with a dagger and made a stab for the young priestess, but without even blinking, Tomoe whipped out her sword and sliced the ninja in two across the waist, spilling blood over herself and the Head Priestess. As his body slumped to the ground in two pieces, Tomoe turned the Head Priestess – her face dotted with blood.

"Ma'am, I suggest you get to safety inside the temple." she said coldly in a business-like manner. The Head Priestess nodded and quickly ran for the temple, leaving Tomoe to prepare for battle. With the Kouma Ninjas attacking, Tomoe knew she'd have to spill far more blood before the day was done. She refused with every fibre of her being to let them win. She'd commit suicide before being murdered by them. With an army of ninjas quickly amassing before her, she motioned for her fellow warriors to prepare for battle.

_"My sisters! We know how ruthless the Kouma are! We know how great their numbers are! Their numbers are at least double our own!"_

_"It is an **even** fight!"_

* * *

"Oh _Le~ina_…where are you~?"

Melona trotted across the ruined rooftop of Vance Castle, ignoring the destruction she was responsible for. Part of her even felt proud. Nobody expect Leina knew she existed, hidden from view by the flames of destruction. Far below her, panicking guards escorted the high-class men and women to the safety of an underground bunker hidden deep within the castle in case of possible strikes from enemy forces. Claudette and Elina hurried them all away from the fire and other heavily damaged sections of the castle. They mistakenly believed the castle had been hit by explosive shells, but weren't taking any risks in finding out.

Claudette stopped among the crowds and turned to her younger sister, holding her shoulders firmly.

"Elina, I need you to get everyone to safety. I need to go find our father." she said calmly – a stark contrast to the yelling, panicking crowds. Her father would be close and probably perfectly safe but she took it upon herself to protect him personally. It was her duty in the end.

"What about Leina?! That was her tower that exploded!" cried Elina with red, puffy cheeks. Claudette's stress reached it's peak. She knew all too well about Elina's feelings about her older sister.

"_That's an order, Captain!_" she commanded angrily. Elina's eyes started to weep from distress. Claudette sighed and shook her head, trying not to thinking about the first explosion and the implications it had. If Leina died, she would never forgive herself and neither would her father – not just because she died either. Claudette held her sister more softly and spoke with a kinder tone.

"Elina, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, but right now, we have to save these people..."

* * *

"Aw, don't tell me I've actually killed you already, Leina. That means I have to find your body – or what's left of it – and bring you back and that'll be gross." said Melona out loud, inspecting her fingernails. She paced the debris ridden rook like it was a walk in a park, the flames an uninteresting sight to her. They had no effect on her slime body either. However, from behind, she heard footsteps – heavy footsteps – and the clanging of metal. Melona pirouetted around to witness Leina standing before her, now donning a set of metal armour and a long sword.

"I'm not dead yet, Melona." she hissed. Leina determined glare hid the discomfort of her mother's old armour from her. The breast-plate was far too small for Leina's body and too tight for her chest. The lack of skin coverage meant the heat of the flames was almost unbearable to feel. She tried to stop trembling in fear as she gripped her sword but Melona didn't even need to see her shake to know she was frightened. A cold sweat appeared on Leina's forehead as Melona laughed at her.

"You have got to be joking! You seriously thought that hunk of junk would be the best solution?" she asked, pointing at her. Leina's grip on her sword tightened in anger.

"It doesn't matter how old it is! I'll make you pay for invading my home!" she roared. Melona feigned a short yawn and put her hand behind her head and 'reclined'. Her 'other hands' covering her chest suddenly moved and groped her bust. This sudden act caught Leina off guard as she frowned with a healthy pink glow on her face. This was not what she was expecting.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Leina..." she muttered. With a squeeze, a white substance shot out of her. Leina dived to the floor and out of the mysterious liquid's path. It wasn't the fact she didn't want to be hit by it that disturbed her. What really freaked her out was where it came from.

"What the actual fu-" she shouted, but before she could finish her curse, the liquid hit the ground and violently detonated on impact. Leina shielded her face from the flying debris and quickly got to her feet. However, fighting was the last thing on Leina's mind. She turned to Melona and motioned her arms toward the smouldering remains.

"What was that?!" she screamed out in confusion, exasperation and horror. Melona looked back and forth between the smoky crater and Leina's wide-eyed expression.

"Hm?"

"What the hell was that supposed to be?!" she screamed again. Melona put her real hands on her hips and tapped her foot awkwardly. She wasn't entirely sure what Leina's problem was. The mood of the whole thing had taken a rather strange turn.

"It was, um, explosive milk." she replied, as if it was a completely normal thing to announce. Leina looked back and forth between Melona and the crater and almost laughed at the sheer absurdity of what just happened. She let the revelation go through her mind multiple times but found she could only yell one thing at Melona.

_"…What?!"_

Melona scoffed and tried to shoot Leina again but this time, her opponent was prepared. She darted past the 'milk' and made a beeline for Melona, emitting a battle cry as prepared her sword. She slashed and hacked at Melona but every cut either missed as the slime dodged out the way or did nothing. Leina managed to cut off Melona's hand but it just regrew in seconds. Melona's whole right arm morphed into a massive club and began swinging wildly at Leina. It didn't take Melona long to realise Leina had never been taught how to use a sword, swinging it like she was holding a tree branch. At the same time, Leina ignored her wrist mounted shield as a means of protecting herself. The two locked weapons, staring angrily at each other as the flames around them got wilder.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the waters in Hinomoto, the fires at the priestess settlement were only getting fiercer and more devastating. The Kouma Ninjas and Warrior Priestesses continued to clash in a bloody mix of swords and daggers. Bodies from both sides lay in bloody puddles on the ground, though more members of the Kouma Ninjas lay dead at the feet of Tomoe and her fellow warriors. She fought at the front of it all, effortlessly cutting apart every attacker that dared approach her. The sight of the settlement burning to the ground and her dead sisters caused Tomoe to fly into a state of fury. She didn't care how brutal her attacks were or how often they begged for mercy. She wanted every single one dead.

"They just keep coming!" yelled out one priestess, finishing off a ninja.

"It's like an army!" replied another.

"Just keep going! Do not let your guard down, no matter what!" Tomoe called out, like a commander to her soldiers. The number of ninjas attacking slowly grew fewer with each man dead, but the body count kept rising. One ninja decided to get a little too close to Tomoe in an attempt to stab her in the neck. Still enraged by the attack, Tomoe wrestled the dagger from his hand and grabbed his head, digging her nails into his face.

"_**On your knees**_!" she growled darkly as she forced him to kneel before her. Unblinking and without showing the slightest hint of pity, she stabbed him in the neck and threw him backwards, leaving him to recoil in pain before he inevitably died.

As she took a deep breath, another ninja attacked her from behind, but before he could reach her, three throwing knifes suddenly plunged into his body and he toppled to the ground in agony. Tomoe looked around to find Shizuka casually walking towards the man and yanking her knives from his body. She was covered in blood, more so than even Tomoe. She casually flipped the knife in her hand before turning to Tomoe with a tired, yet sincere expression.

"These morons should know better than to attack their ex-leader" she muttered. Tomoe nodded in approval of her actions but snapped her head back towards the oncoming horde of ninjas who suddenly…stopped.

They all stood still and calmly pocketed their knives and ninjas stars. Tomoe and Shizuka watched carefully, waiting for any sudden attacks. The skin of one man standing before them turned warty and morphed into a horrible vomit colour. The sight of it caused Shizuka's skin to grow even paler than it already was.

"Oh, that's bad! Very, very bad!" she said, panicking.

"What are they doing?!" asked Tomoe. Shizuka remained silent, watching in horror as each ninja melted away into green piles of scaly 'skin' leaving behind their clothes and weapons in piles. The blobs began to move towards each other. "Shizuka!" yelled Tomoe, demanding answers.

"They're assembling into what we used to call the 'Rana Form.'" she replied back, still staring ahead in horror. As the flames burned brighter, the ninjas formed together into a larger and more defined pile of skin with appendages slowly twisting their way out of the pile. Growing larger with each passing second, it cast a shadow over Tomoe, Shizuka and the other priestesses as it quickly became as large as the temple behind them. Two large reptilian eyes plopped out of the pile, opening its mouth revealing a large, pink tongue. The appendages turned into thick legs, lifting the creature tall. With its transformation complete, the beast roared to the sky and then at the women below. It's breath was hot and putrid.

"Shizuka, can that thing even be killed?!" yelled Tomoe over the screaming.

"Of course! We tried not to use that form because when it dies, so does everyone who made it up! It's tough, but it's not invincible!" she yelled back. Tomoe stared defiantly up the monster then turned to Shizuka.

"Shizuka, get everyone inside the temple. This one is mine!" she hissed.

"Okay, Tomoe? You're a good fighter, but taking that thing on alone is suicide!"

"Do as you are told, Shizuka!" screamed Tomoe back at her in anger. The two stared at each other for a brief second before the former knew she wasn't going to win. Shizuka frowned and turned to the other woman, bitterly commanding them to follow.

"Come on! Inside the temple, all of you! Tomoe's orders!" she called out loud. The other priestesses did not question her. The temple was extremely durable and at that moment, it was the safest place in the settlement. Wiping her sword clean, Tomoe had a revelation.

_"So that's why those bombs were there! So when they retreated inside…"_

Remembering her vision and imagining the outcome had she not stopped the bombs, Tomoe bared her teeth and slowly walked towards the toad-like creature that towered over her.

"I was warned about your impending arrival, how you would attack the temple and destroy it! It's a pity you were not warned about me!" she called up, pointing her sword at them.

"Cowards, all of you! You think this massive form will put me in my grave?! I have severe doubts about that! Who knows, maybe you'll find a way to disassemble before I finish you off in a desperate attempt at survival, but know this! _I am Lady Tomoe – The Warrior Priestess! And I will show you **no mercy**!_"

The beast roared at her in response as Tomoe dashed towards it, screaming in rage. Her greatest challenge had just begun.

* * *

"Get back here, you hussy!"

Melona spawned multiple tentacles from her back and sent them flying towards Leina, trying to swipe at her head or at least hold her still. Leina barely dodged her attacks, cutting at Melona whenever she got the chance. However, every appendage she cut just flopped to the floor and slid back into Melona's body.

The two locked weapons again, though Melona could feel Leina beginning to let up. Her inexperience as a fighter and the ordeal as a whole quickly tired Leina out. Melona pushed the girl back, grinning wildly as Leina grunted in resistance. "You can dodge pretty well for a beginner! But you swing your blade like a little girl!" she taunted. Her words only made Leina push against her more, but not enough to make Melona fight harder. "Then again, a child with a stick could fight better than you."

Leina watched as Melona's face warped and out of it, a large fist launched out and hit Leina square in the face with a crack. Leina stepped back, holding her nose as blood flowed from it. Melona held her arms together and morphed them into a large sledgehammer and made a swing for Leina. "I bet they even dodge better than you!"

Leina loosed a blood curdling scream as Melona's arm slammed hard into Leina's breast-plate and destroyed it, sending pieces of it across the rooftop. Blood splattered across the ground in vast amounts as Leina landed hard on her back. In her roars of pain, she looked down to her body and recoiled in horror. Though her vision was blurry and colours were faded, she made out several large and deep cuts across her skin as her breast-plate had completely shattered at her stomach. However, nothing compared to the massive chunk of metal embedded deep in flesh just above her navel. Blood dripped down her body despite her attempts at covering the wound. Her skin turned chalk-white, either due to fear or blood loss.

_"No! No no no, this isn't happening!"_

Leina got to her feet as fast she could to try and make a quick retreat but the pain was too much to bear. She collapsed to the ground on her stomach, further impaling herself with her own armour. Melona sighed with sadistic bliss as Leina screamed again.

"Oh Leina, what comes up must come down. I'll bring your corpse back to the Swamp Witch once you've bled out. I wouldn't want a mess…" she taunted, looking away from Leina's body as if it was too boring to look at. Leina lay motionless, looking up at Melona with her face against the hot ground and tears streaming down her cheeks. She never imagined this would happen in her fantasies, but now she had to face facts: she was dying and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Despite the obvious danger, Tomoe found that she was enjoying herself while battling the great monster that the Kouma Ninjas had transformed into. Each step it took shook the ground and every attack was a life-or-death situation for Tomoe to deal with. Its long, slimy tongue flopped out it's 'mouth' and slammed down hard into the ground with a thunderous crash, narrowly missing the lone priestess. The ground cracked on impact. As it did, Tomoe leaped into the sky and rolled in mid-air with her sword bared, slicing her way through the appendage with ease. The toad recoiled and roared in pain as Tomoe landed on the ground with a professional air about her.

However, when she landed, Tomoe placed her hand into a sharp piece of glass lying on the ground. She quickly got up and pulled the piece out. It was not a serious injury, nor was it particularly painful. What did alarm her was that the cut quickly sealed before her very eyes and the blood flow ceased. Thoughts and questions ran through her mind as she realised she wasn't just imagining it.

_"Did I just…do that?"_

However, caught in the moment, Tomoe let her guard down and it was far too late for her to react as the toad retched up and spat down an ocean of a purple-coloured, hot fluid at her. The substance caked Tomoe and stuck to her body like glue. In seconds, Tomoe could barely move her arms or legs to run away. Her clothes burned slightly in the substance but it was the least of Tomoe's concerns. What was left of the beast's tongue flopped out its mouth – spraying a black substance from the stump – and whipped it towards Tomoe like a wrecking ball. Tomoe could do nothing but watch as the tongue smashed through whole buildings and burned ruins before it collided with her body. The blow tore Tomoe from her trap and launched her through the air and into a stone wall.

Her mind in an over-stressed state, Tomoe focused on the impact. To her, she moved in slow-motion as her head slammed into the solid stone wall with a loud crack entering her ears, accompanied by the sharpest pain she had ever felt in her life. However, she couldn't scream out in agony. She could only fall to the ground, groaning as the toad 'laughed' at her.

As it ignored her and walked towards the temple, Tomoe struggled to push her body off the ground, but she felt no power in her arms. She collapsed to the ground with her face half in the dirt, watching the monster as her eyes began glazing over.

_"No! This…isn't my fate…It…can't be…"_

* * *

**_"On your feet, both of you! I did not intervene just to watch you both die at this moment in time!"_**

* * *

The mysterious voice roared into Leina and Tomoe's ears, commanding them both to keep going. Leina's closed her eyes tight and forced her tears to stop as a warm burst of energy burned inside her chest. Tomoe's eyes lit up with life as she slowly pushed herself up off the ground – buckling slightly under pressure – and faced her enemy with blood dripping down her face. Neither woman questioned why the voice addressed more than one person, but the first three words were enough to get them to their feet.

"I refuse to let you win. You shall never succeed!" growled Tomoe as she picked up her sword off the ground and shook off excess blood.

"I can't give up. I have to at least try." hissed Leina as her strength slowly returned. Her pained moans got the attention of the Protean Assassin. Melona turned on the spot and recoiled in shock as Leina slowly pulled herself up. Blood still poured out her stomach and from the many cuts across her body, but any other human would have died by now. How was she still alive?

"Oh?" said Melona, amused and visibly surprised to find Leina getting to her feet. She put her hands on her hips and watched Leina use her sword to stand up while still clutching her stomach. She stumbled backwards but straightened herself up quickly.

"Nngh…Are you…surprised? I said I would make you pay…" she muttered between strained breaths. Her tone was low and furious, but nothing that concerned Melona. Leina was in terrible pain, but something pushed her to keep going against all odds. Leina began to slowly shuffle towards Melona as every part of her mind focused on one objective: to survive.

"For now, I've gotta hand it to you. You're quite persistent, Leina." Melona replied, looking at the burning ruins.

"Yeah…" growled Leina. Inside, her strength turned to fury. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as Leina's rage started to build.

"But this is just a little adrenaline high. Your body will give out any second now. We're done here." she said coyly. Leina's pained grimace turned to an aggressive frown and her eyes gave Melona a glare of raw hatred and unfiltered rage, catching the assassin off guard. Melona's attitude, the sight of her home in ruin, and the fear of dying brought out a wrath unlike any other Leina had ever felt. Her eyes looked into Melona's with pin-point precision, and for the first time, Leina was feared. She quickened her movement, allowing her anger to build with each step.

"You're right about one thing…" she began. To Melona's confusion, Leina sheathed her blade and continued advancing towards her. _"I'm not going to die here…"_ Her voice took on a rough and threatening tone. To Melona's horror, Leina reached down to her stomach and gripped onto the piece of metal on her stomach and - with only a short grunt of pain – ripped it from her body spraying blood into the air. The gory hole oozed profusely but Leina didn't care. She kept walking towards Melona with a murderous glint in her eye.

"_But I agree…"_ she added, now mere steps away from Melona. Leina reached down again to her broken armour and clutched onto a piece of metal loosely connected to her breastplate just above the hole. Leina snarled and raised them over her head – the bloody one dripping to the ground. Melona looked up with wide-frightened eyes as the fires around them framed Leina in an utterly hellish light. With her furious eyes and bared teeth and a look of pure rage, Leina looked demonic.

**"We're done here!"** she screamed in rage, bringing the two shards down into Melona's chest, unintentionally blocking her milk based attacks. Melona screeched in agony as Leina promptly collapsed to the ground, having used all her power to attack her foe one last time. She sat on the bloody ground as Melona turned and spawned tentacles to whip out from her body and reach for Leina, each one was tipped with sharp edges.

"Argh! You little hussy! I'm going to murder you! You…No! No, this isn't happening! No!"

Melon stopped suddenly once she realised she was slowly blowing up in size. The shards had plugged her up and as a result, Melona began to inflate like a balloon, screaming in despair. Leina looked up with wide-eyes as Melona quickly tripled in width.

"Oh, I don't think this is going to end well!" she yelled as she turned her head away from her and closed her eyes, bracing for the worst.

Before Leina could prepare herself however, she was thrown back into the air by an explosive force greater than the last one. Ringing filled Leina's ears as Melona exploded in a sea of fire, ash and smoke. The detonation ripped apart the roof they stood on and further collapsed Leina's tower, sending it careering down into the lower sections of the castle. Deep in the bunkers, the guests huddled together in fear as the bunker shook from the blast. Elina held back tears as Claudette stared blankly at the entrance of the bunker, waiting – hoping – for Leina to come through with only a few cuts and bruises. Instead, she got nothing. Claudette turned to her father and looked at his stoic expression with dread. He didn't need to say anything that his silence already had.

In truth, Leina was still alive following the explosion, albeit barely. Lying on the ground in front of the bridge to the nearby forests, Leina lay fully conscious with a dull pain in her right arm as flaming debris landed at her side. Grunting in pain, she rolled onto her back. The pain in her arm suddenly intensified. She looked down to find her arm bent and twisted in unnatural ways, broken in several places. She didn't care about it though, as the hole in her stomach continued to be the most painful part of her body, still bleeding out onto the ground in a puddle. Her skin had turned white as snow but against all odds, Leina was still alive.

"Did…did I win? I win…" she whispered quietly to herself. No matter her condition, Leina could finally declare herself victorious. But nobody was there to cheer for her, no-one was going to pick her up and help with her injuries. If anything, it was a silent victory.

Leina slowly pushed herself off the ground with her only working hand and looked out towards the desolation before her. Her home had been torn to shreds. Her tower had collapsed and crushed part of the main building and the castle ground was reduced to nothing more than a barren, burning wasteland. Though not completely destroyed, it pained Leina to see her home as a wreck. Despite her injuries, Leina refused to stay.

_"I have to, ngh, get outta here…And if I die...I die free"_

Although it shouldn't have been possible, Leina got to her feet and looked back to the forest with tired eyes. Slowly, she began to limp across the bridge while leaving a heavy trail of blood behind her. She ignored the fact that her life was ending as best she could.

* * *

With her strength returning in spades, Tomoe called the beast back to her seconds before it attacked the temple. It turned around and stared down at the warrior priestess. Tomoe was covered in blood, horribly injured, and near-death, but the monster recoiled in shock to find her still standing. Tomoe outstretched her arms and beckoned it to attack her.

**"Come on! Finish what you started!"**

Tomoe immediately sprinted out of sight. Already she knew the creature would be determined to finish her off, and her brain went into overload with planning. She already had an idea in her head and if all went well, it would not be a clean kill. Tomoe quickly scaled the destroyed ruins of several buildings and climbed the rooftops with all her power. She forced her body to move as fast as she could, pushing past all the pain in her body. Even her vision was impaired thanks to her head injury.

Tomoe eventually climbed high enough to be on head-level with the Kouma's abomination and stopped, staring at it as it readied its tongue to crush her. Tomoe quickly darted towards the beast and leaped high into the air, flames licking at her feet. It's tongue whipped around to swat her out the sky, but using the last of her mental reserves, Tomoe concentrated and slowed down the world around her. She took out her sword and began hacking away at the appendage. From the beast's perspective, Tomoe's moved faster than humanly possible, as in a mere second, the tongue fell away into meaty chunks. Tomoe readied her blade at her side and prepared to draw it again, still flying towards them. Every ninja could only watch in despair as Tomoe's sword ignited in a mystical, pink flame.

**"Warrior Priestess Secret Technique! Holy Flare!"**

At speeds not even the Head Priestess thought possible, Tomoe darted towards the toad's eye with her body engulfed in a bright pink flame. Tomoe roared before impact in rage one last time.

"Now rot in _hell!_" she roared at the top of her lungs in rage. With an enraged stare that looked deep into the fearful souls of the ninjas that made up the monster, Tomoe yanked her sword from its hilt and in one ultra-fast slash, sliced her blade down and through the toad's head with ease, leaving a flaming afterimage in the sky. The monster screamed in agony as black, goopy blood sprayed into the sky like a volcano. Tomoe's fellow priestesses watched with awe as the beast stomped around aimlessly, roaring and screaming in never-ending pain.

Tomoe fell to the ground and tried to land with grace. However, the state her body was in only allowed her to land on her feet before falling to her knees. There was yet another disturbing crack as she landed but even as she tried desperately to hold her body up, no pain could distract Tomoe from the sight that surrounded her. As the toad hit in the ground, spraying a sea of blood over the once-pristine gardens and walkways, the settlements around her burned brightly. Fire engulfed the buildings, the archways and some parts of the surrounding forests. The temple remained standing but at what cost? By all definitions, the home of the Warrior Priestesses was almost completely destroyed. Cherry blossom leaves waved past her face – serving as the last form of the settlements true nature - along with the putrid smell of mixed blood and ash.

Tomoe's vision entered her mind once more. If this was the better outcome, she didn't want to imagine what would have happened if she hadn't been warned. She may have died if she didn't know. But who was the mysterious figure she saw in her vision? The flames were there but her opponent was not. However one part of her vision suddenly made sense.

_"Violence breeds violence…I can agree with that."_

Tomoe looked to the sky as it was lit with a horrific yet strangely beautiful shade of orange. She looked down to her hands to find them still burning with a supernatural pink flame with energy burning off her fingertips. It confused her as the burning should have stopped by now but she didn't have the time to dwell on it. She turned to the sky as her eyes grew heavy.

_"My sisters…my friends…I am sorry. My one regret is that I…won't be able to fight for you...any…longer…"_

With her final words uttered, Tomoe let out a last breath as her body finally gave out and collapsed onto the bloody ground. However, the feeling she felt in her heart before collapsing was warm and comforting, like falling asleep, instead of the cold feeling of death.

* * *

Unaware of the chaos close by, a young man walked alone through the forests close by Castle Vance, happily taking in the night air while whistling a small tune. Only owls and crickets interrupted his song as he continued his walk. His destination: a small city nearby.

_"…Aaaaaarggh!"_

The quiet atmosphere around him shattered like glass. Alerted, the man turned round and froze as his eyes locked onto an unpleasant sight. Leina trailed far behind him – unaware of his presence and clutching her stomach. Even in the night, the man could make out the blood covering her body and dripping on the ground. He stopped and stood still, trying to gauge what he was up against.

"Uh, hello? Are you OK?" he called out. Leina didn't respond and instead kept shuffling forward, trailing her feet in the dirt. The man called out again. "Hey lady! Are you alright-"

_**"Gaaah!"**_

With one blood-curdling skyward scream of pain, Leina slumped to the ground clutching her gut, desperately trying to stop the blood flow, but all her attempts did nothing but cause more pain. The amount of blood flowing from her slowly decreased, presumably because she was running out. The man – quickly realising she was in trouble – ran towards her as fast as he could and knelt at her side, horrified by her injuries.

"What the hell happened to you?! He cried out. Leina barely registered him and concentrated on keeping her strained breathing going steady, which proved to be a challenge. She removed her hands to let him see the damage. The man covered his mouth as he saw the hole in her stomach. "Oh dear God!" he exclaimed in horror. Leina's eyes began to roll back and her breathing turned shallow. "Hey! Listen to me! Just hold on, I might have something to help you with!" he cried, looking through his bag. Leina could barely hear him now, just wanting to sleep. But as her mind turned to silence, she heard the voice again.

_**"…This is not your fate, Wandering Warrior. You have a greater purpose in this world. You have been given the power to live, Leina Vance, and I hope you learn not to rely on it…"**_

As the whispering stopped, Leina's body suddenly felt warm once more. Her skin changed from chalk white to a healthy, natural colour.

"So, that is my title…", she thought to herself as her weak and frail limbs began to strengthen once more. The man continued to rip through his bag, desperately trying to find something – anything – that could help her. He looked up and froze. From Leina's body came a faint ringing sound like whistling and it was only getting louder with each passing second. Leina raised her hand and watched with tired awe as a faint golden flame burned off it. It was beautiful and terrifying.

"What is that? What?" the man uttered. He gasped as Leina slowly picked herself up off the floor, clearly struggling. The man looked down and watched as the hole in Leina's stomach stopped bleeding and began to seal up of its own accord. "What the hell are you?!" he screamed. Leina said nothing, and concentrated on her other hand which also began to burn with the same golden flame.

"Stay the hell away from me!" screamed the man again, running away and leaving his bag behind. Leina looked straight ahead as the man ran away, but she didn't look at him. Instead she stared at the energy as it streamed off her face as gentle wisps. A golden shroud covered her face and illuminated her skin. As the ringing got louder, the energy got brighter and more intense. Leina looked down at her hands to find the flames now burning forth from them, like she was casting them outward. Her breathing grew heavy as a feeling began to reach its peak inside her body. Crying and staring ahead again, she wondered if she was still dying.

However, with a few strained breaths, Leina swallowed her fears and threw her arms and head back as a massive geyser of golden energy burst out her head and from her arms, completely covering her face. The blast sent a wave over the trees, blowing them back violently, cast in a bright golden glow as Leina stood with the energy bursting from her body like a volcano erupting. She couldn't speak, scream or even blink.

Slowly, her frozen eyes began to close as if she was falling asleep. The energy quickly died down and with a thunderous crash, Leina fell to the ground like a corpse in between two smoldering marks on the grass, mercifully unconscious.


	6. Summer Fun

**'Two days after the Black Mountain Incident"**

The mainland roasted under the spotlight of a summer's day. Towns across the continent boomed with the sounds of their citizens going about their day-to-day business. However, away from these bustling centers, alone in the mountains, two young warriors walked side-by-side in harmony along a large, crystal clear lake. The heat was immense yet bearable with an occasional cool breeze sweeping over their skin to cool them down. Leina and Tomoe, despite the peaceful atmosphere, still felt the tension from the events on the Black Mountain. Leina had witnessed Tomoe kill before, but those instances had been nowhere near that close-up, and they had certainly not occurred after the victim had already surrendered. However, Aaron's death bothered Tomoe more because of Leina's reactions. They had different ways of dealing with antagonistic individuals – Tomoe would kill if the person deserved it or if they tried to kill her or Leina first while Leina herself refused to take anyone's life no matter how horrific their crimes were.

However, Tomoe knew that deep down in Leina's heart, she had limits as to how much she could take before her wrath was unleashed. She may not kill but that didn't mean she couldn't fight against evil in brutal ways. Leina's eyes turning blood red was generally a bad sign.

While she disagreed with her about some things, at the same time Tomoe enjoyed Leina's rather free-spirited and casual approach to the world around them, including their own regeneration abilities. Even as they walked, Tomoe would occasionally catch Leina casting a golden flame from her hand, admiring how it burned a soft light and how it streamed off her fingertips. The flames made a high-pitched whistling sound which that both women had grown to enjoy the sound of. In a sense, it meant that they were still alive.

"Is that a wise idea? You may never know when danger may strike. What if you get badly injured and find yourself unable to regenerate?" Tomoe asked, interrupting their peaceful silence. Leina scoffed at her companion's concern and held her hand in front of her, failing to spot the flames burn steadily more intense.

"Oh relax. I've got it all under control-Woah! Nonono!" Leina suddenly grabbed her arm as golden flames burst forth from it. While the sensation was warm and pleasant, she put all her power into trying to stop it. If she didn't manage to stop it, she'd trigger a full regeneration cycle which would leave her weak and lacking any power. Tomoe stopped and calmly watched Leina wrangle her power, half amused and half worried for her. Eventually, the energy suddenly stopped with a thunderous crackle, and Leina began to pant out of exhaustion. The blonde regained her composure soon enough, and turned to her companion. "See, I got it." she replied coyly. Tomoe crossed her arms and smiled with a furrowed brow.

"Don't give me that look, it makes me feel dirty!" added Leina, jokingly covering her view of Tomoe's face.

"You're overconfident in yourself. There is nothing wrong with believing in yourself but you have to recognise your limitations, Leina." replied Tomoe, more like a teacher to her student than one friend to another. Leina rolled her eyes and looked back at her hand while Tomoe looked out towards the lake as the sun's reflection shined perfectly on the water's surface. The environment around her wasn't quite and beautiful as Hinomoto's, but it did retain the calming effect it had on her soul nevertheless. "Come, let us relax by the lake for a while. We've been walking for a while now, we could use the rest."

"You won't hear me complaining about that." replied Leina. With a smile she joined Tomoe's side at the riverbank and sat down on the soft grass. Tomoe quietly watched the world go past, losing herself in the peaceful aura of the place. Leina instead looked down at her own crystal clear reflection gazing at how her – thankfully – blue eyes blended into the water. "The water here looks perfect. I bet you could drink from this lake." she said in a pleased tone. Tomoe nodded with a soft smile, still looking across its surface.

"Mhmm. It reminds me of Hinomoto's own lakes. The water there is as clear as diamonds." she replied with a dreamy tone. Tomoe closed her eyes and envisioned her home in nostalgic bliss. She had been away for some time now and a large part of her longed for home. She knew this would be one of her challenges after leaving, but in reality Tomoe barely gave much thought to her fellow warrior priestesses, Shizuka, or the situation following the attack from the Kouma Ninjas. Her travels and her relationship with Leina occupied her thoughts more and more as each day passed. As Tomoe sat silently thinking about Hinomoto, Leina slipped off one of her boots and dipped her toe into the water. It felt pleasantly cool on her skin, perfect against the blistering heat of the sun. Leina smiled with excitement and turned to Tomoe.

"Hey, the water is perfect! Feel like going for a quick swim?" she asked.

"While the notion does sound inviting, we don't have any swimwear." Tomoe replied, still indulging in her memories of Hinomoto. Leina stood up and reached for her belts.

"So? We don't need swimwear out here." replied Leina. Tomoe cocked an eyebrow in question before turning round to find Leina in the process of stripping off her armour plating. Her boots were already off and Tomoe turned in time to watch her gauntlets fall into a metallic heap. Being a rather modest individual, Tomoe did not react well.

"L-Leina?! What on earth are you doing?!" she yelled out, blushing. Leina stopped and looked at the woman in confusion.

"Uh, what does it look like? I'm taking my armour off. I won't exactly float in the water with it on." she replied, continuing with the removal of her armor. Tomoe tried desperately to say something in protest as Leina dropped the armor plates around her waist and thighs, but in her panic, she couldn't fathom words.

"B-b-b-but you can't go in stark naked!" she declared loudly. Leina removed her headband and her hoops in her braids and tossed them to the ground before moving onto her sword.

"I can, I should, and I will." she replied, ignoring Tomoe's concerns. The rogue countess-to-be began to whistle a small tune as she slipped off her underwear and stepped out of it. Losing her armour made the sweltering heat much more bearable as the cool breeze suddenly had more access to her skin. In short, being naked was a vast improvement. Tomoe on the other hand felt her blush intensify tenfold.

"Oh my-Don't you have any sense of decency?!" Tomoe accused. Blood began to drip from her nose as the stress of the situation swelled. Leina finally began to unbind her breastplate, eager to cool down in the river. Tomoe's concerns greatly amused her, so she grinned as the final bindings came undone.

"If the sight of me naked offends you so much then I suggest you cover your eyes!" she yelled loudly with joy. With a firm yank of the final belt buckle, Leina cast her arms to the side and allowed her breastplate to fall to the ground. It hit the earth with a mighty thud. The breeze felt even better now that she was completely naked and her body as a whole felt twice as light. Tomoe found it difficult to look away from her, noticing how her armour had affected the young woman's body. Her arms and legs had grown more muscular and her stomach looked toned: her abdomen was looking far more tight and defined than just a few days earlier.

With a playful grin, Leina took a few steps back and sprinted at the lake, laughing and leaping into the water holding her knees to her chest and yelling, "Cannonball!" as she hit the water with a large splash. She resurfaced seconds later, still laughing with glee. Tomoe repressed her indignation at Leina's nudity and actually smiled at just how happy she was. She even laughed along with her as Leina swam around in the lake.

"The sight of her in such high spirits warms my heart. She might be overconfident but there is truly a kind and brave soul inside of her. Not to mention 'lively'." spoke Tomoe's inner monologue. Leina swam up to where Tomoe sat and rested her arms on the shore at her feet. Her intentions were clearly harmless, but her naked body made Tomoe uneasy.

"Ah…this is living. You sure you don't want to come in for a bit?" she asked. Tomoe resisted the notion and shook her head.

"I must refuse. My apologies."

"You don't 'have' to refuse."

"I do, and I am."

Leina rolled her eyes with a sly smirk. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. After what had happened mere days ago, Leina could tell Tomoe was feeling tense, and she knew some time in the water would do her some good. She tilted her head to the side and grinned.

"Oh come on, you'll looo~ve it!" she asked again in a sing-song voice.

"I said no, Leina." Tomoe replied defiantly. Despite her stubborn answer, Leina still wasn't going to give up. Her grin grew wider as she pulled herself out of the water in full view of Tomoe, whose eyes went wide with shock, not knowing where to look, but looking everywhere on Leina's body all the same.

"L-Leina? What are you doing?" she asked nervously. Tomoe made a valiant effort to maintain eye contact the entire time, though Leina had a mischievous look in her eye as she grinned down at Tomoe's reddening face.

"You've gotta liven up!" she replied.

"Wait, what? What are you-Ah! Leina!"

Leina leaped onto Tomoe and pinned her to the ground, giggling playfully. Tomoe tried to push her off but her wet – not to mention freezing – body made her tense up as the water quickly soaked through her kimono. Leina wasted no time in stripping Tomoe's clothes as fast as her hands could move, taking advantage of her frozen state. She yanked away the bindings of her red dress and pulled it off, even as Tomoe tried to kick her away.

"Now, we won't need this!" she said, tossing the red fabric onto her own pile of armour. This left Tomoe's slender legs bare and vulnerable to the cool breeze. Tomoe tried desperately to hold back Leina's wet hands, but she couldn't stop her assailant from getting a grip of her kimono. Leina opened her kimono wide, exposing Tomoe's bountiful chest to her. Tomoe froze in place – her face redder than a fresh rose. "And we won't need that..." Leina added, blushing herself as she completely removed the ironically pure kimono, completely exposing Tomoe's upper body. Tomoe instinctively covered her breasts, though this only allowed Leina to grab hold of and strip Tomoe of her underwear with a swift yank. "And that's the last of it!"

Tomoe's nosebleed returned as her embarrassment reached its peak. She screamed at Leina: "L-Leina! I must protest!" However she stopped squirming once she realised Leina wasn't attacking her anymore. The Wandering Warrior hovered over her body at face-level, softly staring into her lavender eyes.

"I'm trying to help you unwind! The water will make you feel better…I know you're stressed." she replied softly. The two remained motionless and completely silent for a few longer than was required. Leina grinned again, got up and pulled Tomoe to her feet. Still in shock, Tomoe fell forwards into Leina's arms, squashing her freezing body against hers. With her added weight, the two toppled into the river together with a massive splash, screaming and laughing, respectively, all the way in. The commotion disturbed the animals living in the trees, making them scurry for cover.

The duo resurfaced moments later with Leina still giggling away like a young girl. Tomoe's hair covered her face, hiding her expression. Leina failed to notice how 'frozen' Tomoe was. "Haha! Now that was fun!" laughed Leina. Tomoe slowly raised her hands up and swept her hair away from her face, revealing her enraged glare and building fury. However her glare did nothing to put Leina off. She kept grinning sheepishly, rolling her eyes as Tomoe spoke.

"You…You deliberately make me do something against my will! You rip off my clothes! You-" she roared but before she could say anything else, Leina quickly cut her off with a splash of water. Leina giggled and swam closer to Tomoe as the woman wiped the water away from her eyes.

"Oh live a little, 'Lady' Tomoe. Besides…" Leina gently put her hands on Tomoe's shoulders and smiled, "Doesn't this feel so much better?" she asked with a quiet and rather wispy tone. Tomoe examined her innocent, kind expression and frowned. Leina had a calming effect on her, and while what she did was embarrassing for a warrior priestess, she couldn't stay angry. Tomoe rolled her eyes and swiftly returned the splash of water, giving into Leina's charms.

"Just…just don't do it again..." she muttered, taking off her headband and tossing it onto the shore with the rest of their clothes. Leina laughed in triumph and relaxed against the riverbank, sighing with bliss. Right at that moment, she was in heaven.

"I knew you'd like it." she replied. Tomoe joined her. While she was content to be at Leina's side, her eyes still glanced at Leina's body out of 'curiosity'. She certainly didn't have anything to hide. Tomoe knew western warriors were more open than eastern ones, but not this open. The only time Tomoe ever removed her clothing was when she was alone – never with another person. While peaceful, she could feel Leina's eyes looking at her own figure. She didn't want to mention it or bring any kind of attention to it, but she knew she was.

However the time she spent alone with Leina always made her wonder where she was and what she was doing. They were making good progress towards Gainos but she would have made faster progress if Leina wasn't there to cause 'detours'. If she was with someone like Shizuka, or alone even, she probably would have reached Gainos already.

That wasn't to say it wasn't worth it. Her journey wouldn't be nearly as eventful or enjoyable if Leina wasn't there to keep her company.

"If I had known you were this persistent, I may have thought twice about letting you come with me…" she muttered. Leina put her arm around Tomoe's shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that. I can tell just by that little blush on your face you enjoy my company." she replied cheerfully. Tomoe couldn't deny what she said and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide her blush. Leina sighed and looked out across the lake. This was the life she had wanted for so long and thankfully, she found someone to share it with.

It may not have been perfect, but it was definitely something.


	7. Wandering Warriors

The summer sun cast its rays down onto the Earth, bathing all in its warm light as the morning turned to noon. Woodland animals and insects moved around in their natural surroundings, with birds taking flight from nearby trees and butterflies fluttering aimlessly through the air. One of these tiny creatures had taken to landing on a soft form – alien to the rest of the surrounding area. As its tiny legs tickled the surface, the area beneath its feet suddenly moved and forced the butterfly to move away in retreat. It had inadvertently woke a slumbering 'warrior'.

Opening her eyes alone was a challenge for Leina, as the natural daylight seemed unbearably bright. Leina moaned in a delirious state, using all of her strength to push her heavy body off the soft grass. Still groaning, she wiped her eyes and leaned forward, not saying a word and not processing her general surroundings. She knew what happened the night before was no nightmare. So much fire, so much blood and so much destruction, and yet Leina appeared to walk away unscathed. As her mind 'restarted', Leina finally spoke out loud to herself.

"I feel…alive…"

Leina wiped her face and exhaled heavily. The stress on her body was overwhelming; every part of her felt like it was missing or weakened and yet in reality, she was in top physical condition. Suddenly she coughed loudly as something came up her throat. Expecting to vomit, Leina opened her mouth, but to her surprise, a streak of golden fire flowed almost majestically out into the air. The supernatural light drew her eye before it faded away to nothing. Its image suddenly drew Leina's attention to everything else; namely the dried and flaking blood coating her stomach through the destroyed remains of her mother's old breastplate. It didn't take long for Leina to put two and two together.

"…I am alive. But I was sure I was about to-How is that possible?" she asked herself, stuck in disbelief of the fact she was even breathing. Leina grabbed at her arm and felt it, feeling no outstanding pain. Memories of the previous night came back piece by piece, including one cringe-inducing memory of her arm, bent and broken from a hard fall. She cast the memory aside and grabbed at her legs as if they were some parasitic creature that had latched onto her body.

"Legs, still here!" she exclaimed happily. Energy rushed into her body as she jumped to her feet, leaving the sickly feeling in her stomach behind. She felt up the rest of her body to make sure she was all still there, stopping as she awkwardly found herself poking at her breasts. "Ok, I'm whole. Nothing is missing." she muttered.

Looking down again at her stomach, Leina suddenly remembered the large, gory hole in her stomach she had only a night ago. "That's impossible. That wound should have killed me! But there isn't even a scar to show it was-Ah, God!" she suddenly yelped, clutching her stomach and falling down on the ground.

"Gaaaah…That felt horrible…It was like my body just had a jump-start or something, ugh…" she muttered as her body internally adjusted to the trauma of the previous night. She sat up and continued studying her body. No scratch, bruise, cut, or tear showed she had even been in a fight, but the memories were there, and as Leina sat thinking about the previous night, she became aware of two massive burn marks at either side of her body and a large trail of blood far behind her, leading back home.

Finally she remembered. The blinding light, the euphoric tingle across her body, the golden fires burning from within before exploding out her body in a violent explosion of power... Leina looked at her hands as they faintly glowed with a golden flame and light ring in her ear. "I healed myself…somehow. That's right, I fell down, got back up and I…I burned. Is that why I feel better? Because I caught fire?" Leina continued asking herself questions that she couldn't answer, lost in confusion. She caught sight of a small bag lying close by, which spurred part of her memory – a man was with her when she 'exploded' before running away. But where did he run off to? Leina searched the bag for anything that could give her answers, but nothing was there except a random collection of tools you expect to find in an 'explorer's' bag. On the label, however, read the phrase 'Handmade in Adstir'.

"Adstir? That old city just north of here? Well, it'll take me somewhere at least..." She muttered. Hanging the bag on her shoulder, Leina began walking off before suddenly stopping and turning her head towards a small body of water. Leina approached it and removed her sword. Taking the majority of the length of her hair in one hand, she cut it cleanly with her blade, leaving the long blonde and rather frazzled strands of hair to fall onto the ground. Now Leina looked less 'noble' with rough short hair and two long braids at the side of her face. Looking at her reflection, she smiled.

"This shall be a new chapter in my life, and I won't hold back from anything."

* * *

"My sisters! Get behind something stone! Take cover!"

"My sisters! We know how ruthless the Kouma are! We know how great their numbers are! Their numbers are at least double our own!"

"It is an even fight!"

"I am Lady Tomoe – The Warrior Priestess! And I will show you no mercy!"

"Ah! Head Prie-…Head Priestess?"

Tomoe snapped to an upright position in her bed, covered in a hot sweat as she looked at her surroundings in a blind panic. Wide and afraid eyes darted about, Tomoe thinking that she was still part of the horrific battle at the Priestess' settlement. Memories of the attack, the numerous corpses, and the fires that engulfed the buildings rushed back into Tomoe's head like a terrible nightmare. Still panting, Tomoe slowly realised she wasn't at the settlement at all, yet the last thing she remembered was passing out – or dying – from her injuries, and now she found herself alone in a small wooden cabin lying in a single bed, with an extinguished torch still smoking from being recently extinguished. The fresh scent of seawater flowed into her nose and with it, Tomoe realised she was slowly rocking in her bed.

However, her attention was quickly drawn to herself. Lying naked in her bed, Tomoe discovered bandages all over her body, including one tightly wrapped around her head. Her wrappings looked very dark and bloody, yet her injuries did not seem painful. Either her body had gone numb with pain or Tomoe wasn't quite 'alive' anymore. She pinched her skin and winced in pain, confirming she was living, but peeling back her bandages revealed something strange – she wasn't injured anymore.

No scratch or bruise remained on her body; in fact her body soared with strength and power – a far cry from what it felt like only hours earlier. But despite being in top physical condition, Tomoe didn't feel 'at ease'.

"This shouldn't be possible. I broke several bones, and yet…"

There wasn't even an ache in her body. Did she really break anything? Was the entire encounter nothing but a dream? It couldn't be. Memories of the previous night seemed too real and vivid; talking to Shizuka, her vision, the massive toad that the Kouma transformed into and the constantly burning settlement around her before losing consciousness. Tomoe decided to put her questions aside and get out and find out where she was. Spotting a new snow white kimono perched on the end of the bed along with her sword, Tomoe shifted out of bed and got changed. Her sword had been cleaned to perfection. Ready for anything, Tomoe left the room while again noticing the rocking motion of the room.

The door opened to reveal a small flight of stairs leading out into the open, where the blue sky greeted Tomoe's violet eyes. Emerging from the staircase, the Warrior Priestess found herself on the crew deck of a small sail ship, surrounded by men and women working calmly. The sea stretched out as far as Tomoe could see, though a tiny fragment of land appeared on the very edge of the horizon.

While loud and chatty, the crew instantly fell silent the moment one yelled out, "Lady Tomoe! What are you doing out of bed?!" Everyone stopped and stared at the young priestess as if they were watching a ghost. All Tomoe could do was look back and raise a confused eyebrow.

One man approached her – a taller, older gentlemen with a rough appearance – and spoke softly in a deep voice. "Lady Tomoe, you shouldn't be out here in your condition. Your injuries were extremely severe."

Tomoe responded by drawing attention to her head. "I am perfectly fine, thank you. I do not need more bedrest." she responded boldly. The man stared blankly at her, looking at anywhere where her bandages had once been.

"…That's not possible. Even the Head Priestess was concerned you wouldn't survive the trip to Gainos. How did you-"

"Between you and me, you're asking questions that I also want answers to. Truth be told, I haven't the slightest idea why I am like this. Maybe I'm lucky or maybe it was a dream, I don't know..." she said in a hushed voice. The man sighed and looked back to the rest of the crew. Tomoe guessed he was the captain of the ship.

"Alright you lot, back to work!" he commanded. The crew immediately leaped back to their duties, leaving Tomoe and the captain to talk. The two walked to the side of the ship, overlooking the ocean view where the sun's reflection shined brightly off the water's surface.

"I regret to say, but it was no dream. The warrior priestess settlement you came from has been completely destroyed. Thankfully the number of dead on your side is very small compared to the number of Kouma you managed to wipe out. I heard you single-handedly wiped out a monster made up of the bastards. Nice work if you don't mind me saying." he continued. Hearing the settlement had been critically damaged was better than hearing she was the last priestess alive, but it was hardly good news.

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Bradley, Miss." he replied proudly. "By orders of the Head Priestess herself, you were to be put on the fastest ship in Hinomoto to get you to the mainland as quickly as possible so you could find a healer. All healers the settlement were occupied with the already injured and would be for a long time. But since you don't need one, it just means your journey begins a day or two early."

"Well I apologize for making you work this hard for nothing."

"Ah, it's nothing. The greater pay means more food for the crew. Keeps morale up."

As Tomoe looked back at the approaching mainland, a thought entered her head. "Did the Head Priestess mention a woman named 'Shizuka' by any chance?" she asked. Bradley scratched his stubble covered face and wondered aloud. Tomoe could almost hear the cogs in his head spin.

"She did mention a Kouma was in custody - a woman to be exact." he replied. Tomoe shot him a worried look.

"But she didn't do anything wrong! I know Shizuka personally, she wanted them dead as much as we did!"

"No arguments here, my lady. She was found by the corpse of a high-ranking Kouma warrior, retching a knife from his back. As far as I know, she's being questioned. It was a bad attack, you know that more than anyone." he added. Tomoe unsheathed her blade and stared at her own reflection. As she stared into her own lavender eyes, the words of the vision entered her mind.

"Violence breeds violence…" she muttered quietly to herself. She started to wonder whether the phrase had some greater meaning.

"I'm sorry?" asked Bradley.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." she replied quickly, sheathing her blade. "Well, it looks like I will be traveling without a companion."

"You could find a western warrior to travel with you."

"Maybe. She'd need to capable, brave and above all, patient…"

* * *

"You know, the more I see them, the more I really hate trees..."

Leina muttered bitterly to herself and she trudged through the forest. Despite only walking for a short hour, boredom had already begun to manifest. She knew perfectly well that all adventures started small, but if one more squirrel chirp loudly at her, Leina would cut down the tree it sat on with her sword.

"I should have brought a drink. Or something to eat. My feet hurt-Oh, wait, now they don't."

Despite the random thoughts swirling around in her mind, a break in the forest was thankfully in sight. Tired and bored out her skull, Leina left the forest behind and out into the open world. For once, she could see far beyond the forest and the sight alone froze her solid.

Beyond her in the distance lay a massive mountain range, blanketed with snow and perfectly illuminated by the sun above. The forest opened up to the view of rocky hills stretching into the distance with the sea sitting calmly nearby. Sitting comfortably next to the sea was a large city with boats going in and out of the docks. Leina grinned and continued walking.

"Adstir is closer than I thought! At last, civilization!" she said out loud with a smile. However the closer she looked into the distance, a realisation hit Leina like a ton of bricks.

"…Where is the mountain pass? Unless that is it, just beyond the…I really don't know where I'm going. If I had someone to take me there, I might actually stand a chance..." she wondered, "Like that man, he might have been able to point me in the right direction. Wandering like this, I'll probably run into some kind of bandit…Would a bandit know how to get to Gainos?"

* * *

"Land ahead! Lady Tomoe, welcome to Adstir!" yelled Bradley. Tomoe looked ahead to see the old city come into view. Soon, she would land.

And fate had plenty in store.


	8. Attracted to Danger

Adstir's dock was abuzz with the day-to-day businesses and work of the many fishermen having heavy boxes of fish and other produce on and off of cargo boats bobbing up and down on the water. The stench of fish and salt water was thick and invading but everyone nearby – including idle civilians walking on the streets – stopped and stared as a new ship swept into port. The boat from Hinomoto stood tall and majestic among the smaller, single sail ships. One of the fishermen scoffed as the crew on board secured the ship.

"Bah! Whoever owns that ship is over-compensating for something!" he said aloud. The other fishermen chuckled among themselves, occasionally letting out another witter retort. The crew on-board set up a ramp for leaving the ship and with a few dainty steps, Lady Tomoe came into the view, looking upon the busy city with a wide, studying gaze. Her new kimono blew gently in the wind as she took in the fresh air.

"Ah, at last! I have arrived on the mainland. Now I can finally begin my journey" she thought to herself with a small smile. She slowly walked down the ramp, briefly casting her gaze upon the fishermen as they gawked at her in surprise

"Is…Is that a Hinomotian?"

"It looks like a Warrior Priestess!"

"You know what? I take back what I said about over-compensating. Have you heard about how the priestesses' sword skills? They don't need to prove anything"

"She's a looker too! Long, raven-black hair, slender figure?" one said, adding in a sincere wolf-whistle.

Tomoe smiled and silently chuckled at their words as she paced the docks. Two minutes on new lands and already she had westerners acknowledged her skills. Her pride swelled as a sense of superiority secretly began to grow in her mind.

"Correct. I don't need to prove anything. By time I reach Gianos, everyone shall bear witness and know the skills of the Warrior Priestess" she thought with a grin. Immediately afterwards however, she took into consideration what she was thinking. She knew she was the best Hinomoto had to offer, but she never really acknowledged it in such a way before. She shook her head, casting away her prideful thoughts and focussed her thoughts on the mission at hand and her current priority – getting around Adstir and maybe trying to find a companion.

* * *

Children raced down the busy streets, men shouted loudly from stalls advertising what they had for sale and women yelled for their children among the constant haze of voices entering Tomoe's ears. She quickly discovered that the mainland was certainly louder than Hinomoto by a significant margin. People did occasionally stop and stare in awe at her as she walked alone down the street with a pleased and cheerful expression. Her glistening, beautiful sword and her long swaying kimono skirt were exceptionally strong points of interest for the civilians – there was nobody else quite like Tomoe among them. Some whispered among themselves in wonder while other openly expressed their awe at her appearance. All this further increased her sense of pride.

"I suspect that Warrior Priestesses are extremely rare occurrences here. Either that or they are simply expressing joy at seeing a fighter among them. The Queen's Blade tournament is starting soon after all, it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case. I wonder if there are any other fighters here?"

Tomoe's exceptional ability to focus on the world around her didn't just work on what she could hear, but what she could. She stopped to stare ahead of her, ignoring the non-fighters walking past her. Within a brief moment, she had the faces of every man, woman and child scanned into her mind. She could see all the stalls and their contents along with the owners and perhaps most importantly, the customers.

Standing along by a stall selling bags was a young woman with short blonde hair wearing – for Tomoe's personal tastes – revealing and immodest armour. However upon closer inspection it did not seem to be intentional, judging by the harsh cracks and burn marks. Tomoe also picked up on red stains of what she naturally assumed was human blood on the woman's stomach. If was a fighter as she expected, then her last battle must have ended very poorly, yet there was not a single scratch on her skin. She looked young, beautiful and rather lost.

She spoke with the owner of the stall, bringing attention to a small bag she held in her hand. Whatever question she was asking, the owner did not seem to have the answer she needed. She more and more out of place the more Tomoe looked at her and yet her visage awoke a thought inside Tomoe's brain. She felt like she had seen the woman before, but where? She swore she would had recognised a woman with armour like hers.

Tomoe couldn't dwell on it for much longer however as another face caught her eye. Standing close to the blonde woman was a shorter man eying her up the young fighter from a short distance. His eyes seemed fixated on the bag but Tomoe didn't know what exactly he had planned. As the woman left the stall, the man not-so subtly moved after her. Tomoe narrowed her gaze and watched closely.

"Let's see if this man will do what I think he'll do"

The young woman turned into a small, narrow alleyway to presumably take a shortcut and when she did, the man gave a shifty glance at his surrounded before following her inside. Tomoe shook her head and followed him.

"Checkmate"

* * *

Alone and still without answers, Leina sighed as she walked down the alleyway. It was dark, damp and had a foul odour of something out of sight. Ever since she had arrived, she found no luck locating the owners of the bag she found and thus, didn't know exactly what happened the previous night. More pressing was that the lack of money meant she felt hungry and parched. She remained blissfully unaware of the man stalking behind her, looking intently at the bad around her shoulder. He moved slowly towards her, reaching out towards the bag, ready to snatch it and run away in the opposite directions. But with his hands mere inches away, he felt a sharp jab at his back.

Alone and without answers, Leina sighed as she walked down the alleyway. It was dark and had a foul odour of something out of view. Ever since she arrived she found no luck locating the owner of the bag she found when she woke and without her own money, she was both hungry and parched. She remained blissfully unaware of the man stalking behind her, looking intently at the bag around her shoulder. He moved slowly towards her, reaching out towards bag ready to snatch it away and run. His hands inches away from their target, he felt a sharp jab at his back.

"Don't move. If you so much as twitch, I will seal your fate, here and now"

The mugger stopped dead and began sweating out of sheer terror. Tomoe stood behind him, breathing down his neck with her blade pointing at his back waiting for his reaction. However Leina also froze in place, looking ahead with wide and frightened eyes. She wanted to scream out for help but held her breath. The voice was commanding and she did not want to disobey it. Inside, she was screaming – screaming for help and screaming at herself for letting her guard down. One day away from home and she was already in mortal danger – or so she thought.

"Step away from this woman and put your hands in the air! Do it!" commanded Tomoe. Leina's fear vanished.

"Wait, what now?"

Leina spun round to find her would-be assailant raising his arms high, looking just as scared as she did. Suddenly, a hand grasped the man's head and slammed it against the wall with a sickening crunch. Leina jumped back with a frightened yell and watched the man get pulled away and tossed onto the street - blood oozing down his face from his nose. Onlookers stopped and stared in disbelief as Tomoe walked up to him and pointed her sword at his neck as he grabbed his nose to stop the blood flow.

"If I see you trying to steal from her or another person, I will kill you before you can savour your last breath. Are we clear?" she asked in a low and strict tone. The man trembled in fear before nodding his head. Tomoe lowered her blade and allowed him to scurry away – crowds parting to let him flee while whimpering in terror. Leina watching him run while shaking herself. The last few seconds seemed like they happened in the blink of an eye.

Tomoe sighed and sheathed her blade before turning back to the alleyway. With their eyes meeting, Leina stared at her 'saviour' while still breathing quick, shallow breaths out of fear yet Tomoe's soft expression began to subside her fear. Tomoe in turn studied the young woman with a deep gaze, looking over the damaged armour and the belts around her arm.

"Those belts of yours look familiar…" she said aloud. Leina raised an eyebrow and looked at her arm.

"W-What? What about them?" she asked. It was not the first thing she expected someone say to her.

"Nothing, just had thought I'd seen them somewhere before" she replied, narrowing her gaze and thinking intently. In her vision, she saw belts swim through the air as if they were eels in the water. Perhaps they were referring to this random young woman? If so, what relevance did she have to her journey? Tomoe cleared her throat and approached her slowly. Leina took a few steps back in response.

"Please. I have no intention to causing you harm. Are you alright?" she asked. Leina stayed quiet, giving Tomoe the once-over. She seemed to be honest and looked like someone who rarely lied. She had a gentle, calming 'aura' about her – not to mention the face she looked rather attractive.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you won't steal my stuff? Because to be quite frank-"

"Trust me. My name is Lady Tomoe and I hail as a Warrior Priestess from Hinomoto. I don't want to hurt you, Miss…?" she asked, inviting her for a handshake. Leina looked back and forth between her face and her hand before cautiously shaking it. Her grip was very soft.

"My name is Leina" she replied. Tomoe gave her a soft, comforting smile.

"That's a lovely name. It sounds very noble. Tell me, what happened to you? Your armor is covered in burns, scratches and blood" she asked, rather sincerely. Leina wondered whether she should tell her the truth, but the 'truth' sounded insane.

"It's…it's a long ass story" she said quietly. Tomoe crossed her arms and tilted her head, trying to read Leina.

"I understand. But my, these cracks look very severe. You must have had quite the battle!" she said, almost excitedly. Tomoe touched her arm, looking at the cracks in her armour. Leina initially flinched but there was something about Tomoe that put her at ease. She certainly looked like a pleasant person, but she did just break a man's nose and threaten to kill him.

Tomoe thought deeply about her. This 'Leina' must have a story to tell and something told her that she'd better stay close to her for the time being. She stood with clasped hands and awkwardly looked side to side.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear about what happened to you. Can I persuade you with a drink?" she asked. Her offer was very inviting.

"Uh, yeah. That sounds nice. Thanks"

"You're very welcome. You know if you don't mind me saying, you seem rather out of place here" she admitted. Leina looked at herself and the world around her one last time.

"Well…you're not exactly wrong."


	9. Secrets

For Leina, it wasn't the uncomfortable jabbing from the fragmented pieces of her armour into her stomach that bothered her. Nor was it the stares from other people. What bothered her was the innocent smile of the woman before her. The day had taken a rather unusual turn. Mere moments ago she was walking innocently down an alley unaware she was being stalked by a would-be thief. Now she sat in a small dockside cafe sipping tea with the same woman who took said thief and violently slammed his face into a brick wall. Every time she put the scenario through her mind, it made less sense but it didn't make the atmosphere any less awkward. How could this 'Tomoe' woman go from violence to innocently sitting down with a total stranger in such a short timespan was beyond her. Ignoring her violence, she was downright _chummy. _She was the reason people stared at them from the corner of their eyes.

After accepting her offer and sitting down for a drink, Leina revealed more about who she was and more importantly what happened to her – of course she made sure to leave out vital details. She didn't dare mention her family background or the voice she heard in her head. One particular note caught Tomoe's attention.

"So after you awoke, your injuries had healed. Am I correct?" she asked, looking deep in thought.

"That's right. I had this massive hole in my stomach. Heh, you could have fit your fist in there" she replied, finding the ability to laugh at what happened. Tomoe tried not to think about her grotesque description. "But I remember…exploding. Flames bursting from my body. It felt great, like you know that comfort you get when you sit next to a fire? It was like that but all over" she went on. Tomoe got to thinking about her own injuries.

Leina sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "So, now it's my turn. You know about me, but what about you? What's the story behind 'Lady Tomoe'?" she asked. Her tone was playful – flirtatious even - and yet her smirk and calm eyes made Tomoe feel uneasy when it should have had the opposite effect. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"If you must know, I was chosen as Hinomoto's best to fight here in an attempt to alleviate the corruption it faces. It is a wonderful and beautiful place and yet underneath the blanket of its beauty lies its hidden problems built on deception. I am the Hinomoto's weapon in making its beauty become real once more. I shall my country's only hope and greatest burden…" she replied passionately, distantly thinking about her home and her mission. She told herself over and over to never lose sight of why she was there.

Leina however was less enthralled with her story and just stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. Everything Tomoe just said could have been jibberish for all she knew. Tomoe recognised the silence and cleared her throat, realising that she may have gone overboard. "Is-Is something the matter?" she asked. Leina shook her head.

"No! Nothing at all! Just…I didn't expect that sort of response" she replied staring at her cup trying not to make eye-contact. The atmosphere had become awkward once again.

"I have another question" she asked, breaking the ice.

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep staring the belts on my arm?"

At that moment Tomoe realised that subconsciously her eyes kept drifting back to them as her vision filled her mind. Leina was of some significance to her but just how important was up in the air.

"I…It just reminded me of a strange dream I had. It's nothing to be concerned about" she lied. Leina believed her but still found her behaviour off.

Leina looked down at the table with a placid frown and sighed deeply. "So, you're a fighter, huh? Care to share some tips? Y'know, so I don't break my arm…Again" she asked. Tomoe wasn't sure how to respond. She had never been asked for advice before but it didn't take her long to think of a perfect response.

"I believe you can learn from your experience. Never let your guard down and always anticipate the enemy. You left yourself open to attack earlier" she replied. "Also, get a map. You told me you thought the mountain pass was _just after_ this city when it's actually very far away. How are you ever going to get where you need to go without directions?"

"I don't need directions anywhere. I sort of…wander around" muttered Leina. Tomoe cocked her head to the side.

"A wandering warrior, hm?"

"Well, I guess it's my title. The Wandering Warrior…I like it" she thought quietly with a smirk. The two sat idly not saying another word but each still thinking about the other. After a while, Leina's own thoughts disappeared and in their place were the same whispers that had inadvertently lead them together.

"_**She was top of her class growing up, you know. She still remembers the praise she got from her teachers and how her classmates grew incredibly jealous of her because of her talents. She doesn't mind these childhood memories though, because she remembers that if someone had tried to pick on her, she always won the fight in the end anyway. She is forever proud of those moments"**_

Leina said nothing as the voice revealed more about Tomoe. She didn't even bother questioning the voice this time and focussed more about what it said. The voice made Tomoe out to be a strong woman filled with pride – perhaps _too_ full of pride if those memories were joyful. Tomoe allowed the silence to go on for longer than she wanted and finally spoke.

"So, are you heading to Gianos to participate in the Queen's Blade tournament as well?" she asked. Leina's face instantly drained of colour and her expression sank. She looked to the table, avoiding Tomoe's gaze. "Leina?" she asked again. She looked up at her with a longing, pained gaze.

"…No" she replied sullenly. She shook her head and sighed deeply, hanging her head once more. "I'm, uh, I 'm not comfortable with talking about that tournament" she added. Tomoe raised a hand to her mouth.

"Have I said something to offend you? I apologize if-"

"You haven't done anything. Just…no. Let's not discuss it" she muttered. Tomoe studied her distant expression and realised there was something in her past that ate her up inside. She wanted to help her for reasons she couldn't explain. Instead, Tomoe decided that now would be an excellent time to let Leina do her own thing, before she interfered further in her life. She beckoned Leina closer to whisper something to her before she left.

"Look from the corner of your eye. There is a woman at the bar with green hair and snake like patterns on her armour. She has been glancing at you ever since we sat down" she whispered. Leina glanced briefly at the woman, examining her. She was tall, slender and had an intimidating aura around her. "Watch yourself" she warned suddenly. Leina didn't dare look round again and kept staring at Tomoe, becoming concerned for her own safety. Tomoe stood up from her table and gave a small bow.

"Well, Leina. It has been a privilege to talk to you" she said suddenly. She found the courage to smile again and gave a nod.

"And you, Tomoe"

"I must say I wish you all the best in your future battles. I think you have great potential. I see it in your eyes – three little things. Farewell, Miss Leina" she said and with that, Tomoe left the table and the café just as quickly as she had appeared. Leina sat in thought about everything she learned about her – whether she said it or not – and had questions she wanted to ask. Among them were her last words. She glanced again at the woman and found her staring back at her with a smug smirk.

Frightened, Leina got up out of her seat and ran after her while the woman at the bar watched with a raised brow. She had become concerned for her own safety all of a sudden. She ran into the street and called after Tomoe. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Wait! Hold up!" she yelled. Tomoe stopped and turned to her as she stopped next to her.

"Hm?"

"What three things? You don't just say something like that and walk away" she asked. Tomoe smiled and lightly shook her head.

"It's just how I judge character. It's nothing really" she replied. Leina put her hands on her hips and knelt forward with an open smile.

"Well, now I'm even more curious! I kinda want to know what you make of my character!" she added playfully. She amused Tomoe greatly on the inside. She wasn't a serious woman – something she found extremely refreshing.

"Hm, very well then" she replied. She stepped closer to Leina and looked deep into her eyes. They deviated away from her gaze but eventually settled. She found herself enthralled in how sharp and deep they were. "I see great bravery inside you. The determination you only find in those who truly know what they want to do" she said with a smile. Leina perked up.

"Well, that's good. Right?" she asked as her eyes glowed brightly in the sunlight.

"I also see beauty" said Tomoe. Leina smirked and laughed to herself.

"Well you're not so bad looking yourself" she replied flirtatiously.

"…I mean you have pure intentions and a clear soul" said Tomoe, quickly and repressing her blush.

"…Right" muttered Leina.

Tomoe looked into her eyes and saw something different. A trait about Leina she did not expect to find in her that made her question the 'beauty' in her soul. Leina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as her gaze deepened. "So, what was the third thing?" she asked. Tomoe swallowed her pride and prepared to tell her, unsure of how she would react.

"Well…I see-" she began. Before she could say, Leina looked off behind her and began screaming and waving her arms in the air.

"Hold up! HEY! YOU! IS THIS BAG YOURS?!" she cried out. She ran past Tomoe towards a young man walking alone in the streets. He looked shaken but stable but the second he noticed Leina speed towards him, the look of fear spread across his face.

"Wait! You're-" he spoke quietly, pointing at her. Leina skidded to a stop before him and presented his bag with a beaming smile.

"Yeah, it's me. Here's your-"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" he screamed, taking a few steps back in horror. Leina's smile slid away and she examined her limbs. The man pointed at her arm and her stomach in fright – images of her blood-soaked body still embedded in his brain. His yelling was getting the attention of the people around him now. Leina narrowed her eyes.

"…No I'm not" she muttered.

"I SAW YOU DIE! I SAW YOU BURN!" he cried back. Tomoe approached them slowly, her mind full of questions. Was this the man she spoke about in her story?

"Yeah? Well I obvio-"

The man suddenly ran away from her, leaving Leina alone and confused. He shoved past people trying to make as big of a distance between himself and Leina.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he cried back at her. Tomoe screwed her face up with disgust, feeling insulted _for_ Leina. She walked up to her side, watching him run away.

"How rude! You horrid man!" she shouted, "Leina are you alright?...Leina?" she asked.

She didn't answer. She didn't make any sound at all. Instead her grip on the bag tightened to the point where her gauntlet began tearing into the leather. Her mouth tightened and the look in her eyes turned feral and direct. Anyone within Leina's vision backed out of the way as her glare became more intense. To Tomoe, she looked like she was about to commit murder.

"I…_**hate**_…that word" she snarled.

"What word?" asked Tomoe. Leina shook her head and turned towards her, still seething. A full-frontal view of her anger made her squirm in her skin. The once kind and playful young woman before her suddenly looked frightening.

"What was the third thing?" she said in a low, threatening tone.

"What-"

"What was the third thing, Lady Tomoe?!" she demanded. Tomoe's hand twitched in the direction of her sword. She could feel her rage bursting from her body but above all, her eyes burned with anger. Tomoe stood a step back.

"…Nothing. It was just a mistake" she muttered. Leina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With it, her rage subsided. The uncomfortable sensation disappeared but Tomoe's opinion on her changed. Leina reached inside the bag and pulled out a small bag of gold coins. She tossed them at her.

"Here. For saving my life" she muttered. Tomoe tried to hand it back but Leina raised her hand in protest.

"But this belongs to-"

"I don't care, screw that guy. He clearly doesn't want it" she hissed. Reluctantly, she pocketed the bag. Naturally she would have stern objections to her behaviour but Leina was different. Leina turned and walked the other way with a short, casual wave. "Goodbye Tomoe, maybe I'll see ya around" she muttered. Tomoe stared as she walked off, her boots digging into the ground. As she watched, the same voice from before spoke in her ear.

"_**It was a renegade towel boy that first called her that word. Her younger sister vowed that all who insulted Leina would regret it. So you can imagine her surprise when Leina had already managed to scare the boy into running away by doing nothing but giving a blood-curdling stare. I know what you saw in her eyes and you are correct in every regard"**_

Tomoe believed Leina was reckless and clearly had some cemented problems in her head. A protective urge flowed over her.

"I should watch over her for now" she thought to herself. Tomoe walked away from the scene, no more sure of who Leina was.

While walking, Leina stopped and looked at a posted on a wall advertising mud wrestling. The idea never crossed her mind but as a way of learning to fight it would be useful.

"That'd be a good way to earn money" she told herself. However looking closely at the drawing of the two women on the poster, she couldn't think of herself as one of them. If she was going to be a fighter, she'd do it right. She scoffed and kept walking.

"Actually, to hell with that. I'll do my own thing. Now, let's see if I can find someone to fix my armour"


	10. Regeneration

**(A/N: New poll up on my profile)**

* * *

"_That damn competition…To think she'd actually fight in it. I hope she's as good as she thinks she is otherwise she'll…"_

Leina walked alone through the empty streets of Adstir. Night had fallen and she found no luck with getting her amour repaired. The issue of 'funding' was a constant niggle at both her mind and the minds of any blacksmith she came across. Even the promise of an 'I.O.U' wasn't enough for them but not once did the idea of referring to her family name come to mind. She did get a few _alternative_ offers of payment however. She spat in the faces of those men and walked away.

Still thinking to herself, she stopped and listened to the wind around her. The distant chatter of people in the local pubs was all she could hear but she still didn't feel safe.

"…Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched? It's way too…derelict around here" she thought again. She hadn't seen a single person in a while and the loneliness was starting to creep her out. From the corner of her eye, she looked round and spotted one lone figure standing at the opening of an alleyway. Though her features and appearance were mostly obscured in shadow, she could make out the individual's devious grin and womanly figure. A distinct hissing came from her general direction.

"Greetings, Miss Vance" she said quietly with a smooth and silky voice. Leina's blood turned to ice. Someone knew her second name and now everything she had worked for was at risk. She had to think fast. Adopting a coy smile, she cleared her throat.

"I think you've got the wrong woman" she said suddenly with a frozen face. The woman let out a short laugh.

"Then why do you look so guilty?" she asked. It didn't work.

"…Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Leina, fear dripping from her voice. The woman walked out the shadows and unveiled herself. It was the same woman watching Leina before but now she got a better look of her. The woman was older than Leina but still had the look of youth on her. Her ears were longer and pointier than the average human but that's not what caught Leina's eye. Instead, her eyes were drawn to how revealing her armour was. "You're that woman from the bar, aren't you? The one with the weird snake thong" she asked. The woman's overall appearance looked snake themed. Even her shoulder-guards looked scaly.

"Oh? This isn't a belt" replied the woman. The 'thong' unwrapped itself from around her body and hissed at her. It was a real snake with sharp eyes and even sharper fangs. Leina's skin went pale as the woman grinned proudly, petting the snake's head lovingly. "His name is Keltan" she added.

"…I'm going to try very hard…to not be weirded out" muttered Leina, never taking her eyes off the snake. The woman crossed her arms and kept grinning like she knew something that Leina didn't.

"What are you doing out here, little Leina? Away from home, on your own…" she asked coldly in a tone dripping with smugness. Leina's gaze sharpened.

"What do you want with me? Who do you work for?"

"Who, me? I don't work for anyone really…I'm just having fun" she said. She began approaching Leina casually with the same devious grin. She looked over Leina's figure with a perverted glint in her eyes. "But if you want the truth…My name is Echidna and I have a very important task revolving all around your cute little head" she revealed. Leina stared Echidna down with an intense glare. Now was as good as time as any to use the famous 'Vance Death Glare' but she was too scared to try it properly.

"…You want to take me back, don't you?" she asked. Echidna giggled at her question.

"My my, you are a smart one, aren't you?" she replied. Unexpectedly however, a grin sprawled across Leina's face as she spoke. She was more confident after her encounter with Melona.

"I wouldn't try it. The last person who tried to take me somewhere? They _**blew up**_" she threatened. Echidna laughed at her again. There was nothing Leina could say or do that would make her seem in any way intimidating.

"Is that supposed to make me fear you?" she asked, walking closer to her. Leina backed up against a wall as Echidna got closer and closer to her. Panicking, she drew her sword and pointed it at Echidna's head. The blade shook wildly.

"I'm warning you, Echidna, I'm armed" she hissed, her voice squeaking of her terror. Echidna leaned past the sword and close to Leina's face – too close for comfort - and whispered. Keltan unravelled himself around Echidna and snaked up her arm.

"So am I, just not with a sword" she replied with a grin. On command, Keltan slipped off Echidna and coiled himself around Leina's arm, stopping at her head. With one loud hiss, Keltan sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Leina opened her mouth to scream to the sky in pain but before she could let out a single noise, Echidna grabbed her face and covered her open mouth with her own. Leina's blood boiled as Echidna's kiss deepened, invading her mouth with her disturbingly long tongue. She wanted to push her back and punch her with all her strength but couldn't. The pain from her bite numbed, along with the feeling in the rest of her body.

Echidna ceased her invading and unwanted kiss and held Leina up. Her legs began to buckle. Keltan returned to his natural place as his master held Leina's face close, pinching her cheeks.

"Such a cute face, you've matured well, haven't you Leina Vance?" she asked. Leina couldn't talk back and couldn't resist either.

"I can't move! Impossible!" she thought to herself. Her skin began turning pale as her heartbeat quickened.

"Keltan's poison has already made its way into your bloodstream. Soon you'll lose consciousness, then you'll die" she said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Leina's eyes went as wide as they could. "But don't worry. Maybe I'll give you antidote…maybe I won't. Maybe I'd be doing your sister a favour" she muttered casually. Leina's internal panic got worse as the real threat of her death became a reality. She had forgotten about what happened the last time she almost 'died' but she felt worse than last time. Her body was cold and frigid. Opening her mouth with the last of her strength, she spoke barely intelligible words.

"_S-ome-one-one…__**please**__…h-h-elp…me…"_ she cried, small tears streaming down her cheeks. Echidna's smile faded and she shook her head. Leina's behaviour was disappointing.

"How pathetic…"

As Leina's eyes began to close, an object suddenly darted past Echidna's head at blistering speeds, cutting off some strayed pieces of her sickly green hair. A card burning a blue flame had embedded itself deep into the wall behind Leina, leaving cracks on impact. For once, Echidna was caught off guard. Keltan hissed at her attacker.

"Hm?"

She turned to find Tomoe standing defiantly behind her with an intent glare. She had witnessed the entire thing, stepping in at a regrettably late moment in time. She wanted to see if Leina could save herself but in the end she knew it had to be this way.

"Release her this instant and I might spare your life" she hissed, drawing her sword and pointing it at Echidna. "Even then your chances are _**very**_ slim". Her threats didn't work however. Echidna let Leina fall to the ground like a corpse and faced her new adversary. Tomoe remained just as calm as Echidna was, though her anger was brewing inside.

"Ah, so you must be the second member of our little threesome…I see the Warrior Priestesses haven't changed much in the past hundred years" said Echidna, making idle conversation like she was her friend. Tomoe's grip on her sword tightened.

"Silence, mercenary!" she shouted. Echidna shook her finger at her, as if telling off a young child. To her however, everyone was just a child.

"You are all such an egotistical group…Always believing you are one step above the rest" she replied.

Tomoe's anger erupted from inside, crying out, "I will have SILENCE!" in rage. Echidna didn't appear fazed in the slightest however. She knelt forward with the same cocky and overbearingly smug grin she wore before.

"Or what?" she asked, "You can't kill me, I have the antidote to Leina's poison" she gave her ultimatum, though Tomoe couldn't spot any evidence of this on her disgustingly immodest person.

Tomoe looked at Leina's body with dread. She didn't know if she was unconscious or dead. However her fears lifted as she remembered their conversation from before. She had 'died' before burning up with a golden light but truthfully she doubted the claims. Nobody just wakes up with all their injuries healed, but Leina did and so did Tomoe. On cue, Tomoe watched as Leina's hands begin to light up with a faint but certainly beautiful golden flame. Leina weakly lifted her head up to look at Tomoe, her eyes barely opening. Tomoe spotted her hands and got an idea. She faced Echidna with new found confidence.

"Then I shall pry it from your dead hands!" she replied half-heartedly and adopting a battle stance, still watching Leina slowly get up off the ground.

"You'll have to kill me first, that's your problem" hissed Echidna. She stared intently into Tomoe's eyes, trying to get a sense of what she wanted out of all this. The whole situation amused her. "I must say, you must have some reason for wanting to protect this stranger this much. Is it out of kindness? Do you love this woman? Or do you have your own reason for doing this, I wonder?" she asked. Tomoe stared right through her, trying to ignore her invading words. However she struck a chord in her head. Why was she helping Leina? She couldn't dwell on the subject for too long.

"_Haah…haaah…haah…_"

Leina was on her feet – barely – with faint golden flames surrounding her hands and head. She gazed at Echidna with a look of raw anger and such contempt that she managed to strike fear into Echidna, if only just a little. What really scared her was the simple fact that she was standing.

"That's impossible. You shouldn't be able to move!" she cried. Leina ignored her and simply raised her right arm towards her, grimacing in pain as if she was holding something back. The energy around her arm burned brighter and brighter with each passing second. Echidna watched with wide eyes as Leina growled one word.

"_**RUN**_"

The fiery energy surrounding her hand burst violently towards Echidna, striking her in the eyes. Though the energy did not do any damage to her, the blast was still powerful enough to push her back and blind her eyes. Keltan hissed wildly as Echidna stumbled backwards. Regaining her sight, she came to eye-to-eye with Leina and looked deep into her furious gaze. She greatly underestimated her.

"Argh! What are you?!" she screamed, still rubbing her eyes. Leina didn't answer her. She couldn't answer her. The energy shooting out of her didn't stop at her arm. Echidna and Tomoe both watched as Leina's other arm and her head erupted with the same golden flames, firing high into air and brightening up the entire area with the golden light. The sound of high-pitched, thunderous ringing filling the air. Tomoe watched, her vision becoming reality before her very eyes. The burning figure was Leina the entire time, making her the key to everything she saw. Seeing an opportunity, Echidna ran.

"Screw this!" she cried. Able to pull herself away the magnificent sight of Leina's regeneration, Tomoe turned and growled at her. She wanted revenge for almost killing her at the very least.

"Get back here, mercenary!" she snapped. In the blink of an eye, Echidna was on the roof of a nearby building – Keltan hissing madly at Tomoe – and watched Leina burn. She called to her, even though she knew she wouldn't hear anything she said.

"I'll let you go this once, Leina! You're obviously something much more than just a scared little girl! I'm actually excited!" she called out before leaping out of sight, leaving Tomoe alone with the regenerating woman. The energy firing from her body began to fade and slowly Leina's tired expression became visible among the flames. With one final crackle the energy stopped, leaving Leina stumbling around, dazed with faint golden blurs still streaming from her hands. Her eyes barely focussed on what was one foot in front of her, but she did spot the faint red and white colours of Tomoe's kimono. She stopped stumbling and stared ahead of her.

"Tomoe?..."

Right after talking, her eyes rolled back and Leina lifelessly slumped to the ground. Her vision blackened and she felt nothing. She could still hear Tomoe's desperate cries, slowly slipping into nothingness.

"Leina! Leina wake up!...**LEINA!"**

* * *

Even those with the worst hangovers would feel a hundred times better than Leina did as she slowly awoke from her slumber. Her head pounded as if she had gotten into the worst fist fight of her life and _lost_. Her eyes slowly opened, greeted by the soft, pleasant light of the room she found herself in, adding to the comfort of the bed-sheets loosely wrapped around her body. Leina was still too weak to move but she could feel her armour missing from her body replaced by a simple nightgown.

"Ah…My head! Argh…It happened again. Where…where am I?" she thought to herself. She tilted her head to the side, looking around the room as far as she could. It was a small and rather cluttered room, not like a proper bedroom at all. There were cabinets, plates and other random objects. A small table sat nearby with a large sword sitting in the center. On one of the chairs, a long piece of white fabric draped over the back. The sound of running water came from an unknown source, invisible to Leina's eyes.

"Are those Tomoe's clothes?"

A large red skirt had been left carelessly at the foot of a door at the far side of the room along with a small white pair of underwear. Suddenly, a door on the far side of the room began to open causing Leina to quickly close her eyes and feign sleep. She opened them just wide enough so she could see but still seem unconscious. Her guess turned out to be correct.

Tomoe – wearing nothing but a towel around her body – stepped out from the room still dripping wet. She didn't notice Leina was full conscious and instead walked towards the table near the bed – and closer to Leina.

"She does know I'm here, right?" she thought to herself, watching Tomoe fidget with her clothing, "I know, I just won't move a muscle! That way I-"

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by an unexpected sight. Tomoe unwrapped her towel and started drying her hair, unknowingly exposing her naked body to Leina's eyes. She barely suppressed a blush but the sight made her feel very faint. Leina couldn't register thought, too engrossed in what she saw. She couldn't quite find the power to avert her gaze either. She studied Tomoe's figure closely. Before she decided it couldn't get any more 'awkward' Tomoe dropped her towel to the floor and bent down to pick it up with her back to Leina. She barely stopped herself from making an audible gasp.

"Oh…My…She's shaven down-?! Oh, goodbye consciousness…."

Her eyes went wide, and then fluttered closed, fainting from the sight with two drops of blood slowly dribbling out her nose and a half-smile on her face.

* * *

The second time Leina regained consciousness Tomoe was already by her side – thankfully fully clothed – and smiling. Leina stirred among the covers, her head still pulsing in agony though duller than before. Tomoe clasped one of Leina's hanging hands in her own. They were warm to the touch.

"Thank goodness! You're alive!" she exclaimed happily. Leina mustered a smile, though quickly dropped it noticing the bloodstains on her pillow. Tomoe reached forward with a tissue and wiped the dried blood from under her nose. "I saw you had a nosebleed. You really had me worried for a second there" she added. Leina instantly flashed back to the moment Tomoe dropped her towel and tried her hardest not to show her embarrassment on her face.

"I did see your…well, what did you think would happen?" she thought to herself, trying not to look her in the eye. She rubbed her forehead and gave a pained sigh. Now she could focus on the real questions. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You 'regenerated' at least I think that's what happened, going by your description from before. Your body must have responded to the poison - violently, I might add. It even scared away your attacker. How do you feel? Any aches? Any pains?" replied Tomoe. At least her bedside manner was pleasant though it put Leina in mind of an overbearing mother to a child.

"No, I feel just fine. A little bit of a sore head" she replied. Tomoe got up and went across the room towards one of the counters. On it sat a small steaming cup of some unknown drink. "I don't need anything to drink, I'm just fine Lady Tomoe"

"Nonsense, this'll make you feel better. It always helps me when I have an ailment. As for where you are, you're in my hotel room. You must be relieved to have a simple answer for a change, hm?" she asked, bringing the cup back to her. Leina however still had questions. Why would she bother doing so? Why would she go out of her way to help one random screw-up?

"Why did you bring me back?" she asked.

"As an act of kindness of course! But there is more to it than that. You are by far the most intriguing person I've ever met in my life" she replied cheerfully. Leina took note of her rather cryptic reply. Interesting? Such an unusual way to describe someone. Surely she had met someone more interesting than her before?

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said casually. Tomoe handed her the cup with a smile. It was filled to the tip with a steaming green liquid, one Leina did not recognise. "Thanks" she muttered. She gave the cup a sniff, trying to work out what it was. It smelled nice enough. Bravely, she drank it down…and immediately spat it back out in a spray onto her own bed-sheets. It was revolting in every sense of the word, an assault on her sense of taste. Tomoe jerked back, avoiding the spray.

"Eurgh! What is this?!" cried Leina. Tomoe looked with wide, angered eyes at the mess on the bed-sheets, soaked with the contents of the cup.

"It was just a herbal tea from Hinomoto, why did you spit it out?!" she replied in an irritated tone. It was nothing like any tea Leina had ever tasted and personally hoped to never taste it again. She rubbed her tongue, trying to get rid of the taste.

"Tastes like crap!" she answered bluntly.

"Look at this mess!" cried Tomoe. Leina stopped over-reacting and fell silent, seeing how offended she was.

"Sorry…"

Tomoe looked at Leina's half-sorry and half not-so-sorry expression and sighed. She had the body of a young woman but at that moment she had the face of a ten year old. She looked at the mess with tired and passive eyes.

"It's alright, I'll inform the maid of what happened tomorrow morning" she said quietly. Leina couldn't help but laugh at her. If it was Claudette, she'd be scolded for her actions. It simply felt 'strange' to not be told off for something like that.

"…Anyone ever tell you you're very modest?" she asked. Tomoe looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking about her life back in Hinomoto. There was only one other woman who acted like Leina.

"Occasionally"

"Well, you are, haha" she laughed. Tomoe cracked a smile and took the cup back to the counter. As she did, Leina's smile suddenly disappeared as everything that happened to her since she escaped finally got to her. She was being hunted and she had been gone for literally a single day. Echidna almost managed to catch her and the only thing that saved her was Tomoe. If she wasn't there…

"I'm not cut out for this fighting stuff, am I?" asked Leina from the corner of the room. Tomoe turned to see her soft frown.

"What do you mean?"

"That 'Echidna' woman. She was there to take me back to the castle. I should have just let her. I let my guard down – again I might add – I'm hopeless. I can't use a sword, I can't use a shield. If some kid attacked me with a stick, they'd probably take me down" she concluded, hanging her head in shame. Her dream of becoming a great warrior seemed like nothing more than that – just a dream. Tomoe approached her once more and knelt where she lay. Her own mood had changed. There was something about what Leina said that was a direct contradiction to what she initially told her at the café.

"Castle? You told me you lived in a small cottage in the forest…" she replied. Leina's face perked up as she realised her mistake but she knew there was no use trying to hide her lie now. Tomoe decided to question her further, "…Where do you live exactly?"

Leina sucked in her fears and decided to tell all. She sat up in her bed and faced her 'saviour'

"…Fine. If you want the truth…"

Tomoe paid full attention as she spoke.

"…My full name is Leina Vance. I am the daughter to Count Vance and sister to both the Thundercloud General – Claudette and the Captain of the Guard – Elina. I am next in line to become Countess and quite frankly, I'd rather punch myself in the face until I couldn't regenerate instead of taking on such a lousy, boring job" she admitted, looking to the roof in frustration with her identity. Tomoe narrowed her gaze as she took it all in. On the one hand, she was a desperate young woman wanting to make a name for herself. On the other hand she was a selfish individual resistant to responsibilities.

"So you're a run-away…"

"I didn't tell you in case you ratted me out. You know how it is, you meet a stranger and you don't know what their intentions with you are going to be" she admitted. Her words cemented her opinion on Leina. She truly wanted a different life. Leina locked eyes with Tomoe as she spoke. "I wanted to become like my mother, Maria Vance. She was an excellent fighter, one of the best around" she said, her tone dipping. Tomoe picked up on this.

"What happened to her?" she asked. Leina frowned and broke eye-contact.

"You work it out" she hissed. Leina read Tomoe's face as she thought about what happened. She looked confused for a few seconds but suddenly she covered her mouth and jerked back in shock. Leina shook her head and looked away in silence.

"…Ah! I get it now"

"She made it as far as the final round but in the end, she lost…" she replied, trailing off. She fell silent as the memories came back to her. She would never forget that day. "…Killing is allowed but discouraged in the Queen's Blade tournament but tell that to the Queen herself though…what a bitch" she hissed angrily. She viewed the Queen with spite but knew she could never avenge her mother, though if she had the chance she'd beat the Queen within an inch of her life. She got angry just thinking about it. Tomoe inched closer to Leina and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, Leina. If I had known I would never have-"

"Don't be sorry. I didn't expect you to know. You have a mission here. No need to concern yourself with me" she sighed. Leina looked to her hands, thinking about her two near-death experiences – two too many for a 'warrior'. Tomoe sat up straight and frowned at her.

"That's where you're wrong" she replied. Leina looked up and cocked a brow.

"What?"

"You have now become my concern and I believe you have been since the second I met you. You should know I personally commissioned for your armour to be repaired. I may have made a few modifications to the design – covering more skin for one –but I demanded that it be done as soon as possible using my title. Being a Warrior Priestess has its benefits believe it or not...You're coming with me as my companion" she announced proudly. Leina's face went pale with shock, though she didn't even hear what she said about her armour. All she heard was "You're coming with me".

"What, what-Yaah!" she cried, falling off the bed in surprise and landing face-first on the wooden floor.

"Leina! Are you ok?" she asked. Leina's limbs went limp, dangling loosely in the air in a comic fashion.

She let out a muffled "Owwwwwwwww…" as Tomoe looked on.

"Leina?"

"I have fallen…and I don't wanna get back up" she muttered back in a tired, slightly muffled voice. Tomoe grabbed her body and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Come on, get up" she grunted. Leina sat on the edge, looking at her with wide and surprised eyes. She still couldn't quite believe what she was just offered. She always imagined that she'd be doing this alone, not with someone's help. "Come with me and hopefully you will fulfil your wish of becoming a fighter like your mother" she added.

"Won't I just be a load on your progress?" asked Leina. She knew she wasn't a powerful fighter like Tomoe, so her inclusion confused her. What use would she have?

"No. I expect you to make yourself a _valuable_ companion on my journey" replied Tomoe with a strict tone. Leina raised a cautious brow and stared up at her. So it wasn't _entirely_ of good will.

"…Thanks?"

"You're welcome"

Tomoe offered her hand to Leina with a kind smile. If Leina was related to what she saw during her vision, she was going to find out what it was. At the same time, Tomoe felt rather attracted to her in the sense she felt the need to be by her side – mostly to make sure she didn't get ambushed again. She wanted Leina as her companion but she had to agree to come with her first.

The prospect was dangerous. Tomoe was far above anything Leina currently was and she knew that by joining her, she'd be throwing herself into danger face first. Would it be worth it?

After several seconds of deep thought, Leina gave a kind smirk and took Tomoe's hand.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" she said, shaking her hand.

"Hopefully, you're correct" replied Tomoe. It was decided, the two would travel together to Gainos. While their intentions were different, they agreed to be the best they can be to each other. However Tomoe had one unfinished thought she felt needed to be addressed. She looked deep into Leina's eyes.

"…I see courage in your eyes" she said quietly. Leina's eyelids lowered and she gave a short sigh.

"Oh, _**this**_ again?" she muttered, deadpan. However Tomoe remained serious.

"Listen to me. I see courage and your desires. I know you are not one to give up" she replied.

"I just said I didn't think I could fight" said Leina, but Tomoe silenced her, still staring deep.

"But did you _mean_ it?" she asked. Leina thought about it for a brief period.

"I see beauty" she said again, causing Leina to giggle.

"Honestly, are you coming onto me?" she asked playfully. Tomoe blushed and cleared her throat. Her attitude was starting to get on her nerves.

"Y-You know what I mean"

"Man, for a Warrior Priestess you are easy to tease" she joked. Tomoe looked deeper into her eyes and frowned. Something in them frightened her. Swallowing her pride, she told the truth.

"…And I see fury" she muttered. Leina's smile faded as she frowned.

"…What?" she asked.

"I see such anger, such burning hatred deep inside you. I don't wish to ask why this might be the case, but I can only hope you can keep this deep-seated rage inside" replied Tomoe. This new piece of information was unwelcome. Leina was hardly ever angry with anyone. She tried to convince herself that maybe Tomoe had misread her but she seemed like the sort of person who knew what she was talking about. Just like that, Tomoe knew more about Leina than Leina herself knew and that fact alone disturbed her. Why was she afraid to tell her in the first instance?

"…Me and you both"


	11. Wine and Ale

**Three Days after the Black Mountain Incident**

Between the large, dense forests and endless grassy plains of the mainland lay the small villages normally hidden from sight, generally home to travellers and those who desire a simple life away from the busier areas of the continent. One of these villages was usually a quiet one no matter the occasion. A middle-aged man walked the empty streets of the village, watching his breath flow out into the cool air. The moon was whole and bright and the air was still yet unusually cold for a summer night. Most would be in their homes or in the local pub.

"Oi! Jonathan!"

Another man shouted from across the road with the widest and dopiest grin on his face. Along with his stumbling walk and random giggling at nothing, it became clear to Jonathan that he had something to drink. But it wasn't a problem.

"Alright Terry, how's tricks?" he asked. Terry placed his hand on his old friend and pointed down the street to an illuminated building. Random people were scattered by the entrance, laughing and drinking with glee.

"Not bad but hey, you fancy a drink at the pub? There is a lively atmosphere there tonight, mate!" he said enthusiastically. Jonathan could barely believe what he was seeing and screwed his face up.

"What, Ol' Greg's Pub?"

"Yeah! C'mon!"

"You sure you got the right pub? Ol' Greg's is good but it's pretty quiet" he replied. After living there for several years, he had yet to see the pub as packed as Terry was implying.

"Wait till you see this! There's this woman, singing and dancing on the tables, doing all these brilliant tricks with fire! It's amazing!"

* * *

There wasn't a single chair left empty inside Old Greg's Pub, though that didn't stop people piling in for a drink and a laugh with old friends. The wooden ground was soaked with spilled ale and wine but nobody cared for the mess. The air was filled with drunken shouts, idle conversation and mad laughter with everyone cheerfully swallowing down drink after drink. Around one table, the noises were louder than the rest. The onlookers gazed with smiles as an unknown young woman in steel armour danced on the table playing a violin with the biggest, cheerful smile and her face, laughing and singing as she played. The customers clapped their hands in rhythm of the music, sang along or simply chanted her name.

"Leina! Leina! Leina!"

Leina kept playing near-perfectly all the while jumping from table to table to spread as much joy as she could. People cheered for her music and enjoyed her singing. She didn't care where she stepped, much to the annoyances of some of the drinkers. Occasionally, she'd contribute to the puddles on the ground by knocking a tankard to the ground.

"Oi! Watch my pint!" cried one man as her dancing boots veered dangerously towards him. Leina closed her eyes and focussed her attention on the end of the song, subconsciously drinking in the cheering around her with a wide toothy grin. Finishing her song with one swift note, Leina panted as the crowds cheered her ending. She knelt down and took a long swig from her own drink adding to her own drunkenness. Despite clearly stumbling, she didn't allow her intoxication to slow her down. With booze dribbling down her chin, she laughed loudly along with the crowd. Life didn't get much better than this.

"Give us another one!" cried one man. The people around him joined him in his demands. Before long, Leina had a most of the pub crying her name. Was this what it was like to be a hero? Leina smiled and readied up her violin.

"Well alllllright then!" she slurred her words with the ale quickly going to her head. She began playing a slow but very punchy medley that got the crowd drawn to her. After a minute of playing, she started singing loudly to the crowd. She didn't believe she could sing that well but nobody was telling her to stop.

"_Standing here, I realize…"_

While Leina began singing to the crowd, her partner, or more accurately her 'accomplice', sat at the bar, watching her with lowered eyes and a soft smile. Tomoe sipped away at her beverage, laughing when Leina laughed and enjoying her music. "Hah, that girl. She has more energy than everyone in this pub combined. Hehehe…Maybe she drives me to drink. I never usually get tipsy" she thought to herself, noticing that was swaying from side-to-side in her seat.

*HIC!*

With one loud hiccup, she became fully alert to her true condition.

"I think I'm beyond tipsy at this point"

Accepting her drunkenness, she continued watching Leina play away on the table. She was more drunk than she let on, despite her fast placed and near-perfect playing.

"…_When our guard is down I think we'll both agree!..." _she bellowed to the crowd, eying up Tomoe in the process. With a small wink, she continued singing.

"_Viiiiiolence breeds viiiiolence…"_

"Another sake, ma'am?"

Tomoe turned back to the barman, letting Leina's singing fade away. The barman was an older gentlemen with soft features but a tall stature. He was kind enough to allow Leina to do what she did despite the fact that in the process, booze was constantly spilled to the floor.

"Please" she replied. The barman immediately got to work preparing it for her.

"You know your girlfriend is the best thing to happen to this place in a long time! I've never seen this many customers at once. It's not even happy hour!" he said excitedly while eying up the large pile of coins behind the counter. Tomoe didn't seem to be giving him her full attention.

"She's not my, you know, what you said…What did you say she was?" she asked.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, not that. She's my…companion" she replied, staring at the ceiling in thought. The barman shrugged and continued talking.

"Well she's a miracle in steel. As thanks, I'd like to offer you both my best room for the night, on the house!" he said, handing Tomoe a room key. She drunkenly stared at it for a few moments before opening her eyes slightly wider in surprise, taking the key. An older woman joined her at the bar.

"Bartender! Gimme some more of that fancy Sake stuff!" she asked.

"Certainly ma'am!" he said, handing Tomoe her cup. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "You know, they see a Warrior Priestess drinking that stuff and suddenly it's classy"

Tomoe grinned sheepishly and spun round in her chair to face Leina. Her song was coming to an end as she bellowed out the last lyrics with the crowd roaring along with her. Tomoe whistled towards her to grab her attention but among the laughter and cheering, her calls fell on unhearing ears.

"Heeey! Leina! Leina?!"

Sighing, Tomoe pulled out a card from her kimono and threw it at Leina's head. The card zipped past her face, barely missing her braid and smashed through a glass mug full of ale and into the wall behind it. The commotion stopped Leina dead and the crowd went silent.

"What the-" she asked. Tomoe waved at her.

"Leina! We got a room!" she cried. Leina's grin went as wide as her face would allow as she screamed at the crowd around her.

"WE GOT A ROOM!" she shrieked randomly, earning more cheers from the crowd as she threw her arms high. Her joy was cut short as she lost her footing. "OH SH-" she shouted, falling off the table and crashing to the floor with a metal clang. The crowd look down as suddenly, her arm shot up to the air.

"I'M OK!"

**A few hours later**

With an arm around each other's shoulders and laughing randomly, Leina and Tomoe stumbled into their room for the night with smiles on their faces and booze in their systems. Tomoe tossed her sword noisily to the floor upon entering, leaving Leina to drunkenly take another swig from a bottle of wine. Both were considerably more intoxicated than when they got the key in the first place. It was late, everyone had left and now they were alone to drunkenly go to sleep themselves. For a moment, Tomoe forgot she was there for a proper reason.

"Woo! This ish living! I've nevah got to expurience stuff liek 'dis before!" slurred Leina, taking another drink from the bottle. Tomoe span round and eyed her up with a raised eyebrow.

"You're drunk" she replied. Leina giggled and knelt in close.

"So are youuuu" she replied, giggling. Tomoe tried to stand up straight in defiance but immediately stumbled to the side.

"Where did you learn how to play the violin?"

"Oooooh, I was taught when I was young. It's a stupid part of being the next Countess. I don't know anything 'bout that crap"

Leina looked around the room, failing to take note of anything in particular except its large size and the very big bed near the bedroom window.

"Oh hey, a double bed" she said. Tomoe began to giggle uncharacteristically like a schoolgirl upon seeing the bed, earning a look from Leina. "What's so funny?" she asked. Tomoe turned to her with a small blush.

"The barman thought we were couple, that's all" she replied. Leina chuckled to herself and covered her face with her hands. The atmosphere would have otherwise been painfully awkward if she wasn't already drunk. Tomoe joined her in laughing, motioning her towards the bed. "Ah well, you take the bed, I'll take the-"

"Nope!"

Leina grabbed Tomoe by the arm and pulled her onto the bed. The two fell onto each other, laughing wildly with Leina's wine spilling onto the bed sheets but neither noticed or cared. Tomoe pushed herself off Leina and looked down at her with a small smirk.

"Or not, I guess" she muttered. Leina giggled and pulled her head close with a devious grin.

"We're a couple apparently" she whispered, pushing her away with another giggle. Anything was funny to her. Leina lay on one side of the bed, inviting Tomoe to lie on the other side. Reluctantly, she did so. They both looked at each other, a hand resting on their pillows. For a while, it was like they weren't drunk. After a few moments of silence, Leina spoke up.

"Hoooow long have you- I mean we - been travelling together now? seems like forever ago we met" she asked, trying her hardest not to slur her words.

"I'm not sure myself" she replied. Leina looked deep in thought.

"…All this time away from home…I wonder what they're doin' now"

"Who?" asked Tomoe. Leina shifted closer to Tomoe, feeling more comfortable.

"My sisters. They like to throw a fit whenevah I go missing and get hysterical, especially Elina. Sheeeee has always been…close to me. Sometimes too close but it's better than being distant like Claudette" she said in a low and tired tone as memories of her childhood and teenage years filled her mind. Tomoe gave Leina her complete attention. "You know what she's like. She's demanding, she's strict…but I've always loved her either way. She's just always so distant…" she went on. She fell silent for a moment, thinking about Claudette. She knew exactly why Claudette always seemed so distant and always felt so sorry for her. She sighed and looked back at Tomoe. "But what about you, Tomoe? Don't you have a family?" she asked. Tomoe's expression sank and her eyebrows furrowed. Nervously, she broke eye-contact and stared at the ceiling.

"Well everyone has their secrets, don't they?" she replied. Leina studied her face, realising her reluctance as odd as it seemed.

"…I guess so"

"Come on, I think it's time we got some sleep" said Tomoe, lying down on her back, facing away from Leina.

"Aw, but I wanna drink some more" moaned Leina. She never got to get drunk and now she was she wanted to keep it going and without the possibility of dying from alcohol poisoning, now was as good a time as any.

"Tough" muttered Tomoe with a smile, closing her eyes. Giving up, Leina tried to find a comfortable spot on her pillow, hitting her head against it. No matter what though, she had no joy. It's lumpy feeling was nothing compared to her own bed – the thing she missed the most from home.

"Stupid pillows. Not fluffy enough, damn-" she muttered quietly to herself. She looked at Tomoe with a jealous stare. She managed to find comfort so why couldn't she? Maybe she had the better pillow. However looking down Tomoe's body, Leina got an idea that in her intoxicated mind seemed like a brilliant one.

"Hey Tomoe?" she asked. Tomoe didn't open her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Im'ma use your boobs as a pillow, m'kay?" said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Tomoe shrugged.

"Ok…Wait, what?"

Just as she spoke, Leina lay her head comfortably on her right breast with a smile. She faced the ceiling and finally closed her eyes with a blissful sigh while Tomoe's arms twitched up with surprise. A blush formed on her face.

"Aaaah…much better. Sooooooft pillow" slurred Leina, nuzzling the back of her head into Tomoe's warm body. Putting her arms back down, Tomoe awkwardly lay there without a single idea as to how to continue.

"Well, this is now happening" she thought to herself. She expected to look down and find Leina looking back at her with a flirtatious glint in her eye but instead she just lay with closed eyes and a cute smile on her face. Her blush subsided and Tomoe allowed her to rest her head on her chest, a move she would otherwise have denied. In the silence, Leina spoke quietly.

"I'm glad we're friends, Tomoe"

Tomoe snapped her head down at Leina while she fell asleep immediately after talking, watching her with the same smile. She said nothing in return. They had only known each other for such a short time and already they were close. Either that or the alcohol made them feel more chummy than usual.

Tomoe simply closed her eyes and grinned while softly holding Leina's stray hand in her own.


	12. Divine Knowledge

As the clouds covered the night sky, Adstir became as silent as the dead. Virtually every single house, shop, stall and pub was quiet and dark. Not even the moon brightened the world below - hidden by the night clouds. From above, Adstir was invisible, merging with the rest of the landscape. However high in the clouds a small light moved along in the sky – not the light from the moon but a supernatural blue glow. The light danced in the sky before suddenly bursting through the bottom layer of clouds…spluttering and coughing in the air loudly.

The young girl cleared her throat and wiped her white dress of any clinging pieces of the clouds. Her wings fluttered slowly in the air keeping her afloat above the town – one bigger than the other. She looked down the blackened town and sighed loudly while shaking her head.

"Urgh...why is it always me that gets the stupid jobs? Having to interact with the human world? This sucks! I'm an angel! Not a clerk!"

Nanael – finally accepting her job – fluttered down towards the town, aiming for the derelict marketplaces. Her natural glow lit up the streets and roads around her in a soft blue light. Her mission was simple – supposedly – but all it did for Nanael was remind her of her annoyance with the human race. It wasn't the first time she had visited the world below the heavens but she always hoped each one would be the last.

"Humans, always so…simple. Yeah, I have wings. One is bigger than the other, so what? Bun'cha drama queens" she muttered to herself. She stalked the roads, looking for some sign of what she was looking for. Her mission was to investigate an sudden influx of supernatural energy down on the human world but Nanael wasn't told what kind of power it was. It could be evil for all she knew and if it was she wasn't exactly prepared. While complaining, she stopped and looked up to the sky. "The Head Angel can probably hear me complain…SORRY MA'AM!" she cried to the sky. The thought of angering the Head Angel - her 'boss' - terrified her to no end.

"The last thing I want is to be banished to Hades….Brrr, so much nope"

After a few minutes of walking around Adstir's empty streets, she came across something unnatural. She looked to the ground to find a single pair of footsteps glowing on the ground with an extremely faint pink hue. The footsteps lead down the road towards a particularly dark segment of the area. She shrugged with a sigh before following after the steps, muttering under her breath.

"Surely there are some lower ranked angels than can handle stuff like this?...Unless I am the lowest ranked. In that case, I demand a promotion for all the hard work I do. I mean it's not like I nap on the job…that often"

The steps led down a dark alleyway where rats scuttled on the drains along the walls. Nanael ignored them and focussed all her attention on the footsteps. She didn't know who they belonged to but her interest in finding out was starting to peak. Turning a corner, she found an unusual sight. The footsteps suddenly stopped and stood before a very small orb of light floating at the center of a tall wall with a single crack in it. The orb itself didn't light up the surrounding area as the both the footsteps and the orb only existed in Nanael's mind as part of her abilities. She grinned and focussed her eyes on the orb, crossing her arms.

"Now, let's have a look-see…" she said as her green eyes began to glow. In a soft flash of light the world around her changed, all suddenly much brighter than before. Nanael turned to the footsteps she had followed and watched as a person formed on them. The image was a young woman with long hair, clutching a blade. Her image was coloured with the same pink tone and her face was frozen in a worried expression. Nanael only looked at her briefly as the main attraction – the orb of light – had transformed into a massive golden explosion of fiery energy, frozen in time.

"Woah, now what have we hear? This is like a firework! Now, let's see…"

Nanael walked through the pink woman and towards the frozen explosion. The warm golden streaks of energy flowed over her skin harmlessly as she approached the cause of the blast. She looked in close to the core to find a human figure standing with its arms stretched out to the sides and its head aimed at the sky. The figure's arms and head were bursting with energy, making her face difficult to make out. Nanael looked in close to the figure.

"Hmm, this is a lot of energy. Cause of regeneration…unknown? I don't see any injuries on her. No fresh blood and no internal problems" she remarked, looking closely at the woman's appearance. Despite her cracked armour, there wasn't a single sign of a struggle or a fatal wound and yet the pained expression on her face said otherwise. Nanael looked round and noticed for the first time the _third_ figure standing among them. The third woman was taller, slightly more muscular, had elven ears and was dressed even worse than the regenerating one. However Nanael spotted the snake wrapped around the woman's waist and looked closely at its fangs. Blood still stained them. It didn't take Nanael long to work out what happened.

"Must have been a poisonous bite, but humans aren't supposed to regenerate from fatal injuries. Unless this is…Huh" she muttered. With a finger to her chin, her eyes stopped glowing and the frozen images vanished from Nanael's sight. She cast a hand towards the orb and it quickly disappeared along with the footsteps. However a new trail reappeared in its absence, the same colour as the last. Curious, Nanael started to follow it.

The footsteps went on for a long time, leading down various streets and alleyways. They appeared to be running as well. Eventually, Nanael followed them to a large building – a hotel. She wasn't prepared to enter however – invisibility was not one of her abilities. Instead, Nanael took flight to try and catch a peek inside one of the windows. Some were still illuminated.

Nanael took a look inside one window to find a young man alone in his room asleep. Nanael stared at him as he slept.

"Heh, I wonder what he's dreaming about" she chuckled before moving on. Inside another window Nanael found a woman writing in a book. She wasn't a fighter or anything special so she didn't pay much attention. On the third window, Nanael peeked inside…and immediately looked away with a blush on her face.

"Ok, now that was just obscene" she said under her breath. She took a few more guilty glances inside but dragged herself away under the impression that it was 'harming her angelic image'. She flew up to the highest floor and looked into the room. On the bed lay a young woman with blonde hair and kneeling at the bedside with her head resting on the bed was another woman with long black hair – both fast asleep. Nanael looked closely before coming to a conclusion.

"Hm…that's the women from the projection. Looks like the one with black hair is looking after the one with blonde hair" she thought aloud. She looked further into the room, spotting a sword lying on the table. This made Nanael grin widely. "Hehe…She's a fighter! Maybe the other one is a fighter as well! Perhaps these two will be my chance to cause a Queen's Blade battle at last! Oh Nanael, you smart cookie!...I could really go some cookies actually" she said, losing thought. With that she flew away from the hotel and into the sky awaiting daylight. She had plans…

* * *

**The Following Morning**

"I honestly don't know why you had to add this much to the armour. It's so heavy!"

"The old design was not going to protect you. It was also fairly immodest"

As the sun had barely risen over the mountains of the mainland, Adstir slowly awoke from the night. However some were more awake than others. On the outskirts of the town, Leina and Tomoe would have set off much earlier if it wasn't for the bickering between them. After getting her new armour fresh from the blacksmiths, Leina had a number of complaints to make – namely the _massive_ weight. She shifted her bigger and much tighter breast-plate around, trying to find a comfortable spot. Tomoe crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for her to finish adjusting.

"Immodest? Do you even wear anything under that kimono?!" she argued back.

"It fits you better, doesn't it?" she asked, deliberately dodging the question. The additions to her armour included new pads and plates which protected her legs, waist and her bottom, the later amused Leina. Her gauntlets had become bigger, shinier and sharper looking like Leina had grown claws and while she still had belts wrapped around her left arm, small shoulder pads covered more skin. Finally her breast-plate was made stronger, thicker and more-formfitting.

"Well…yeah, but still, it seems tighter. I had better hope to some holy deity I don't put on weight" she muttered. Because it hugged her body tighter, the breast-plate pushed her breasts up against her body in an uncomfortable way. While reduced, her exposed cleavage was still a problem. Far above them, Nanael hovered in the sky watching with a knowing smirk.

"So the second one is a fighter! I should try to follow them at a distance, see if they get to somewhere nice and secluded…" she thought to herself with a plan in mind. She found Leina's choice of armour only slightly less bizarre than the woman with a snake for a thong. Tomoe picked up a small rucksack full of supplies and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"Remember you must repay your debt in some way, Leina, so let us begin our journey to Gainos" she announced, watching Leina pick up two massive sacks and throw them over her shoulder. She wheezed as the weight put pressure on her body immediately. She turned to Tomoe with a weary and very questioning expression.

"…And why am I carrying just about everything? Did I mention the fact I'm already wearing several slabs of metal on my goddamn chest?! Or is my armour invisible?!" she snapped. Tomoe began walking, ignoring Leina's complaints.

"You'll get stronger with the extra weight" she replied dismissively. Leina silently snarled, feeling her back start to hurt. Inside her blood was starting to get hot.

"…I friggin' better, Lady Tomoe" she hissed, following her. At last their journey had begun but neither would expect such a rocky start. Nanael laughed, following after them just out of sight.

"Ooooh, tension! This should be easy!"

* * *

After a short while, the duo had broken through the last remains of civilisation and out into nature at its purest. The cool breeze swept across their faces and the sun gently heat up the world below. Leina on the other hand was sweating under the stress of the supplies while Tomoe walked on without a care in the world. Leina's body hurt all over and her regeneration abilities were not helping her get by either. Desperately she wanted to regenerate but wasn't willing to almost-kill herself.

Not just yet.

"Hah…so, uh…How long will it take us to get to Gainos?" she asked, trying to make small talk with her new 'partner'. Tomoe didn't turn to face her and instead kept her eyes on her map.

"Judging by this map, it should take us at least a week or so of straight walking, assuming nothing comes up" she replied. Leina's jaw almost hit the floor.

"A WEEK?!" she cried out loud. Tomoe stopped and waited for Leina to join her at her side. Over time, she had grown tired of Leina's attitude.

"Stop complaining. You agreed to come with me" she said sternly. Leina crossed her arms and looked into the distance with a frown.

"Well I had to, didn't I? You repaired my armour" she replied.

"That doesn't mean you had to come with me"

Leina's frown loosened up and she looked back at her. It was only on certain occasions she saw Tomoe in a more 'casual' mind.

"What?"

"I repaired your armour because I wanted to. You're free to leave at any time" she replied with the smallest smiles. Leina fell silent. The bags on her back could be on the ground and she could be free to wander the world on her own like she always wanted. Nobody would tell her what to do and she would have no responsibilities to adhere to. However despite these wishes, something about Tomoe drew Leina to her.

Maybe it was because she was a fighter and Leina looked up to her.

Maybe she believed she would learn something from the experience and become a better fighter.

Maybe it was because Tomoe was rather attractive.

"Or maybe it's all the above…" she thought to herself, looking back at her. After a few agonizing seconds of silence, Leina shook her head and repositioned the bags on her back. "No, I'll stay with you. It wouldn't be right" she replied. Tomoe's smile widened.

"Well, I'm glad!"

Above them, Nanael hovered slowly with her hands resting on her cheeks like she was leaning on a bed with her head held up. She cheerful expression had long gone and already she had gotten tired of the two humans.

"Oh for the love of my boss's boss, these two aren't gonna fight each other, are they? One's too passive and the other is a noob. Urgh…"

Unaware of Nanael's sulking, Leina and Tomoe continued on side-by-side. While the surrounding landscape was beautiful to look at, the silence was extremely awkward. Trying to break the ice, Leina made another attempt at small-talk.

"Soooo…been a warrior priestess all your life?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, since a young age. What about you?" she asked back. Leina sighed as the thoughts of being Countess returned.

"Pfft, nothing like that. I want you to picture the dullest thing you possibly can…and then throw it away, because being a Countess is worse" she joked, earning a light laugh from Tomoe. For the first time since they woke up, the two were smiling together.

"I couldn't have been that bad. You make it sound like you had to get up early in the morning for lessons"

"I DID" replied Leina painfully. Nanael rolled her eyes and groaned loudly.

"Well aren't these two just the textbook definition of joy? Well looks like I'm gonna be with them for some time…Hopefully something interesting will come from them, like I dunno, maybe they're both gay or something. Maybe one is a man!" she muttered randomly, not even paying attention to what she was actually saying.

"Actually, I've meant to ask. When you saved me, you threatened to kill that man. You didn't mean it, did you?" asked Leina. Tomoe looked to the sky in thought. It was the first time someone questioned her ability to kill.

"Of course I did" she replied bluntly. Leina cocked an eyebrow and her face tensed. She eyed up her sword.

"…Have you killed before?"

"Numerous times" she replied again. Leina couldn't help but imagine Tomoe slicing her enemies to pieces in the blink of an eye with blood spilling to the ground. This young woman was technically a murderer and she just put herself in her company.

"…Wow, ok then" she muttered quietly.

"Does that bother you?" she asked, not turning to view Leina's pale face.

"A little, I mean, I think it's wrong to kill someone, even in self-defence" she replied. This made Tomoe review Leina's potential as a 'warrior'. She didn't really expect to fight and survive in the world without killing anyone, did she? Was that even possible?

"So if I attacked you, you wouldn't kill me?" asked Tomoe. The thought had never engrained itself in Leina's mind until now.

"No"

"Interesting" she replied, stopping and turning to Leina with a casual expression, "Because if the situation were reversed, I would have killed you"

Leina stopped dead in her tracks and watched Tomoe walk on with a furrowed brow. She didn't really just admit she would kill her without thought, did she? At that moment, Leina didn't feel so safe around Tomoe, despite the fact she had no reason to hurt her. But the idea that this seemingly gentle-looking and rather kind young woman could murder another human being without regret deeply troubled her. Shivering in her skin she walked after Tomoe, despite her brain telling her not to as Nanael watched on with a raised brow and a thoughtful gaze.


	13. Seeing Things

**(A/N: MASSIVE thanks to Shadow0Fire for taking the time to beta-read and greatly improve this chapter. I should really do something about the earlier chapters as well)**

* * *

My apologies, General, but we have not had time to clean the room. If we had known you were coming…"

"It's quite alright. I actually think I'd prefer it this way. Tell me, who last used this room?"

The sun had already begun its descent from the heavens, and it's ambient glow bathed the world in an orange hue. Standing in the doorway of a hotel room in Astir, Claudette glanced over everything within, from the unkempt bed to the empty plates on the table. The previous tenants had apparently left in a hurry. The owner of the hotel stood behind her, nervously rubbing his hands together. Claudette was a giant in comparison to himself as she easily towered over him.

"Two young women ma'am. One 'Lady Tomoe' and one 'Leina Clarke.'" he replied. Claudette looked at him with a raised brow.

"…Leina Clarke?"

"Yes ma'am." he whimpered, feeling inadequate under her gaze. Claudette let out a frustrated sigh, and with it, her massive sword crackled with electricity, causing the man behind her to jump back in fright. Ignoring his cowardice, Claudette walked into the room with thunderous intent.

"You may be excused." she muttered. Needing no further persuasion, the hotel owner quickly left her presence. Now alone, Claudette further examined her surroundings, but was more interested in the woman Leina had been staying with. She didn't expect someone to actually aid her in her escape. This was the first time in what must have been countless escape attempts such a thing had happened. Walking towards the open windowand feeling the hot wind on her face, Claudette mulled over Leina's previous escapades.

_I wish I could say this was the only time you've tried to escape Leina... But it's not. You've run away one night, attempted to swim away another; even bribery wasn't beneath you... and there was that time you used cutlery in your escape. God knows how you got that to work in the first place._

She thought to herself, finding a moment to grin at some of Leina's more 'questionable' moments. Her smile faded once memories of two nights ago returned in full. All of that damage, along with Elina's crying and the wrath of her father, made Claudette's blood boil.

_Eleven people died that night, Leina, and not all of them were our guards. Some were innocent civilians. Add to that the damage to the castle, and the constant and never-ending grief from your family...you'll have hell to pay for using what happened as an excuse to run away again._

Claudette stared out to the streets of Astir, hoping she might see Leina among its mulling citizens. She closed her eyes and thought back to her younger years, although even then she was Leina's mentor in everything she knew.

* * *

"But won't one of the maids do this for me?"

"Of course they will, but that's not the point. Nobody should see the Countess' bed if it's not made!"

Claudette crossed her arms and looked on as her young sister sighed. Claudette was growing into a teenager but around Leina she was a stand-in parent to a child.

"…Ok."

"…Listen to me, Leina, you're going to be the Countess someday" replied Claudette. Leina looked up at her, with her large innocent eyes.

"It could just as easily be you instead, couldn't it?"

"…I-…Hm…"

* * *

"Why hello there, Thundercloud General. Fancy meeting you here."

Claudette came back to reality and spun around to find another figure standing in the doorway. Echidna leaned against the door with the same cocky smirk she wore when they first met, and yet the sight of her snake coiled around her groin was just as repulsive, if not more so, than their first encounter. Claudette tried desperately not to look at the reptile, but keeping eye contact with Echidna was just as disconcerting. The insufferable woman always had a seductive look in her eyes making her squirm. Claudette crossed her arms and glared at her.

"I see you completely failed your mission. You were supposed to stop her." she growled. Echidna shrugged and shook her head.

"Well, here's the thing. I actually did see your sister, and I did stop her…" she said slowly, enjoying Claudette's growing impatience. "But I'm afraid I had to let her go."

"You let her go?! What were you thinking?!" she roared. Unfazed, Echidna remained calm and collected as Claudette clenched her fists. Sensing hostility towards his mistress, Keltan hissed quietly to himself.

"Tell me Thundercloud General, what made you believe Leina was alive in the first place? In that explosion, she could have easily been reduced to nothing more than a black stain on the ground. You would never have noticed, so why did you bother?" she asked. Claudette said nothing and allowed her to make her point, whatever it was.

"Your little sister – as adorable as she is – has a hidden power, something you weren't aware of."

"Hidden power?"

"I'm not sure how, but after being bitten by Keltan here, she resisted the poison and got away with some warrior priestess." she revealed, stroking Keltan's head lovingly. Claudette's eyes went wide and her glare intensified, although it had no effect on Echidna.

"You tried to poison her?!" she screamed in anger. Echidna shook her finger and tutted her, serving only to infuriate Claudette even more. Claudette knew Echidna was cocky and unpredictable, but she never thought she'd make an attempt on the life of her sister.

"Oh no no no, I didn't want to kill your sister, merely paralyze her…and maybe have some fun. But I'd say my intentions were otherwise perfectly innocent." she said with a shrug. Claudette growled loudly before turning round and looking out the window. She was close to attacking Echidna herself out of frustration.

"Get out of my sight, mercenary." she hissed, digging her nails into the wooden windowsill. However, instead of heeding her warning, Echidna crossed her arms and slowly walked towards Claudette, trying to see through the cloak obscuring her view of Claudette's figure.

"Why not let her go?" she asked innocently.

"What?"

"I mean, we both know you'd be far more successful as Countess than Leina would be. Why not just allow her to live out her fantasy?"

"Get out." hissed Claudette with a sharp tone. Echidna's grin grew wider until she was showing some teeth.

"You know I'm right. You're stronger, more mature, and God knows more intelligent that her. You'd be a great aristocrat. But no, just because you're a bastard your dear father would never allow you to acknowledge your own existence." she taunted. Claudette began to growl and grind her teeth as every one of Echidna's smooth words entered her mind and tortured her brain until she gave in to her anger.

"_I said __**get out!**_"

With a scream loud enough to scare the birds around the window, Claudette spun round, grabbed her sword from her back, and threw it like a massive dagger straight at Echidna's head. The green-haired elf effortlessly dodged her sword and watched as it embedded itself deep into the wall behind her and out the other end into the hallway with a loud crash.

Claudette stared at her sword, breathing heavily out of rage. To her annoyance, Echidna didn't appear intimidated at all. If anything, she appeared to be amused by her outburst. Nevertheless, she got the message, and with an arrogant smirk, turned and walked towards the door, swaying her hips with each step.

"Well, when you put it like that..."

Before she left the room, Echidna stopped and turned to face Claudette, who still gave her a death glare. "Bear this in mind, Thundercloud General. I'll be keeping up with your sister. But if you want to bring her back, that's your job, and yours alone." She said with a sudden sincere tone. Without another word, she left the room and disappeared around the corner.

Still enraged, Claudette turned back to the window and slammed her hands down on the windowsill. Looking out to the world with the same cold stare, she pictured Leina in her head and vowed to bring her back: nothing would stand in her way.

* * *

In the secluded forests of the mainland, Tomoe sat alone by a warm fire bathed in both its light and the moon's silver glow. Despite meditating, her facial expression was not peaceful or even neutral. Instead, Tomoe wore a disgusted frown as she focused on her environment. With a deep breath, she visualized her surroundings with the same vivid detail as before. She heard the crickets in the surrounding trees. She could detect the sleeping woodland animals, hearing each one of their tiny breaths. But before she could focus on anything else, she became very aware of the sound of vomit hitting the ground in the brush behind her.

"Leina, are you done yet?" she called back, eying up the mushroom at her side with a single bite taken out of it. It didn't look poisonous, but a single bite had sickened Leina almost instantly.

Leina tried to call back, but was interrupted by more vomiting.

"Do I sound like I'm do-"

Tomoe shook her head and looked to the night sky, enthralled by the moon and the single star hovering next to it. After walking for hours and putting up with Leina's constant complaining, she felt like she was finally making real progress on her journey to Gainos. She only wished she had chosen a more capable companion – one that wouldn't choose a random mushroom and eat it for no discernible reason.

Leina eventually emerged from the brush looking extremely worse for wear, with frazzled hair and sunken eyes. Aside from the lingering nausea, she felt like she had walked for day without stopping. Her legs ached, her body felt heavy, and her armor chafed against her bare skin, making her breastplate torture to wear. She stared at Tomoe as she spoke, although it looked as though Leina didn't see her at all.

"Tomoe, I am seeing some crazy stuff right now... colors of every shade, I can smell them I can smell colors, I can-"

"Leina, are you OK?" asked Tomoe, interrupting her mad ramblings. Leina suddenly launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around Tomoe and hugging her tight with a look of fear. Tomoe tried to push her off. "Leina! What has gotten into you?!" she cried. Leina didn't look at her, instead staring off to the right as she buried her head into Tomoe's side.

"I can see them and I won't let them get to you!" she cried. Tomoe raised a brow and looked off in the same direction.

"See what?"

"The little goblins…"

"I've seriously had enough of your behavior, Leina!" growled Tomoe, shoving her to the ground with a thud. "Honestly, what would you have done if I wasn't here? Sing about how everything will be alright? That wouldn't do you much good out here." she lectured. Leina lay still, facing away from Tomoe, saying nothing to her. She couldn't say anything that would defend herself or call her out. She was right.

Defeated – and very high – Leina curled up into a ball and began whimpering and shivering. Tomoe watched with a low gaze, feeling nothing for the woman. Was this the best Leina could offer? She spoke of becoming a great fighter, but all she was fighting right now was food poisoning.

However, Tomoe stopped and looked at herself. What was she doing to help? Not a damn thing. She believed she was virtuous and kind but all she did was berate Leina for all her troubles. Even now she just threw her to the ground when she needed her help the most. Sighing, Tomoe got up and sat in front of her, catching her attention.

"Hush now. Just calm down, Leina." she whispered softly. Leina's whimpers died down and her shaking slowed but she was still in a state of panic. Tomoe smiled and lightly touched her face, feeling her warm glow. She didn't know why she felt the need to do so, but it felt right. Tomoe hummed a soft melody – the same one from the hotel – as she lightly stroked Leina's cheek, feeling like a parent.

Leina let out a sigh and as she did, her face began to glow. Tomoe jerked her hand back and looked to her hands. They were also starting to glow gold. Panic began setting in.

"Leina, it's happening again." she warned sternly. Leina smiled and let out another sigh.

"No, it feels…different this time. Not painful in the slightest." she replied with a soft smirk. "Thank you, by the way."

"What for?"

"This. You're right, I would be a wreck if you weren't here."

"Think nothing of it." replied Tomoe with a friendly smirk. She again felt Leina's face and with it the golden glow. It was hot – very hot – to the touch, almost to the point of burning. Tomoe never gave much thought to what was actually happening to Leina. She just accepted it in the same way that the Kouma were capable of transformation. However, there was something else to her powers. The vision she saw back on Hinomoto contained the image of a woman with fire bursting from her head and arms. If that was also her, Tomoe came to the conclusion that the voice was leading her to Leina the entire time. But for what purpose?

"MAKE WAY!"

From the sky at speeds even Tomoe was unprepared for, a blue haired girl barged Tomoe out of the way and leaned in uncomfortably close to Leina's face, whose eyes went wide with fright. Tomoe quickly picked herself up off the floor and reached for her sword but froze when she got a good look at the intruder.

"An angel!?" she cried out.

"So it's true! A regenerating human! I've never seen this before!" said Nanael, ignoring Tomoe's cries of distress. Leina stared up at her, saying nothing but in her mind asking herself questions. Tomoe pulled Nanael off her.

"Leave her alone! She's very ill!"

"Ill? She's fine, she's just regenerating, it's not like she's been bitten by a snake or something-" Nanael stopped speaking and froze in place. "Oops..."

"How do you know that? Are you following us?!" she cried. Leina sighed and cried out to the sky.

"Both of you, be quiet for a second!"

Leina silenced the two and pushed herself off the ground, facing them as her face stopped glowing. Still dazed, she narrowed her eyes and stared at Nanael.

"…Who stuck wings on a person?" she asked. Nanael looked back and forth between Leina and Tomoe before letting out a loud groan to the sky.

"This is gonna take some explaining…" she muttered as the rain started to batter against the trees above.

* * *

Claudette thundered down the derelict road on horseback with the rain stinging against her determined and stern expression. She ignored the world around her, following what she assumed was Leina's trail. With God as her witness, she would hunt Leina to the end of the Earth.

"Hidden power? Just what was that fool talking about? If she considers this to be some kind of joke, then it's in very poor taste. I won't allow anyone else to suffer because of her actions. Mark my words, Leina, I am coming for you!"

* * *

With Leina's condition vastly improved, the three sat around the fire, although the mood had taken a tense turn. Nanael revealed who she was – with some exaggerations – but the subject of the Queen's Blade tournament returned after Nanael revealed who she was and what her 'job' was - that being in charge of broadcasting battles. Leina sat silently by the fire while Tomoe and Nanael spoke happily among themselves.

"So you've been following us ever since last night?"

"Yep! I arrived at the scene of the crime – well, the scene of regeneration – and tracked you both down. It's rare for a human to have such abilities!" replied Nanael. Internally however, she was just hiding behind a smile.

Rare? What am I talking about?! Humans shouldn't do that!

"Mhmm." Leina replied, disinterested. She tended to the fire, ignoring Tomoe's concerned gaze. Nanael on the other hand, acted completely oblivious to the tension, but was actually trying to devise a plan that would make these two women fight.

_Man, these two really don't have a strong relationship. Getting them to fight should be easy! As long as I don't let anything slip, of course..._

Nanael took out a small red handbook and flicked through the pages. Images of numerous fighters were spread across them. Eventually Nanael stopped at a page and pointed. "Here we are, 'Lady Tomoe – The Warrior Priestess' from Hinomoto. You've come a long way, haven't you? Now then, I assume both of you are going to be fighters in the Queen's Blade tournament? You're certainly dressed for the occasion," she asked, leaning in close with a raised brow and a sly grin. Tomoe dropped her gentle smile and turned to Leina. The steel warrior looked at Nanael with a low frown. The very idea that she could fight in the tournament troubled her greatly. Tomoe very quickly picked up on Leina's brewing anger and cleared her throat. Nanael herself didn't notice Leina's reaction.

"Well, I-"

"She is. I'm not"

Leina cut Tomoe off and continued adding to the fire, deliberately leaving the conversation. However, Nanael walked towards her with the same grin on her face – oblivious to Leina's mood, who began throwing the wood into the fire faster and more violently spitting embers into the air.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked. Leina closed her eyes and tried to block out Nanael's voice while holding a thick tree branch in her hand. "Well in my opinion, I don't see why you shouldn't be a fighter! It's a rare opportunity you know, and you become Queen if you win! Cool, huh?" she asked. Leina's grip on the branch tightened with each word Nanael said until her fist was almost clenched.

"Shut up." she hissed back at her. Tomoe sadly hung her head, awaiting the inevitable as Nanael inched closer to Leina, foolishly thinking she just wasn't interested. She began baring her snarling teeth.

"Aw come on! Don't be like that! You could be the best!"

"_**I said shut up**_!" she exploded, screaming at Nanael and crushing the branch in her hand in rage. Nanael jumped away from her with a frightened cry. Tomoe tried to calm her down but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Leina-"

"I am NOT going to be part of your damn tournament, you hear me?!" she cried out, staring intensely at Nanael – her eyes like piercing daggers. Nanael suddenly regretted thinking Leina was nothing more was a wannabe warrior. She still didn't have the skill, but she had the ability to scare her despite being a human being. She slowly nodded her head with a cold sweat on her forehead.

"…Yeah, I hear you, ma'am..." she whimpered. Leina's glare slowly weakened and with a short 'Hmph' she lay on her side and looked away from Nanael and Tomoe, still feeling ill. She closed her eyes and tried not to think any more about the subject, but Nanael's words kept the frown on her expression from loosening and her fist tightly clenched. Nervously and with her eye kept firmly on her, Nanael shuffled away from Leina and next to Tomoe who looked shaken by her outburst.

"What's got her in a bad mood?" asked Nanael. Tomoe turned to her and sighed. She knew the reason all too well but didn't want to upset Leina any further.

"The tournament is…a touchy subject. Please, don't hold it against her." she replied quietly. Mentally, Nanael began to piece together the real reason, looking at Leina with a thoughtful glance. She looked back at Tomoe with a frown.

"…Well, she could have been nicer about it, you know?" she replied. Leina's closed her eyes even tighter, trying not to get angry a second time but inside her heart beat furiously against her chest and her blood boiled. She may have wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps but more than that she wanted to avoid the exact route she took. In the end, that seemed impossible. Tomoe continued tending to the fire as Leina slowly fell into a deep sleep with the same bitter expression.

It wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

"So, are you both sure you don't want to fight? It doesn't even have to be part of the Queen's Blade. Just a friendly spar!" asked Nanael for what must have been the tenth time that morning. Leina ignored her question – adjusting her eyes to the sun shining down on her face and stretching her limbs. Wearing her armor all day and night left her muscles in agony so her mood began dropping the moment she woke up.

"I won't fight her. Leina is far too inexperienced to match up to me. And that's not being boastful; I'm just stating a fact." replied Tomoe. Nanael put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Tomoe's attitude rubbed her the wrong way – as innocent as it may have been. Leina glared at Tomoe from the corner of her eye but remained silent. As right as she was, she could have been more subtle about it.

"You sure?" she asked again. Leina groaned and walked towards Nanael with the same frown she wore the previous night. She had only known Nanael for less than twelve hours and she was already tired of her.

"Why are you even here? Did you follow us just to make us fight?" she asked aggressively. Nanael backed up as Leina approached, fearful of another outburst. She had to think fast, but looking into Leina's judgmental eyes, Nanael stalled.

"No, I…Uh…I-I'm here to explain your regeneration abilities! I didn't do that, did I? Nah, I don't think I did." she replied in a panic. Leina relented, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. She didn't buy her explanation but all the same, she was more than curious about her powers. Tomoe pretended not to pay attention.

"Alright then, explain." she replied. Nanael smiled and cleared her throat, walking around Leina as she spoke with a business-like tone – examining her new armor and the red marks on her skin.

"Regeneration is the ability to recover from bruises, cuts, stab wounds and all that good stuff - poisons included of course. If you take a non-fatal blow, it'll heal faster than the average human. If you break a bone, it'll naturally reform without any problems as well. You humans are so fragile that I'm surprised that all of you don't regenerate." she explained. Both Leina and Tomoe thought about their attacks two nights ago.

"But if you're stupid enough to allow yourself to get really messed up, your body will expel all the energy inside of you to bring you back to life, which is the golden energy you see. A few things though; don't let yourself get badly hurt right after a full regeneration. You have to allow your energy to recover first. Go down twice in a row and you're not getting back up again!"

"Sounds reasonable enough. Kinda makes me sound invulnerable." replied Leina, clenching her hand with a cocky grin. Nanael nervously rubbed the back of her head and forced a smile.

"Yeeeeaaah, about that…If you get 'killed' before you can regenerate, you're not going to survive. If you're blown to pieces or beheaded or something else that kills you instantly, don't expect to come back. You're not invincible." she replied with a serious tone. Leina's grin dropped. "Also I'm not entirely sure but I think drowning will kill you if you're not brought back fast enough."

"So there are limits after all." muttered Tomoe. "I think it would be best if you try not to rely on your powers. If you win your battles just because you can heal, think about what the outcome would be if you couldn't. You'd lose every fight." she said factually.

"Well she'll still feel pain, so unless she's into that sort of thing that won't be a problem." replied Nanael. Leina scoffed and adjusted her armor. She just wanted to get going or at least have Nanael go away. Either one suited her.

"Well thanks for the pep talk. If you don't mind, we'll be off now." she said, looking to Tomoe. She nodded in approval, picking up their sacks of supplies. Nanael began running low on options.

"Already?!" she cried. Leina ignored her and began walking away. However, she only managed three steps before a new voice rang through the forest floors.

"You're not going anywhere, Leina Vance."

Leina's expression – and body - froze as her mind processed the voice and who it belonged to. Her body creaked round turned to total terror. Nanael and Tomoe's heads snapped round to the shadows to find a lone, tall, and imposing figure watching them. Leina slowly turned around to face it, fear in her eyes. She knew the voice all too well and to hear it already spelt one thing for her; failure.

The figure emerged with her classic disapproving green-eyed gaze. Claudette had already found her after only two days. Leina had no words to say to anyone; even Nanael didn't anticipate this outcome. She never imagined she would be found that fast and after traveling this far, although the heavy bags under Claudette's eyes let her know just how desperate she was.

"No, not again…"

"Leina? Who is this?" asked Tomoe. Once again, she found her hand moving slowly towards her sword out of protective instinct. Claudette didn't look at Tomoe, instead keeping her gaze on Leina.

"I'm Leina's older sister. I'm here to take her home"


	14. Protection! Tomoe Vs Claudette

Leina looked as though she was going to have a panic attack as she watched with wide, frightened eyes as her elder sister approached her from out of the dense fog. Everything up until this moment had been a complete success. Deep within her mind however, she always knew that it wasn't going to last forever – she just didn't want to admit it to herself. Words failed to form in her mouth as she mentally cycled though several escape-plans. Meanwhile, Tomoe edged into the shadows to draw less attention to herself, watching Claudette like a hawk all the while. Nanael on the other hand started to hover into the sky with a wide smile on her face, trying not to squeal out of happiness. She took out her notebook and flipped though its pages in search of this new redheaded arrival.

"Aha! Claudette Vance – The Thundercloud General! Sister to Elina Vance and…_Leina Vance_?! They're sisters?! Ooh, this is gonna be fun!"

"Claudette…What are you doing here?" asked Leina, her voice quivering despite trying to keep a brave face.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Claudette, "I've come to take you back home where you belong. You didn't honestly believe that you could get away could you?"

A cold shiver snaked up Leina's back. This was not the first time Claudette personally came after her but she hoped it would be the last.

"Eleven people died on the night of your escape; five night-watchmen, two guards – who I understand were your personal guards – and four nobles…how could you use their demise as an escape opportunity? And for what? So you could run away and indulge yourself in a barbaric fantasy? You should be ashamed of yourself." said Claudette while barely containing her grief, scolding Leina in a harsh tone. Tomoe kept her eyes firmly locked on Leina, watching every emotion that splayed across her face. Claudette's revelation altered her thoughts on her companion somewhat.

_"You never told me any of this, Leina. People perished because of you? You were willing to do that?!"_ she asked herself.

However, Claudette's words had the opposite effect on Leina. Instead of demoralizing her, she frowned and pointed an accusing finger at her sister. For once in her life, she felt the need to stand her ground in the face of failure. "That's a lie! You're implying the explosion was my fault, while in fact, I was attacked in my room by a creature while you were downstairs mingling!" she yelled. Claudette took her words at face value and allowed Leina to continue roaring at her. "I killed it and almost died in the process! When you're dying alone, what would you do? Make your way towards a burning castle or find a piece of shelter that isn't a smoldering wreck?!"

"Enough Leina! Regardless of what happened, you're not suited for this world and you never will be! You will answer to our father when we get home!"

"**_Make me…_**" Leina snarled, tapping her fingers against the hilt of her sword. The tension was nearing its peak and among the shouting, Nanael's smile grew wider with every passing second, giggling to herself as she observed the scene below. She eyed up one of the monitors used to broadcast the battles across the mainland.

"Well this wasn't what I had planned, but a fight is a fight, right?" she asked aloud. Hearing this, Tomoe spun round, alarmed at the implication.

"What? No, don't you see?! Leina isn't a capable fighter yet. If she fights her sister now, there's no doubt that she'll be horribly beaten!" she hissed back. Panic set in for Tomoe. She believed Leina's story, despite Claudette being the older and most likely wiser of the two sisters. For her own goals however, Tomoe could not allow Leina to be taken away from her.

"If she goes back, I'll never discover the meaning behind her appearance in my vision! Why is she so important to me?"

If anything, Tomoe's objections only fueled Nanael's excitement. She flew above Leina and Claudette with a wide grin and cleared her throat. "Well then, if you two are gonna fight then why not make it official?! I, Nanael, Angel of Heaven, shall oversee this battle! Ye fighters who seek to enter the Queen's Blade, may all bear witness to your competition!" she yelled to the sky.

Leina's heart skipped a beat and glared up at Nanael. The idea of being unwillingly included in a Queen's Blade battle left her seething with anger after all the times she had objected to the idea. She should have known Nanael couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Nanael! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she roared in anger. Claudette remained coldly silent, shocked by both the sudden appearance of an official battle and Leina's furious outburst.

"Stop it Nanael! She's not ready for a fight like this!" cried Tomoe. Nanael happily disregarded both calls and continued setting up the battle. Casting her hand to the heavens, she hovered at the center as a massive dome suddenly enveloped the surrounding area, reaching far into the sky. From a distance, it looked like a massive glass structure standing unnaturally in the middle of the forest. At that moment, the monitors dotted around the mainland and Hinomoto lit up with the image of Leina and Claudette, facing each other off. Citizens in both Gainos and Adstir stopped and gawked at the two warriors, taking bets on who would win. Naturally, Claudette was a popular choice.

* * *

Overseeing the reconstruction of Castle Vance, Elina stopped and viewed the monitor near the castle with a worried gaze as it showed an image of her two sisters facing each other off. The sight of it left her feeling somewhat conflicted. On one hand, she was more than glad that Leina had mysteriously survived her tower exploding, but on the other, she was watching a family spat take form.

"Lady Elina! Should we inform the Count?" yelled one of the workers. Elina didn't even look back at the man as she answered.

"Yes. Let him know that Leina has been found…and that she's apparently fighting General Claudette in the Queen's Blade tournament."

"He won't be happy about that." he muttered. Elina sighed.

"Believe me, I know."

* * *

"On this side, we have Claudette – The Thundercloud General!" called out Nanael as the monitors focused on her stern image. The citizens chatted among themselves as Leina replaced her on screen. "And on this side we have…Uh, Leina? Do you have a title?" she asked politely. Leina closed her eyes and clenched her sword tight as her blood boiled. With everything going wrong at once, getting angry was the best thing she could do. The whole continent was watching her.

Leina opened her eyes and held her head high. With a short growl, she yanked her sword violently from its hilt, span it around in her hand and cut across the air in front of her with all her strength, venting her anger.

"I am Leina – The Wandering Warrior! And if I have to fight for my own free will, then so be it! I will not let anyone tell me where my future lies! The only one in charge of my life is me! I will not let you take me back, Claudette; not now, not ever!" she yelled, stopping to catch her breath, "Well come on, Claudette..." she snarled readying her blade with a firm mouth and sharp stare.

"Let's _dance!_"

For a moment, Tomoe forgot that Leina was in extreme danger. Watching her angrily declare her intention to battle was awe inspiring. She wasn't sure if it was her courage or her fury that was spurring her to battle her own sister, but whatever the cause, it appeared to be helping. Around the mainland, many people cheered for Leina despite having no idea who she was. Even Elina was impressed by her rogue sister's bravado.

Claudette on the other hand remained unimpressed throughout Leina's outburst, looking at her wayward sister with disapproval. With a soft, anguished sigh she took her massive sword from her back and prepared to fight her. Seeing Claudette actually willing to fight her suddenly turned Leina's courage back into fear, though only on the inside. She kept a brave face no matter what.

"You're a fool, Leina. A brave fool, but a fool nonetheless. I'll fight you, but I won't hold back, and any pain I bring you is your own fault." she muttered as lightning suddenly crackled across her body and around her headpiece. Tomoe watched Leina closely. The quaking legs, the shrinking pupils and the cold sweat on her forehead said it all; she was terrified. As a result, she looked back and forth between Nanael and Leina. There was only one thing she could do to stop the battle and save her companion.

"What the hell am I doing? Why am I fighting in this screwed up tournament?! I need to get outta here, or else I'm finished!"

However, Leina couldn't come up with a plan quick enough. With an almighty yell like thunder across the sky, Claudette rushed towards her ready to strike with all her power. Lightning shot up and around her body as she leaped at her. Leina feebly held up her shield in an attempt to block the attack but inside she knew that in a few seconds she was going to be in a world of pain. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

*CLANG*

"What?!" gasped Claudette as her sword clashed against another, though it wasn't Leina's. Leina opened her eyes to the sight of Tomoe's raven black hair before her. Acting on instinct, Tomoe had leaped between them at the last second. Everyone watching around the continent fell into shocked silence as a 'new' fighter joined the battle. Tomoe had analyzed just enough of Claudette's movements beforehand to anticipate and block her attack. On Hinomoto, the warrior priestesses erupted in support for Tomoe. The Head Priestess watched with a smile, while elsewhere, Shizuka watched with shock. She remembered the severe condition Tomoe was in following the Kouma attack, and couldn't fathom how her friend was back in top shape already.

"Tomoe! What are you doing?!" cried Leina. Tomoe didn't address her, keeping her focus purely on Claudette at all times. The Thundercloud General rested her stance and stepped back, sizing up Leina's 'protector'. Nanael began throwing a tantrum behind them, angry that her battle had been interrupted, but nobody paid her any attention.

"Saving you from making a fool of yourself in front of everyone! You're not ready to fight!" she called back. Leina didn't know whether to be relieved or furious at those words.

"I had heard Leina had found herself an accomplice, but I didn't think it would be Warrior Priestess. I thought you and your clan would know better than to hide a fugitive, especially if that fugitive is Leina." muttered Claudette, electricity still coursing across her body. Tomoe readied for battle, remaining completely calm.

"I am here to take part in the Queen's Blade tournament and I needed a companion for my journey. Your sister volunteered to be by my side willingly." she replied.

"I did hear that there was an attack on the settlement a few nights ago. I also heard you were personally involved in repelling the assault."

"The Kouma tried to kill us all. I had to stop them."

"And how did you achieve this?" asked Claudette, already knowing the answer. Tomoe lowered her gaze.

"_I personally killed them all._" she hissed in an uncharacteristically antagonistic tone. Claudette looked past Tomoe to Leina who suddenly seemed afraid of her protector.

"Are you hearing this Leina? This is the sort of person you've aligned yourself with; the _noble_ murderer." said Claudette, spurring Tomoe's anger.

"Regardless of what you think of me, my intentions right now remain the same! I will not allow you to take Leina away! She has the right to choose her own way in life!" Tomoe replied defiantly. Leina became engrossed in their argument, surprised at just how devoted Tomoe was to her safety. If only she could do the same for her.

"Why? You clearly have your own reasons for being here and Leina leaving would have no effect on you! What interest could you possibly have in my sister?" demanded Claudette. Tomoe looked at Leina from the corner of her eye and locked gazes with her. While she needed Leina to discover more about her vision, she also felt a certain need to protect her. There was a strange connection between them despite the short time they had known each other. Tomoe saw Leina's potential and wanted it to be realized. Nothing would stop her from protecting her if she had to. Tomoe motioned Leina towards the side-lines. Leina took the hint and quickly left the battlefield to watch from the side-lines.

"Dammit Tomoe, you don't have to do this…" thought Leina.

Claudette let out a loud frustrated grunt and readied her blade, "Argh! Fine then! If I have to fight you, I will!" she yelled. Nanael perked up again as another opportunity presented itself, and flew above the new combatants.

"Alright, so after that little hiccup let's get this going! On this side we have Claudette – The Thundercloud General, and taking Leina's place we have Lady Tomoe – The Warrior Priestess! Let the battle begin!" she yelled enthusiastically. Claudette launched herself at her kimono-clad opponent with a battle cry. Tomoe tensed her muscles and prepared for the oncoming onslaught.

With a powerful crash, the two sent sparks and miniature lightning bolts flying in all directions as Claudette endlessly and tirelessly struck at Tomoe with massive, powerful swings of her blade, yelling with each strike. However, Tomoe blocked every single one of her blows, deflecting them with fast flicks of her blade. Leina watched the ordeal in awe. She had never seen such power before in her life but though part of her enjoyed the battle, a single horrifying thought entered her mind.

"These two might actually murder each other!"

Blocking her attacks allowed Tomoe to study just how powerful Claudette was in comparison to herself and in short, she was going to be a challenge. After one overhead swing, Tomoe blocked and pushed Claudette back. "My turn", she hissed before going on the offensive. Tomoe's strikes were clean, precise and extremely fast and while her sword bounced off Claudette's, she made her opponent struggle to block the entirety of her onslaught. Tomoe cut clean across Claudette's cloak and even left a large scratch against Claudette's 'armour'. She turned up her nose in disgust.

"Did you really think a metal brassiere would be sufficient protection in battle?! Even Leina's old, broken armour covered more skin and offered more protection! Shameful!" yelled Tomoe, continuing her assault.

"At least I wear armor!"

"I don't _need_ it!" roared Tomoe. Claudette held her own and eventually focused on merely blocking her attacks instead of trying to counter.

"Her defense is just as strong as her offense. This 'Thundercloud General' should be a strong opponent but why isn't she attacking me? She's holding back."

Moments later, Tomoe would get her answer. After a few strikes, she noticed that the lightning surrounding Claudette's sword had become more violent and bright with each passing second, the lightning crackling more erraticly around her body in turn. Stopping, Tomoe backed away to watch Claudette slowly raise her sword to the sky.

"This isn't good…Alright, now focus!"

Time seemed to slow once again as Tomoe read her surroundings as fast as she could; each crackle of lightning, each labored breath, the quiet giggling from Nanael, Claudette's low growls, and the loud, thunderous clouds forming above them. Suddenly as Tomoe came out of focus, a massive bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and into Claudette's sword. Claudette subsequently brought her sword down and shot the bolt straight at Tomoe with a bright flash. However, Tomoe was ready and flipped over the bolt, which flew deep into the forest behind them and exploded violently in a cloud of smoke and dirt.

Tomoe ran towards Claudette a second time and as her opponent charged up another series of lightning strikes. Tomoe focused her mind on her surroundings again – this time mid-action. Slowing down her perception of time, Tomoe dodged each lightning bolt as they flew her way. However, putting this much strain on her mind was stressful, especially mid-battle. The resulting action left Tomoe with a headache but she pressed on, losing her enhanced perception in the process. To onlookers, Tomoe appeared to move with inhuman reflexes and speed.

The two clashed again in a spectacular show of sword strikes. They made their battle look like an elegant if violent dance in the way they moved around each other, trying to gain the upper hand. Nanael watched the battle with fan-girlish enthusiasm. It was her Queen's Blade battle, and not only did she manage to get one off the ground but the fight proved to be quite the spectacle. If Leina was still fighting, it would have been over by now.

Claudette grew frustrated with her inability to land a good hit against her foe. She had been trained for combat and it was time to show it. Claudette countered one of Tomoe's attacks, grabbed her by the shoulders, and tossed her with all her strength. Aiming her sword, she began charging another bolt of lightning, but this time she allowed it to 'cook' for far longer than before, until her sword was glowing blindingly light with charge. Claudette eventually let the blast go just as Tomoe landed on the ground – being pushed back by the sheer power leaving her sword. Tomoe attempted to focus again as she regained her posture and looked up just in time to see the massive bolt head her way. She had only enough mental power to raise her sword in defense, but upon impact the bolt violently exploded in a bright blue eruption of energy, fire and dirt. Trees in the surrounding areas were blown back by the sheer force of the blast – some even caught fire. Leina and Nanael both shielded their eyes from the cloud of dirt kicked back from the blast.

Claudette refused to let her guard down and watched with everyone else as the smoke dissipated. To her dismay – and Leina's relief – Tomoe slowly emerged from the smoke looking worse for wear but otherwise unaffected by the strike. Her clothes had been torn and burnt in places, her hair had been singed and her skin looked burned, though not badly so. A large bloody gash sliced down Tomoe's face but despite her injuries, Tomoe felt stronger than ever and though she didn't show it, she was surprised to be on her feet. Priestesses in Hinomoto cheered for Tomoe as she readied her smoking sword.

"I get the feeling you're not one to give up, are you, Lady Tomoe?" called Claudette in a taunting fashion. Tomoe bared her teeth at her. Her calm demeanor had slipped slightly.

"**Correct!**" she hissed before yanking two cards from her clothes and setting them alight as if by magic. With a yell she threw them at Claudette, who effortlessly blocked all the explosives. But using the smoke to her advantage, Tomoe ran past Claudette while cutting deep into her legs in the process – deep enough to earn a pained yell. Leina went to call her sister's name in panic but stopped. She didn't know who to support. If Claudette won, her chance at freedom would be over. If Tomoe won, then she might lose a sister. Morally, she was conflicted. She continued to watch as Tomoe skidded to a stop at the edge of a large cliff overlooking a deep, dark ravine.

"You're lucky I'm even showing you mercy!" said Tomoe aggressively. Claudette ignored her blood-stained leg and ran towards her, ignoring the pain. However, Tomoe was more than ready for her. In a fast and surprising move that stopped Claudette dead, Tomoe yelled "_**Warrior Kick!**_" and span her legs round in rapid succession. She disarmed Claudette, hi ther across the head and knocked her to the ground with three quick strikes. Claudette quickly scurried to get up but found herself on her hands and knees faced with Tomoe's blade mere inches from her eyes.

"Surrender." She demanded in a low tone. Claudette growled and looked to the sky.

"I'm not done yet! **_Thunderclap Strike!_**" she called one last time. Thunder brewed above her and a bolt of lightning came rushing down, angled straight at Tomoe. However, the attack would be fruitless in the end. Barely keeping focus due to mental exhaustion, Tomoe raised her sword horizontally over her head and blocked the lightning strike, defying nature by holding the strike away from her, causing the ground beneath her feet to shake violently. Tomoe's bones shook while trying to hold back the strike, but with all her might, she withstood the blast and sent a shock-wave around the area. Claudette was speechless, utterly shocked at her resistance.

All of this effort was to protect her sister. Nothing else.

When the strike finally stopped, Tomoe let out a large sigh and resumed threatening Claudette with her blade.

"I said _surrender_!" she commanded more boldly. Claudette said nothing but looked up in shock. Unknown to Tomoe, the burns on her body slowly faded into her skin, covered by a faint pink fiery glow. More notably, the cut on her face stretched closed. Onlookers watching on the monitors gasped as her injuries healed of their own accord. But none were as surprised Leina. Why didn't Tomoe tell her she could also regenerate her injuries? Did she even know herself? Nanael crossed her arms and 'reclined' in the air.

"Well, looks like you're not a special snowflake anymore, eh?" she said coyly. Meanwhile Tomoe and Claudette remained locked in silent tension. Claudette refused to verbally surrender but at the same time she knew she this battle was finished. Even if she could land a successful strike against Tomoe, she didn't know if she would just shrug it off and magically heal like she just did.

But then, moments before Claudette finally spoke her words of surrender, the ground started shaking beneath them, although this time it was natural. Massive cracks suddenly formed at Tomoe's feet as the blast weakened the cliff edge. Claudette spotted this and backed away from the collapsing ground but Tomoe – her mind tired from putting all her mental power on the battle – didn't react quickly enough. The ground below her gave way and Tomoe lost her footing.

"Tomoe!" cried Leina and she ran out from the side-lines and towards the two at speeds even she couldn't believe. Desperately, Leina ran past Claudette and leaped for Tomoe as she fell, trying to grab her hand. Unfortunately, she narrowly missed and slammed down hard on the ground, watching her friend fall into the deep dark chasm below. She screamed her name in anguish but in the end it was useless. Leina helplessly watched Tomoe disappear into the darkness below. Grief quickly began to well up inside her. She had known Tomoe for only a matter of days but she saved her life and gave her more attention than anybody else…Not for the first time, Leina felt utterly helpless.

But as she looked down into the ravine, a hopeful thought emerged that silenced her grief. Tomoe could regenerate, just like her. If she can do that then what were the chances that Tomoe survived? What if there was water at the bottom and she was merely swept away? She imagined Tomoe was smart enough to survive even that. Still, Leina accepted that it was wishful thinking to a certain degree. As she thought, Claudette got onto her feet and dusted herself off. Finally, she could continue her mission. Nobody was going to get in her way. At last, Leina was all alone with nowhere to run.

"Well, this outcome could have been prevented, but what's done is done. Do you have any other pointless objections, Leina? Or are you willing to end this charade for good?" asked Claudette, standing over Leina casting a massive imposing shadow over her body. Leina didn't answer right away, still taking in what just happened. But as Claudette's words reached her ears her heart beat faster against her chest. Not out of fear but out of adrenaline. She clenched the edge of the cliff tight until the dirt crumbled in her hand and her breathing got louder. As Leina opened her eyes, a new area of her mind opened up to her with them. She got up and faced her sister with a scowl.

"_I refuse_." hissed Leina. The Thundercloud General crossed her arms and looked down on her as she spoke with a tired and clearly angry tone.

"What?"

"I refuse to leave with you. Tomoe, she's still alive! You saw what happened to her! She healed herself right in front of you! Who's to say she didn't survive that fall?!" she shouted at her as her voice began breaking. Lightning crackled around Claudette as her patience reached its limit.

"What is wrong with you?! Even if there was water down there, survival would be impossible. Face facts, Leina Vance! Your friend is dead and now you're coming with me!"

"_**No. I'm. Not!**_"

Leina screamed at Claudette with a voice dripping with sorrow, exhaustion and hatred. Genuinely alarmed by Leina's reaction, Claudette dropped her guard and took a step back in surprise. It was that in that moment where Claudette finally spotted something about her she never noticed before. Leina's razor-sharp eyes stared into her own with such ferocity and anger that Claudette had to admit was rather intimidating. Not frightening, but certainly off-putting. She knew that Vance women could simply stare an enemy into surrender, but never did she think Leina could do the same to her.

Leina slowly calmed herself down and let out a long sigh, expelling her frustration. "Tomoe is alive. She has saved me three times already since I left – and I didn't just use what happened at the castle as an opportunity to escape! I killed the creature that did it and almost died for it! If I can't save Tomoe this one time then I would never forgive myself!" she ranted loudly. Claudette expression softened.

"Leina-"

"If you care about me, even in the slightest, then you will let me find and save her! You can continue to hunt me down afterwards like you always do but this time – _this one time_ – let me save her!" she begged, turning her anger into desperation. Claudette groaned and crossed her arms. Against everything she previously thought, she started to consider letting her sister leave, but she still had one more question.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked politely. Leina took out her sword and stared at her own reflection in the blade.

"On the night when the castle exploded, I was thrown from my bedroom to the gallery and walked away with only a small bruise. Later, I got a chunk of armour wedged deep into my stomach, yanked it out, and lost a lot of blood. When the castle blew up, I was launched off the room and onto the ground, breaking my arm in the process, and just last night, I was bitten by a poisonous snake and lived. What I'm trying to say is this..." she said calmly before suddenly gripping the edge of the blade a slicing her sword deep into her own hand, drawing blood. Claudette winced as Leina showed her the deep, bloody cut down her palm.

Moments later, Claudette eyes went wide as the cut slowly closed up – skin stretching and fusing together. Leina showed no sign of pain, only the same anger as before.

"Me and Tomoe? We share the same power. If I survived, then she survived." she said with a low, threatening tone. Claudette looked at her own cut and back at Leina's. Was Leina still human? How did she do that? What were the limits? Did Leina even know? Claudette remained silent and just stared into Leina's razor sharp eyes.

"…I cannot believe I am about to say this, but against my better judgement I shall allow you to leave to seek out this...Lady Tomoe." she said with a heavy heart. Leina lay off her stare and gave a sigh of relief. However Claudette remained strong on her position. "But know this Leina, I still think you know nothing of what this world is like. If you think you can do this, then you will receive no help from me or anyone else related to our family…and when I find out that either your friend has died or you have managed to save her then I will look for you and I will find you." she threatened. Leina crossed her arms and looked her straight in the eye.

"Noted." she murmured. With that, Claudette turned and walked away with not even a formal goodbye. She thought about the inevitable fallout she would receive back home from her father, but if Leina was so determined to prove her wrong, she would allow her one chance. She got on her horse and rode away, no more certain of whether or not she did the right thing.

Leina stood alone, watching her leave when she heard the subtle flutter of wings getting further and further way. She looked up to the sky and called out; "And just where you do you think you're going?" Nanael stopped and looked down. Leina didn't exactly look happy with her.

"Well, I-I thought you-Well you heard what your sister said, I mean-"

"Yeah, no. You're coming with me to help find her." ordered Leina. Nanael scoffed and leaned down to Leina's eye-level.

"You heard your sister. You're meant to find her alone! Why should I help you?" she asked with a bratty tone.

"You don't want to help? Hmm, that's a shame. I didn't want to be in a Queen's Blade battle. Guess what? Neither of us are getting what we want. You're an angel, start acting like one." she commanded bitterly.

Nanael remained suspiciously silent. She knew she could easily fly away and leave Leina screaming at her but for a reason she couldn't understand, she didn't. Inside Nanael felt slightly guilty for Tomoe's fall. She was partly responsible after all. Nanael groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Leina. I'll help you out." she finally replied. For the first time since they met, Nanael saw Leina smile. It was a rather nice sight, she had to admit to herself but she still wasn't totally willing to help. The prospect of more Queen's Blade battles in the end made her accept; whether Leina would like it or not. With that, they shook hands.

* * *

"Oh, you are a lavish one aren't you? You'll be perfect for the princess and just the type of eye-candy I need!"

On a small riverbank, a long living specter investigated a body washed up on shore. He looked over Tomoe's body with perverted enthusiasm. Parts of her body were surrounded by a pinkish glow but he didn't care about that. With a grin, he wrapped his tail around her hands and dragged her off, looking off into the distance at the sight of a massive stone temple standing alone in the desert.

The Princess was waiting.


	15. A Forgotten Kingdom

At the very bottom of the ravine following Tomoe's incident, a lonely young warrior skimmed the damp riverbank running along rushing torrents of clear blue water. With her sister long gone and her reluctant angelic companion high in the sky, Leina searched up and down the sandy shores of the river, desperate to find either Tomoe or any tell-tale sign that she was alive. At best, she hoped to find her alive and well. She didn't want to think too hard about the worst case scenario.

However, she didn't find a body – alive or dead – anywhere on the riverbank. Fear and hope swelled inside her heart. In truth, she was still affected by her fury-fueled conversation with her older sister. She found herself clenching her fists subconsciously as she stalked up and down the sand in bitter anger. Leina still couldn't believe she had managed to convince – or intimidate – Claudette into leaving her alone. If the situation had been any different she would have been dragged home against her will. However, deep in her mind, worry nagged at her thoughts. Was she becoming so aggressive that even her indomitable older sister was afraid of her?

As Leina looked around, her eye caught onto the glistening shine of metal buried in the sand. She walked briskly over to the object and plucked it out the ground, her eyes widening in surprise as she recognized it.

"Tomoe's sword!" she said aloud. She looked closely at its fine edge and admired the little details in the blade, though she tried not to look at the blood stains along its length. "Tomoe fell down clutching her sword. If she and it have been separated then Tomoe must be alive! But where on Earth has she gone?" she asked herself. Leina fastened the sword to her back and looked to the sky where Nanael hovered, looking off into the distance. She was determined to find Tomoe no matter what.

"I swear on my life, I will find you."

Leina found herself interrupted by a soft noise coming from close by. At first she believed it was just the sound of the river's waters, but as the noise got louder and more pronounced, she thought otherwise. On a hunch she looked down to her feet to find a familiar but forever unnerving sight of a large green snake slithering beside them. It looked up at Leina with beady eyes and gave a loud 'hiss'.

In the blink of an eye, Leina went from briskly walking along the riverbank to running as fast as she could, screaming in horror and keeping her eye on the reptile at all times as she did so. After all, she detested snakes. The serpent stared at her with what she could only call 'bemusement' but before Leina could give any more thought on the matter, she slammed into something at head-height: something soft.

Leina fell flat on her back and gazed up into the sky with glazed eyes as a familiar, yet unappreciated face came into view.

"I am aware my bust is larger than yours, Leina, but that doesn't give you the excuse to head-butt me." joked Echidna in the same sultry voice she sported during their last encounter. Leina's blue eyes snapped into her red ones and immediately she began to crawl away in a blind panic, more so than when she saw her snake.

"_No!_ Not you again!"

**'Hiss!'**

Quickly, Leina realized she was cornered between a slithery and smooth reptile and her pet snake. Echidna leaned in close with a soft grin.

"It's nice to see you too. In case you haven't realized it yet, I'm not going to harm you." she said sternly, offering Leina a hand to her feet. Leina stared at her hand as if she had never seen such a thing before in her life.

"Do you expect me to believe you after what you did to me?!" she hissed back. Echidna retracted her hand and rolled her eyes. After a brief moment of intense silence, Echidna grabbed Leina's arm anyway and forcefully pulled her to her feet. Leina struggled briefly as she did so.

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled. Echidna let go of the blonde and put her hands on her hips. For once, Leina saw a frown on her face.

"What, do you expect to be a warrior by sitting on the ground all day?" she asked harshly. Leina sighed and brushed the dirt off her body. She didn't even look her in the eye as she spoke.

"What do you want, Echidna?" asked Leina, still with a mix of fear and anger in her voice. She kept a close-eye on her snake at all times. Echidna walked around to Leina's side and put her arm over her shoulder in with a cheeky and knowing grin.

"I was in the neighborhood and felt like giving you some advice. I saw that entire battle and I was amused to see you so ready to fight your sister considering how you were begging for help before. Funny how fast people change..." she said casually. Leina pulled away and faced her.

"Then you know what happened and why I'm here. Do you know where she is?" Echidna shrugged and walked past Leina, looking off into the distance.

"No. To be honest, I don't care about the warrior priestess. I'm really more interested in you." she said, turning back to her. Leina listened carefully, always keeping her hand close to her sword and her shield ready.

"You're so much like your mother. Rebellious, trusting…" said Echidna as her eyes drifted from Leina's face to her chest. "…impressive rack as well..." she murmured. Leina crossed her arms and frowned.

"Are you always so perverted? I mean to wear a snake for a-_Oh. My. God_."

Leina froze and locked eyes with Echidna. Her face turned bright pink and a small drop of sweat slid down her forehead. Echidna raised a small brow.

"What?"

"This entire time we've been talking…you've been walking around completely bottomless..." she muttered quietly. Echidna looked down at her body and gave a small shrug to Leina's obvious horror.

"Does that bother you, Leina?" she asked.

"Y-Yes!"

Echidna rolled her eyes and commanded Keltan to come to her with a simple flick of her finger. He wasted no time slithering up Echidna's thigh and wrapped himself around her into his usual 'thong' pose. Leina squirmed the entire time, shuddering at the very idea. What she was doing was several degrees of 'wrong'.

"Urgh, why do you even wear a snake? That can't be hygienic." she asked, trying not to think too much into it.

"Actually you'd be surprised just how clean my-" Leina quickly raised a hand in defense and looked away.

"Nope. I don't want to know, forget I asked." she replied, squeezing the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"Very well, but back to the topic at hand…If you truly want to follow in your mother's footsteps, then I must ask what you really want out of all this." said Echidna, watching the river flow past. Despite her long life, the moments when she just stopped and observed the world around her were often the most fulfilling.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the 'Wandering Warrior'. You could easily walk off on your own and do your own thing…but instead you're down here searching for a woman you don't even know. Why?" Echidna asked with a genuinely thoughtful tone. For once, there was no sultry hint to her voice. To Leina, it just sounded weird but more than anything she couldn't think of why Echidna would be so interested. "At this point you're 'Following Warrior' more than anything".

"She saved my life. I figured I should return the favour." she replied. Echidna laughed softly.

"Such a noble cause…" she muttered. Leina approached her and stood next to Echidna, still wearing a frown. Suddenly, she seemed more willing to approach her but still was aware of where her sword sat.

"Is that sarcasm?" she asked accusingly.

"Maybe, but I do see why you think she's worth saving. She's kind, she's dangerous…and her boobs are massive." joked Echidna. Leina cleared her throat and looked away as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Echidna noticed her reaction and let out another soft laugh.

"I have noticed." Leina admitted, causing Echidna to laugh even more. This only made Leina's embarrassment more intense. Echidna calmed and turned back to Leina.

"Now who's the pervert?" she asked jokingly, "But now that you're all alone and you can give it some thought. What path will you take?" she asked. Leina watched the river go past and gave it some thought. She never once thought about what 'path' she would take. She always thought about being like her mother, not how she would do it. The Queen's Blade was an option but not a desired one. After a few seconds, she gave Echidna a simple answer.

"I don't know. Hero?" asked Leina. Echidna wiggled her finger to tell her she was wrong and walked slowly away from her. Leina watched her sultry walk, annoyed.

"Everyone wants to be a hero but few actually manage to become one in the eyes of everyone. For once you have me truly wondering who you might become; a woman who is caring and respected by her peers? Or a woman who ruthless and feared by enemies and non-enemies alike? You don't need to be a villain to be regarded as a bitch." she hissed. Leina's eyes went wide, piercing and angry and her fists clenched extremely tight. She hissed very aggressively back at Echidna as she walked away with a deep and threatening tone.

"What did you just call me?"

Echidna stopped and turned back to see Leina's enraged appearance but didn't flinch in the slightest. However, Echidna's own expression had turned serious.

"It's not what I called you, but rather what others will call you if you're not careful." she revealed. Questions whipped through Leina's mind. Why was she making such a big deal over her morality? She had never considered being less humanistic than she currently was. She would never dream of trading her good – if irritable nature – for a more negative one. Echidna continued walking away but Leina wasn't going to let her escape that quickly.

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" she asked. Echidna stopped but didn't look at her.

"I won't help you, but I'm interested in what makes you tick and, to answer your question, I wanna know who you will become. Consider yourself a pet project." she replied. Leina crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"…You don't."

With that, Echidna walked away down the riverbank, leaving Leina alone and confused. She watched Echidna leave without knowing any more about what the woman wanted from her, despite being told otherwise. How could someone go from almost killing her to giving out advice just like that? Leina made a mental note to forever watch out for the elf. Something told her that she'd have to watch her back regardless.

Tired and not wanting any more needless surprises, Leina looked up and yelled to the sky."Nanael! I found Tomoe's sword! Any luck seeing where this river leads?!"

Nanael peered off, looking at the horizon. She heard what Leina said and knew the answer but delayed telling her. The very notion that a mere human was demanding her help – and that she was providing it anyway – was discomforting for Nanael. Why should she listen to her? Why wasn't she flying away leaving her alone? Maybe it was because Leina appealed to her better nature but nonetheless, Nanael looked down to find Leina looking up at her with a worried gaze. She slowly descended down to her level.

"The river seems to stop just by a large desert. I imagine she'll either be at the end of the river or along the river bank somewhere" she said. The sound of progress eased Leina's nerves.

"Well it's something. Can you take us to the desert?" asked Leina, sighing in relief. Nanael cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"You're not suggesting that I carry you there are you?" she asked accusingly. Leina' face tightened as the suggestion sunk into her mind. She gave Nanael a sheepish grin ad rubbed the back of her head. Her blonde hair was already growing back to it's original length.

"…Well the idea never crossed my mind-"

"You liar!" replied Nanael, seeing right through her. Leina gave a short sigh and pointed her eyes to the clouds above.

"Ok yes, that's what I'm suggesting. If you have a better idea, let's hear it." she replied in a tired and slightly bitter tone. Nanael remained silent and looked back to the riverbank and then back to Leina. She sighed and took Leina's hand in hers.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Leina, frowning in confusion. A cheeky grin appeared on Nanael's face as her green eyes started to glow.

"Something I should have done a while ago really." she replied. Suddenly in a bright flash of blue light, the world around the two changed, looking much more luminous than before in the blink of an eye Leina looked around, bewildered.

"What did you just do?" she asked. Nanael giggled and took to flight. Her wings looked wispier in this state of being. In fact, both their bodies left a blurry trail as they moved. Leina examined the waves her arms left as Nanael spoke.

"We angels have to remain superior to humans in some way, right? We can detect certain power sources by mentally revisiting moments in time! I've projected the image for you as well." she said smugly. Leina looked to the river to find – to her surprise – the still image of Tomoe lying in the water face up. She looked unconscious but she couldn't say for certain. "Right now I'm looking for regeneration energy. See how Tomoe is a pinkish colour in the water and how there is a light in her heart?"

"Yeah, I think I understand. So she was swept upstream…Well, I guess it's just a matter of following it!" said Leina, cracking her knuckles with a smile on her face. She offered Nanael her hand and with a sigh and a roll of the eyes, she took it. "Alright then! Let's dance!" she declared as they took off into the air.

"…Let's dance? What kind of phrase is that?" questioned Nanael as they flew away.

"Hey, I like it." said Leina in defence and as they flew off, the psychic projection slowly faded from view, along with the faint green projection of Echidna with a green light in her heart.

* * *

Hidden from the forests, the towns and the cities of the mainland lay the lonely – yet massive – desert. Stone ruins were dotted around the area, protruding out the sand like sticks in muddy ground. At the very centre of the desert however stood a colossal pyramid – old and dusty as if it hadn't been touched in centuries. Inside the structure looked no different with brittle and eroded stone structures, hallways and statues. However, within of the pyramid, a massive open room was lit up with hundreds of torches, and at the centre of this room at the top of a large flight of stairs lay Tomoe.

Unconscious and redressed in tattered cloth which hung loosely off her body, Tomoe was left defenceless in the tomb. Hovering at her side and staring hungrily at her body with a wide and toothy smile was the sceptre that brought her there: but he wasn't the only one present.

_**"Now, become mine!"**_

Another woman hovered in the sky emitting a ghastly black cover of smoke from around her body. Her eyes glowed she smirked at Tomoe's body. With a cast of her hand, smoky shapes arose from out of the stone ground and circled her own body. The shapes wailed and howled around her as with another brief command, she cast them towards Tomoe. They obeyed and flew straight into her body at her heart, phasing into her skin. The smoke from her body faded and the Princess of Amara, Menace, floated back to the ground, landing daintily with a clop from her jewel-encrusted heels.

"How long must I wait, Setra?" she asked her sceptre, brushing her short black hair from her face. The sceptre hovered towards her with the same perverse smile he had offered Tomoe.

"I must admit ma'am, this one seems to be a little harder to control than your previous servants." he revealed. Menace adjusted her golden neckpiece and walked towards Tomoe's head. The intense heat meant she didn't typically wear much else. Not that Setra minded however.

"Hmm, she'll be worth it in the end. Judging by that little battle we saw earlier, she'll be an excellent combatant. Pity she won't remember all of her techniques once she's under my control..." she muttered, looking at Tomoe's face and watching it twitch as her magic did its job.

"It's already worth it in my book. Never have I enjoyed replacing a woman's clothes more!" he said with a laugh. Menace rolled her eyes and sighed.

"A servant doesn't have to look pretty, Setra..."

"It's a nice bonus though!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Well it matters to him obviously." spoke a third voice. Menace looked to the staircase to discover a gloopy pink puddle slushing its way up the stairs and once it reached the top, it warped back into it's normal form. Despite being blown to pieces, Melona looked no worse for wear physically but there was no smile to be seen on her glowing pink face.

"Oh great, it's you." muttered Setra, smile inverting. Menace on the other hand made her way round the table to personally greet her. She seemed much more pleased to see her.

"Ah Melona! Always a pleasure. You're looking more…in one piece." she said with a soft smile. Melona groaned and did some stretches.

"I might look ok but I'm gonna be out of action for a while. I'm still regenerating." she replied, holding her head. Her body was slowly recreating the pieces of her body she had failed to recover after being blown to pieces. In a literal sense, Melona felt incomplete, like she had lost a limb. Setra smiled again and hovered closer to her.

"Look on the bright side! You went to a better place! Scattered all over the castle!" he replied happily. Melona shook her head and resisted the urge to smack him away. She instead ignored him and wafted her hand at her face to cool herself down. The heat wasn't as bad as the burning castle but it was close.

"I can't stay long but I want you to know that-Wait, where the hell did you find her?!" she asked Menace, right before noticing Tomoe's unconscious body. Her frown deepened as thoughts went through her mind before snapping up to Menace again.

"Wake her up." she commanded. Menace put her hands on her hips and leaned in closer with a scowl.

"Why should I?"

"She's been travelling with Leina. She'll know where she is and when I find her, I'll make her wish that hunk of metal was still in her gut!" she hissed back at her. Menace raised an eye and looked back at Tomoe. She didn't need to give it much thought.

"No can do, Melona. She's already coming under my control. Soon she'll awaken and forget who she is and who she knew." she replied, watching Tomoe's chest heave as she took deeper and deeper breaths. Melona groaned in frustration, just in time for Setra to approach her again with that same unbearably smug grin.

"I'm surprised you want to find this Leina chick again. I heard you let her plug you up because you were so terrified of her!" he taunted. Melona flashed-back to the moment where Leina defeated her and shuddered. She remembered just how frightening she looked but couldn't accept a mere human managed to scare her. She swallowed her pride and faced Setra with a frown.

"You weren't there, smartass! She doesn't scare me! She's just a fragile young human in a suit of armour…but those eyes. I swear I was looking into hell when she beat me." said Melona. She stopped and found herself looking reclusive and distant in front of Menace and Setra. "But I'll show her true anger the next time we meet!" she proclaimed proudly. Menace twirled her hair as she spoke. She had other matters to attend to.

"Well as long as you keep me out of your petty squabbles. I have a kingdom to resurrect!" she replied proudly. Melona sighed in turn.

"And that brings me to my original point…You do realize that you were brought back for the Swamp Witch's use, right? You do have a job to do."

"I know, and I'll get round to it but after a thousand years of being dead I could use a back rub." replied Menace with an innocent smirk. Melona frowned and crossed her arms.

"Me and Airi can't do everything ourselves you know-"

"Massage first, Swamp Witch later." said Menace, admiring her tomb. The engravings on the walls had long since eroded but she still looked around in nostalgic bliss. "I shall restore this place to its former glory and when I do-"

"You'll become Queen Menace of Amara with me at your side, ma'am!" said Setra with a smile. Menace returned the expression with a blush.

"Thank you Setra." she replied. Melona groaned and made her way back to the stairs, melting into her puddle form.

"Whatever. Just be there when asked." she grunted, not even bidding them a proper farewell. She was more than willing to leave Menace and Setra to ogle Tomoe. Setra suddenly perked up, noticing Tomoe's fingers twitching.

"Ma'am! I think this is it!" he proclaimed proudly. Menace looked at her face as Tomoe's eye-lids slowly opened. Menace smiled widely and resisted the urge to scream in delight as she spotted Tomoe's once full and clear lavender eyes had turned dull and lifeless with a single red ring inside the iris.

"Excellent! Now servant, can you hear me?" she asked. Tomoe didn't respond at first but her lips slowly parted. She seemed to have trouble talking.

"…Yes." she replied. Her voice has become lifeless and monotone.

"What is your name?"

"…I have no name."

Menace held her head high as she asked the final question. "Who is your mistress?" Tomoe remained silent at first before slowly tilting her head towards Menace. She stared right through her.

"…You are." she responded.

Menace grinned.

* * *

High in the air below the thin layer of clouds, Nanael heaved her way across the landscape putting all her power into her wings. Her face was red with effort and her breath was labored, probably because Leina and her armor weighed so much. Speaking of which, the blond Vance was happily admiring the view below her. Despite the fact she could fall and die at a moment's notice, the look of the mainland from a bird's-eye point of view was breath-taking. The sun's rays breaking through the mountains, the large glistening rivers and lochs and the distant desert; all of them were images she never dreamed of seeing. To see the world from this perspective was a privilege.

"Do you ever get used to this view?" asked Leina still staring off into the distance.

"Only when I'm not being weighed down by a human anchor!" she grunted back in a tired tone. The desert was fast approaching but Nanael knew she could get there much faster without Leina weighing her down. "Man, you're heavy!"

"I'm so glad it's because of this armour. Otherwise? I'd be pretty offended right now." Leina quipped back.

"You've always gotta make it personal, don't you? I mean we both know you're only saving Tomoe to make yourself feel better."

Leina frowned and looked up at Nanael, holding her hand just a little tighter than necessary. "That's not true and you know it! She saved me so-"

"You have to return the favour? That's what I thought!" replied Nanael, looking into Leina's eyes. Miraculously, she didn't feel as intimidated as she did the previous night by her glare and kept it up in silence until Leina sighed and looked off into the distance again.

"Are you always this helpful?" she asked in a tired tone.

"Meh, on good days"

"What about bad days?"

"I like to nap on bad days"

Before long, they began to fly over the desert and the pyramid slowly came into view. Though instead of marveling at the majestic view, Leina was more concerned how close the ground was getting. She looked up to spot Nanael's wings flapping slower and slower.

"Nanael, take us to the ground." she asked politely.

"You're not, hah, suggesting we walk there?" she said, running out of breath.

"Hey, you're tiring yourself out carrying us. Let's go to the ground so you can rest." she said kindly. Nanael said nothing but slowly descended to the ground – willingly. She would never admit it, but she was thankful Leina let up with the carrying. Any longer and the two would have crashed to the ground.

* * *

After landing, the two slowly made their way across the desert. The heat was unlike anything the two of them had ever felt and it was unusual for the heat to be suddenly greater than only half an hour ago. For once Leina was grateful that her armour exposed parts of her body to cool her down, but the metal became blisteringly hot on the outside. Nanael on the other hand hovered just off the ground, panting in exhaustion.

Tired of the silence, Leina cleared her throat and tried to make conversation. "So…" she began, getting Nanael's attention. "You're an angel." she added. Nanael's eyelids lowered in response.

"Congrats. Your eyes work. What tipped you off? The wings? The fact I glow a little?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, uh…How did you become an angel?" she asked again. Nanael gave a brief sniff and looked ahead.

"The same way you became a human" she replied, leaving the question right there. However Leina had more questions. She had never believed she'd ever meet an angel. Angels and heaven were very well-known things on the continent because of the Queen's Blade tournament but few humans developed friendships with them.

"Ok, well why is one of your wings bigger than the other?" she asked innocently. Nanael suddenly darted around her and hovered inches from Leina's face with an aggressive stare. Leina leaned back in defence.

"You got a problem with my wings?! I'll have you know that I am still a highly esteemed angel of heaven! I don't need perfect wings to do my job!" she roared out of nowhere, flapping her wings enthusiastically. Leina allowed her to rant with a bemused look.

"…No, I was just curious. Jeez." she replied quietly. Nanael turned her nose up at Leina and continued on her way. Leina followed behind, thinking about what just happened. It was quite apparent that Nanael considered her wings a sensitive topic. "You know I think the smaller wing is kinda cute." she added with a small, innocent smile.

"Don't try to flatter me Leina." replied Nanael, coldly. Leina sighed in defeat and walked with her in continued silence. After several minutes of walking, the large pyramid came into clear view. The duo stopped and observed the structure in awe.

"Credit where credit is due. You got us here in no time at all, Nanael." said Leina, "Well then, let's get going. Tomoe probably took shelter in there." and with that, Leina triumphantly began marching towards the pyramid. Nanael perked up and grabbed her arm.

"Hold up a sec! You're not seriously suggesting we go inside there, are you? Who knows what's in there!" she protested. Leina merely gave her a small, toothy grin and a wink.

"I know! That's the fun part!" she replied before continuing on. Nanael remained still for a brief moment from giving a loud and deliberately over the top groan of frustration.

"Humans…Argh!"

* * *

Only moments after Tomoe came under Menace's control, she had her perform one of her favourite past times. Sighing in bliss, Menace instructed Tomoe to give her a back massage. In an instant, one-thousand years of being dead had been washed off of her young body. Tomoe moved, spoke and acted like a mindless husk of her former self as she obeyed Menace's every order. Setra on the other hand seemed more concerned about Melona's previous message.

"You know ma'am, I thought you'd want to continue rebuilding right now rather than stop after one servant. I mean, don't you want to hurry so you can help Melona and Airi?" he asked. Menace didn't pay him much heed.

"What were my exact words? Massage first, Swamp Witch later. After one-thousand years? A back-massage is well overdue-A little up towards my neck please servant." she replied towards the two.

"Yes, your highness." replied Tomoe. Menace giggled after hearing those for the first time in a millennium. If Setra had shoulders, he'd shrug.

"Well I tried." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he turned to the massive waterfall inside the tomb and watched as an image came into view. "Huh? Hey, ma'am? You might want to see this. We have visitors." he announced, smiling once he got a good look at the two women. Menace looked up at the projection and smiled.

"Well, aren't these two a pretty little duo. An angel and another human." she replied, looking at Leina and Nanael. The two remained unaware they were being watched and looked straight ahead towards the pyramid. Menace turned to Setra and gestured him to give information. "What do you think of them?" she asked. This wasn't a question Setra needed to be asked. He freely gave his thoughts on women without notice. He eyed up Nanael and grinned.

"Well the angel one looks pretty cute if you ask me. A little bratty but she's got potential in her body! I'm sure those wings could be put to good use too!" he said aloud, laughing in a perverse manner. He eyed up Leina next and froze still. "The other one is smokin'! Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice bod'? Mm! Awesome! She's sexy in that barbarian kinda way." he added, though stopped and squinted his 'eyes'. "I think this might be the same woman Melona mentioned – Leina or whatever her name was." Menace sat up and faced the projection.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"It's the eyes, ma'am. They're so sharp and intrusive. Kinda weird…but also kinda hot-Can we keep her?" he asked, suddenly changing his tone. Menace nodded and turned to Tomoe who watched the projection without emotion. Even the sight of her recent ally didn't spur Tomoe's memory.

"Servant? Go grab your clothes and take a small sword. I'd like you to…welcome our guests." she asked menacingly.

Tomoe frowned and nodded her head. "I obey."


	16. The Living and the Undead

Slowly approaching the entrance to the pyramid, Leina carefully studied its towering walls and the massive statues. Said statues were carved in the image of a cat-like creature with a large toothy smile side by side to each other. She didn't know it, but it was Setra's image she was gawking at. Menace held her scepter in high regard. Nanael hovered close behind Leina, dragging her feet in the sand – half bored and half exhausted. Leina brought her hand to her chin and stared at the statue. She found it interesting to say the least.

"What an odd looking cat..." she murmured. Nanael joined her in looking at the statue and raised a confused brow. She didn't see exactly what was so interesting about it.

"That thing is a cat?" she asked in a disinterested tone. Leina rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, scoffing at her.

"Oh please, do you know nothing about art?" she asked in an upper-class tone of voice. For the first time, Leina sounded like what she was – a future Countess. Nanael watched Leina's studious expression with a soft, coy smirk. Despite how much Leina wanted to leave her old life behind and be a great fighter, it was becoming clear that some parts of her lifestyle stuck to her like glue, whether she wanted it too or not.

"No, because I wasn't fed caviar as a kid." replied Nanael in a snarky tone. Leina crossed her arms and scowled at her.

"Neither was I! I was brought up on the same food that a normal child would eat! Besides, caviar is disgusting." she replied defensively. Nanael giggled in amusement at Leina's ranting. Part of her was glad she agreed to help Leina out. Humans did amuse her at times. However the mood could only remain upbeat for a so long. Instead of the sun's blistering heat and clear blue skies, thick and heavy black clouds drifted across the sky into view, blocking out the sun's rays. Despite the refreshingly cooling sensation on her skin, Leina prepared for the worst as the wind suddenly picked up and blew sand around them. Nanael covered her eyes and squealed.

"Well, this is ominous!" yelled Leina, half-joking and half serious. Compared to her previous run-ins with danger, this was oddly 'typical'.

"What's going on?!" screamed Nanael.

"I don't know, but this sure as hell isn't natural!" replied Leina, sheltering her eyes. The sand cut across her skin like microscopic pieces of glass yet her injuries healed as soon as they happened, leaving Leina feeling stings across her body. Nanael took a moment to look up at the clouds and perked up.

"Hey, I think that's your woman up there!" she cried out, pointing to the top of the entrance. Leina's head snapped to the skies.

"Wait, what?!"

Nanael was indeed correct however. Standing at the top of the pyramid, a familiar warrior priestess looked down on the angel and human duo with vacant eyes, ignoring the sand blowing wildly all around her. In her hand Tomoe held a small sword, nothing like her own blade. Leina called up to her with a wide smile.

"Tomoe! Oh thank God, you're alive!" she cried out in delight. Strangely, Tomoe said nothing in response. Leina's smile slowly faded as she called her name again in confusion.

"…Tomoe?"

The raven-haired priestess continued looking down on her with an empty stare and a deathly serious expression. Slowly, her lips parted as she finally answered Leina's calls.

"Kneel before the power of Amara if you wish to live!" she roared down. Leina's blood turned to ice as she suddenly realized that whoever she was calling up to, it wasn't the same Tomoe she knew. But despite that she still looked up at her like a child and muttered Tomoe's name quietly one more time. Without warning, Tomoe leaped off of the top of the entrance to the tomb – blade raised above her head – and brought it down on Leina, who quickly reacted and raised her shield in defence.

Tomoe struck Leina's shield with enough force to knock her to the ground. Wasting no time, Tomoe went to stab Leina in the chest, but with adrenaline pumping through her veins, her target rolled out of the way just in time to watch Tomoe dig her sword deep into the sand. That was all Leina needed to see. In one quick move, she got up and moved around Tomoe as she yanked her blade out of the ground.

However, she did not anticipate Tomoe suddenly whipping round and kicking her hard in the stomach. Her breastplate stopped her from feeling any real injury, but the force alone was enough to send Leina crashing through the temple wall. Tomoe slowly walked in after her as Nanael watched on with confusion and excitement.

After quickly getting up and recovering from being knocked through the walls, it wasn't long until Leina found a certain rhythm in defending herself against Tomoe. Her once precise and powerful attacks became sloppy and slow but despite the handicap, Tomoe was still trying to kill her. Leina impressed herself and caught Tomoe's sword in her shield and held her back, fighting against her with all her strength. Sparks careened into the air as the two warriors clashed against each other in a desperate lock.

"Tomoe! Listen! It's me, Leina! Leina Vance, don't you remember me?!" she cried out desperately, staring into Tomoe's empty eyes. But her words fell on deaf ears. Tomoe merely muttered back at her in the same monotone voice.

"Kneel before the power of Amara if you wish to live!"

_I can't hurt her! She's not thinking for herself! This isn't her fault!_

Leina didn't manage to properly look at her surroundings either – she was too busy trying to stay alive. The inside of the pyramid was brightly lit and yet it was caked in cobwebs and thick layers of dust. Someone clearly lived here – recently too – but whoever they were didn't care for their place all that well.

The stress of the situation was starting to take its toll on Leina's mind. Despite her previous desire to not cause any harm to Tomoe, she found herself swinging her sword at her in return – forgetting that Tomoe – or her physical body – was capable of regeneration like she was. She got visibly more enraged with every swing until Tomoe stopped attacking. Leina's sword smashed off of Tomoe's as she screamed at her one word at a time.

_"I! Am! Not! Your! Enemy!"_

But her words were pointless. Before long, Tomoe was defending herself as Leina lashed out at her angrily, unleashing her stress and pushing the Warrior Priestess back into a dark corridor. It was like Tomoe was trying to recreate her original strategy she used against Claudette, but was missing the crucial part where she actually retaliated. Leina and Tomoe once again clashed swords for a brief moment, staring at each other before they both leaped back.

Leina found the time to catch her breath and stared her opponent down. Tomoe was easier to hold back than she thought but the battle was far from over. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were better than this!" she hissed. Before she could berate Tomoe any more, Nanael suddenly flew between them and hovered in the air with a suspicious grin on her face. Leina quickly picked up on what was about to happen next.

"Well well well! If you two are gonna fight each other then you know what that means! Let's make this official! Ye fighters who seek to-hey! What are you doing?!" cried Nanael as Leina firmly grabbed her hand and pulled her away with a steel-eyed glare.

"We are not doing this again, now come on!" she yelled before pulling Nanael with her as she fled down the corridor. She knew Nanael would start another Queen's Blade battle and was not going to let her have her way again. Tomoe found herself alone, watching the two run away. With silent, calm breaths she slowly walked away in the opposite direction. But in Tomoe's warped mind, Leina was not going to get away that easy.

* * *

Escaping Tomoe's line of sight and dashing down endless corridors with the fear that warrior priestess was right behind them, Leina and Nanael stopped inside a massive room to catch thier breath. Nanael yanked her hand away and confronted her human 'ally'. "What do you think you're doing?! You can't override an angel's wishes!" she squealed. Leina caught her breath and faced her with tired, scared eyes.

"You saw her, didn't you?! That was not Tomoe! It was like…it was like she was being controlled or something!" she said in a panicking tone, "And I wasn't going to fight her anyway! Don't you dare try to set me up like that again!" she added angrily. Nanael crossed her arms and sneered at her.

"I dunno, it looked like you were trying to cut her up back there. I'd say she was defending herself a lot as well." she replied snidely. Leina could only muster a look in response – a look that appeared to say 'just shut up, please'. Leina took the time to calm down and examine her surroundings in detail. The room was large and square with writings along the walls. In the centre sat one lone coffin. Its top was mysteriously missing, leaving the contents visible to both of them. Slowly, the unlikely duo approached the coffin and peered inside.

Before them lay a single human skeleton, the flesh long since rotted away. Its bones had turned brown and dusty. A sword lay beside it, looking dull yet sharp. Both were covered in sand. Leina looked in closer, fascinated by what she saw. Nanael on the other hand wasn't as eager to take a closer look.

"Gross! That's so creepy!" she whispered, as if trying not to interrupt the skeleton's eternal slumber. Leina ignored her and continued peering at it. Several ribs were missing from around the stomach and chest area and the jaw looked fractured. Leina almost felt a sense of pride for noticing such a thing.

"Poor guy must have been stabbed in the heart..." she muttered aloud. Nanael looked away from the coffin and hugged her body tight as goose bumps spread across her skin.

"How can you even look at that thing without being grossed out?" she asked. Leina's behaviour was starting to freak her out even more than the skeleton did. Leina chuckled quietly.

"Oh come on. This guy has been here for a long, long time. Hardly something to be scared of. Is the majestic and highly esteemed angel of the heavens frightened of some spooky scary skeleton?" she asked in a condescending and teasing tone. Nanael scoffed at her and directed her attention at the walls of the tomb while Leina mingled with the dead. The walls were covered with hieroglyphs and engravings partially eroded by the forces of time. However, most were still comprehensible. Nanael knelt in close and narrowed her gaze at the images. She spotted what appeared to be a short haired woman standing tall over a group of people. She couldn't identify the language but the images told a story of their own.

Leina continued examining the coffin with morbid curiosity until something caught her eye. On its side, the coffin itself had stylish carvings, dotted with symbols she couldn't understand. In the middle of the side however was a ring, embedded in the coffin. On the pedestal where it sat was a second ring which had already fallen off of the coffin. Both rings looked unusually clean and very bright, as if they had just been created. Leina picked up one of the rings and examined it closely. It was gold, encrusted with rubies, and seemed to be made for a woman's hand. She looked back and forth between the rings and Nanael before finally taking the second ring. The other ring was silver with sapphires encrusted around it. "Elina would love this. It's even in her colour!" she muttered quietly to herself. Leina smiled and casually pocketed the ring in a small leather pouch connected to the belt wrapped around her waist.

While Nanael failed to see Leina steal the rings, Menace didn't. She had been watching them closely from her tomb since the moment they stepped inside. Now, watching Leina, she was both impressed and irritated. "Typical of a wandering traveler. Comes into someone's home and steals the expensive jewellery!" she yelled at the waterfall projecting Leina's image.

"At least we now know it's the same woman Melona fought!" replied Setra, "So we know she's skilled in fighting!" He liked Leina more than Menace did, but not for reasons Leina would have liked. Menace smirked and cast her hand towards the image of the skeleton. Her hand briefly burned with a black flame.

"Well then, let's see just how good this grave robbing 'warrior' is."

* * *

Leina turned her back on the coffin and watched Nanael examine the walls. She assumed the angel knew what she was doing and took the time to think about her objectives. Tomoe was her primary concern but something about her behaviour led Leina to believe she was being controlled. But it wasn't just Tomoe who occupied her thoughts. Echidna's advice from earlier also troubled Leina's mind. How hard could it be to be a heroine rather than a villain?

"Well, how about that?" said Nanael out loud, still looking at the wall. Leina perked up and paid attention.

"What's up?"

"I've been reading the images on the walls and this place has some history!" she said happily. Leina grinned.

"I thought you weren't interested in history?" she asked with a coy expression. Nanael humoured her.

"Only when what I'm looking at isn't deceased." she snarked. "As far as I can tell, this pyramid is the burial place of some kind of queen or princess. Some massive war happened a long time ago." she added. Leina raised a brow, ignoring the soft scratching behind her.

"Oh yeah? What happened exactly?" she asked. Nanael turned round to face her.

"I don't know, I could only read the pictures. I can't read hieroglyphs for-" she replied, stopping suddenly. Her eyes went wide with fright and she took a small step back from Leina.

"Uh, are you OK, Nanael?" she asked. Nanael finally regained the ability to speak again and pointed at her.

"Behind you!" she screamed. Leina span round on the spot and leaped back as the skeleton in the coffin suddenly swung it's sword at her neck. Leina stared at the impossible sight as it crawled out of its own coffin and onto its feet with the sound of bones bouncing off of each other with every movement. It looked – or turned its head – towards Leina with murderous intent and loudly 'roared' at her.

"Oh you've got to be joking!" screamed Leina.

"I think it's pissed at you!" screamed back Nanael. Leina knew exactly why it would be angry with her but she wasn't going to tell Nanael why. She felt a rush instead of horror – unlike her first interaction with Melona – as she faced her undead adversary. She grinned and called back at Nanael.

"Are you implying it has a bone to pick with me?!" she said with a wide, toothy smile.

Nanael put her face in her hands and groaned loudly. "You are the worst!" she shrieked. How could someone like Leina make stupid jokes in the face of certain danger? Either she was braver than she originally thought or Leina was a massive idiot. Maybe a little bit of both? The skeleton shuffled towards Leina, swinging its sword wildly at her. Leina blocked the sloppy attacks with ease. Its sword bounced off of Leina's shield with loud clangs.

"You're not so tough!" she called. She said that, but Leina was about to find out that she was greatly underestimating this foe. The skeleton quickly jumped to the left – leaving Leina wide open – and slashed at her side. While it's sword bounced off of her armour, the force threw Leina to the ground with a pained yelp. The skeleton flipped it's sword in its hands and went to stab her in the chest but thinking fast, Leina swiped her legs at its own, knocking them clean away. The skeleton fell down on top of her but even without legs it did not let up. It grabbed Leina's shoulders with its thin, dead fingers and opened its mouth to bite her face.

However being nothing but bones, Leina shoved the skeleton to the side and moved to get up. Her undead enemy had other ideas however, and slashed at Leina's legs. The sword cut across her exposed thighs and sliced deep into her skin, drawing blood and earning a scream from the blonde warrior. Leina fell back down against the wall, clutching her legs in agony. Nanael turned to the wall and began scanning the walls.

"Keep it busy! I'm going to see if I can find a way to stop it!" she yelled. Leina held her legs and watched her wounds immediately stop bleeding and start to scar over in a golden, fiery light. She would never get used to the sight. She got back on her feet and looked back to the skeleton and watched as its legs reattached themselves to the rest of the skeleton. It looked back at her and gripped its sword. Leina sighed in irritation.

"You know? Regeneration is annoying when it's not you healing." she muttered quietly. Her bony opponent roared at her again and charged, sword in a stabbing position. Leina braced for impact but right as it got close, she did something she had never done before – something she saw Tomoe do whilst fighting against Claudette.

She quickly flicked her sword against the skeleton's own and knocked it off balance. Proud of herself, she grinned and darted to the side. The world moved slower than it normally would for the briefest of moments as she did so.

"Too slow!" she taunted before effortlessly slashing her sword at its neck. The skull went flying into the air as the body remained standing. Thinking on her feet and relying purely on blind luck, she ran over to the skull which still chattered wildly on the ground and brutally brought her steel boot down on it with a yell. The skull shattered like a walnut under the pressure and with it, a dark wisp of energy flew from it and into the air, phasing through the temple roof. Leina stood panting, watching the body crumble into a pile of bones. At last she had won her first battle since leaving home.

But it was a wakeup call. For the first time, the idea that not all her opponents would be human manifested inside her mind. Leina would have to become much stronger if she was to stand a chance against future opponents like this one.

"Ok! I think I know how to-"

Nanael spun round excited after discovering how to kill the skeleton. Her open smile froze when she found the skull in pieces under Leina's foot. Leina herself looked back at Nanael with a tired glare.

"…Or you can do that. That works too." she replied quietly, scratching her head. Leina stepped off the skull and scrapped her foot against the ground.

"I hope so. Come on, let's keep going. Hopefully we'll find a way to get Tomoe back." she said, walking out of the tomb. Nanael quietly watched her leave before gazing at the remains of the skull. She shivered in her skin before quickly following Leina.

All the while, Menace remained seated in her chamber, watching Leina with cautious amusement. The undead fighter was far from Menace's greatest effort to stop Leina. If anything it was lazy on her part, but it proved that Leina was half-decent.

"This Leina character is a promising fighter. Amateurish, but still competent." she remarked curiously. Setra hovered closer to her with his usual perverted grin.

"And don't forget sexy!" he said happily. Menace gave him a brief exasperated look before rolling her eyes. Setra was always like this, even in life.

"Hush Setra. It is time we met this fighter face to face." replied Menace, getting to her feet and stretching her limbs as if she had just gotten out of bed.

"Oh I can't wait!"

* * *

Watching the scar on her leg slowly disappear gave Leina food for thought as she stalked the halls of the pyramid with Nanael close behind her. Her powers essentially gave her a massive handicap against anyone else she faced. She had to wonder; would she have won against Claudette if Tomoe hadn't got in the way instead?

Nanael interrupted her thoughts with some polite conversation. "Y'know, for a human, I'm impressed with how you fight - sure you swing your sword like a fie year old but you're doing well. I thought humans would piss their pants and run away screaming at the sight of a dead guy getting up and attacking you." she said with a gentle smile. Leina chuckled.

"Skeletons aren't scary, it's bones that can walk. Now zombies? Totally different story." she replied.

"Zombies? Yeah, I agree."

"I mean, I read about them in one of Claudette's old books. The idea that someone would die then immediately come back to feast on the flesh of the living freaks me out." she admitted. Nanael cringed at her description.

"I'm guessing that now you know undead fighters are real, they scare you even more?"

"Oh yes." replied Leina, casually.

The duo eventually entered a large open room with a small stone bridge leading to the other side. Below them lay complete darkness – a bottomless pit leading to nowhere. Leina tried not to look down as she entered the room.

"Just how big is this place?" asked Leina aloud.

"I dunno, but I doubt we're too far from the centre of it all." replied Nanael. Leina began walking over the bridge, breathing heavily with her eyes aimed straight ahead, unblinking. Heights didn't normally scare her but not knowing where she'd land if she fell scared her even more.

"Maybe if we beat the boss of this place, we'll help Tomoe break free of this mind-control thing."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, I mean there has to be someone around her pulling the strings. The skeleton? Tomoe? That freak weather? If there isn't anyone here, then I'll be disappointed." she said back. Nanael grew rather concerned about Leina's 'eagerness' to fight.

Almost halfway across the bridge, dust and tiny pieces of rock suddenly dropped down from above. Leina froze in place, scared of what it might mean. She looked to the sky and in an instant her eyes went wide with shock and her pupils turned pin-pointed.

Tomoe suddenly leaped down from above and brought her sword down hard with an aggressive overhead strike. Leina barely managed to raise her shield in time to block the attack, but this time, Tomoe was not going to let her quarry get away. She took advantage of Leina's confusion and spun round to brutally kick Leina in the head with the base of her foot. White hot pain spread across her face as Leina hit the ground with a heavy thud, her arms hung off the edge of the bridge. Nanael hovered back, watching Leina get floored and whimpered nervously. Tomoe looked up from Leina and to her with a horrifyingly empty glare.

Nanael suddenly found courage. She was an angel! Not some human with fancy powers! They could heal! She was** invincible**! She clenched her fists and pointed a finger at her. "What, you think I'm gonna go down so easy?! You're in for a surprise!" she yelled. But just before she launched at her…

_**"Halt Nanael! You must not intervene here! These events must continue as they are! You could ruin everything!"**_

Nanael stopped and blankly stared ahead as the voice stopped. She got her orders and those override whatever Leina would have wanted her to do. She looked at Leina as she ground in pain on the ground with her eyes barely open. She appeared to be concussed. Leina looked at Nanael as if she was asking for assistance. Nanael sighed and hovered back into the shadows with a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry, Leina. I can't help you here…" she said sadly, "Boss's orders."

And with that, Nanael disappeared back into the shadows.

Leina – now alone – could only lie on the ground and fight against the dizzy feeling in her head. She felt sick in the stomach – a kick like that felt almost as bad as the snake bite she previously received back at Adstir.

She looked up to find Tomoe staring down at her with her sword precariously close to her throat. Leina didn't even want to swallow her fear in case her throat touched the blade. Instead of being afraid however, Leina allowed a different emotion to swell inside her as Tomoe stood over her – wrath.

"You call yourself a warrior? You're nothing but a slave whose mind isn't even her own anymore! You're a disgrace to the Warrior Priestesses and a shame on Hinomoto!" she hissed at her, trying to find a way of getting Tomoe to see sense. However, Tomoe said nothing and ignored her taunts.

"Will you be quiet? Your words will not help her." called an unfamiliar voice. From the opposite side of the bridge, Menace made herself known to Leina and daintily walked onto the stone structure. Setra followed closely behind her. However, Leina could only stare blankly at Menace's clothes – or lack of. Her body quickly recovered from her kick and Leina could properly focus on the situation.

"…And _you are_?" she asked. Menace frowned and stood forward, posing majestically.

"I am Menace – The Princess of Amara! You should feel honored to be in my presence! After awakening from my thousand year slumber I-!"

"Dressed like that?" interrupted Leina. Menace stopped booming and looked at her with a narrow gaze. She hated it when people interrupted her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a princess but you dress like that? Are you for real?" she asked again, still trying to take in what was going on. Menace fumed.

"Do you have a problem with how I dress?" she asked sternly. Leina gave her a once over and cleared her throat. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Well I can give you two reasons…two, large reasons" replied Leina, maintaining eye-contact. "I mean, my armour was old and broken and I got it changed. I guess my cleavage is still on display but not nearly as much as it used to or as bad as you-"

"I will have silence from you, Leina Vance!" Menace roared. Leina immediately fell silent. This monarch – despite her appearance – clearly meant business. Her floating scepter ogled Leina enthusiastically.

"No, let her talk! She's clearly a little perverted herself!" he butted in with a chuckle. Leina glared at him but he kept gawking at her regardless.

"Now believe it or not, I have no intention to cause you pain. All I ask is that you give your body towards the kingdom of Amara to help rebuild. It has been one-thousand years and now I, Menace, intend to rebuild my kingdom. So please, join me and become my humble servant."

"Is that what's wrong with Tomoe? She's not your damn slave! You've brainwashed her!" said Leina, getting to her feet. She examined Tomoe's dead eyes, "Now bring her back!" she demanded. Menace laughed at her.

"Why should I do that? She's proven to be quite capable. Also, need I remind you of where you stand? If you do not join me, then I'm afraid I'm going to need to take precautions." said Menace in a dark tone. She motioned for Tomoe to hold her sword across Leina's neck, ready to slit it on a moment's notice.

"Killing me is harder than you think, your highness." she replied in a defiant, sarcastic tone. She went through several plans in her head to try and find some way to escape – preferably with Tomoe in tow – but one after another only ended in death. Except one.

Panicking, Leina looked Tomoe dead in the eye and spoke sternly, "I know you can hear me somewhere in there so listen! You are Lady Tomoe, you hail from Hinomoto as a member of the Warrior Priestesses! You came here to fight in the Queen's Blade tournament to help your country! You've helped me twice already and now it's my turn!"

Tomoe didn't show any signs of remembering her former self. Leina's heart beat furiously against her chest as she tried to come up with more things to get her thinking.

"I'll give you one more chance to obey me, Leina…" threatened Menace. But Leina ignored her and focused on Tomoe.

"Remember me?! My full name is Leina Vance! I have two sisters! Elina and Claudette – Do you remember Claudette?! You fought her to protect me and my honour! When you were younger you were bullied because you were the best damn swords-woman in your class but you fought back and beat anyone who stood in your way!"

This time, she got a reaction. Tomoe's yes widened with a short gasp. Part of her mind was coming back. Leina smiled as she began to remember. "Was that a shock to you, Tomoe? Good! I know things about you that nobody else knows! I know your weaknesses!" she continued. As she spoke, Menace grew more and more furious.

"I've had enough of this! Servant, slit her throat!" she commanded. However, Tomoe didn't do anything. She merely listened. Memories of her recent past flashed in Tomoe's mind: images of Hinomoto, the fight against the Kouma Ninjas, and Leina herself.

"I know you have gripes with modesty of western fighters! I know you're very shy when it comes to such conversations and situations! I don't know why, because I've seen you naked, and you'd think someone with a rack like yours would be more confident!" said Leina with a grin. Her mind raced with things that would shock or anger Tomoe and it seemed to be working. Tomoe's blank face slowly turned furious with every passing second. She bared her teeth and her brow tightened.

"I will not permit this! Tomoe! Kill her!" screamed Menace one last time. She made the mistake of using her real name. One more idea entered Leina's mind that would surely bring Tomoe back, but it was a horrible idea, one that would cause a lot of tension between them if it worked. But in her panicking mind, it was the only way to win her back.

"The way I see it, you need to be shocked back to life! Well I've got one hell of a shock for you and all I ask is that you forgive me!" yelled Leina right before she grabbed Tomoe by the shoulders, span her round, lowered her down and – to Menace's shock and Setra's delight – planted her lips firmly onto Tomoe's.

The next few seconds became the most unbearably awkward moment of her life, a moment which seemed to last forever. Leina's face turned as red as humanly possible and she closed her eyes as tight as she could. Setra hooted her on behind her. "Yes! Yes! Princess, these two just went from a ten to an eleven! Lesbians! Perfection!" he yelled with sheer joy in his voice. Leina's mind screamed as she kissed Tomoe, though she tried desperately to ignore just how soft Tomoe's lips were. A tiny fraction of her mind enjoyed it, yet the rest was too busy trying to stay alive. Tomoe's eyes went wide and slowly faded back into their normal appearance, full of life. Yet she wasn't aware of what was happening just yet.

Leina let Tomoe go and in an instant, a black gaseous wisp of smoke violently billowed put of her mouth, as if she were vomiting. Moments later, her head and arms burst violently with fiery pink energy as her body mended the damage the possession had caused. Menace – though confused as to what exactly was happening – directed her anger at Leina.

"You little skank, you'll pay for this!" she screamed furiously. Leina turned her head round just in time to see Menace cast what looked like bandages towards her in an attempted to bind her. However, acting on impulse, Leina raised her hand and blasted the bandages into dust with a golden burst of energy. Menace froze, shocked by her constant defiance. She had never seen someone stand up to her personally as much as this woman did. Leina forced Menace to freeze using nothing but her eyes, but her attention was needed elsewhere.

Tomoe's regeneration began to damage the bridge. Before long, cracks began to form on the ground where they stood. Leina looked down just in time to see cracks form around her feet and before she knew it, the ground collapsed beneath her. She fell back into the air along with Tomoe's still regenerating body and into the darkness. Menace could only stand and watch the Wandering Warrior disappear into the pit below.

She listened carefully to the air as the last of the bridge fell. Then, just for a moment, she heard a heavy thud as they hit the ground. Smiling and with her pride restored, Menace giggled, suddenly feeling happier than before.

"Well, that clears that up. Defy the Princess of Amara and face certain doom, and if I don't kill you, something will in the end. Now, come Setra." said Menace, walking back into the corridor she once came. However, to her confusion, her scepter was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, Setra?"


	17. In The Pit

However loyal Setra may have been towards Menace, he couldn't resist the sight of two women kissing one another. After witnessing such an event and watching Leina and Tomoe fall into the chasm below – and aware of their regeneration abilities – he followed them down into the darkness, leaving Menace alone to ponder his whereabouts. Now he hovered over Leina's unconscious body with a concerned gaze, though it was fueled only by perverted thoughts. While he enjoyed her appearance, he preferred short, black hair. One out of two wasn't bad though.

Before long, he watched Leina's face twitch to life as she slowly came out of her unconsciousness. His smile returned, though part of him was shocked that the blonde returned to life so fast. "Damn, lady. You hit the ground pretty hard. Even if you can heal yourself, I'm surprised you're still breathing!" he said. His words slithered into Leina's ears and jump started her groggy brain. Her muscles tensed and after some subtle finger wiggling and groaning, her eyes snapped open and snapped towards the hovering sceptre. He made a short gasp before Leina quickly kicked him away in self-defence. The quick action held considerable backlash though, since Leina's body was still sore from her recent fall.

While Setra was not pleased, the kick seemed to annoy him more than actually harm him in any way. "Hey! What was that for?!"

Leina slowly pushed her body up off the ground and groaned in pain. The pain she felt was dull and fading, but it was enough to make her react nevertheless.

"Reflex. Argh, my head!"

Leina couldn't suppress her cry of agony even as she brought her hand up to hold her forehead. She stopped, however, the second she noticed her hand was burning with the same golden flame it always did when she began or finished regenerating. Golden wisps of energy escaped her mouth and evaporated into the air. Setra moved in closer, hoping he wouldn't be hit again.

"Yeah, when you hit the ground it wasn't pretty. I'd say you broke a few bones landing on your back. But just like that, bang! You exploded!" he added. Leina watched the energy flow from her fingers in deep thought. Not even a massive fall could kill her permanently. Her body no longer felt achy, but more light and warm as her regeneration completed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this sensation…" she muttered quietly. But as the energy ceased to flow, a thought re-emerged from her mind. "Oh my God, Tomoe!" she yelled out loud. She turned towards Setra with a seething glare. "Where is she?!"

"Jeez, calm down lady. Your girlfriend is right over there." he said, motioning towards a pile of sand. On it lay Tomoe's unconscious body. Her face burned very faintly with a pink flame similar to Leina's. She looked much more natural and peaceful than she previously did. "I think it's safe to say she landed on softer ground." Setra added. Leina eyed him up and got onto her feet. She dusted her body off – noticing how she was still glowing slightly – and walked towards Tomoe's body, passing Setra and muttering bitterly;

"She's not my girlfriend..."

"Oh really? Well, you had me fooled." he quipped back at her. Leina ignored his comments and carefully approached Tomoe's body. The energy around Tomoe's body slowly faded away as her own regeneration neared completion, but she didn't stir as Leina approached. She knelt down over Tomoe's body and leaned close to her face. Tomoe appeared to be completely normal as far as she could tell.

Leina gently shook Tomoe by the shoulder but earned no response. Her heart beat faster as she lightly slapped Tomoe's cheek, desperate for a response. "C'mon Tomoe, I didn't come all this way for nothing!" she said in a frightened tone. However, Leina quickly found Tomoe was alive and well much faster than she had hoped – or wanted. Tomoe grabbed Leina's hand, and in one quick motion, flipped her onto her back with Tomoe on top at face level. Setra suddenly perked up.

"Yes! I knew you two were a thing!...Why is she so pissed?" he asked. Before she knew it, Leina was forced to look into Tomoe's deep and vengeful lavender eyes. For a moment, she was convinced she was still under her trance held by Menace but there was no doubt; Tomoe was normal once again. Normal and furious.

Tomoe's grip was tight and painful as she held Leina's arms on the ground, angrily staring into her eyes. Leina didn't dare struggle in case of what she might do to her. "Leina Vance, you dare defile me?!" she hissed in rage. The realization suddenly hit that Tomoe was aware of her actions despite her enslavement. Leina blushed as she remembered what she did but this only served to anger Tomoe even more.

"Tomoe, listen I-"

"And all of those comments you made about my appearance! Is this how you hold me in your thoughts?! I sincerely began to believe you were a decent individual!" she angrily interrupted. Leina sighed and remained quiet as she thought carefully about what to say. She frowned and narrowed her gaze as her mind went over what she said.

"It was the only way I could think of to bring you back! I needed to get you angry enough! I see now I tried a little too hard." she responded calmly. Tomoe leaned in closer, still visibly furious.

"So you did not see me naked?" she asked in an accusing tone. Leina turned her gaze away from Tomoe and remained silent. The silence was all the angry woman needed for an answer, but her face softened as her anger began to quell. "But more importantly, how did you know about my past?" she asked sincerely. Leina looked back at her with a more direct gaze and, again, said nothing. There was nothing she could say anyway. How would she explain to Tomoe that a strange voice in her head was telling her things?

But for Tomoe, it was not just the knowledge that concerned her. She knew of Leina's childhood as well. If Leina know about hers and if it was from the same source, then someone or something was talking to them and pulling strings. Still, that was a crazy hunch. Leina sighed once more and moved her arms, making Tomoe let go. She gently pushed Tomoe onto her knees, allowing her to sit up on the ground. They continued to stare at each other the entire time. There was less anger and more concern in Tomoe's eyes now and Leina matched her expression.

"Perhaps we can talk about this another time and under different circumstances." suggested Leina before finally standing up. Tomoe stared up at her.

"I won't let this go, Leina." she replied sternly. Leina offered her a hand up.

"Good. It's nice to know you don't let things slide." she said calmly. "Oh, and for what it's worth? I'm glad to have you back to normal." she added.

"I never thought you'd bother to come find me."

"I figured I should return the favour." Leina replied with a slick grin. Tomoe gently took her hand and gasped as Leina yanked her to her feet. She fell forwards only for Leina to catch her and set her straight. The blond smiled as she removed Tomoe's sword from her back and handed it over. "I believe this belongs to you." she added playfully. Tomoe finally smiled and took her weapon back. She removed it from the hilt and examined the sharp edge with a glint in her eye. Small specks of blood still stained parts of the sword but it was nothing that couldn't be scraped off with her finger. She put the sword back and placed the sword on her back where it should be.

Leina put her hands on her hips and raised a brow, grinning all the while. "Ah, now that's better. I knew there was something missing." she said playfully. Tomoe let out a small, quiet laugh in response. For Leina, it was nice to think that she had managed to 'save' Tomoe – or save anyone for that matter. Echidna may have been wrong to judge Leina's desires. In a sense, she was a hero already. But their friendly exchange was merely painting over the new cracks in their relationship. There was still an awkward atmosphere between them as the kiss was still a recent event. However, Setra, still watching from nearby, made a loud and over-the-top yawn.

"Man, I assumed you two would be interesting. Guess I was wrong." he said in a tired tone. However, he now found himself in a dangerous situation. Leina and Tomoe said nothing, but they didn't need to: their expressions said everything. Leina's smile turned to a cocky grin while Tomoe frowned and briefly nodded her head. Then, in the space of a second, Setra found himself backed against a wall with swords on either side of him embedded in the wall. Leina and Tomoe surrounded him, standing side by side with determined eyes. Setra couldn't hold in a whimper of fear at the sight of it.

"We have questions." said Leina.

"And we want answers." Finished Tomoe.

"S-Sure! Whatever you want!" whimpered Setra. With him scared straight, Tomoe narrowed her glare while Leina bared her teeth with a grin.


	18. Nobles and Royals

While Tomoe and Leina 'happily' reunited within the depths of the pyramid, Nanael hovered aimlessly around the seemingly endless dark corridors with only occasional torch light to keep her from flying into a brick wall. She had two goals: find Leina or find an exit to the tomb. Either one would suffice, though the less time she had to spend in the dark, the better. Nanael's orders to abandon Leina and leave her to the mercy of a brainwashed warrior priestess made the angel feel uneasy, and she began to question if she had done the right thing.

"If I ever see Leina again, I imagine she'll be pretty mad at me... and from what I've seen, Leina is scary when she's angry. Then again, I am an angel so why should I care about what happens to her? She's just some human girl who is too arrogant for her own good!" she said aloud – her own voice keeping her company in the darkness. However, Nanael stopped and crossed her arms, looking ahead with a blank gaze.

"And yet, the boss seems to really care about them both...so should I?"

* * *

"Four thousand years ago, Princess Menace lived idly in her castle, living a life of royalty." Setra began, reading the walls of the pit Leina and Tomoe fell into. The two listened carefully as the living sceptre continued. "She loved her citizens dearly, but to be honest, she was quite a…lazy princess. She spent more time getting massages than ruling, and enjoyed training with her adviser, Anarista."

Leina looked at the walls and spotted the unmistakable image of Menace and a woman with long grey hair. They were pictured in each other's arms. She raised her brow in amusement.

"Well it's…not hard to guess what relationship she had with her advisor..." she muttered quietly. Tomoe shook her head in disbelief, allowing Setra to continue.

"On the contrary. Menace was indeed attached to Anarista, but Anarista herself hated Menace. She had been captured by Amara during a war between the lands, and forced to become Menace's adviser. Anarista despised Amara and it's princess. Since Menace was such a...neglectful princess, her own citizens and companions rallied against her under Anarista's lead. Amara was invaded and the Princess was locked in her own slave quarters where she was ignored and left to rot." he continued.

"Jesus…" mumbled Leina in disgust. While this didn't excuse Menace's actions, she could almost understand her desperation to revive Amara. However, another thought entered Leina's head that irritated her, but she remained quiet about it for the time being.

"And four-thousand years later, the Swamp Witch resurrected her to her former glory to do as she commands. However, Menace is quite…slow at doing her job." Setra finished before sighing. Leina faced him after hearing the Swamp Witch's name. For reasons she couldn't explain, it sounded familiar.

"Swamp Witch?" she asked, suddenly shivering and looking very uncomfortable. Tomoe noticed the reaction and stood closer to her.

"Leina, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just something about the name 'Swamp Witch' makes me feel…violated in some way. I can't explain it." she replied. Setra nodded in response.

"Mm, many people do react that way to hearing her name. She's a very dangerous creature, ma'am." he said directed at Tomoe. "She gets told off pretty often. Melona was just here a few hours ago to-"

"Hold up, Melona?! She's alive?!" replied Leina, angrily. Setra quickly remembered they fought each other and smiled. To him, it was delightful to talk to the woman who beat Melona.

"Oh yes, you and her had a little one-on-one, didn't you? Believe me, she's pissed at you!" he replied with delight. Leina crossed her arms and groaned in tranquil anger. Melona's survival was officially the worst thing she had heard all day, maybe even all week. Tomoe turned towards her ally with a look of concern.

"Who's Melona?" she asked. Leina sighed and cleared her throat.

"Melona was the woman, if you could call her that, who attacked me at my home because of my regeneration abilities. She waltzed in, destroyed a good chunk of the castle, and is responsible for the deaths for just under a dozen people." she replied, eying up Setra for answers.

"Yep, she survived. Melona is pretty hard to kill, being a pile of slime on legs. You managed to freak her out a little but the moment she sees you she'll try and kill you." he replied. This caught Tomoe's attention especially.

"Freaked out?" asked Leina.

"Apparently so, yeah" he replied. Leina thought back to the night she and Melona fought. It was still very clear in her mind but one thing she remembered when she attacked Melona was the pure, unfiltered rage burning in her heart from the moment she stood up to the end where Melona exploded. She never felt quite so infuriated in her entire life. Melona, compared to Leina, was the better fighter, even now. But Leina still felt a sense of pride.

"…Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." she replied coldly, "Now we have a princess to deal with who has the power to possess others and has delusional fantasies about rebuilding a lost empire." she continued on, walking beside the wall and completely ignoring Setra and Tomoe's presence. She gave a short sigh.

"A wandering warrior's work is never done…Well, we better not dawdle. We have a Princess to beat." she finished, walking towards an exit. Setra and Tomoe watched her leave in baffled silence.

"…She's rather full of herself, isn't she?" said Setra with a non-joking tone. Tomoe remained silent but considered his words.

* * *

Finally, Leina got the chance to take in the pyramid's interiors as she and Tomoe walked with Setra as their guide. The soles of her boots quickly became caked in dust, cobwebs and sand, serving to remind her just how old this place was – and how filthy. With only a torch in hand to light up the way, Leina wanted to leave rather than face Menace. Yet revenge for what she did to Tomoe was high on her list of priorities.

"Leina?"

Tomoe's voice broke the silence they all felt. Her voice had a striking effect on Leina.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk? I think there are a number of things we should discuss." she asked. Leina turned to face Tomoe, who looked more concerned than anything else. Leina slowed down until they walked side-by-side. Leina felt comfort at Tomoe's side in ways she couldn't explain.

"Of course." she replied. Setra let out a loud sigh in response.

"Don't mind me. Just act like I don't exist why don't ya?" he called back to no response. Of course, Leina and Tomoe completely ignored him, causing him to sigh once more.

"I would like to apologize." began Tomoe, hanging her head.

"For what?"

"For not telling you about my…powers. The one you and I both share – regeneration." she continued, "When Nanael revealed what you had acquired, I was unsure whether I should speak up or not. You know how your sister heard about the attack at my settlement?" she asked.

"What about it?"

"That night, I received injuries that would have killed a normal person. I lost a large amount of blood that night and I'm pretty sure I fractured my skull. However, I kept fighting and when I awoke afterwards, I was fully healed. Many believed I wouldn't survive." she explained, casting her mind back before turning to Leina, "I believe someone has been forcing us together". Leina looked at the young priestess with a narrow gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we clearly have been set on certain paths. We've both had the same things happen to us. Near-death experiences, regeneration…" she added, stopping a clearing her throat, "And I know why that word ignites such a furious fire inside you." she finished.

"What word?"

"The one that towel boy called you when you were much younger. That one that starts with 'B'" replied Tomoe, trying to be polite without saying it out loud. Leina's eyes went wide and her skin turned pale.

"…How did you-"

"Someone has been meddling with us both, telling us information about each other which would normally considered private. Very few people know about my childhood experiences and I doubt many know that word angers you so much. This is very suspicious." said Tomoe in a serious tone. Leina crossed her arms and lowered her brow.

"No, really? And here I thought visions, angels from heaven and turning into a firework display was an everyday thing." she said sarcastically. However she quickly changed her tone with Tomoe, "but you shouldn't have to apologize to me. You didn't know any better at the time. I would be exactly the same" she responded warmly. Tomoe still frowned and looked ahead.

"_I'm a warrior priestess, I should know better_" she thought to herself.

* * *

_**"Nanael?"**_

Still wandering through the dark temple floors looking for Leina or a way out, Nanael stopped and looked around as the voice entered her mind. She knew it well but every time she heard it, it caught her off guard. It was rare that she received 'direct' contact.

"Ma'am?" she said out loud.

"_**I need you to get close to Leina and Tomoe. Find a way to keep them together.**_" ordered the voice. Nanael crossed her arms and looked to the roof.

"Wait, you told me to leave them alone. Now you want me to help them?" she asked, baffled.

"_**If you had interfered, they would not have fallen down that chasm together. Tomoe would have been captured and Leina would have fallen alone. Be on your guard Nanael. The future is changing more than you know**_."

Nanael stopped and pondered on the voice's words. She had faith that her objectives would lead to something, but she was unsure as to what. What was so special about Leina and Tomoe besides their regenerative powers? Nanael scoffed in frustration and continued walking on.

"Hmph. Yes ma'am..."

* * *

"We're just about there." said Setra as he, Leina, and Tomoe approached a bright opening in the hallway. The light was blinding. "What are you going to do?" he asked nervously. Leina cracked her knuckles loudly all while looking ahead with a cold stare.

"I'm gonna have a little talk with the Princess…" she replied aggressively.

"I'm not entirely sure that's wise, Leina." replied Tomoe.

"Why not?" she asked defensively.

"You have little experience as a fighter, how will you properly defend yourself? You said yourself, you almost died stopping Melona." she replied in a sincere tone. Leina shrugged and continued on with her head held high.

"Details, details. I have to learn somehow." she said triumphantly. Tomoe frowned and shook her head in disapproval. Leina's overconfidence had quickly become total arrogance.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" asked Tomoe aggressively. Her patience was nearing it's limit.

"I'm hard to kill." said Leina with a growl. Tomoe frowned and shook her head in displeasure.

With that, the trio entered Menace's personal tomb – the very place Tomoe had been possessed. Menace stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at the three in disgust as if their existence alone was insulting to her. A black shroud of smoke emanated off her hands, simmering in rage.

"Leina…" she hissed in a hateful tone. Leina grinned and crossed her arms.

"Pleasure to see you again, Princess." she replied, tauntingly.

"The only pleasure I will get from this encounter is your death." Menace growled. Setra left the duo's side to fly up to his original mistress. She turned her attention to him as he approached. "Why did you lead them here, Setra? You could have led them to a trap and spared me this encounter!" she asked angrily. Setra looked back and forth between the duo and Menace before smiling like a dope.

"Well if two lovely young ladies ask a favour of me, how could I say no?" he said without even a hint of fear or regret in his voice. Menace snatched him out the air and held him tight as she faced Leina and Tomoe. She brought her attention towards Tomoe in particular.

"You! You were supposed to be my humble servant! How could you betray me in favour of this…heathen's charms?!" she roared in a manner Leina found hard to take seriously, though her words angered her. Tomoe narrowed her gaze and wriggled her fingers, ready to draw her blade on a moment's notice.

"While I disagree myself with Leina's methods, she was right to release me from your slavery!" she called up. Leina stepped forward and removed her own smug smile.

"You don't screw with my friends and expect to get away with it, Menace." she said angrily. Tomoe looked at her from the corner of her eye, her aggression had gone in an instant. She had no idea Leina considered her a 'friend' so soon.

"In that case, I hope you realize you won't get away with tampering with Amara's restoration! I intend to rebuild Amara to its former glory, with adoring citizens far and wide!" Menace replied, seemingly losing herself in nostalgic visions of her past. Leina took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Liar..." she muttered just loud enough for Menace to hear. The Princess eyed up the young blonde and turned her nose up at her.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, knowing full well what she said. Leina did not back down however and began pacing the grounds beneath her.

"A liar. Amara under your 'rule' was not some kind of utopia. It was sleazy at best!" she replied. Menace clenched her fists and glared intensely at the Wandering Warrior.

"I would be very careful with your words, wanderer!" Menace growled back aggressively. Tomoe mentally prepared for battle as Leina continued talking.

"What, afraid to face the truth? You weren't a proper ruler, you acted like a lazy teenager who refused to act and treated her citizens like they weren't there!" Leina continued. Tomoe eyed up Leina and thought to herself about her words. Didn't Leina also abandon her duties in favor of something else?

Menace turned to Setra with an enraged glare. "Setra, what did you tell her?!" she roared. Setra cowered in fear of his master's rage.

"They asked about your past! I didn't think telling them was a bad idea!"

"So, while you enjoyed the luxuries of life – ignoring the lives of others – people started talking. You were none the wiser to the fact that there were spies within your very kingdom because you were so busy getting your damn back rubbed!" Leina said angrily, motioning towards Tomoe, not forgetting just how Tomoe was treated while under Menace's control. Menace felt her blood boil as Leina spoke.

"I will give you on last chance, Leina Vance, before I show just what I'm capable of." Menace hissed aggressively.

"You had servants in your domain who doubled as agents for enemy kingdoms. It was so obvious. Even your most trusted advisor turned out to be a traitor. Anarista, right?" Leina asked. Tomoe felt the need to intervene at this point. It was clear to her that Leina – foolishly – was deliberately trying to anger Menace. Mentioning the name of Menace's advisor seemed to do the trick.

"Say that name again and I will kill you where you stand." said Menace in a worryingly calm tone. Tomoe stepped forward.

"Leina! That's enough!" she commanded but Leina completely ignored her, much to Tomoe's growing irritation.

"I spent my entire life training to become the next Countess for the Vance family. I know how important it is to be an effective ruler. You? You're not a ruler…" she said before walking towards the structure and looking dead into Menace's eyes.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat!" yelled Leina. The black supernatural shroud of smoke around Menace's wrists turned to ghastly black flames.

"I shall have silence from you!" screamed Menace at the top of her lungs. Leina showed no fear and slowly drew her sword, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"You will have to make me." she taunted, preparing for battle. Menace screamed to the sky in rage as the black shroud covered her entire body until she appeared to be burning. She even hovered slightly off the ground. Setra yelped in fright as the room began to shake.

Leina and Tomoe shielded their eyes from the ensuing dust storm as Menace powered up. Leina turned to her ally with a serious tone. "Tomoe, get outta here!" she ordered.

"What?! Have you lost your mind?! You can't take her on by yourself!" she replied in an angered tone. She knew that Menace was still above Leina in terms of skill, and was reluctant to let her go.

"I have to try!"

"She possessed me! If anything, I should fight her!" added Tomoe. Her pride was cracking under Leina's desires. She wanted revenge for her brainwashing. This got Leina's attention more than anything else.

"Claudette is my sister and I should have fought her! So we don't always get what we want! Please Tomoe, just look for a way out while I fight her!" she begged. Tomoe stared deep into Leina's eyes as she gave it thought. With the power of regeneration, Leina could stand a chance but even then the possibility was very slim. Despite knowing better, Tomoe relented. Leina did need to improve as a fighter and if throwing herself into the deep end was how she wanted to learn, then she wasn't going to stop her. She groaned in anger and walked away.

"Fine, if you want to get yourself killed, then I won't intervene" she muttered under her breath. Leina watched her leave with her heart beating like a drum. Now she stood alone against the undead monarch but instead of being fearful like she did against Melona, Leina twirled her sword in her hand and pointed it at Menace as she stared her down.

"Now then Princess, shall we dance?" she asked casually and with a cocky grin. The smoke and flames around Menace died down as she adopted a battle stance, pointing Setra at her.

"You shall bow before my might before this day is done." she snarled. Leina's smile disappeared as the seriousness of the situation set in.

"I bow to nobody."


	19. Heat of the Desert! Leina vs Menace

While Tomoe knew she should feel rather pleased that Leina was trying to fend for herself, she instead marched through the halls of the Amaran temple with feelings of bitter resentment towards her newest 'companion' after their confrontation with Menace. Leina filled her mind and fueled her anger as the Wandering Warrior's arrogance pushed Tomoe's patience to its limit. Whether Leina could actually fight Menace or not was not Tomoe's greatest concern: she was far more worried that Leina's overconfidence in her own abilities was the source of the priestess' anger.

"That fool! She's going to get herself killed and it will only be her own fault!" said Tomoe out loud. She knew overconfidence could lead to death – a fact Tomoe learned quickly as she grew older – and Leina was clearly the sort of woman who would believe herself to be invulnerable. Tomoe cast her mind back to her vision on Hinomoto – a time that felt years ago – and thought twice about whether it was Leina she saw in her vision after all, and whether the belts were something else entirely. Her doubts began to mount up.

"That mustn't have been Leina after all. A woman like that couldn't possibly have much of an impact on my future." she thought again. Besides, Tomoe knew Leina's skills were non-existent in comparison to her own and would contribute nothing towards her trip to Gainos. If anything, Leina would just hinder her progress.

Tomoe stopped and looked back at her thoughts. She started feeling somewhat hypocritical, feeling rather overconfident in her own skills. However, Tomoe knew for a fact she was the better woman, who had even bested the 'Thundercloud General' herself in combat with relative ease. Perhaps Leina represented a lesson Tomoe needed to learn on humility. Pride was a deadly sin, and Tomoe had quite a past with it. Despite this, Tomoe continued on, walking through the never ending corridors in complete isolation. Despite the hot climate, the empty tombs and rooms left Tomoe feeling a cold chill every time she walked into one.

"Hellooooo?!"

Tomoe stopped and listened carefully as a high-pitched, female voice echoed around her like a ghostly whisper. It sounded rather familiar.

"Is there anyone there?! Hello?!...OK, seriously, there has to be someone out there!"

Tomoe quickly recognized Nanael's unmistakable voice and dashed towards the source. If she could find the elusive blue-haired angel, then she could find a way out. She called out Nanael's name and listened as her own voice bounced on the walls. With no answer, she continued to search for the angel turning one sharp corner and crashing right off another figure. Stumbling backwards, Tomoe quickly regained her composure and went to grab her sword, but stopped once she realized it was Nanael she had run into.

Nanael on the other hand, did not recover so quickly. The impact with Tomoe caused Nanael to fall on her bottom, staring up at the young priestess, though her irritated eyes took on a fearful look. "Hey! Watch where you're going-…Tomoe?!" she cried out in fear, backing away. Tomoe stepped towards Nanael and offered her a hand up but the angel batted it away. "S-Stay away from me!" she cried. It didn't take long for Tomoe to realize the situation.

"I am no longer under the princess' control, Nanael! I have no desire to cause you harm!" she responded strongly. Nanael kept staring up at her for a moment until she hesitatingly took her hand. Gently pulling her up, Tomoe spoke with a much softer tone of voice. "I am aware of what happened to me and I swear am I back to normal. Thank you for helping Leina find me again." Nanael looked behind the priestess and raised an eyebrow.

"You're welcome and all but…where is Leina? I'm assuming both of you managed to survive that fall?" she asked, still with a fearful tone. Tomoe closed her eyes and frowned, holding in her frustration. Nanael quickly picked up on this.

"That idiot has decided to take matters into her own hands. She's fighting Menace alone as we speak. In my humble opinion, if she wants to try and test her might against a foe far beyond her skill, then so be it. It will teach her humility." said Tomoe, barely allowing her bitter resentment to surface. Nanael crossed her arms and looked at Tomoe with an accusing glare.

"Or she'll end up dead." she muttered coldly.

"That's another problem. Leina believes she's nigh-invincible with her regenerative powers. I might be angry at her, but I'm worried whether or not Leina will succeed or fail in battle…" continued Tomoe with the anger in her voice being replaced by clear worry for her ally. In an attempt to lift her spirits, Nanael smiled and intensified her bodily glow.

"Ah, come on! Leina might be cocky, but she's tough! She's probably fine!"

Just as Nanael finished talking, the wall behind them suddenly collapsed as Leina came crashing through in a large cloud of dust and debris, illuminated by the light from the area next to the corridor. Nanael and Tomoe spun around and stared blankly in disbelief as Leina smacked hard against the second wall and slumped to the ground. Leina barely moved before Menace sped through the hole in a shroud of black smoke, grabbed Leina, and slammed her through the second wall. "Leina!" yelled Tomoe in horror as she followed the two through the hole in the wall.

From the moment Tomoe left Leina to her own devices, she was doomed to fail. She couldn't even land a single hit against the undead ruler of the Amaran Kingdom, who just dodged and swayed around Leina's childish attempts at attacking her as if she was dancing. Before the young warrior knew it, she had become a human wrecking ball, smashing through walls with only her armour lessening the blow.

Leina rolled across the ground after being knocked through the wall and slowly skidded to a halt, lying down on her stomach. Grunting, she pushed herself off the ground and sat up against the back wall, despite fears it would be the next one she'd be knocked through. Menace landed before her with a furious stare and laughed cruelly.

"Ha! Is this the Wandering Warrior Melona spoke of?! You fight like a child!" she taunted, taking pleasure in Leina's suffering. Leina was too tired to try and be snarky towards the princess and merely glanced up at her, clutching her sides in agony.

"Ngh! I can still fight! I won't let a few broken ribs slow me down!" she roared back, though despite her brave words, she started to lose the will to stand up and defy Menace again. To her dismay, Tomoe came into view and joined Leina at her side. While the sight of the priestess was a welcome one, Leina still wanted to fight alone.

Nanael watched from the sidelines. Her eyes glowing brightly, she activated her Holy Scan. Her attention was directed towards Leina as she lay against the wall, and with her powers, confirmed for herself Leina's condition. The resulting destruction had fractured Leina's ribs just shy of breaking them outright, and she watched as her heart beat rapidly inside her body. The sight was both incredibly interesting and off-putting.

"Leina, are you alright?!" asked Tomoe in a panicked tone. Menace grinned in amusement and allowed the two to converse. Adding Tomoe into the mix might make the battle more fun and provide more of a challenge, though Menace was still confident she could win regardless of whether or not she was outnumbered. Taking down Tomoe would also be an added bonus due to her betrayal.

"I'm fine, dammit!" Leina lied, "What are you doing here?! I told you to – ngh – go and let me handle it!" she replied back, clearly in pain. Tomoe's patience expired and took a firm grip of Leina's chin and forced her to look into her enraged eyes.

"Listen here you fool! You're not strong enough to take on forces like Menace alone, not yet! I admire your bravery but just because you have the ability to fight, it does not mean you will fight well! So stop trying to act like something you're not, or else you will die and regeneration won't save you!" she ranted angrily. Leina's spirit shattered under her words. Any previous hints of confidence or cockiness simply disappeared in an instant and left Leina as who she really was; a tired, scared young woman far from home. "I just…" she began in a soft voice, "I just want to get stronger, Tomoe. How will I do that if someone else fights my battles for me?" she asked in a low tone, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears.

Softening her expression, Tomoe sighed and let go of Leina's chin before gently pulling the young warrior to her feet, glancing at her sides as they glowed with a golden flame – regenerating her injuries. Tomoe stepped at her side and drew her sword. "Allow me to at least lend you support at your side. I won't fight unless I really have to." she said, eyeing up their mutual enemy. Leina kept her gaze firmly on Menace, nodding in silent agreement as Nanael continued watching on with an excited grin. Menace laughed out loud at them both.

"I see you're not the one-woman army you believed yourself to be, Miss Vance. Do you really think outside help will change your childish attacks in the slightest?"

Setra, still in her hand, smiled eagerly. "You'd better watch out, ma'am. You don't want to be double teamed by two women, now do ya? I wouldn't mind so much though!" he said jokingly. A swift shake shut him up as Menace prepared to do battle. Leina readied her sword and glared at Menace with every intent to make the princess regret her taunts. "Now, prepare yourselves!" yelled Menace, pointing Setra at the two of them. Leina moved to charge but Tomoe put her arm out in front of her.

"Don't rush in! Follow my lead!" she ordered, preparing to advance at Leina's side. The Wandering Warrior held her sword firm and stable, baring her teeth. While this was not how she planned to fight Menace, it was certainly an improvement over being thrown through another wall. Anyone can act courageous in the face of a threat, but now she knew that she had to learn to be physically adept as well as brave.

"Go!" called Tomoe. At her command, Leina raced towards Menace with Tomoe right at her side. Menace readied herself for Leina's attack but Tomoe, focusing her mind on the battle, spoke to Leina and commanded her to act. Her words were like tiny whispers in Leina's ear – quiet yet crystal clear.

"Feign an attack with a small movement. Fake her out." she said sternly. As Leina got close, she twitched her sword arm and made Menace dodge to the left. Tomoe against whispered commands, "Short swipe to the left, now!" With that, Leina swung her sword around as Tomoe had instructed, swiping Menace across her body and causing the princess to recoil back, though the attack left no physical mark on Menace's body. Leina smiled and stood casually in awe of the fact she managed to land a hit on Menace, though this made her drop her guard. Luckily, Tomoe remained at her side.

"Don't let your guard, Leina!" she yelled loudly as Menace charged back at them. Tomoe stood in front of Leina and blocked her attack with her sword before kicking Menace away. "Now, go around." she commanded. Leina moved quickly with adrenaline pumping through her veins, its potency increasing with every second that passed. She approached Menace's side and awaited Tomoe's orders.

"Now all of our attacks will require your sword. Melee attacks are also effective." Tomoe said into her ear. Leina acted on her words and in an instant, embedded her large metal boot into Menace's side. Still using Holy Scan, Nanael watched in awe as Menace was knocked across the room by Leina's powerful kick. Leina chased the princess down and raised her sword overhead with vicious intent. Just as Menace slowed down, Leina brought her sword down with a strong swing and the force launched Menace through the fragile walls. How Menace didn't get cut apart by her attacks was beyond the blonde's understanding, but Leina didn't question the logic. Instead, she dwelt on how Tomoe was no longer by her side and how her final actions were her own doing.

However, Leina did not get to enjoy the satisfaction for long before yet another black ball of fire cascaded towards her at extreme speeds. Leina stood still in surprise and watched it head for her. "Defend yourself, Leina!" screamed Tomoe as the Warrior Priestess leaped in the way of the attack and barely managed to block it with her sword. The force of the blast pushed her backwards into Leina, throwing them both off balance. Menace quickly leaped to her feet and screamed as an ungodly power coursed through her body. Just as the two young fighters recovered, Menace conjured another ball of fire and allowed it to grow between her two hands. Her arms shook and burned with power, as did her body as it reached full strength. Leina saw the attack coming and grabbed Tomoe, throwing her aside just as Menace threw the ball of ghastly flame. The ball sped towards Leina and hit her in the stomach. The attack felt like she had been punched in the stomach by an iron-clad fist, and burned like someone held a torch to her armour. The blow sent Leina violently backwards, screaming as she rolled across the ground. Menace laughed and chased Leina down in the same fashion the Wandering Warrior had done to her moments ago.

Leina slowed herself down and struggled to pick herself up off the ground. Her body felt broken and utterly weak and her vision began to blur. Coupled with the dust from the blast, Leina couldn't make out Tomoe in any way. "I have to find a place to heal, or I'm done for!" she muttered to herself. Suddenly, as she stood up, Menace stormed in front of her and swung Setra straight at her jawline. Nanael covered her mouth and silenced her gasp as through her vision she watched Leina's jaw fracture and saw a couple of teeth fly out her mouth with blood spilling into the air. Leina cried out in agony as the worst headache she had ever felt began to set in. However, Menace's onslaught was not over. As Leina reeled back from her attack, Menace danced around her and delivered a very powerful kick to Leina's back, sending the warrior to the ground with blood seeping from her mouth.

Leina's arms nearly buckled as she pushed herself up. Once on her feet she held her mouth tightly, staining her hands with her blood. Her mouth felt like the strangest mix of burning agony and cracking discomfort as her regenerative powers got to work mending the fractures in her jawline and replacing her missing teeth. Menace chuckled and slowly walked towards her. "Look at you. The little girl so far from home…What? Did you think this would be easy? That you could waltz in and play hero? Ha! You have a silver tongue, Leina Vance, but you lack everything else!" she taunted. Leina watched her own hand begin to flare up with a golden flame. With her own regeneration incoming, she took Menace's words to heart and began to accept defeat. Menace rushed at Leina with her hands burning with a gaseous flame in a final attempt to finish her off.

"You're wrong, Princess. I'm not particularly strong. I'm not nearly as capable as the average fighter either. But I'm not without help!" she muttered angrily. Right before Menace reached Leina, a part of her mind clicked. All her doubts and fears vanished in an instant as her mind became clear. With a determined frown, Leina unexpectedly stepped aside and cast her glowing hand towards Menace. Her 'counter' came in the form of a certain warrior priestess Leina sensed getting up and approaching from behind her. Nanael's smile went wide and she squealed with delight as Tomoe rushed past Leina with her sword bared.

"Tomoe!" Leina commanded with a serious tone.

"Right behind you!" Tomoe cried back. Finding their roles reversed, Leina ordered her to attack Menace. Tomoe rushed past Leina and swung her sword up, striking Menace and knocking her into the air – but neither were finished attacking. Leina joined Tomoe and together they attacked Menace in a series of violent sword and melee attacks, as if they ran on a collective consciousness. Tomoe moved much faster than Leina, but the Wandering Warrior's attacks had more of an impact. Menace and Setra screamed in confused horror and Nanael watched with her mouth agape in silent awe. Eventually, the two synced up and brought raised their swords over their heads as Menace hung in the air. Leina's hands, face and sword burned with a golden flame, while Tomoe's katana left pink, flaming after images. "Warrior Priestess Secret Technique: Fear's Spirit!" she cried out. However, she took a wayward glance at her opponent and what she saw confused her.

Power of unimaginable proportions pulsed through Leina's body as she readied her final strike. Her hands shook as the flames of regeneration burned brighter and brighter with each passing moment. But to Tomoe, it wasn't just regeneration she was witnessing; there was something more to Leina than met the eye as her sword burned. "We're not done yet!" Leina screamed with wide, furious eyes glowing with regeneration energy.

"What is that that technique? Is this Leina's true strength?!"

All this took place in a small moment in time before the two women brought their blades down on Menace just as Leina burst with regenerative power. The result was explosive. With a great gust of hot wind and a bright golden geyser of flame, Menace slammed hard through the ground, screaming all the way. Their surroundings shook violently from the sheer power of the attack that even managed to knock Nanael off balance as she shielded her eyes from the sand and debris. As the thick cloud of dust slowly faded, Tomoe coughed as she looked around her surroundings.

The sight she found was one that would forever define her new ally in her mind. Leina, with a thin layer of dust coating her armour, pulled her blade from the ground as it burned with a light, golden flame of an unknown power. The young warrior stood tall and serious, a far cry from her earlier attitude as her hand lightly glowed and bloody stains ran down from her mouth. What remained in Tomoe's mind was the sheer power in Leina's final strike as it was as if a honed technique not unlike her own. For a brief moment, Leina looked like a mature warrior, trained to fight like one of the best. Leina let out a large sigh and turned to Tomoe with a tired, yet kind expression.

"…Thank you, Tomoe." she sighed. Tomoe nodded approvingly and kept her gaze fixated on Leina.

"That's an impressive amount of power you just unleashed, Leina" she replied. Leina raised a quizzical eyebrow and stared at her hand as the glowing stopped. Truth be told, Leina had no idea what she just did.

But her questions would have to wait. Before another word could be spoken, the ground began to shake violently and the hole in the ground began to crack and break apart into a bigger hole. Eventually the earthquake began to break apart the roof and Leina, Tomoe and even Nanael found themselves dodging incoming chunks of concrete. Menace's voice erupted from all around them.

"Do you think me defeated?! I shall kill you all! Self-Destruct!" she roared in unlimited rage. Water began pouring in as the room collapsed. Tomoe, thinking fast, grabbed Leina's hand and pulled her away.

"I think it's time to go! Come on!" she yelled above the screaming. Running back into the corridor, Leina grabbed Nanael's hand and pulled her along with them as the angel squealed in fright. The two humans did their best not to lose their footing as cracks formed in the ground and water suddenly burst into the corridors. Nanael kept crying out in fright as she flew alongside them.

"Where is this water coming from?! We're in the middle of a desert!" screamed Nanael.

"Now is not the time for logic, Nanael!" screamed back Leina. Far below them, Menace with her eyes burning with a black flame, stretched her arms out and continued screaming as the temple collapsed around her. Her rage overwhelmed her and Setra could do nothing to stop her.

"M-M'lady! Calm down! You'll destroy the temple!" he cried out but Menace continued wreaking havoc.

"I shall destroy everything until their bodies are crushed to nothing! My tomb shall be their tomb!" she screamed out. Massive torrents of water burst through the walls and quickly engulfed several massive rooms in the pyramid. Before long, the trio found themselves lost and confused as the world collapsed around them.

"Now what do we do?!" yelled Nanael. Leina looked around and to her horror, discovered a wave of watery death coming straight towards them. The realization set in – they were not going to get out in time.

"Take a deep breath and hold it!" she screamed back. But despite her advice, the trio screamed as the water engulfed them and swept them away. From the outside, the layers of the pyramid began to violently collapse in on itself in a strong wind of brick and dust. The entrance that once stood majestically in the sun toppled inwards along with the rest of the structure. In the blink of an eye, the ancient home of the Amaran Princess was no more, with no visible survivors to be seen.


	20. Rain

Though the moon hung high in the night sky, its majestic rays could barely break through the dark, thick clouds that loomed over Castle Vance. The castle still stood tall, though anyone who saw the structure knew it wasn't all there. Rain fell heavily upon the ruins of Leina's tower and the damaged main building, with guards stationed on virtually every corner to leave no area unchecked. It was mostly privates who stood out in the cold, but the promise of a higher wage made it worthwhile. The destruction and slow re-construction left the castle with the appearance of an 'organised chaos' with new bricks piled neatly among the debris from the explosion. However, most were feeling very uneasy – and not just because Leina was missing or that the Count was still left aggravated by the attack either.

They were uneasy as the sounds of thunder and lightning grew gradually louder every few seconds.

One lone horse and its rider appeared at the end of the bridge, instantly catching the attention of the castle guards. Hanging her head low as rainwater dripped off her face, Claudette slowly rode across the bridge as the men stood to attention. Her mood was not a pleasant one, and every guard who saw her could sense it. However, her anger was directed at nobody but herself. Despite allowing Leina to leave on her own accord, she dwelt on her choice as she rode home and the consequences it would have. The Count would be furious, and Elina wouldn't be pleased either, but that wouldn't be the only reason Claudette regretted her decision. It made her think about her position as the bastard child of the Vance family, and what that meant now and forever.

She didn't look at the men as she rode past – an action they felt secretly thankful for – and stopped by the main entrance to the castle. Its tall walls cast a dark shadow over her body, hiding her tired facial expression to those not looking close enough. One soldier approached her as she got off her horse and saluted. He would be the bearer of bad news to the General, and his shaky voice revealed to everyone that he wasn't thrilled with the role.

"General Claudette, the Count demanded that upon your return you would report back to him immediately – with your sister if possible." he said softly.

Claudette turned her face towards the man, and though he couldn't get a good look at her expression, he saw into her eyes instead. Her eyelids lay slightly closed and tired, but inside her eyes he could make out small crackles of electrical energy, illuminating them and making the green colour of her eyes that much more vibrant. The famous Vance 'death-glare' was not in effect, but at that moment, he could tell Claudette was ready to expel her frustration at the next opportunity that presented itself. However, against his expectations, the Thundercloud General sighed and make her way inside the castle, muttering under her breath as she did so.

"As expected of my father..."

* * *

While one Vance daughter walked a lonely path towards her father, and another's fate left unknown to them, the youngest daughter of Count Vance stood alone in her private quarters, standing outside on the balcony overlooking the landscape beyond the castle. Elina didn't allow her more sentimental side to surface very often, especially in the presence of non-family members, but she stood in the rain with a soft smile on her face. The occasional glint of moonlight breaking through the clouds lit up the rain drops and painted a rather beautiful picture for her to admire. Despite the fact that her hair was slicked against her skin, soaked with the rain and water streaming down her face, Elina sighed in bliss and sang a few soft notes to herself – a small tune she came to associate with these moments of solitude. It was true that she missed Leina greatly, but she didn't allow her sister's disappearance to overwhelm her. She was confident that she would return, or that Claudette would find her and bring her home safe.

Suddenly, Elina found her peace disturbed as a soft noise came from behind her – her bedroom door being opened. Thinking on instinct, she moved her hand towards her spear, sitting against the balcony beside her, and turned around, expecting trouble. Instead she found a lone soldier standing in her room, looking towards her in a rather timid fashion. She could make out his small, worried eyes and unkempt brown hair in the dark. Elina let her guard down and looked back out towards the landscape.

"Did nobody tell you the rules?" she called back, "Nobody is allowed to enter the bedroom of any Vance family member without express permission from that member."

The young soldier stood still and silent as he thought about what he should do. He was there for a reason, but suddenly he wasn't so sure if he should remain or face Elina's anger. He heard her sigh and call back to him once more. "Well? What is it?" she asked sternly. The young soldier cleared his throat and spoke up at long last.

"I'm here to inform you that General Claudette has returned, ma'am." His voice was soft and rather comforting to the ears, yet it dripped with nervousness – Elina found this to be a positive thing more than a negative. She turned her body towards him with wide, excited eyes. Part of the soldier expected this reaction, which made the second part of his tidings all the worse.

"Is Leina with her?!" Elina asked, dropping her commanding image for a brief moment.

The soldier shook his head and spoke up. "Negative. Leina is still missing, ma'am."

Elina's smile disappeared, her expression quickly turning dour. For a moment it looked like she was about to break down right in front of him, but Elina held in her sadness and disappointment. She fell silent and looked down at the ground, keeping her eyes off the man before her. Elina turned around and looked back out to the landscape once more, hoping its beauty would lessen the blow of the news. "Thank you for letting me know." she said quietly in a solemn tone.

The young man went to leave, but something stopped him. In a move he knew was borderline suicidal, he very slowly approached his commander and cleared his throat again. "Um, ma'am?" he called forward.

"What is it Sargent?" Elina responded quickly with a sharp tone, tightening her grip on the banister. It was clear to him she wanted to be alone, but he remained regardless.

"Actually, I'm just a private." he replied.

Elina let out a short sigh. "Well out with it, _private_. If you have something to say, then say it before you waste any more of my time." she commanded aggressively. The private cleared his throat and took a few steps further towards his superior. He could feel her aura of anger in the air.

"Shouldn't you come indoors? The rain doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon." he asked bravely. Elina remained completely quiet for a brief moment, yet it felt like an eternity for the young private. The blonde turned her head towards him and narrowed her gaze.

"Are you telling me what to do, Private?" she asked in a harsh tone. The young soldier took a step back, a cold sweat trickling down his forehead under her glare. Swallowing his fears, he stood up straight let out a nervous chuckle. The transparency of his attempt to hide his fear annoyed Elina, but she allowed him to try and talk his way out of it with some excuse, if only for her own amusement.

"No ma'am. I'm merely making a suggestion..." he said in a calm tone. Elina remained silent and wondered what she should do – order him to leave, or punish him for his foolishness. However, as she watched him scratch his head through his thick brown hair, a third option appeared in her mind. She relaxed her mind and looked back out towards the landscape.

"Join my side." she ordered. While the order confused him, the young man nervously moved outside into the rain. "What's your name, Private?" she asked casually. Again, her question caught him off guard.

"Uh, Private Thomas, ma'am." he replied quickly. Elina liked the name, though she wasn't sure about the man yet. She let out a short sigh and continued talking.

"Well, Private Thomas, I actually enjoy rainy weather." she answered in a pleased tone. Thomas watched as she started to smile again as she spoke. "Sure it's cold, but it makes the night glisten and glow. The sound is pleasant to the ear – I've found myself falling asleep to the sound of rain many times. It reminds me of home, of family, of…" she trailed off and her smile disappeared. Thomas bravely finished her sentence.

"…Lady Leina?"

"Yes…" she replied. Elina perked up and continued talking. "There was once a time when I was a little girl, where I got lost in the castle late at night when the weather was horrific. I forget why I was out of bed, but I remember being so frightened at the time…" she continued softly, reminiscing of her past. Thomas listened closely, wondering why Elina was sharing any of this with him at all. "Then, Leina found me and allowed me to sleep with her so I wouldn't be scared. Ever since then, thunder, rain and lightning have never scared me." she finished with a smile on her face. She couldn't hide it – she greatly missed her older sister. But despite the fond thoughts, she suddenly snapped back to reality, stood up straight and cleared her throat. "I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, to be honest. My private matters are my own." she said again in a much more commanding tone.

Thomas fumbled as if he had done something wrong as he thought up a response that wouldn't get him in trouble. "S-sometimes it's wise to speak your mind, even to a stranger, ma'am." he eventually replied. Elina eyed him up and noted his soft smile – either the smile of a man trying to hide his fears or a fearless idiot, she couldn't tell. If he was trying to make a game of this, then it wasn't going to work. However, before Elina could say another word the young private made his way back towards the door. "Well, I won't waste any more of your time." he said quickly. He could sense her growing suspicions, despite having nothing to hide, and decided that a quick get-away was necessary.

"State your background, private." Elina asked, still with her back to him. Thomas stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Family. Place of birth. Social class?"

"Well, my family is from Gainos itself. I'm afraid we're not the wealthiest, so I became a soldier to try and provide for them." he replied. Elina looked thoughtfully outwards as she processed his words. No matter how he worded it, he was from a peasant family, and peasantry was not something she thought highly of. However, the rain had a strange effect on Elina's mood. She took a deep breath.

"I see…well then, to correct my earlier mistake, I hereby promote you to corporal." she announced casually. Thomas' heart stopped for a moment as her words entered his ears. "Of course, this includes a higher wage and slightly greater prestige."

"C-Captain Elina! I'm not sure that's a good idea, I mean I-"

"Are you questioning my orders, Corporal Thomas?"

"N-No ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." he said, still shaking from the surprise. Elina let out a stifled laugh, amused by his behavior.

"Dismissed, Corporal." she said, and with that, Thomas quickly left her presence. Elina once again became aware of the rain hitting against her skin and wasted no time becoming relaxed once more. She let out a sigh as she looked upon the horizon and imagined where her sister would be.

"Leina…Please come home safe..."


	21. Evading Fate

**(A/N: Big thanks again to Shadow0Fire, who has been the best beta I could ask for.)**

* * *

The sounds of the night permeated the air: crickets chirping, the soft wind blowing, and light patter of rain against the earth created a lovely medley for those outside. But in one small, seemingly abandoned building, these sounds could not be heard through the thick walls of the lone structure. However only minutes ago, screams filled the tight, homely rooms and blood splattered messily across the walls. Filling the dark interiors, corpses of men and women clad in black lay among the floors in puddles of deep red with white faces and open eyes. To say this was a horrifying place to be would be a small understatement. Yet, two mouths still drew breath, though one was more strained than the other.

"I count twenty. Twenty individual humans and not one of you could take out just one elven woman." said the smooth, slithery voice of Echidna as she walked towards one lone woman standing against the wall, holding her side as blood seeped between her fingers – the final survivor. "You Kouma are a poor excuse for a band of assassins." she said in her typically mocking tone but after speaking she stopped and took a deep breath. The cuts on her body and the stab wounds in her side made it clear that despite her skill, Echidna did not survive the battle unscathed.

"Fuck you..." called the woman with a pained tone. Echidna laughed at her pathetic attempt at looking intimidating and continued advancing towards her. Keltan hissed madly as Echidna drew her blood-soaked sword and clutched it tightly in her hand.

"Tempting offer, but I'll pass." she replied, half-jokingly. "Now, what would the Kouma be doing on the mainland?" she asked, unconsciously moving her free hand to one of her stab wounds on her stomach and putting pressure on the wound.

"I'm not telling you anything-"

"You don't have much of a choice," she interrupted, "Truth be told, I know exactly why you're here. There is a young warrior priestess running around and you want to find her." she added, now only a step away from the young assassin. It didn't take long for Echidna to piece together why the Kouma would be on the mainland and if Tomoe was in danger, then so was Leina. The latter was what really concerned her.

"If you knew, then-"

Echidna shoved the woman against the wall and held her blade against her throat. Fear filled her eyes and for once, Echidna dropped her playful exterior. Only hate existed in her eyes for the assassin to see as the Veteran Mercenary leaned in close.

"I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you beg me to spare your life by giving information I already worked out for myself. It's more fun that way." She whispered.

"I'm not saying another word to you."

The assassin fell quiet and looked Echidna dead in the eye as her hand slinked down towards her belt where a single spare dagger awaited her grasp.

"Hm…." Echidna murmured out loud as she fixated her gaze on the assassin. Without a word however, Echidna turned away from her and simply muttered, "So be it." Just as the assassin brought up her dagger, Echidna swiped her sword cleanly across her throat, leaving the woman to stand as still as a statue as warm blood flowed out her neck and soaked into her clothes. Echidna pushed her head lightly and allowed her to fall down to the ground. She would be dead within moments and was no longer her concern. Echidna's concern now was her own mortality.

* * *

How Echidna desired a soft bed or even a source of warmth. As more blood left her body, the colder she felt. Retreating to one of the few rooms that wasn't soaked with blood, Echidna sat down against the wall in the darkness and simply breathed as well as she could. She looked down at her serpent companion and smiled as if to reassure it.

"Keltan…please leave me for a moment." she asked. Keltan did not uncoil himself from her and nuzzled against her hand. He didn't seem to care her hand was wet and sticky with her own blood. Echidna found the strength to grin.

"Heh, you always were a loyal one-Gah! Hah…Ngh…"

The pain from her injuries finally began to fully set in, leaving Echidna to lunge forward and grab her stomach in agony. The times where Echidna showed pain were rare but even someone like her was not invincible. The pain died down from "almost unbearable" to "constant and painful aching" as she rested her head against the wall again and laying her weakened hands on the ground.

"Well…I can safely say I've lived a good life. Five hundred years isn't bad for an elf." she spoke calmly to herself. Half a millennium worth of memories swept through Echidna's mind and like any human, not all were bad, and not all were good. Faces of all genders and species flashed before her eyes. "I've met hundreds of people of different generations. I've fought with them…Slept with them…Even fell in love every once in a while..." she muttered with a grin as more intimate memories entered her head, but despite who she was, she cast those thoughts aside. They didn't seem appropriate.

In the end however, Echidna's mind focused on one face. A blonde woman with bright blue eyes donning metal armour and a confident smirk. Echidna's smile faded as her eyes felt heavy. Her final breath drew close.

"I'm sorry, Miss Vance. I have failed you…" she muttered as her final words. With them spoken, Echidna's eyes closed as she welcomed a quiet death, expecting to slip away at any moment…and yet, she waited. Nothing happened to her with only a soft ringing flowing into her ears. Keltan suddenly hissed wildly, trying to get Echidna to awaken.

"Hm?"

By some miracle, Echidna opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever see flames burn with such a beautiful shade of green. The fire burned off her fingertips and flowed like water across her arms. Mesmerised, Echidna held her hands up and examined them. The flames got bright with each passing moment and eventually, the penny dropped.

"Keltan, leave me. Now." she commanded sternly. Keltan did not hesitate to leave her side and retreated as far away as possible. He knew as well as Echidna what was happening. They saw it before. As a shroud of green energy covered Echidna's face, she smiled once more as her stab wounds sealed and the blood stains burned off her body.

"Well, this is new…" she muttered as the ringing got deafening and the power within her reached bursting limit, "I guess fate has other things in store for me."

From the outside of the building, the windows suddenly and violently blew out as green flames burst out them. Parts of the structure immediately caught fire from the sheer power of the blast as one more mortal being on the planet regenerated for the first time.


	22. All Part of the Training (R)

**(I sincerely apologize to everyone that the latest chapter was a glitchy mess. Shout out to KamehameGadoken** **for letting me know)**

* * *

"Phew…It's alright Leina, just stay calm…it's all part of your training"

It had been only a week after the events at Black Mountain and the Wandering Warrior found herself in a very different situation. Rather than of being outside in the cold dressed her heavy and bulky suit of armour, Leina stood alone in a fighting ring in the middle of a small room, well lit by the warm sunlight shining through the open windows. Instead of her armour, Leina donned a simple outfit made up of a white top that exposed her midriff and a white pair of shorts. This was a comfort she rarely felt but when she did, she took immense pleasure in it.

Heavy breaths escaped her mouth with each stretch of her arms. 'Training' was an odd concept since most of her sword-fighting was self-taught but this was not sword-fighting. Hand-to-hand combat was the lesson of the day – under Tomoe's instruction.

"I don't get it. 'You must learn your own style, Leina'. Oh sure, she says that, but unarmed-punchy-kicky stuff is too complicated apparently. I have to spar with Tomoe in order to prove I can handle myself now? C'mon, I've been travelling for at least-"

Leina stopped talking to herself and examined her arms. Wearing her armour, she never could properly see for herself just how toned and muscular her body had become in her travels. She heard other people comment but never noticed it personally. Her once frail and thin arms had thickened but not to the point where she lost her feminine appearance and her legs also felt much stronger to the touch. Her body had taken on the appearance of an athlete with slightly more muscle than the average woman. Certainly more muscular than Tomoe.

"It's amazing just how strong I've become. I always wanted to be like this, but I never imagined that I would look like-Oh my God, I have abs!" she said excitedly, distracted by her own abdominal muscles – poking them curiously. Never had she imagined the muscles in her stomach would look so prominent, albeit not overly so. "I could wash clothes on these! Man, If Claudette and Elina could see me now!...Elina would probably pass out"

Leina stopped inspecting her body and thought back to her previous hand-to-hand experiences. In time, she became rather experienced at breaking the jaws of anyone who dared harass her or Tomoe, regardless of gender. Whenever Leina left a town, she left with the respect of those who lived there, however recently she began to feel more than respect. It wasn't a major issue but Leina couldn't help but feel like some people were scared of her. If she were to aid someone in peril by punching the assailant in the face and give them a seething glare, both parties would fear her. She hoped however, that the fear would drive away anyone who felt stupidly over-confident enough to try and face her.

"I guess I'm not that bad at using my fists. I mean, I managed to punch a hole through a tree, knock out one of the Black Mountain Bandits with one punch and I shattered the bones of…"

Leina's voice trailed off and she stared blankly ahead of her at a bare wall. Her brow furrowed and her eyes burned as an unpleasant but fairly recent memory entered her mind. Her eyes flickered between blue and red violently before she let out a loud sigh, casting aside the memory and releasing her anger. Normally, the average person could hide or bottle their anger, but Leina did not have that privilege. Anyone got to know her for more than a few moments knew that red eyes translated to "run away".

The door creaked open, catching Leina's attention and out of it stood Tomoe. Against the norm, she also wore an outfit just like Leina's instead of her typical dress and her hair had been tied back. Just like her own body, Leina couldn't help but notice the condition Tomoe's body was in after all her fighting – she lacked the obvious muscle but still had the 'fit' look and her unarmed attacks still hit like a ton of bricks.

"I must say Tomoe, you look good without that kimono of yours. You should take it off more often" said Leina, crossing her arms and giving her a cheeky grin. Tomoe brushed off the 'compliment' and stepped into the ring.

"If it wasn't being cleaned, I'd still be wearing it. And do not try and sway me with 'kind' words. This is no time for levity" she remarked rather sternly. Leina still grinned as Tomoe began stretching.

"Good, because I can't fly" she snarked back. Tomoe shook her head and sighed. She didn't want to show it, but Leina amused her.

"Very funny. Now, are you ready?" she asked. Adopting a fighting stance and wasting no time sizing up her partner. Leina's smile dropped and she too took on a fighting stance – though hers was not as elegant as Tomoe's. She narrowed her gaze and exhaled heavily in a bid to keep calm.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she replied, clenching her fists tight. How Leina longed to simply continue walking or just 'have fun' with Tomoe rather than have to train with her. The time they spent swimming in the river or out drinks continued to be very pleasant memories yet Tomoe never seemed to want to 'relax' unless Leina forced it on her. But those thoughts would have to wait. Leina would instead have to anticipate the slightest twitch of Tomoe's body to make sure she didn't get punched in the face.

Finally, in the most uncomfortable of silences, she did twitch. Without words, the two women then launched into a series of fast and brutal punches and kicks which only got blocked or countered. For Leina, it was hand-to-hand training against a nimble opponent. For Tomoe, it was an estimate of Leina's growing strength and what she found gave her reason for concern.

"Amazing! With her previous experience and her growing strength, she's matching and blocking my moves very well! Perhaps a little too well."

Leina's growing power made her both an ally and a rival, yet the rivalry was perhaps one-sided. As Tomoe fought harder and faster, Leina remained strong and continued defending and attacking whenever she could. On the outside, she looked cool and collected. On the inside…

"Ah! Holy-Dammit! She's quick-Gah!"

Among the jabs and strikes, the occasional fist could meet its mark, resulting in momentary pauses between them. Fair to say Leina quickly gathered more bruises on her body than Tomoe did but when Leina connected a hit, Tomoe felt greater pain. Luckily their regenerative abilities meant they could keep fighting as the pains and bruises melted away.

In the midst of their fighting, Tomoe noted something in Leina's fighting. As time passed, she adapted extremely quickly to her attacks and began blocking or countering just about anything Tomoe threw at her. She should feel proud that Leina was learning but Tomoe felt that she could surpass her and to have a novice noble become a stronger fighter than a seasoned warrior priestess was not a positive thought. Tomoe quickly mixed-up her patterns and regained control of the situation.

Leina saw this change and after taking a few punches to the chest returned three extremely powerful punches. While Tomoe blocked the attacks with ease, she repressed a wince as her fingers and the bones in her hands fractured and re-healed almost instantly. Before long, Leina and Tomoe ceased 'sparring' and began full-on fighting each other with everything they could muster just short of serious injury, complete with yells and the occasional curse from Leina.

After catching Leina in the face, Tomoe repositioned herself and pulled back her arm. Leina allowed anger to fuel her strength and clenched her fist tight. Preparing one final blow each, Leina reared back her arm as golden flames engulfed her hand with ferocious intensity. The warrior bared her teeth and with them, her eyes turned a terrible, bright red. Tomoe didn't care and similarly prepared a final strike, engulfing her hand in a bright pink flame, though remained calm unlike her partner.

Each giving a final yell, Leina and Tomoe swung their fists forward and slammed them against each other's leaving the sheer force of the punches to blow back onto their faces. Both flames extinguished the moment the punches collided, leaving Leina and Tomoe to stare into each other's eyes with furious intent.

Panting, Tomoe found herself looking deep into Leina's bright red eyes and felt her skin squirm under their visage. Though her expression wasn't very aggressive, Leina's eyes made her seem enraged. "Leina, please calm yourself" she asked softly. Leina's expression softened, but her eyes remained red. She sighed heavily and stood up, allowing her hand to finally drop to her side. Leina continued to stare at Tomoe with her red visage.

"Can we take a break now?" she sighed. Tomoe relaxed and stood up straight. Silently, the two warriors bowed and as Leina raised her body back up, her eyes swirled back to blue, much to Tomoe's relief.

* * *

During her travels Leina found pleasure in the simplest things. For one, just seeing her armour all clean and shiny was enough to make her grin enthusiastically. Strapping on her breast-plate, Leina noted how it no long felt heavy to wear and instead felt like she had always wore her armour.

Yet she only wore it for one month.

Tomoe suddenly entered with her kimono only half on, displaying her bare legs, while fiddling with her skirt. Leina stood up and turned her back to her. "Ah good, just the woman I need. Could you tighten this?" she asked, handing the belts of her breastplate to her. Tomoe took hold and pulled them tight, squeezing Leina's chest to an uncomfortable degree.

"Too much?" asked Tomoe.

"Not to be rude, but it's a little hard to breath" replied Leina, clearly joking. Tomoe adjusted the straps until Leina nodded in approval and resumed putting on her armour. "That got a little intense back there, Tomoe" she added, "What made you ditch the idea of 'training' and go straight to 'fighting'?" she asked.

Tomoe remained quiet before answering. She couldn't think of an answer that did not make her sound egotistical. She did answer, however, before the silence got too awkward.

"I'm afraid I got a little carried away. We haven't had a proper fight in a long time" she replied, turning to face her ally, "But I do apologize for making you…'see red' as it were" she added. Leina sighed and calmly pat Tomoe's back.

"Ah, that's ok. Besides, I need to get used to it. 'Leina Vance – The Enraged Human!'" she replied back jokingly.

"I'm surprised you've taken what the elves called you as a compliment. I believe it was meant to be an insult" said Tomoe. Memories rushed back into Leina's head of only a month ago, of the elven forest and it's unique inhabitants.

"If only Alleyne could see me now…She'd probably give me a fifty"


	23. Spirits Abound

The first thing that Leina felt when she finally regained consciousness was uncomfortable pressure. After Menace's apparent suicide, all the blonde warrior could remember was a massive tide of water coming towards her, followed by screaming and the inability to breathe. After that, her mind had simply gone dark. However, Leina felt warmth creeping throughout her body, with a mild tingling sensation spreading up her arms from her fingertips. Leina had once again evaded death; or at least she hoped that was the case.

"…ke…p…ein…!"

Muffled words swam into Leina's ears, blocked by the mounting pressure inside her head. The heavy feeling slowly faded away but it didn't make the Vance heiress feel much better. She felt groggy, tired and in a slightly impatient mood. At that moment, Leina just wanted to sleep; on a bed, on the ground, wherever. However, Leina's wriggling fingers splashed through a shallow puddle of cool water sitting on top of what she hoped was grass.

"Come on!...ke…up! Lei…."

In one quick moment, the pressure in Leina's head was released, leaving her feeling relaxed at last. However, this allowed her senses to return as well – including her hearing – and someone didn't want her to sleep.

"Wake up, Leina!"

Leina moved her body to find the puddle wasn't restricted to her fingers, but her entire body. It wasn't, however, entirely unpleasant. Her eyelids creaked open to the sight of a certain young, raven-haired woman leaning over her body, clearly worried, with her long wet dangling hair shadowing her face. Off to her left, a blue haired angel stood facing away from her, gently wringing out her wings of water.

"Leina!" cried Tomoe again. Leina focused her tired eyes on her and opened her mouth to talk. She couldn't find words to start, but after a few agonizing seconds, she finally managed.

"…What year is it?" she asked in a daze. In her mind, she genuinely didn't know. Tomoe sighed with relief before calmly answering her question.

"It's still 2008, Leina. Thank goodness you're OK." she replied. Leina groaned before talking again. By now she had come to her senses, but the desire to sleep was still prevalent.

"…I'm not dead, am I?" she asked, still with an exhausted tone. Tomoe chuckled and pulled her up so she was sitting in the cool puddle. Leina rubbed her forehead as Tomoe continued talking.

"No, but we got very lucky. We were both in grave danger back there." she answered. Nanael turned around and finally spoke to Leina.

"You haven't forgotten what I said about drowning, have you?" she asked, hands on her hips. Leina went quiet for a moment as the thought processed before her eyes went wide.

"…Damn, we actually almost died back there..." she said in an uncharacteristically serious manner. Tomoe helped Leina to her feet as she took in her surroundings some more. Puddles surrounded the trio, and behind them lay the end of a water trail that flowed far beyond them into a river. Surrounding them were extremely tall and very healthy trees, much to Leina's annoyance.

"Nanael, where exactly are we?" asked Tomoe, hoping she would have answers. Nanael hovered in the air in a relaxed lounging position as she read her fighter handbook, detailing several of the Queen's Blade possible contestants. Inside, she finished taking notes on Leina and Tomoe.

_"'Lady Tomoe' – second name unknown (first name?)_  
_Confirmed fighter_  
_Hinomoto native_  
_Extremely skilled with a blade_  
_Quick on her feet (but lacks armor)_  
_Regeneration-capable (take note of any additional mortals displaying this power)_  
_Friendly and loyal_  
_Occasionally insensitive"_

_"Leina Vance – middle sibling of the Vance Sister (See if siblings are interested in tournament)_  
_Participant? Tournament is a harsh topic_  
_Mother – Maria Vance – was previous contestant. Died eight years ago_  
_Noobie, but shows potential_  
_Durable but slower than Tomoe_  
_Shows greater regenerative powers – more explosive_  
_Friendly and can be kind_  
_Also egotistical, sometimes rude_  
_Anger issues?_  
_(PS: Never call her a bitch. To her face at least)"_

Nanael snapped her book shut and gave the two humans her attention. Though she noted Leina as being someone who showed potential, the way she leaned against Tomoe for support didn't prove her case. "Well, I'm no explorer, but I think we're pretty close – or actually inside – the Elven Forest. If that's the case-"

Nanael stopped and watched as a wave of dark smoke washed over a nearby acre of trees, destroying them instantly with the leaves turning to dead waste and the bark to rotten mush, melting into the poisoned, soft swampland that they once stood on. The trio watched in awe-struck silence, seeing rich land suddenly die before their eyes. Leina looked to the sky and pointed to an eerie sight.

"What the-Who is that?!" she asked aloud. Nanael looked up and froze. Nothing prepared her for what she saw and what it meant. Above the trio hovered a young woman with long, dark red hair tied up in twin pigtails, wearing a rather strange 'maid' outfit. Despite her bizarre clothing, her steel eyes and massive, sharp and very intimidating scythe sealed the deal. In a sense, death herself was above them.

"…Girls? That is Airi, the Infernal Temptress." said Nanael in a fearful tone. Leina frowned as she stared up at the mysterious trouble maker.

"How is she floating like that?" asked Tomoe, "She can't be a normal human with that kind of power!"

"Airi…isn't human. Tell me, have either of you seen a wraith before?" asked Nanael. Leina and Tomoe turned to each other in mutual surprise. Tomoe had seen some strange things in her battles with the Kouma Ninja – such as the massive transformations – but she had never seen something so explicitly supernatural. Leina had never seen anything like it before and started to back-away.

"We should probably go..." she muttered to herself. Her encounter with Menace taught her to try and avoid confrontations, especially with someone wielding a massive scythe. But before any other questions could be asked, Airi suddenly sped away, deeper into the forest. Nanael took flight and flicked through the pages with a sudden smile. "If she's messing around out here, then she might run into the Combat Master, Alleyne! Oh, I could have a proper and totally non-forced Queen's Blade battle on my hands! Gotta go!" she squealed like a hyperactive child, leaving Tomoe and Leina alone in the middle of nowhere as she flew off in pursuit of Airi.

"Wait! Who is this 'Alleyne'?!" shouted Tomoe. Leina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"How much do you want to bet that someone is going to get seriously injured in the next fifteen minutes?" she asked She was trying to sound coy but her voice just sounded tired.

"Come on! We'd best follow her!" said Tomoe, running after Nanael. Leina groaned before joining her in the pursuit. Two minutes after waking up and she was already chasing after Nanael and a mysterious new rival. Being a warrior was more tiring than she had ever imagined.

* * *

Airi flew over the forest at a decent pace with the wind blowing back her dark red hair. She looked down among the thick clusters of trees as if hunting for something. She was so dedicated in scouring the landscape that she completely missed Nanael following closely behind her, like the least subtle stalker.

"Gah!"

Airi suddenly felt a sharp stab at her chest and with it, she lost control of her flight. The sudden pain led her into a tumbling freefall into the forest below, crashing through the tops of trees before violently landing into the shadowy forest floor, leaving a small cloud of dirt upon impact. Airi wasted no time in getting to her feet and inspecting the source of her pain. To her surprise, there was a single sharp arrow lodged in her chest, fired from an unknown opponent. Grunting, Airi pulled the arrow from her chest and watched as the bloodless hole in her body slowly faded away.

"Alright! Who dares attack me?!" she called out to the forest, knowing there was someone after her. However only the sounds of birdsong greeted her calls. Finding herself surrounded by a very dense cluster of trees, she scanned the branches to see nothing seemed out the ordinary.

"I do!" called a light, female voice. Airi spun round just in time to see another arrow zip past her face, nearly scraping against her cheek before embedding itself in the ground. Airi looked back at the tree to see the silhouette of a young girl with twin tails in her hair similar to her own, wielding an unusual bow standing high above her, with another arrow in her hand ready to fire. The girl leapt to another branch, closer to Airi, and revealed her features.

She looked very young, no older that fourteen years old, yet her true age was a mystery as the pointed elven ears meant she was no ordinary young girl. Orange seemed to be her favourite colour, as she wore arm-length gloves and boots that went above her knees and elbows. Her shoulders and thighs were covered by darker orange-coloured pieces of leather armour that matched the leather quiver sitting neatly on her back. Orange leather and fabric covered her chest, leaving her midriff bare – if only slightly – and an orange skirt completed the look, along with an orange hood hanging behind her head. A small pink monkey sat on her shoulder. As Airi grinned and collected herself, the girl narrowed her golden eyes.

"Well, isn't this delightful?" said Airi with a sinisterly cheerful tone.

"Are you responsible for the destruction of the forest?!" asked the girl. But her light voice removed any intimidation Airi may have felt. The wraith smiled and shrugged.

"What, were you going to ask after you shot me? You haven't thought this through, have you?" replied Airi. The girl took aim once more.

"Answer the question!"

"Guilty as charged…" Airi muttered. She walked closer to her new foe and looked her over. "Hmm…perhaps I heard differently. 'The beautiful daughter of the elven forest' – but I was under the impression you carried a combat staff instead of a bow and arrow." she said in a silky smooth tone. The girl took her bow and straightened it out at the base, revealing her weapon to be convertible. The staff was adorned with a metal hilt and a shiny wooden polish. "So, what are you going to do, punish me?" asked Airi in a flirtatious tone. The girl readied her staff and jumped down to Airi's level.

"If it means protecting the forest, then I will!" she exclaimed. As the two stared each other down, Nanael appeared above them, with her heavenly glow making her presence known. While Nowa looked up in awe, Airi glared at Nanael like she just caught sight of her worst enemy, though neither had any intention in harming the other.

"Well if you two are going to duke it out, then why not make it official?!" she squealed with glee, "Ye fighters who seek to enter the Queen's Blade, may all bear witness to your competition!". As Nanael set up the newest arena, Leina and Tomoe sped towards the source of her voice. Leina growled in frustration.

"What does that blue-haired idiot think she's doing?!" she cried out. Though Tomoe did not reply, she shared Leina's thoughts.

"On this side, we have the Infernal Temptress, Airi!" called Nanael, motioning towards the vengeful spirit. Airi twirled her scythe and aimed it towards the young elf as Nanael turned her attention towards her opponent. "And on this side, we have…Um…Er, hold on a second..." she said quietly, taking out her handbook and flicking through the pages. However the girl's face didn't appear at all, leading Nanael to giggle quietly. "I'm sorry but, what is your name?" she asked. The girl stood tall and proud as she readied her staff.

"My name is Nowa, The Forest Keeper! I'm here to make sure this forest is never threatened by her kind ever again!" she exclaimed proudly. Nanael smiled and closed her book as Nowa's visage magically appeared in one of the blank pages. Despite her serious demeanour. Nowa's picture was one of her with a bright, chirpy smile.

"The more the merrier I say! You're now a participant! Let the battle for the Queen's Blade competition begin!" she cried happily, as the supernatural borders expanded around them and across a large chunk of land. Leina and Tomoe covered their eyes as they too were swallowed by the new 'arena'. With the large dome now covering the land, images of the two fighters began appearing on the large circular monitors around the continent, including one inside the depths of the forest, where several other elves stopped and stared in horror as Nowa's determined face appeared, looking down on them all.

"Is that Nowa?!"

"What on Earth is that half-breed doing now?!"

"She's going to put us all in danger!"

Among the masses, a young elven woman stared up at the monitor with a deep, furrowed expression; one of anger, disappointment and extreme worry. She turned her head in the direction of an older man dressed in a robe. Without a word, the man nodded in her direction. She looked down at the vine-like bracelets around her wrists that complimented her bright green attire.

With a thought, plant-like tentacles slowly wormed out the bracelet and up her hands, coiling and tying together around her palms and fingers. Like roots, the tentacles tightened and merged together until they resembled thick gloves. She stood and admired her hands before suddenly slamming her fists together. Taking up her own combat staff - also adored with a bracelet - she ran off into the forest in search of the 'half-breed'.

Standing on the balcony of her chambers, Claudette watched carefully and thought about her current situation. She wondered if her sister actually managed to save her friend, or whether Leina perished in her pursuit.

* * *

It didn't take long for Airi and Nowa to engage in close-quarters combat. While Airi went for massive swings of her scythe that could end Nowa's life in an instant, she couldn't land a single hit on the fleet-footed half-elf. Nowa kept jumping between the ground and the nearby branches, leaping to them to avoid strikes and jumping off them to attack from above. Airi couldn't keep up with her either, and no matter how many branches she sliced apart, Nowa still remained out of range. At the same time, Nowa occasionally fired arrows in quick succession at her opponent with lethal efficiency, leading to Airi's growing frustrations.

"Dammit, she's fast on her feet-" she said, right before a stray arrow hit her right in the left-eye. The crowds watching all gasped in horror with some covering their eyes as Airi stepped back and yelled in pain. Claudette, no stranger to seeing injuries sustained in battle, winced as Airi grabbed tightly on the base of the arrow. With a furious scream, Airi retched the arrow from her eye-socket. To everyone's shock, there was no blood or even much of a wound. Airi dropped the arrow and gazed at Nowa as her eye rematerialized back into shape, much to her opponent's – and Nanael's – disgust.

"Not bad, but your attacks are ultimately fruitless…so now what will you do, Nowa?" she asked in her soft voice. Airi grinned as a blush formed on her cheeks. "Your essence must taste amazing…" she added in a sultry tone, licking her lips. Nowa ignored her words and launched into another aggressive attack, using her staff for close-quarters combat. Despite Airi preparing to slice at her neck, Nowa slid down to her knees and leaned back as the metal blade passed over her face and extended her staff to her side and swept Airi off her feet. Nowa got up, jumped into the air, and prepared to strike Airi's body with the end of her staff. However her target had other ideas and rolled away, leaving Nowa to penetrate the earth with her staff.

Airi laughed cruelly and swung her scythe round at the staff but to her surprise, her scythe bounced off the staff as if it was made of metal. "What kind of tree is that thing made of?!" cried Airi. Nowa pulled her staff from the ground and held it at her side, waiting for anything.

"It's not made from a tree." Nowa answered simply, with the tiniest of grins on her face. Her monkey companion hooted excitedly as Airi stared blankly at the girl before getting up and suddenly flying in the opposite direction. "Hey! Get back here!" cried Nowa. She leaped up onto one of the trees and gave chase, leaping between branches like they were mere stepping stones. Clearly Nowa had been trained hard to perform the moves she was doing. The monkey left her shoulder and leapt through the trees on its own. Side-by-side, Nowa seemed to move very similarly to the monkey – copying its movements. Despite her speech and fighting skill, her movement was rather animalistic.

"Are you kidding me?! Kids are allowed to fight in this god-forsaken tournament?!" cried Leina, watching Nowa move on the monitors in the sky. This only made her want to run faster, kicking up chunks of dirt behind her. Tomoe didn't show great concern since she knew all about the tournament and that any female could enter as long as they could fight, but Leina's clear anger at the ordeal left her feeling uncomfortable. Tomoe began to wonder just how dangerous Leina could be if angered enough.

Airi raced out of the forest into a much more open area where trees surrounded her, but now she had more space to manoeuvre. With that, she turned round with a devious smirk just as Nowa burst out from one of the trees behind her, already aiming an arrow at her head. Nowa fired, yet Airi was more than ready for the shot, slashing at the air and cutting the arrow in half. Nowa landed, rolled across the ground and immediately fired another shot. This time the arrow ricochet off the metal blade of the scythe.

"How do you expect to kill what is already dead, young one?" she asked. Nowa ignored her question and charged straight at Airi using her staff as a close-quarters weapon once more. Airi raised her scythe overhead and brought it down, but Nowa quickly raised her staff above her head and stopped the blade. Airi discovered her blade had cut through her staff – albeit very slightly – and put more force on the cut, hoping to slice through and stab Nowa's head. However, Nowa kicked Airi hard in the stomach, forcing her to back off. Never letting up, Nowa leaped at Airi and prepared to swipe her staff across Airi's head, but the vengeful ghost moved out the way, so instead, Nowa pulled out another arrow and fired a quick shot, this time at Airi's hand. The arrow embedded itself cleanly on the back of her hand – bloodlessly – and forced Airi to drop her weapon.

Nowa rushed towards Airi and planted her foot firmly on her scythe, aiming another arrow at her head. Airi rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you? You can't kill me, you stupid girl" she hissed. Airi winced as she retched the arrow from her had with her skin warping back to normal. Nowa refused to lower her weapon and instead pulled back the arrow even further.

"Are you going to give up now?" she replied aggressively. Again, her higher-pitched voice removed any ferocity she tried to put across. Nanael hovered above them and acting like a businesswoman, spoke calmly to the crowd.

"Fighters are reminded that battles end once a fighter has surrendered, been incapacitated, or killed in battle. Right now, your options are pretty clear" she said with crossed arms. Nowa's aim remained steady as Airi kept staring at her with hate-filled eyes.

However moving Nowa into the open area meant she couldn't dance around her using the trees. With her grimace turning into an unsettling smile, Airi opened her mouth to speak.

"Grab her" she said calmly. The moment her words spilled out into the air, the air went cold. Nowa looked around Airi as small ghostly wisps emerged from the soil which she knelt on. Nowa kept her aim squarely on Airi's head, but her eyes twitched between the wisps as well. The wisps slowly formed into transparent shapes with sunken, empty eyes and wide mouths as if they were constantly screaming. The ghosts looked at Nowa and back at Airi. Without a word, Airi pointed at Nowa and the ghosts sped towards their target as ghastly arms reached towards her.

Nowa fired an arrow at one ghost and it appeared to 'kill' it, but they were approaching too quickly. She grabbed her staff and swung and the shapes, tearing through them like she was swatting at mist. But the ghosts soon overwhelmed her. Two grabbed her arms and stole her weapon while another two bound her legs and forced her to her knees. Nowa valiantly struggled to break free, but the force of dozens of hands holding her still was too much to bare.

"Ngh! Let me go!" she demanded. Airi giggled and approached with a sultry walk.

"Oh, I don't think so. Unlike you, I don't plan to make you yield or incapacitate you. I intend to consume everything in your body that makes you 'you'" she revealed with a sinister whisper. She knelt down and grabbed Nowa's face, caressing her cheeks.

"Someone help me-" Nowa tried to scream, but she could only squirmed as one of the ghosts forced open her mouth as Airi moved her face closer, tongue out. Nowa closed her eyes and prepared for the worst she desperately tried to break free. "Now, let's see what you taste like, hmm?" said Airi with a disturbing smile.

Instead, Airi suddenly found herself pulled backwards by a strong force. Still on her feet, Airi spun round with only enough time to watch a young, black haired woman with a very fierce look in her eyes swing her leg round and kick her to the ground. Airi may not be human, but even Tomoe's fierce kick left her rearing. The ghosts grabbing Nowa suddenly vanished as Airi hit the floor.

"Leina, get her to her feet!" cried Tomoe, preparing her blade.

"On it!" Leina ran past the two and picked Nowa up, "Hey, are you ok?" she asked in a comforting tone. Nowa looked at Leina with scared confusion, but didn't retaliate. What struck Leina as odd was how aggressive and no-nonsense Nowa appeared during her fight. Now, she really seemed like a young child.

"Yes, I'm fine…Who are you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I'll tell you who she is! Her name is Leina and she has just made the fight invalid!" screeched Nanael. The elves watching the fight froze as a pure-blooded human came into view, especially one interacting with their own kind. Claudette watched like a bird-of-prey as Leina's visage appeared. The glimpse of Tomoe confirmed that she found her friend alive and well, yet Claudette didn't feel anger. Instead, she was impressed. Leina managed to defy her – again – and survive the world on her own.

"Well, every cloud and all that..." muttered Leina. However everyone's attention was drawn to Airi as the Infernal Temptress picked herself up off the ground and stared them down. While her injures healed, a large red mark now spread across her face where Tomoe kicked her.

"I'm going to make you pay for that..." she threatened. Leina scoffed at her.

"Gotta be honest with you, after almost dying a few times, that threat has lost all meaning." she quipped back at her. Leina's words made something click in Airi's dark mind, as the wraith smiled coyly. Nowa backed away behind the duo while she spoke.

"Wait, Leina? Ooh…I know who you are…You're that psycho girl who's been causing trouble, aren't you? The one that's hard to kill…Leina Vance – The Scorching Wind." she growled, though Leina narrowed her gaze.

"…The what?"

"The Scorching Wind, or at least that's what Menace has called you. You and your concubine here managed to make her destroy her own pyramid in rage. I wish I could say I'm impressed." she continued.

"Wait, Menace survived?!"

"She's also already dead, you idiot. But she said you came through her domain like a hot desert wind and resisted death multiple times...Impaled in the stomach, thrown off a building, fell to the bottom of a deep pit and had your jaw smashed in and yet you kept getting up. Oh I'm looking forward to this..."

"If you plan to kill her, then you'll have to go through me first!" cried Tomoe, baring her blade. Airi turned her attention to her and grinned even wider.

"Ah yes, the Warrior Priestess herself, Tomoe. The most feared swords-woman in all of Hinomoto…You are really out your comfort zone, aren't you? Your sisters won't be here to help you against me." she snarled.

"I am quite capable on my own." replied Tomoe in a low growl. Airi snickered and hovered in the air as small ghosts arose around her.

"We shall see if that is true after I consume your soul!" she roared with a demonic undertone. Tomoe remained calm but tilted her head around towards Leina, Nowa and Nanael. The three looked much less stable than she did.

"Leina, get her a safe distance from here! Nanael, no more Queen's Blade battles!" she commanded. Leina nodded and led Nowa away from them.

"Come on kid, this is going to get violent in a second," she said in a soft, rather motherly tone. Against her better judgement, Nowa trusted her and left Tomoe and Airi to their own devices. The moment they were clear, Airi and Tomoe charged at each other and began trading blows back and forth with sparks spilling into the sky. Tomoe didn't need to mentally slow down the world around her, but Airi's threats of 'having her head' filled Tomoe with dread that she hadn't felt since her battle with the Kouma.

_"If you're blown to pieces or beheaded or something else that kills you instantly, don't expect to come back. You're not invincible."_

Nanael's words rung constantly in Tomoe's head. Airi's strikes were slow, but even one could kill her permanently.

A couple dozen feet away from the fight, Leina and Nowa stood watching. Still wanting to take down Airi herself, Nowa took out an arrow and aimed her bow at Airi, keeping track of her no matter how fast she moved. However just before she took the shot, Leina blocked her with her arm.

"Wait, don't do that. If you hit her, she'll just attack you" said Leina.

"But your friend might get hurt!"

"Don't worry, she's tougher than she looks. Besides, we don't get as hurt as easily as you do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's…complicated."

Airi raised her staff high and brought it down with brutal force with Tomoe only managing to hold the blade back. Airi snarled and spoke in a furious tone. "What's your game, huh? You're actually a contestant so why are you wasting your time with the tin princess over there?!" she asked. Tomoe forced her back and answered her question.

"By sheer coincidence! I aim to help her achieve her goal of becoming a skilled fighter!"

"How cute! The warrior priestess is hand-holding a noble girl! Women like you have such a sweet tasting essence!" she said with a killer smile. The spirits from before approached Tomoe in a large wave, yet they were nothing against Tomoe's katana. Focussing her mind, Tomoe breathed slowly as she sliced them apart at inhuman speeds. It seemed all too easy to cut them apart as they tugged at her kimono and grabbed at her arms.

Then, Tomoe went cold – unbearably cold. Amidst her assault on the spirits, Tomoe looked down at her chest and felt faint and dropped her sword. With her back to her, Leina didn't see what was wrong but dropping the sword made her inch her hand towards her own weapon. Somehow at some point, Airi landed a hit on Tomoe that she never noticed. Across her body from her right hip to her left shoulder lay a massive, deep and extremely bloody gash. Only after the spirits tugged her clothes did the blood drip on to the ground in alarmingly heavy amounts. Tomoe dropped to her knees, her body seized in shock. Airi smiled as she dropped her bloody scythe and ran at Tomoe, grabbing her face.

"Now it's time for your punishment!" she said, still smiling. Unable to move, Tomoe was powerless as Airi 'kissed' her deeply. Every part of her body wanted to push her off, but still in shock, Airi forced Tomoe down onto her back and continued her assault. However it wasn't a normal kiss – instead a pink stream of bright light flowed out of Tomoe's mouth and into Airi's.

"_**Tomoe!**_" screamed Leina. Abandoning Nowa's side, Leina dashed towards the two as Nowa took aim. However the energy Airi consumed didn't appear to 'taste' very nice as her expression turned from cruel pleasure into uncertain discomfort. Her cheeks even pulsed with the same pink energy, encouraging her to consume more, but it was not Tomoe's life force she was taking away.

Before Airi could finish, a sharp pain struck her head as one of Nowa's arrows met their mark, removing Airi from her body and strangely, she didn't make a sound or move after being shot. Leina ignored her and tended to Tomoe's body. She held her head up and tried to get some response.

"Tomoe! Please answer me! Please!" she cried. Her words rung true as Tomoe's eyes locked onto her own. They seemed full of life, yet everything else about Tomoe's person resembled that of a corpse.

"L-Leina…" she sighed. Leina held her face and watched as a pained tear escaped Tomoe's eyes. "I…I can't-"

"You can't what?" she asked, panicking. Tomoe took several calm breaths as she spoke, trying to conserve her strength.

"I can't…regenerate..." she said calmly. Leina's skin went pale as her words sunk in. With Tomoe's blood staining her hands, she couldn't bare thinking about Tomoe's chances of survival. "She took it, trying to steal my soul." she continued, "I can feel it still, but it's not working". Leina looked over to find Airi struggling to get to her feet. Blood boiling, Leina tried to comfort Tomoe as best as she could.

"Ok, just breathe and try and focus on that feeling" she said, before turning to the skies and _roaring_ Nanael's name. **"Nanael! Fix her! _Now!"_**

"I can't do anything! She needs to hold on until her power has returned! If she's lucky, she might have enough power to recover!" she replied. Leina looked back at Tomoe as the colour in her face returned to colour, but the blood still flowed on to the grass. Enraged, Leina stood up and faced Airi as the wraith got to her feet.

"What power do you both hold?! No human should wield such divine abilities!" she grunted, holding her head in pain. Leina drew her sword and prepared her shield, growling with such intense hatred.

"I'll make you pay for what you have done!" she snarled. Airi giggled, picked up her scythe and pointed it at the young warrior as Tomoe's blood dripped off the blade.

"You think you can honestly stop me? You couldn't even lay a mark on Menace without her help. What makes you think that you can stop me?" she asked. Leina's brow furrowed at her words. With Tomoe bleeding out behind her and the whole continent and beyond watching her, she couldn't afford to show weakness.

"You want me to be honest? I am 'weak'. I'm not a fighter – not yet at least – and I'm not the best with a sword…But mark my words, _you insufferable **bitch**_, I will defeat you this day. This woman saved my life three time already – maybe more – and I'll be damned if I roll over and let her die because of someone like you."

Leina hissed her words, maintaining a glare that could kill an army with every word she spoke. She readied her blade and spoke her last words before battle.

"Now come on! _Let's dance..."_


	24. Second Wind! Leina Vs Airi

It had only just clicked in Leina's mind that as she stared down Airi – her newest, ghostly adversary – that she had run out of options in terms of back-up. Tomoe lay severely injured on the ground and Nanael, as usual, had no intention of joining the fight and merely spectated. While Nowa was more than capable of aiding her, there was no guarantee that the elf would, and Leina did not blame the her for wanting to stay out of it. Leina only wished that she had made the same decision, but that choice was never truly an option.

But it was far worse than that. Everyone in the mainland and beyond, so as long as they could see a monitor, was watching her trying to hide her fear. The feeling of millions of eyes starting at her, waiting to see what she would do felt extremely distressing. But the worst feeling was that, undoubtedly, one pair of those eyes belonged to Claudette. Leina just knew that her elder sister was watching and judging her every move, presumably deciding whether her choice to let her walk free was worth it.

* * *

"You're in difficult place, aren't you Leina?"

Indeed, Claudette stood on her own balcony with crossed arms, watching her sister with a razor sharp gaze. While relieved she was still alive, Claudette couldn't help but feel fooled that Tomoe was alive and well after all – though 'how long' was another question entirely. It would have been easier just to force Leina to come home and avoid being 'imprisoned' in her own room for her actions. It seemed rather ironic when she thought about it.

"Claudette!"

Claudette turned round to the source of the voice. Her youngest 'sister' stood in the doorway, looking tense with wide, frightened eyes. She was clearly distraught after knowing Leina was now fighting a dangerous wraith on her own. She approached Claudette with a panic-filled tone.

"It's Leina, she's-"

"Alive? Yes. It seems she is fighting in the Queen's Blade, though I doubt it was her own choice." she replied lowly. Elina looked up at her, nearly crying.

"Then why?! Why would see put herself in danger like this?!"

"Leina is a fool, thinking herself invincible. And yet she's brave, fighting alone against great odds. I wonder if she will surprise me..." she muttered. Elina frowned.

"You're not worried?!"

"Of course I'm worried, but also curious."

* * *

Leina and Airi launched into a wild flurry of attacks, blades clashing off each other in rapid succession. Though Leina's attacks were still fairly amateurish and her defence left plenty to be desired, she put up a decent effort and blocked all of Airi's attacks. A combination of determination and barely-concealed terror seemed to be working out in her favour. Nowa watched from afar in wonder while Tomoe began to crawl out of harm's way towards the forest, holding her side tight. Her strength was slowly returning but the pain remained, coursing through her body. Consuming Tomoe's energy also had an unusual effect on Airi's body. She felt slow and dazed – a far cry from her normal state.

Yet Airi knew Tomoe was a sore subject for her blonde oponent. She smiled coyly and taunted Leina in her soft, smooth voice to try and force her to get angry and lose focus. "What a gift your friend has. This way she'll be alive to witness your headless corpse." she said slyly, still grinning.

"I won't let that happen!"

"You don't have a say in the matter, but first I shall consume your soul and leave you as nothing but a worthless husk of a woman; oh wait, you already are." she went on, never losing her smile. Leina snapped. With a quick flick of her sword, she countered one of Airi's strikes like she did back at Menace's pyramid and spat out her words with deadly intent.

"Enough."

Without thinking, Leina brought her sword down across Airi's body – left shoulder to right leg – like the wraith had done with Tomoe before. While the wound did not bleed, Airi still yelled out in pain. Leina's prowess was flawed and it was less of an accurate strike and more of an 'accurate flail' but she felt proud. Even Claudette and Elina watched even more carefully as Leina fought back. However as Elina smiled, Claudette frowned as in her eyes, Leina made a grave mistake.

Instead of doing more damage to Airi now that she was vulnerable, Leina sheathed her blade and ran towards Tomoe. The young priestess lay on her back, allowing her strength to naturally replenish, but to her surprise, Leina came into view and pulled her up.

"Come on! On your feet!" she said in a hurry. Leina hoisted one of Tomoe's arms over her shoulder and held her up. "Are you alright?!" she asked, adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

"Yes, I-I think so..." she replied back. Her voice still sounded weak, as was her expression. "Where's Airi?" she asked.

"Hurt, I hope. Right now, I just want you safe." Replied Leina softly. However, Tomoe frowned at her.

"Hurt? You mean she's not dead?! Make sure she's dealt with before tending to me! Otherwise-"

Tomoe looked around to find exactly what she expected to see. Airi rushed at the two with her scythe raised, ready to cut them both cleanly in two. Using what strength she had left, Tomoe began to focus to try and find a way to secure Leina's and her own safety. Slowing down her perception of time, she heaved her body against Leina's and pushed her out of the way. As she fell to the ground, time returned to its normal flow, leaving Tomoe on the ground with a furious headache and feeling much weaker. Airi turned round and swung again but this time Leina, still standing, blocked the blow with her shield and held her back. Her strength was being pushed to its breaking point with her arm shaking under the pressure.

"I think I underestimated you, Wandering Warrior. You have the heart to save your friend instead of finishing me. Unfortunately for you, I won't show the same mercy." she hissed. Airi breathed deeply before bringing her scythe back and throwing a furious wind of aimless cuts and slices. Leina darted back and dodged or blocked every attack to the best of her abilities. For once, she felt like she had control of the situation. But just as she felt like she had some semblance of control, Airi suddenly stopped and whipped her scythe round. Leina lost all control as the edge of the blade stabbed into her side.

The blade dug deep into her flesh, drawing a heavy amount of blood and doing some damage to her armour. If Leina wasn't wearing the armour, she'd be in two halves on the ground. She stood still, staring through Airi as the most intense pain she had ever felt set in. Instead of screaming, she went full circle and said nothing and stood in silent agony as Airi pulled her scythe out, splattering more blood to the ground.

Leina dropped her sword and looked down at her wound. It was like Airi has tried to cleave through a slice of meat. Her blood leaked heavily down her leg and onto the ground where a puddle was developing. Leina weakly looked back up at Airi as the Infernal Temptress raised her blade once more, this time aimed at Leina's neck with a small, cruel smile. But just as Airi went for the final strike, one more of Nowa's arrows shot into the wraith's back, causing her to yell out. Enraged, Airi yanked the arrow out and threw it to the ground before glaring back at Nowa. "I've had enough of you, elven scum!" she screamed. Ignoring Leina, she took her bloody scythe and raced towards her attacker.

The old, familiar feeling returned again. Bit by bit, Leina's body felt like it was slowly failing and though regeneration was inevitable assuming Airi didn't turn back, it was still not something Leina wanted to get used to. First, her body went cold then her muscles went weak. With the weight of her armour still putting stress on her body, Leina began to fall. It was not a fast fall, but rather a slow one that let her experience her pain just a few moments longer, watching as Airi rushed at Nowa and Tomoe lying unconscious on the ground. As her vision went fuzzy and monotone, Leina's mind flashed with recent memories; her confrontation with Melona, her fight with Menace, and her interactions with Echidna.

That last thought awoke something new in her mind as she fell. Echidna's smile entered her head as if to taunt her.

_"Poor little Leina, dying once again…"_

But her voice wasn't the only one. Claudette's voice entered her head as well.

_"Was this what you wanted? To get killed over and over? You're pathetic…"_

_"Leina…what are you doing?"_

Elina's voice joined her older sister's. Anger began brewing in her heart as the imagined voices taunted her for her failure. She knew she was imagining them, but that didn't stop them from spurring her rage like a roaring fire. Just as she fell forward, Leina put one foot forward and stomped on the ground, stopping herself from falling any further. Clenching her fists and baring her teeth, her strength returned and with a furious growl, she looked back at Airi with a killer glare.

**"…Enough..."**

Despite her bleeding, Leina grabbed her sword and ran towards the maid. At that moment, Nowa took aim as Airi rushed towards her but instead of firing, Nowa hesitated, causing her to think too much about what was happening. Her aim began to tremble and despite being so strong and confident for so long, seeing Leina and Tomoe fail, along with Airi staring her down with death in her eyes was too much. Nowa lowered her bow and vainly shielded herself from harm. She closed her eyes and whimpered as Airi's shadow covered her own.

"…What?"

Nothing happened. Nowa opened her eyes and looked up to find Airi was leaning over her, still holding her scythe; but the wraith had a shocked look on her face, as if she was pain. Nowa looked down to find the source of Airi's discomfort – a sword sticking straight through her chest. Leina stood behind her holding Airi's shoulder and panting heavily, having used up most her remaining energy to protect Nowa. Her side kept gushing blood but Leina did not pay it any heed. She pulled Airi away, turned her round and pulled her sword back out, leaving Airi to stand still with a hole in her chest. Leina herself barely stayed standing and spoke in a deep, dark tone of voice.

"I hope…ngh, that hurt…" she panted. Airi looked up with a frown and held her scythe tightly. Her wound sealed quickly, but either way her composure started to slip.

"It did, but not as much as that flesh wound. You honestly think a stab like that would stop me? What have I told you? Death has no need to fear itself!" she replied, tauntingly. To her surprise however, Leina chuckled. Nothing massive but certainly audible. Airi narrowed her gaze to the soft smile on Leina's lips. "What's so funny, human?"

"Do you have any idea of what you took from Tomoe? It was not her soul. I bet it made you feel strange, right?" she asked. Her words rung true. "You don't fear death, but I wonder if…" she asked, stopping to take a breath. Her time before the inevitable happened was running short. "I wonder if you fear life instead?"

Airi raised a confused brow. "What kind of foolish question is that?" she asked. Leina did not answer but instead began to project a strange golden glow. Airi watched as the blood from Leina's side suddenly stopped flowing as the wound sealed back up in a wisp of golden fire. Leina dropped her sword, outstretched her arms and began to walk towards Airi as the same fire began to burn off her hands and arms, flickering smoothly off her fingertips. Her face became shrouded in a soft, gold glow that still allowed Airi to see her defiant but tired smile. Nowa watched in awe as Leina began to burn bright like a candle, but she wasn't alone. The woman from the village had since caught up with the group and watched Leina from the shadows and nodded as the regeneration process began. Her tentacles remained still as if watching with her.

For the first time, the world got to the see the majesty of regeneration in all its glory. Claudette – showing a surprising range of emotion – watched as the golden flames began to grow more intense and violent with each passing second, eventually hiding Leina's expression. She knew Leina could heal herself to some degree but now she believe that the power she wielded could become greater than her own. Elina too watched silently in awe. "Just how powerful has she become? And how?!" she thought to herself.

Even Echidna, alive and well, watched the event unfold on the monitors. She didn't smile but instead raised her hand to her face and projected a similar green flame off her fingers. Keltan hissed quietly to himself as his mistress contemplated just what power she wielded. Crowds watching from towns, villages, Gainos, Hinomoto and beyond watched as Leina inhaled deeply before throwing her head and arms back and unleashing all her energy in one volcanic eruption of fire and light. The shockwave and flames bursting forth lashed at Airi, and much to her horror, the fire hurt more than anything she had felt before, like it was burning not just her body but her spirit.

Desperate to get away, Airi flew into the sky and watched from above as Leina continued to violently regenerate. What confused her was that the fires did not hurt Nowa or Tomoe who stood nearby – only she felt the burns that left her weak and tired and in no position to fight.

"Mark my words, demon! I shall end your life for good the next time we meet!" she hissed before fading away. Nowa watched her leave before turning to Leina. The fires died down and her body fell backwards to the ground as the last of the energy stopped with a thunderous crackle. Smoke wisped off her body as she lay still – chest heaving gently as she drew breath.

Just as Nowa got up to approach her, a shadow cast over her from behind. She looked up and gasped. She knew the figure all too well and her serious expression was not one she wanted to challenge. The woman walked towards Leina with vine-like tentacles raising and diving into the ground behind her. As Leina's eyelids went heavy and her vision blurry, she made out the figure standing inside her field of view. The woman watched her wish cool blue eyes and a firm mouth. The last thing Leina could make out before falling unconscious were several tentacles hovering over her body and something coiling around her foot.


	25. The Combat Master

The sight that greeted Leina's eyes as she slowly awoke quickly made her rethink whether she had truly survived her ordeal against the Infernal Temptress Airi. The sky above her reminded her of ocean waves, in how the white space seemed to drift in every direction like ripples in a body of water. But what really struck her as strange was the fact that it seemed to go on forever. Leina tilted her head over to find that the surface she rested on looked exactly the same as the sky, and went on as far as she could see. She wasn't in a room, or outside. She was alone in an infinite dimension of waves that made her eyes hurt just looking at it.

Leina stood up and examined her body. She wasn't injured at all, and showed no signs that she'd been involved in a lethal battle. "Am I dead?" she asked herself. While her heart was beating much more slowly than it should have been, she cast the idea aside. "No, I'm not. I regenerated, no doubt about it…but that doesn't explain where I am..." she said to herself. Some time ago, Leina would have been frightened and hysterical, but after several run-ins with some unsavory individuals in the past, something like this didn't phase Leina in the slightest.

Accepting her situation for what it was, Leina straightened herself out and explored the empty space around her. Despite being nothing but white space, she felt like she knew where she was going, walking in a certain direction. Nothing came into view as Leina looked around the empty white space, but there were strange sounds – like voices but completely muffled. They sounded familiar, like voices from people she knew – including her own. Among them were Claudette's, Tomoe's, Elina's and a few she had never heard before.

Just as Leina thought she had an idea of where she was going, she suddenly looked ahead to find a large plane of black glass, just sitting there. How did she not see it before? It wasn't like there was anything else to draw her eye. Still cautious, Leina slowly approached the black sheet of glass and stopped a foot away from it. The glass has had no reflection whatsoever, allowing Leina to stare deep into the blank void.

Frowning and somewhat naively assuming that no ill would come from it, Leina put her hand forward to touch the mysterious object. To her surprise, the glass suddenly shattered violently, sending shards of glass shooting out ahead of her. The shards did not appear to have any gravity to them, as they just floated aimlessly in the air, spinning slowly at either side. Leina stared ahead, completely confused.

"What the hell is this…?" she asked herself. Glancing around in-case something else suddenly came out of nowhere to surprise her, Leina slowly walked between the groups of shards, watching carefully. This world made no sense, but she refused to believe she was dead. As Leina walked towards the many spiraling shards of glass, she impulsively reached out for the first one she was close enough to. The shards felt as light as a feather in her hands. She stared deep into the black glass – the complete nothingness made Leina think she could reach inside it and pull something out. Before she could attempt such a thing however, an image appeared.

Much to her confusion, she witnessed her own battle against Melona back at her home, all from the perspective of an unknown third-party. Watching herself get bruised, bloody and brutally stabbed in the gut made her stomach churn, despite such injuries becoming a semi-regular occurrence in her day to day life now – a fact she wasn't too happy with. Leina tossed the shard aside, grabbing another piece and looking into it as well. This time, the image was different.

It was still the fight between herself and Melona, but it was very different. She seemed much weaker and Melona did not seem nearly as bloodthirsty. The fight ended as she watched herself press her body against the slime's own, causing the pinkette to inflate and explode. Leina furrowed her brow as she looked at the other shards.

"That's not right…why are there two versions? And why is this one wrong? That's not what happened..." she said to herself.

As Leina continued her investigation of these strange shards, the entirely unexpected voice of Melona entered her mind. Her tone still stuck with her as did her method of doing damage. Leina thought to herself.

_"Acidic and explosive based attacks…all based around lactation. What the hell is up with my life? Seriously..."_

Eventually disregarding the unwanted mental intrusion, Leina grabbed another shard on her left, looking into it curiously. This time the shard showed her own travels shortly after her first regeneration – walking alone in the forests near her castle. Leina again grabbed the adjacent shard to her right and looked into it.

This shard was very different. Instead of traveling alone, Leina saw a tall woman with long, messy red hair and a heavy, powerful build. She looked aggressive and imposing, yet the version of Leina in the shard seemed to idolize the woman and follow her without question. This other 'Leina' seemed to be more naïve then what she thought of her real self. Leina further witnessed the mysterious red-head shoving herself against a wall, causing the blonde to instantly take a dislike to the woman.

"Hmph. I don't know how I'm seeing this, but I hope to never meet this woman if she's real..." she muttered in a bitter tone. She angrily tossed the shard over her shoulder, though its lack of gravity caused it to simply continue spiraling. Several questions of the same nature occupied her thoughts. Where was she? How was she looking into the past? And why was she seeing false events?

Once again, Leina took hold of another shard and looking into it. In it, she witnessed Tomoe rescuing her from Echidna and her subsequent regeneration. Even now she could imagine the feeling of Keltan's bite and the poison paralysing her. What interested her more was the different memory the opposite shard would provide for her. Taking the other shard in hand, she stared into the darkness. She was met with the image of Echidna grabbing her in some kind of body-lock in a pool of what looked like oil. A fresh snake bite lay on her breast and before she knew it, Echidna was forcing a kiss on her. Disgusted, Leina threw the shard away.

"Echidna…gngh, is that what she would have done is Tomoe wasn't there?" she asked herself, "But when Tomoe was gone, what stopped her from doing it again? This is making my head spin…"

Leina kept moving on and looking at shards, some showing her what she knew, some showing events that never happened. In one she saw Tomoe falling off the cliff after her fight with Claudette and rescuing her – via kiss – in Menace's temple. In another, she witnessed herself fighting Claudette and appearing to commit suicide, later finding Tomoe appearing at last, snapping her out of Menace's influence. Leina looked back on the shards she already saw and thought more about it.

"Where are these memories coming from?! Some of these never happened!" she exclaimed in frustration. One more pair of shards hovered before her. Cautiously, she took hold of the shard and looked in.

Instead of herself, she watched Tomoe do battle with a massive frog-like monster surrounded by ruined buildings and tall flames. Leina watched in awe as Tomoe rushed at the monster, slaying the beast with one fiery slash of her blade as she cut its head apart. Leina noticed that Tomoe was severely injured. Watching this made her respect Tomoe even more than she had before as a master swordsman. As the monster died, Tomoe fell to the ground and appeared to die herself, but Leina knew this wasn't true. In fact, Tomoe's body seemed to burn along with the fires surrounding her, but the flames around her were pink and smooth. It took Leina a while to realize that she was witnessing Tomoe's regeneration – possibly her first ever.

Time suddenly accelerated in the shard. Leina now watched several woman surrounding Tomoe's blood-soaked body. One that caught her eye in particular was an elderly woman standing over her body.

"She needs to go to the mainland, now."

"What? She needs to stay with a healer! Who knows what kind of injuries she has?!" said another priestess.

"She will heal as she travels and find a healer in Gainos. She leaves as soon as possible on our fastest ship."

With those final words, the shard faded back to black. Soon after Leina was hit with a powerful revelation.

"Wait, these aren't memories at all! These are moments of the past! I wasn't there to witness what happened to Tomoe! So if this shard is showing me this…" she muttered, looking at its sister shard with dread. Leina grabbed the second piece, and her fears were quickly proven right.

Destruction and death rained down on the settlement as the frog annihilated every priestess that stood in its way. She saw Tomoe try to fight it, but she seemed weaker than before. She eventually stopped it, but not before every other priestess died aside from herself and a woman clad in black that Leina did not recognize. Leina let the shard go as she tried to gather her thoughts. These strange images disturbed her, but why was she seeing them along with her real memories? And where was she now?

Everything around her started to fade to white as a ringing sound got louder and louder with each passing second. As Leina went blind, a voice spoke to her, the same voice speaking to her – and presumably Tomoe – from the start.

"Wake up, Leina..."

* * *

Waking up a second time, Leina found herself in a very different position. Now, she lay in a soft bed with her armour replaced with some basic bed-clothes. The room she lay in was dimly lit but very cozy.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Leina looked over to find Nowa sitting at her bedside, leaning forward with her legs crossed. She looked relieved to see her, much to Leina's surprise. She had managed to forget that she had stepped in and stopped the young girl from being murdered for a moment. Nowa's bright, innocent smile made Leina feel warm inside for reasons she couldn't explain. "How are you feeling, Leina?" she asked softly. Leina leaned forward and rubbed her head.

"Just a slight headache, but thanks for asking. Wait, no more headache..." she muttered. Nowa giggled quietly. Leina looked around the room. It was small, wooden and homely. A small window by her bed lit the room just enough to let her see her surroundings. Leina looked behind Nowa to spot another bed with another figure occupying it. Leina's heart leaped into her throat.

"Tomoe!" she yelled and moved to get out of bed. Nowa stopped her and tried to calm her down. The young elf's influence was strangely powerful.

"She's alright, Leina. She's asleep for now. I think what happened really took it out of her." she said, looking over to where Tomoe lay. Leina sighed and looked down at the floor. Her armour lay in a neat heap with a large bloodstain splattered across her breastplate along with a large cut in the metal. Some repairs would need to be made as soon as she could.

"So are you like my captain?" asked Nowa. Leina raised her brow.

"Huh?"

"That bright explosion you did, my captain-"

Just then, the door opened and another elf stepped in, one Leina didn't recognise.

"Nowa! I told you to leave them be once they were bedded!" the blonde exclaimed like a school-teacher. Leina eyed the woman up immediately. She wore a green outfit that showed off her midriff adorned with leaf-like designs. A clean red beret sat neatly on her long platinum blonde hair which framed her extremely sharp and aggressive eyes. This woman did not look the kind who showed joy very often, similar to Claudette. Two bracelets made up of thick vines sat on her wrists that drew Leina's attention.

Nowa leaped off her seat and bowed her head at her. Clearly she commanded great respect. "I apologize, Captain! I wanted to make sure that-"

"Enough excuses! I gave you explicit instructions to not go near the humans while they rested! Not to mention these injuries could have been prevented if you had shot at that wraith. You scored a ten in that last fight, Nowa!" she lectured. Nowa's expression sank as she received her rating. Leina frowned and sat up, facing the older elf.

"Hey! She tried her best! Would you prefer that drew that monster's attention and got herself killed?! What right do you have to tell someone what to do?!" she asked aggressively. Leina received a cold, piercing stare from the blue-eyed elf.

"I happen to be her mentor." she answered plainly. There was a brief pause as Leina tried to think of a quick and snappy response, but her brain came up with nothing.

"…Alright, that's not a bad excuse I guess..." she muttered, giving up on pursuing her thought any more. The elf looked down at Leina as she approached her bed.

"My name is Alleyne. I am the combat instructor of the Elven Forest, and I suggest you be more careful with your words in the future, as humans are not exactly welcome here." she said, her voice extremely bitter sounding. Leina frowned at her remark.

"Well it's hardly like I had a say in the matter, is it?" she asked plainly, "Nanael, Tomoe and I were swept here from a faraway pyramid. It's not like I sought out your 'Elven Forest'. Speaking of which, where is Nanael?" she asked.

"Your angelic companion disappeared shortly after the wraith disappeared", replied Alleyne. "But your human companion shall make a full recovery." she added. Leina sighed as she spoke her words before finding her eye drawn back to Alleyne's bracelets.

"So…before I blacked out, I saw something else with you along with something grabbing my leg. What was that?" she asked. Alleyne raised her hand and from her gauntlets, tentacles grew their way out of the green vines that made it up. Alleyne stretched her new appendages out and her tentacles wrapped neatly around a glass of water. She passed it over to Leina.

Leina cautiously took the glass as the tentacles uncoiled themselves and retreated back to Alleyne's bracelets. Leina frowned at her. "That…that is seriously weird, and I have seen some strange things since starting my journey..." she muttered, sipping contently.

"Unlike you, I have found a practical use for my regenerative abilities." she said as she again raised her hand from it came a flame that matched her hair in colour, though the energy that cast forth was more milky and smooth than wild and fiery. Leina watched carefully, but although it was a magnificent sight, she believed Alleyne anticipated her to be more 'awe-struck'. "I'm surprised humans can regenerate."

Alleyne seemed to have a 'superior' aura around her, which Leina did not like. After noticing how toxic her own ego was, she wanted to take Alleyne down a peg, though it was probably not a good idea. "Hm, cool. I stabbed a ghost in the chest, made an undead monarch have a temper tantrum and saved your apprentice. I know you don't like humans that much, but I'd appreciate it if you were a little nicer to me." she said with an aggressive tone. Nowa looked nervously between the two women as they stared each other down. Alleyne eventually sighed in exasperation.

"I seem to recall that the enemy took no damage from your attack, and that she would have successfully killed you had you not possessed regenerative abilities. Furthermore, with a thousand years worth of combat experience, I assure you I have witnessed much greater feats." she replied. Leina's face went blank as Alleyne shot her down with ease. The elf was quick on the draw, and Leina also realized now that she was speaking to someone over a thousand years old who wasn't immortal or dead.

"…You look good for one-thousand..." she replied quietly, defusing the tension. Alleyne's expression softened and she cleared her throat. "Your attempt at flattery is noted. However you are correct in that you saved my apprenitce. You did save Nowa's life and for that, I am truly grateful. I apologize if I came off as rude – ever since the elves were liberated from human slavery, we prefer to be left alone." she muttered. Leina nodded. She had very little knowledge of the history of the elves, but she wasn't going to try and deny something like slavery.

"I understand."

"I assume because of your regenerative abilities, you will not be bed-ridden. I will see to it that the elders allow you to stay for as long as you and your companion need. They wanted you to be gone within the hour, but due to your friend's condition, that is not possible. I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Nowa, our gardens need reseeding. Can you take care of that?" asked Alleyne. Leina noticed her tone when talking to her was much softer.

"Yes ma'am!" she said with a bow. Leina stepped out of bed and picked up her armour.

"Alleyne, allow me to help her. She helped us defeat Airi, it's the least I could do." added Leina, "And if possible, I would like to thank your elders myself. Best way to show there is no hostility is hospitality, right?" she asked. Despite the fact that she was certain the elders would not want to speak to her, Alleyne merely nodded and promptly left the room. Leina couldn't recall Alleyne showing an expression that didn't involve a frown through-out the entire conversation. But it didn't matter. She hoped that helping Nowa would relieve any hostility from the other elves. That, and Nowa looked like the kind of girl who could use some more friendly company after what happened.

Leina lifted her top to expose her side and looked down. Just as she thought – no sign remained of her grievous wound. Nowa stepped forward with a question. "Does it hurt? Regenerating, I mean." she asked in a worried tone. Leina thought about but struggled to come up with an answer.

"Well…yes and no. It's scary, I can say that much. Leina removed her top and grabbed her armour, starting to put it back on. Just as she began adjusting the belts, she stopped and turned to find Nowa was still there – not watching, but waiting patiently for her to finish. Leina cleared her throat and blushed a little.

"Uh, a little privacy? Please?" she asked. Nowa raised her brow.

"Um, OK. What's the matter?"

"I'm getting changed, Nowa…" she replied plainly. Nowa tilted her head and thought about it for an uncomfortably long time before suddenly gasping and bowing her head, apparently in shame.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Leina! I forgot human customs are different! Excuse me!" she said before quickly leaving the room as quick as she could. Leina shook her head with a bemused smile and a sigh.

"Oh man, this is going to be weird..."


	26. Elvenkind

For Leina, it took a few moments to comprehend the massive scale of the Elven Forest was on the inside. From outside the hut that housed her, Leina gawked at a large, open view of the homes of the elven inhabitants, framed perfectly by tall, bright green trees with healthy leaves on every branch. Standing in the middle of the village was a colossal oak tree that elves went in and out of like it was a modern building. What looked like lights around the area were actually bright, glowing plants that Leina had never seen before. What she also noticed was that every single structure was made from natural materials – wooden walls, straw roofs and the like. Despite its majesty, Leina worried what would happen if a fire started. Flowers grew everywhere in wildly different shapes and sizes, many of which Leina believed would never be found outside the forest. If she could, she would pick some and take them back to her sisters as a gift. Regardless, she smiled before the sheer beauty before her.

"Come on, down this ladder." said Nowa, motioning Leina towards a simple wooden ladder leading to the forest floor below. Leina hopped on and began her descent. "I'll be right behind you." added Nowa. She leaped onto the ladder the moment there was space, swinging onto it like a monkey. Her own monkey kept hanging on with ease. Leina casually continued to climb down until she sub-consciously looked up, accidentally allowing her to look straight up Nowa's skirt. Leina froze, cried in surprise and lost her grip of the ladder, all in the space of two seconds.

Leina landed with a heavy thud and lay on the ground groaning in pain as Nowa jumped down to her side. Her regenerative powers had already started mending any damage Leina took in the fall, but it sadly had no effect on mental trauma. "Leina! Are you OK?!" cried Nowa. Leina looked up at Nowa with wide, very pin-pointed eyes.

"Where the hell is your underwear?!" she cried out. What Leina glimpsed up Nowa's skirt refused to leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to eject the visual. Nowa tilted her head and raised a brow, trying to work out why Leina was so distressed.

"Um…what's underwear?" she asked with utter sincerity. Leina quickly realized that the very nature of where and how the elves lived meant they preferred to be 'au naturel' which applied to a lot of things – like how they dressed. Leina got up and cleared her throat.

"You know what? Never mind. It's nothing important. Let's just never mention this again."

"Are you alright?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just light culture shock." muttered Leina. Suddenly, Echidna wearing a snake as her 'thong' made slightly more sense, even though the idea still disturbed Leina. What was an interesting thought, however, was Alleyne. Did she wear nothing? She seemed too strict to not wear underwear. Leina shook away the visuals in her head with a healthy blush and turned to Nowa. "Now, where do we begin?" she asked with a quick voice.

Nowa shrugged and pointed to two sacks sitting against the tree. Both were rather large for Nowa to carry – one was slightly bigger than the other. "Can you grab the fertilizer?" she asked. Leina went ahead and grabbed the larger bag, assuming it was the one she meant. However, as she hoisted it up, Nowa stopped her. "No, that's the bag of seeds. Here, let me take that one" she said, taking the bag from her. Two notes entered Leina's head; who needed that many seeds and why was Nowa putting herself under so much stress carrying the heaviest bag? It was almost as large as her torso.

Watching Nowa's legs quake and her face turn red with the weight of the bag, Leina wordlessly took the larger bag off Nowa and hitched it under her arm. She then picked up the second bag and sat it on her shoulder. "Leina, you don't need to carry all those bags yourself. I can carry the bigger one." Leina gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sure you could do it, but I saw you struggle. I'll carry them, it's no biggie. Where do we need to go?" she asked kindly.

"Well then, you're much stronger than you look!" said Nowa with a cheery expression. Leina looked at what she was actually doing and was surprised by just how light the bags actually felt. Regeneration didn't stop her from feeling fatigue, so her new powers weren't helping her.

"Surprisingly, no. This is perfectly fine." she replied. She looked down and noticed a small bulge in her arm. What she believe was some kind of swelling was actually her bicep that had slowly grown after wearing her armour for several days in a row. Leina acknowledged her growing muscle and motioned Nowa to lead on.

* * *

While initially cheerful, the more she walked among the villagers, the more tense Leina began to feel. She looked around to find many, many pairs of eyes staring at her as if she had stolen something or committed a crime. Women averted the eyes of their children while the men and some young boys glared accusingly at her. Leina didn't glare back at them – despite the temptation – but she felt lost.

"Uh, Nowa? Why is everyone staring at me?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"They're staring at both of us." she sighed. Nowa's smile from before had vanished and her attitude was becoming more of a concern than the stares of the elves surrounding them. The more Nowa walked, the more she looked at the ground and her voice became a small murmur.

"Nowa? Is something wrong?" she asked, barely managing to draw breath before Nowa replied back;

"I'm fine, Leina..."

Leina instantly knew she was being lied to.

Along the path in their way stood a small group of male elves next to a tree. In human years, they resembled teenagers just a few years younger than Leina herself. The wanderer looked at Nowa as they walked as she seemed more and more disturbed the closer they got. One of them took notice of the duo and chuckled. "Look at this! Here comes the half-breed!" he spat, causing the others to laugh along with him. Leina took a step closer to Nowa.

"Stay close to me, OK? Ignore them." she muttered. Nowa listened and looked straight ahead, past the group. Leina began to feel like her older sister.

"And she's got one of the humans with her. What scum!" they shouted another. The hateful remark ignited Leina's rage but for the sake of being the better person, she said and did nothing, looking past them like Nowa. Yet despite this, her fists tightened and a frown began to form.

"I should really follow my own advice…" she muttered under her breath. The two walked past the group, not even looking in their general direction yet just as they thought they were in the clear, the tallest of the boys stuck his leg out high and tripped Nowa up, forcing her to fall face-first into the ground with a pained yelp. The boys laughed wildly as Nowa whimpered on the ground – the pain setting in slowly.

"Back where you belong, huh?" said the one that tripped her up. Leina's eye twitched as a part of her brain snapped. Before she knew it, she dropped her bags on the ground and stomped up to the boy. They outnumbered her, but she was a head taller than them and armed.

"What the hell is your damn problem?!" she snarled furiously. The boys sneered at her, which only made her angrier.

"Putting the half-breed in her place; in the dirt where the rest of you humans should be." he replied. The boys let out small cheers among themselves as Leina glared them all down. The realisation set in; Nowa was half-human, half-elf. Suddenly it was little wonder why people treated her so badly with the exception of Alleyne – at least Leina hoped it was the case. However it was no excuse for bullying her like this. Leina sighed and tried to expel her anger, but her patience was near its peak.

"Are you serious? That's your reason? Because she's part-human? That's the dumbest thing I've heard in a long time. Now, leave her alone from now on; final warning." she grunted. The 'leader' of the group laughed and looked Leina dead in the eye with a sly grin.

"Why should we listen to some pathetic human bitch?"

Quicker than they could blink, the boy's smile completely vanished with only real fear remaining on his face. The others slowly backed away in terror as Leina's steel fist suddenly crashed into the tree inches away from the boy's head, punching a deep hole in the bark. He looked away from the arm at his side and towards Leina's visage; a shadowed face, a firm mouth and a piercing death glare that struck fear in his soul. She leaned in closer, making sure all his attention was on her.

"Now…listen to me…If you ever call me that again, they will be picking every single one of your teeth off the ground." she threatened in a calm, cold growl. The boy whimpered in fear, reduced to a mess from his snide self only moments before. Nowa looked up and watched small drops of fresh blood leak out from Leina's gauntlet that kept shaking after she forced it through the tree. "Now, that girl over there might be half-human, but she has ten-times the heart and soul than you will ever have." she went on, demeaning him. She leaned in even closer with her face a mere inch from his own. Her glare somehow intensified; "If you or your buddies here harass her ever again, I will find out about it, I will find you and I will make you regret it…and if you think calling me a bitch got me angry, you haven't seen anything yet. You got that, you prick?" she snarled. He nodded quickly, silently begging her to let him go.

Mercifully, she backed away and the instant she did, the boys bolted as fast as their legs could manage, leaving Leina to retch her hand free from the tree. With a deep breath, she calmed down and examined the massive hole she left. Part of her felt proud of it. "Leina, you're bleeding." said Nowa from behind. She seemed unwilling to approach her, yet the moment she saw Nowa's expression, all of Leina's anger faded and her expression loosened.

Leina lifted her hand to eye-level and examined the thin trail of blood that dripped from the inside of her gauntlet. A small gold fire began to burn off her hand, healing whatever damage the punch did. In her enraged state, Leina didn't even notice any pain in her hand. She allowed the regeneration to finish and gave Nowa her attention; "I'll be fine, Nowa. But I want to know about you. How often did they harass you like that?" she asked in as calm and soft a tone as she could manage, without sounding too overbearing. Nowa looked at the ground as she spoke.

"Well…they didn't do it all the time-"

Leina lifted her hand to stop her. "They've done it enough times in my opinion. Hell, seeing it only once was enough to piss me off. Surely Alleyne has told you what to do, right?" she asked. Nowa's ears drooped as she replied back.

"She doesn't know. I didn't want to seem weak to her."

Leina contemplated on what to say, but she couldn't come up with anything helpful.

_Poor girl can't even tell someone about it…Even if she fought back, she'd be the one in the wrong purely because she's half-human…damned if she does, damned if she doesn't._

Leina sighed and stood up, picking up the bags in the process. Her hand had finished healing as well. "Come on, let's go do your job. Hopefully it'll take your mind off it, hm?" she asked warmly. Nowa looked back at the hole in the tree before rejoining her side. It was fair to say she made her mark.

* * *

After a few hours of helping Nowa around the garden, Leina finally got to rest alongside the young half-elf upon a tall platform that overlooked the horizon, allowing the two the perfect view of the forest, the mountains beyond and a small glimpse of Gainos as the sun started to set behind the mountains which coated the sky in a bright orange.

With some specs of dirt covering her face and arms, Leina smiled at the sight. "You know I'm still not the greatest fan of forests – I mean I feel like I've seen nothing but trees since leaving – but this? I can totally appreciate this. You all have found yourselves a nice slice of paradise here." she said with a blissful sigh. She turned to Nowa, expecting to see her enjoy the view but instead, her innocent eyes were dull and joyless.

"Everyone worries, you know?"

Leina turned round to give Nowa all of her attention. "They think that because I'm half-human, I'll only cause trouble for everyone and bring misfortune to the forest." she continued, her voice slowly sounding more dreary and low with every word. Leina frowned as she explained further. "When I was brought to the village for the first time, everybody wanted me gone. They thought the best thing would be to cast me out. Humans don't like me either for being 'different.'" she muttered.

"How these people treat you is ridiculous. So you're part human, what does that matter in terms of what you can do?! You're the first person I've met who fights with close up and from a distance. I'd like to see some of the elves here do that. Besides, you do more for this forest than everyone put together!" she ranted. Surprisingly, Nowa perked up and smiled at her words.

"I know! And it's such a great honour to be the 'Keeper of the Forest', but…" she stopped, thinking of what to say next. Leina leaned closer to Nowa to see her face, trying to get her attention.

"Nowa…"

"Besides, who cares what they think, right? I will always be 'me.'" she asked with a smile that looked very practiced. Leina softened her face with a gentle smile. It became clear to her that Nowa really needed some reassurance in her life and where she was now, she wasn't going to get much.

"Yeah, you are."

Just like Nowa, Leina's heart felt heavy. She wanted to help Nowa gain some respect in the forest, but who would listen to a human? The best she could do was threaten those who harassed her, but it was a poor long-term plan. The two sat in silence as Leina thought about what she told the half-elf.

_I guess I had to say something. Poor girl sounds so damn lonely…Strange. It seems like I know a few people like that – Like Claudette. I know you saw me and you're coming for me, somewhere out there. But whatever it is, please don't put yourself in danger. You too, Elina._

Nowa got to her feet and turned to the young warrior with the same forced smile. "I'm gonna head back down. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here for now and just relax, thanks." she replied. Nowa nodded and began to climb back down. She left the Wandering Warrior to sit in silence, merely thinking about her progress so far. Since her encounter with Melona, she had regenerated several times but despite the number of times, she didn't feel any more used to her powers. While Nanael did clue her into some things, she still didn't know how she even got the power in the first place, how much she had or how quickly it came back. Nanael seemed especially evasive of 'how' she gained her powers.

"Oh! Hello, Tomoe!"

Leina snapped back to reality in an instant and looked down the platforms. Seeing Tomoe, fully clothed and perfectly healthy, brought a genuine smile to her face as Nowa passed by and continued down. Knowing that her companion was safe, a great weight left Leina's shoulders. The two young women stared at each other with matching smiles for a few moments before Tomoe spoke up.

"Leina, do you mind if I come up and join you?" she asked softly.

"How could I say no? Come on up." she replied cheerfully. The Warrior Priestess ascended the ladder before her and sat comfortably at Leina's side. Leina couldn't get over how relieved she was that Tomoe was OK, but she had to know for sure. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Leina. My regenerative abilities have returned in full, but... what happened back there was a nightmare. I could only lie there and pray that I could regenerate before my body gave out. It was like something inside my body wanted to burst out but it never happened..." she explained. "And it was pathetic of me to be defeated by a wraith."

"Don't be stupid, Tomoe. You helped stop Airi from killing both myself and Nowa. Think about it – what would have happened if you weren't there? What matters now is that you're safe" replied Leina. Tomoe glanced at Leina with a warm smile. For some reason, Leina found herself unable to make proper conversation with Tomoe. She blamed the sunset for distracting her.

"What about you? I heard there was a small incident involving you and a group of young men." she added. Leina looked away and felt a drop of sweat on her forehead.

"There were some, um, bullies harassing Nowa. I wanted to make sure they would never bother her again. All it took was some convincing."

"Leina, you punched a hole in a tree." Tomoe replied, utterly deadpan. Leina scratched the back of her head and nervously laughed.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh, I kinda did, huh..." she replied, trying to brush it off. "I let my temper get the better of me." she added. Tomoe looked out to the horizon and spoke up.

"That word must offend you to such a great degree. I have never seen someone get so enraged by one insult." she muttered. Leina shot her a suspicious glare. She never got to ask Tomoe exactly how she knew.

"When someone calls me that, you know what they are basically telling me? I'm a dog. Sub-human. A worthless excuse of a human being that everyone else is far above. It makes me feel like I'm nothing and being told that I'm nothing is infuriating." Tomoe could hear her voice getting deeper and colder; her anger slowly beginning to brew. And yet, she remained calm and collected.

"I understand." she replied simply. Leina turned and looked at her with a calmer expression. Her voice cooled Leina's wrath considerably.

"How did you even now?" she asked finally. Tomoe looked into Leina's stern eyes as she closely considered her words. One wrong word and Leina may begin doubting her sanity.

"Back at Adstir when we first met, I heard a voice in my head. It explained that a towel boy called you that name when you were fairly young. It mentioned how your sister found you had scared him away using nothing more than a stare." she explained. Leina laughed a little, making Tomoe think she sounded crazy.

"Hah, yeah…Vance women have an uncanny ability to make people crap their pants in fear using just our eyes. Elina's is fairly scary – I've seen her use it on some guards. Claudette's is down-right terrifying. I suppose I can do it too. Here, let me have a go on you." she said, turning to Tomoe and widening her eyes and staring intensely into Tomoe's own, but because it was so forced, Tomoe giggled at first before outright laughing as Leina deliberately hammed it up just to earn a reaction, grunting as she bugged her eyes out and made faces. She eventually stopped and the two chuckled together under the warm glow of the sun. Leina calmed down and brought them back to the matter at hand.

"If you heard something back there, then the same voice told me about your childhood years, if I had to guess at least." said Leina. Tomoe nodded.

"Yes…I regret that it wasn't the most pleasant experience of my life, but I believe it has shaped me into who I am today..." she murmured. Leina scooted closer to the young priestess with a supporting expression.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked warmly. Tomoe went silent for a few moments longer than Leina found comfortable, but she spoke up.

"I've always been exceptionally skilled with a blade and I learned special combat techniques and strategies faster than any of the other students. Obviously, I was branded the 'teacher's pet' and was picked on for it relentlessly. But I always, always, tried to keep myself under control." she explained. Leina studied her face closely. "Then one day, one group of students decided to take it too far. They cornered me after class and attacked me next to where we keep our practice weapons when our teacher wasn't around."

As her vengeful memories materialized, Leina watched Tomoe's face subtly contort with repressed anger. "I lost control. I was only thirteen years old but I grabbed one of our practice weapons and savagely beat my attackers to the ground. One them walked away with a broken arm and the other with a concussion." she said darkly, "If we were using real weapons, they would have died." Leina's eyes widened.

"Remind me never to piss you off..." she muttered under her breath. Tomoe looked round to her.

"It would appear we both have an issue keeping our emotions under control. We seem to be so similar and yet so different, you and I." she remarked before looking back out to the sunset. "Tell me, Leina, do you feel that we met sooner than we should have?" she asked out the blue. Leina furrowed her brow.

"Um…what do you mean?"

"If someone out there is talking to us, then it would appear that we are being forced together. It's like fate has deliberately intervened and made it so that we'd meet." she added, before stopping for a moment and collecting her thoughts. "Before I came here, I had a vision. In it, I saw strange things like a woman with her head and arms engulfed in flames and belts moving on their own. I thought it was just random imagery but I feel now that it was referring to you." she admitted. "Considering that same vision allowed me to save my sisters from the Kouma Ninjas, I'm willing to believe it."

Leina narrowed her gaze as her dream returned to her mind. There were two outcomes to her battle with the Kouma Ninjas. Did the vision allow Tomoe to prevent the worse outcome? "I know it sounds strange – perhaps even insane – but it's the truth."

Leina went silent for a long time, going over Tomoe's words over and over. The fact Tomoe had a vision about her didn't concern her, but what really got her attention was the idea that the two were being forced together. For what purpose?

"Ask me again some other time. I'm not sure how to respond to that." she eventually replied. Tomoe nodded.

"Very well."

The two resumed sitting in silence together as the sun began to disappear under the horizon. They admired the view as the orange glow dimmed and the sky began to darken until Tomoe suddenly stood up. "Come with me, Leina. I wish to train you."

"Wait, what?"

"Just a little, however. You must find you own fighting style but if you want to rush into battles, or put yourself in danger to save others, then you must learn the basics of offense and defense." she added. Leina shifted her eyes back and forth between her own blade and Tomoe as she considered the offer. She had a strange feeling that the training was going to be unpleasant.


	27. Confrontation

With the moon hovering over the Elven Forest, most of its occupants retreated to their homes and beds as another day came to an end. But the forest was not entirely silent, with the occasional yell of pain. For Leina, the night meant the start of a gruelling 'training exercise' in which she would have to learn the basics of combat the quick and hard way. Slamming her back into a tree and barely keeping a good grip of her sword, Leina grunted as she faced Tomoe. The raven-haired warrior priestess lowered her blade and gave Leina a serious scowl.

"Come on! Try again, Leina!"

Leina let out a bitter sigh before readying her blade. Advancing, she weakly swiped her sword upwards at her, but Tomoe effortlessly stepped out of the way and countered with her own sword. Without thinking, Leina raised her shield and blocked the counter, but staggered and lost balance, barely remaining on her two feet. Despite her wobbly counter, Tomoe have her an affirming smirk.

"That's good, Leina. You blocked my counter-attack. Now, try it again without losing balance" she ordered. Leina grunted and raced at her again, swiping her sword and having it slice through Tomoe's afterimage. Tomoe attacked back and holding her stance, Leina blocked the move putting all her strength into remain up right.

"Now react! Warrior Kick!" yelled Tomoe, suddenly swinging her legs round with a powerful kick, colliding off Leina's breastplate. The force knocked Leina to the ground in a pained yelp, dropping her sword in the process with a heavy thud. Leina lay groaning in pain as Tomoe quickly walked up to her.

"No! Leina, you need to get up! You can't just lie there and expect every opponent to _not_ kick you while you're down" lectured Tomoe, before counting up from one. Leina let out a loud, angered groan and hitched her body off the ground with her limbs creaking under the weight of her armour. Her body and mind wanted to rest, but Tomoe would not let her. Standing up, Leina turned to find a disappointed Tomoe standing with her arms crossed.

"I could have killed you three times over in the time it took you to stand up" she muttered. Leina let out an audible growl as her anger and frustration brewed within.

"You know, that really doesn't help in the slightest" she groaned back. Tomoe readied her blade, ignoring Leina's visible anger.

"Now, I shall now attack you. Counter everything I throw at you"

"Tomoe, I really don't want to do this anymore" Leina replied, panting. Her body was on the verge of collapsing. Using a full regeneration cycle seemed like such an appealing idea to the point where she raised her hands and watched them let off a soft golden glow. Tomoe swiped her hands away and pointed to her sword. The glow ceased immediately.

"I'm not letting you have a choice. You must learn the basics if you wish to jump into battle at every chance you get. Now, prepare yourself!" she replied back. Leina sighed again as her words entered unhearing ears and readied her sword.

With little more than a twitch, Leina witnessed a red streak fly at her face and stop just short of her right eye. Leina swallowed in fear, staring right ahead. With her sword mere inches from her eye, Tomoe sighed and reset her stance. "Pay attention, Leina" she ordered like a strict teacher. With a cold sweat dripping down her forehead, Leina went to speak;

"Tomoe, seriously-"

Again, another swipe, but Leina was semi-ready. This time the blade stopped short of Leina's right hand. If she hadn't moved, she would have lost her ability to use her sword altogether – and she didn't know if regeneration worked for whole limbs.

"I'm done-"

Before Leina could utter another word, Tomoe attacked again and Leina attempted to dodge out the way. However, Leina read the attack incorrectly and dodged into the attack. The hilt of Tomoe's sword smashed painfully against Leina's nose, drawing blood. Tomoe instantly dropped her guard and tried to console her as Leina covered her face and looked away from her.

"Leina! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!"

But her apologies would not stop the rage in Leina's body from boiling to explosive levels. Her grip on her sword tightened and Tomoe watched as Leina's blade began to burn brightly. The fires were golden, violent and almost blinding – this was not regeneration energy. With a deathly glare – a real one – and a _furious_ roar, Leina stabbed her sword at Tomoe and upwards to the sky, bathing the area in a bright, fiery golden glow.

"I said I'm _**done**_!" she screamed as the energy surrounding her sword suddenly exploded, ripping leaves off the nearby trees and sending Tomoe tumbling to the ground. Shadows cast from the nearby trees were grand and for a moment, it was like night turned to day – if only for a brief moment. The light, fires and energy faded, leaving Leina standing petrified with a furiously beating heart, holding her sword high.

"…What…what just happened?" she asked timidly. Her rage had left and the wind died down. Tomoe calmly approached Leina and lowered her arm, gently. Leina still flinched to her touch.

"That was not a regeneration. That was something different" she noted. Leina loosened up and looked at her.

"I don't understand how-"

"You've done something similar before. Remember back when we combined our might against Menace? Your sword let out this great explosion. Perhaps your skills are powered by your anger?" she asked aloud, seemingly forgetting _why_ Leina got angry. She felt the need to sternly remind her.

"I have good reason to be angry. Why the hell didn't you stop?!"

"…I apologize. But since you are so determined to throw yourself into every battle, I believed this would be the most efficient way of teaching you. At the same time, I wanted to show you that being so eager would be your downfall. Remember back at the pyramid? If you want to fight, you must learn that your opponents aren't going to stop and let you catch a break. They won't stop and let you get back up, unless they are the 'gloating' type – which to be fair, we've encountered more than plenty of them. I know it's harsh, but understand you will die if you don't learn this now. Regeneration heals you but it doesn't protect you. Do you understand?" she asked. Leina crossed her arms and closed her eyes while still wearing her furrowed frown. While her nose finished healing, Leina began to believe Tomoe was right. She was jumping into battles and her survival was all down to her ability to regenerate and sheer luck. Reluctantly, she sighed looked Tomoe in the eye. Her soft expression quickly calmed her down.

It appeared to have that effect on her.

"Yes, I get it. Thanks, I suppose" she muttered, losing her angry demeanour. Tomoe gave her a kind smile in return and sheathed her blade.

"Aw, has the young maiden of the Vance household finally came of age? Is she now a 'woman'?"

Leina and Tomoe spun round to find Nanael hovering behind a tree, letting off a bright, baby-blue aura off her body. Her expression was as mischievous as ever, yet when Leina and Tomoe both gave her a suspicious look, she refused to drop it.

"And where did you disappear to?" asked Leina, crossing her arms again. Nanael raised a finger and gave a sly toothy grin

"Ah-ah-ah, private heavenly business! But if it's any conciliation, I'm glad to see you both are alive and well." She replied with a genuine smirk. While Tomoe smiled back, Leina wasn't letting up so easily.

"Nanael, I have a question"

"A lot of mortals do-", she replied back, yet Leina snapped in.

"Where did Tomoe and I gain the ability to regenerate? You said it yourself, humans don't have this power, so why do we? Why does Alleyne have it for that matter?" she asked. Nanael dropped her smug appearance and looked rather surprised

"Alleyne can regenerate?"

"Yes. She even uses to it control these vine-like tentacles that spawn from her bracelet" added Tomoe. Nanael fell oddly silent, which Leina and Tomoe very quickly picked up on.

"Nanael?"

"Well…to be honest, there are far more pressing matters than where your powers came from" she quickly replied, changing the subject. Leina stopped pressing her for answers and listened carefully.

"Such as?"

* * *

Inside the hollowed insides of the great oak tree at the centre of the village, a group of elven men sat in a circle. The room was dimly lit by glowing plant life and candles, making the whole room seem mystical and plain at the same time. At one corner sat an elder above the rest. His hair was long, smooth and grey, yet his face looked youthful and kind. Yet he looked at his subordinates with a concerned, hazy gaze.

"Are they sure?"

"They're almost completely positive. Our visionaries have foretold of a great war that would destroy all we know; the forest, our race, even the humans are at risk"

The head elder looked contemplative at the ground before looking round to Alleyne, who stood with her back against the wall. She looked upon the men with the same furrowed brow as she always wore, but the head elder couldn't shake the feeling that her skin contained a certain silvery-gold 'glow' to it.

"The warning was apparently tied to the Queen's Blade tournament starting in the next few months" said another. A more 'husky' elder cut into the conversation with a loud, splutter-ish voice. Alleyne judged him far less elegant than the rest of the elders. He was rather barbaric, had no filter between thoughts and speech and often looked down on civilians – though he was a fairly good tactician when he wanted to be.

"Those damn humans and their greed for power. Centuries later and nothing has changed…" he said in a dreary voice.

"This is the half-breed's fault! We all knew granting her the privilege of being here would lead to our downfall" said another. Alleyne darted his eyes at him, but he did not look in her general direction – for the best, she thought.

"How about we send her to be part of the tournament? Whether she wins or not is irrelevant and she'd be out of her hair" said another. Alleyne opened her mouth to speak, but not before another spoke.

"It would certainly rid us of her burden"

"Burden?! What are you talking about?!" she thought angrily. She still didn't speak up, but the temptation was certainly there. She knew they never held Nowa in a high regard, but sending her away on a mere hunch it might stop this 'war' she barely heard about?

* * *

While the talking went on, Nanael took the time to let Leina and Tomoe know what they were planning – with Nowa and the Queen's Blade. Needless to say, Leina wasn't pleased with the news. She watched the Elders from a tree move around through a small window, over-hearing their plans. Her blood boiled.

"You can't be serious, they're going to send her off that damn tournament?!" she growled.

"It would certainly appear that way…" added Tomoe with a low, glum tone. Nanael turned to Leina with a devious, cunning smile.

"Why don't you go down there and try and convince them otherwise?" she asked. Tomoe quickly butt into the conversation. After seeing what Leina's anger can do, she wanted to stop another outburst.

"No. Restrain your anger, Leina. The last thing we need is the anger of the elven elders. They were kind enough to let us stay, let's not intervene"

Leina looked back and forth between the two, deciding what to do. It was like an angel and a devil were perched on her shoulders – and ironically, Nanael was the devil. Despite knowing her actions while filled with anger caused unforeseen consequences, Leina's morals weighed on her thoughts more than how careful she was – and she refused to let Nowa be forced into the same tournament that took her mother's life. Nowa was still young, even if she was older than her in years. With nothing more than a grunt, Leina leapt from the tree and made her way towards the chambers with clenched fists. Nanael giggled deviously.

"Hopefully she'll fight with Alleyne this way" she muttered with a smile. Tomoe shook her head.

"You're behaviour is repugnant"

"What does that mean?" she asked. Tomoe glared aggressively at her.

"_Pretty damn awful_" she snarled, completely losing her composure. Nanael reacted with shock – not just because Tomoe was as intimidating as Leina when angered but because she _cursed._

* * *

"Alright, unless there is anything else of note-"

Before the elder could finish, the door violently swung open with the hinges almost being pulled from the wooden walls. The elders stared as Leina looked into the room with almost deadly intent. Her silhouette remained with the exception of her radiant blue eyes.

"What on Earth?!"

"What's the human doing here?!"

They're calls of shock and demands for explanation fell on deaf ears. In the space of a few seconds, Leina noted every single elder and Alleyne's presence. She did not want to get violent, but the Combat Master being there meant it might just be that way anyway. She stepped inside and allowed the elders to get a good look at her. Despite being a mere human – the determined expression, the claws on her gauntlets and the confident stance all added to her powerful image.

"Are you all completely stupid or is this just a lapse in your major brain functions?! Seriously?! You're going to send Nowa to the Queen's Blade tournament?!" she roared. While put off, the elders kept their 'superior' composure.

"What becomes of the half-breed is hardly your concern-", the larger elf began. The blue in Leina's eyes turned sharp and very striking as she screamed back at him.

"_**Nowa!**_ Her name is Nowa! Not 'half-breed'!"

"Alleyne, remove this intruder!" said another. Alleyne went to move, but not before Leina instantly replied back at him.

"I have a name as well, asshole" she grunted, language turning colourful. One of the elders quietly whispered to the leader of the group.

"This is the woman who left a hole in one of our trees after catching a group of youths harassing Nowa" he said. The leader looked calmly at Leina and spoke with a gentle tone.

"Miss, we are aware of how unfair this seems-"

"Unfair? That doesn't even begin to describe it. You're going to send her off to her death. For what reason?! What honest to God reason do you have for ridding yourselves of the one girl who has dedicated her life to protecting you and everyone else in this village? Has Alleyne wasted her time training her if she is to be cast away like a lamb to the slaughter?!" she asked. He didn't respond, but he did not drop his calm complexion. The larger elder once again butted in however. His voice made Leina's ears hurt.

"A simple human like you wouldn't understand" he muttered smugly. Leina responded by shooting him daggers and sub-consciously flaring up regenerative fires. The flames burned from her head and arms in a very short, but violent burst. The elders all reacted in fear as the wild streaks of light disappeared.

"Try me, you bigoted **fuck**!" she responded with a _murderous _gaze.

"Leina!" called Alleyne. Leina span round with her eyes leaving a blue streak of light as they moved. Supernatural energy flared inside Leina's soul as her anger raged inside. Yet Alleyne's stern, yet calm expression made Leina think logically.

"Leina, please. Come with me a moment and spare yourself any more ire and embarrassment" she asked calmly. Leina still breathed heavily and quickly before snapping round and marching out the room. The elders all looked at Alleyne as she turned to give them an affirming nod. While they assumed she would fight her, Alleyne had no interest in harming Leina. In fact, she wanted to listen to what she had to say without the air of rage around her.

* * *

Alleyne led Leina into a dense section of the forest filled with glowing flowers and the sounds of crickets. While still fuming with a clenched fist, Leina knew that a fight between herself and Alleyne would not end in her favour – she didn't even know if she was willing to kill like Tomoe was. Yet she had troubles keeping her anger supressed. Her outbursts at the elders was the first time she got to let her anger fully explode out in a non-violent, but vulgar manner. Alleyne eventually stopped and turned to face her. Her expression was frowning, but there was something more to her face that Leina couldn't put her finger on. If it was anger, it wasn't at her.

"Leina, I can't say I know how you feel at the moment" she began. Leina immediately cut her off.

"Damn right you can't"

"Leina, please. I'm trying to be civil. If you don't mind, I would be grateful if you returned the favour" Alleyne replied very sternly. Leina went silent and her angered expression vanished. She realised just how irrationally angry she was being but while her wrath faded, the issue would not be dropped so easily.

"I'm sorry, Allenye, but did you even know that Nowa was being harassed by your own the people? The people she swore to protect?"

"Yes" she replied bluntly. Leina lost her composure, albeit for a moment.

"W-Why didn't you do something about it?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"I wished to see how Nowa would deal with such a problem. In the face of aggression, would she take a diplomatic approach or vengeful one?" she asked with the same calm yet stern tone of voice she always had.

"That sounds familiar…" thought Leina. Her question was extremely similar to what Echidna asked her. So far, she still wasn't sure if she was the 'hero' figure she had hoped to be. She mentally shelved the thought.

"I think I get it, but back to the matter at hand-" she continued, but Alleyne quickly cut her off.

"Nowa's exile? There is nothing you can do" she replied with a lower tone of voice than before.

"What about you then? You're the Combat Master, surely you have a say?" she asked. Alleyne took a

"…Tell me, Leina, what should I do? I'm genuinely listening" she asked.

"Just convince them they're wrong. You know Nowa isn't a threat to this forest. She's the exact opposite" pleaded Leina.

"We both know that won't happen" Alleyne retorted. While her tone didn't drop, Leina noticed her ears rather 'drooped' while talking.

"Then go with her. Keep her safe" she replied back, slower and more tired.

"And leave the forest unprotected?" she asked.

"Well…I…Oh, God"

Leina covered her face and sighed loudly. She knew she couldn't win and there was nothing she could do to make sure Nowa wouldn't be cast out of the forest she cared for. Alleyne looked away sadly as she continued talking.

"If everyone wants Nowa gone, then she'll agree and leave. She'll think it's what's best for the forest" she said in a dull, monotone voice.

"That's such a poor reason…" Leina said in a dull, defeated tone. Alleyne was silent for the longest time before she spoke up.

"I can't say I disagree…I just hope I have prepared her right. Once I learned I could regenerate, I thought I should make her more capable – and quick" added Alleyne. Leina took a deep breath and faced her again.

"How did you learn?" she asked. Alleyne looked to the night sky as the moon shined down into her thousand year old eyes.

"I was patrolling the forest grounds for intruders when a voice called out to me, told me to look up to the sky. I did and was blinded by this intense light. I couldn't move and when I finally could, it was like a huge weight was removed from my body" she began.

"I let my guard down, and was bitten by a snake – a venomous one. Nowa heard me yell and came to my aid and killed the snake, but I thought it was too late for me…she cried, oh how she cried as she thought I was dying. I had never seen her so…so afraid" she continued. Her voice began to break as she envisioned Nowa's face, damp with tears. She lifted her hand and let a silver-gold fire burn from it.

"However, I looked down and found my hands burning this beautiful fire. The pain of the bite left my body and I regenerated in a great explosion of fire and light. Nowa and I are the only people who live in the forest who know of my powers. That close encounter made me realize just how easy it is for someone to die and have no control over it. After that, I decided to modify Nowa's weapons so she could fight at all ranges and modified her clothing"

"I see…"

"Why are you so determined to stop her anyway? You only just met Nowa" she asked. Leina remained silent and went still. In her mind, words and sentences formed and dissipated in her head as she went over what to say.

"If you've been around a thousand years, has the name "Maria Vance" ever reached your ears?" she asked. Her voice was soft.

"I believe so. I heard she was killed in the Queen's Blade tourn-"

Before Alleyne finished, she noted Leina's face. Her eyes were glazed and her brow was furrowed. She watched her chest heave as she breathed heavily. After a few seconds, Leina spoke. Her voice sounded depressed and shaky, as if on the verge on breaking.

"I'm…her daughter"

"Oh…"

Leina looked down to the ground with a heavy heart. She couldn't dare look Alleyne in the eye.

"I decided to leave my home and fight. Why? I'm not terribly certain. My reason changes every other day it seems. I don't know whether I will end up fighting in the Queen's Blade myself and I realise that trying to convince you to not let her go may sound very hypocritical, but I don't want to see her become another name on the list of people who died at Gianos"

"So even though you left to fight, you condemn Nowa's choice to do so as well?"

"Well it's not her 'choice', is it? But like I said, I'm a hypocrite. But I'm at Tomoe's side wherever I go, and we both protect each other. If you went with Nowa, it would be just like me and her. She'd learn, grow stronger and be protected" she retorted. For once, Alleyne didn't have a proper response. But before Leina turned to leave…

"Leina, I have been alive for a long time, as you know. But I fear your anger towards the Queen's Blade tournament is misplaced" said Alleyne in a rather confident tone.

"How do you mean?"

"I'm sorry to hear your mother died in the tournament, but understand, deaths in the tournament are extremely rare. Matches are usually decided before a fatal blow is landed. I don't mean to sound harsh, but what happened is a rare case. Nowa should be fine in the tournament" she replied. Leina's anger began to manifest itself once more.

"Are you trivialising my mother's death?!"

"No. Merely trying to help you see reason. Besides, Nowa may even enjoy the journey there. I've made sure she is capable of defending herself, with or without my assistance" she replied.

"Explain Airi, then"

"She'll learn from her mistake. Trust me, Nowa is a…quick learner"

"But..." Leina began, trying to find words. But she gave up trying to convince Alleyne she was right. A woman as old as her would have the reply to anything she said. "…Do what you must. I see how you leaving would complicate things...I'm sorry for wasting your time" she said, utterly defeated by her words. Leina turned and walked away, head to the ground and hands hanging lazily by her sides. Alleyne watched her with a touched but determined stare.

"You have an interesting way with words, Leina"


	28. Change of Heart

The sun rose high over the Elven Forest as the morning edged closer to afternoon. However while most elves were going about their daily business, Nowa was trekking towards the forest borders with Roo sitting on her shoulder. He looked worried and cooed quietly to himself as Nowa silently walked among the trees – combat staff in hand and quiver of arrows on her back. She hummed a quiet song to herself to break the silence, though her thoughts remained bitter, regardless of her chirpy her song was. Nowa neared the forest edge, but before she could cross it, a voice called out;

"Nowa!"

Nowa stopped and turned to her right. Standing her back against a tree and crossed arms was Leina, looking at her with a serious frown and firm mouth. Her sword was not in its scabbard and sat planted in the ground at her side.

"Oh! Hey, Leina! Come to see me off?" she asked. Leina saw straight through Nowa's smile and didn't reply. Instead she stood up straight and asked her a simple question;

"Nowa, do you really want to leave?" she asked. The question pierced Nowa like a spear, removing her smile.

"What?"

"Answer the question, please" she asked again. Her voice turned less stern and more pleading, leaving Nowa silent. A cool wind blew between them, sweeping some fallen leaves across the earth. Leina's braids blew gently in the wind, causing Nowa to notice her hair had cut short for a second time – though more neatly this time, as if she had help.

Nowa's smile returns – noticeably weaker than before – and she speaks; "Don't worry about me, Leina. I'll be fine!" Her words didn't anger Leina, but make her feel depressed. She continued tiredly staring Nowa down until she spoke; "Leina? Are you alright?"

"How can you be ok with this kind of treatment? You're being forced to leave your home and fight in a tournament based on nothing more than a hunch" she finally asked.

Nowa fell dead silent and her smile completely faded. For once, Leina got to see Nowa's true feelings – a young girl uncertain of her future and cast out by her people. Leina expression sank with hers. She wasn't expecting to see Nowa look so sad and was unprepared. Nowa let out a depressed sigh and spoke up in a low, broken voice

"It is unfair. You're right...and yet, my life is this forest. I've lived here for over two decades and would do anything to protect it, whether they want me in it or not" she replied. Her voice turned stronger and more confident but it done nothing to lift Leina's worries.

"Nowa-"

"It may be a hunch, but if leaving will help the forest and its people, then I will" she went on, lowering her voice again. Leina listened to every word, "Honestly, the only person I will miss will be my captain…but I can't think lowly of everyone else" she finished.

"_Why not? Everyone else does…"_ Leina thought to herself. Resigning herself to the knowledge she can't say or do anything, Leina sighed and gave Nowa a small, comforting smile. Her change in expression gave Nowa a small confidence boost.

"Good luck, Nowa. May fortune favour you wherever you end up" she said in a gentle, sincere voice. Nowa smiled with a nod and walked off towards the edge of the forest once again. Leina watched her leave and hung her head regretfully.

"That was a good thing for you to do, Leina. I was afraid you would let your anger flare up again" Tomoe approached Leina from behind and gently placed her hand on Leina's shoulder. The two locked gazes for a brief moment and Tomoe gave Leina a comforting smile.

"There wouldn't be a point to getting mad. Alleyne is right, there isn't a way to change their mind and prevent this outcome"

"Fate works in odd ways. Some things are just meant to happen" replied Tomoe who joined Leina in watching Nowa leave. Leina sighed and retched her sword from the earth. "Why did you plant that there?"

"To vent some leftover frustration, just in case" she replied calmly.

"Good. People around here have taken to calling you 'The Enraged Human'" said another voice. He two women turned to find Nanael making a soft landing behind them with a surprisingly genuine expression. She seemed worried.

"The what?" asked Leina.

"You think people wouldn't notice your behaviour helping Nowa around here? Threating some boys, storming into the Elder's meeting? Your anger is well noted" she said sincerely. Leina mustered a small 'Hmph' and looked back the edge of the forest.

"Echidna was right. Doing the right thing and being 'good' isn't as easy as it seems" she muttered tiredly.

* * *

While the humans and the angel stood on the brink of the forest, Alleyne remained in the Elder's chambers. Her usually stern expression exhibited more anger than usual, but nobody took heed. After a millennia, Alleyne knew how to hide her emotions behind a curtain of neutrality - but the façade was failing.

"Well with the half-breed and those humans out of the way, we may now rest easy. Nothing good could come of them. That Leina woman for example, dreadful temper" remarked the more rounded Elder – the same elder Leina swore at the previous night. Instead of remaining quiet about it however, Alleyne spoke up.

"Nowa only wanted to protect this forest and all the people inside it. She didn't care if people never appreciated it or hated her – she did it anyway. We owe her so much and yet…" she stopped, sighing and looking out the window. The elder looked up and looked rather puzzled. It was rare for Alleyne to directly answer back to an Elder like that.

"…Yes, well now that she's gone, she's no longer your burden Miss Alleyne. You can take on a new student and-"

"Nowa was never a burden. She could never be a burden to me." She added. Her voice began to audibly break as her mirage of neutrality almost completely faded. The Elder rolled his eyes and grumbled at her response.

"If you care for her so much, why don't you bugger off with her then" he muttered sarcastically. His words hit Alleyne's mind like a cannonball, making her face switch from brewing regret to sudden realization and shock. She was silent for the longest time – making the elder think he managed to silence her. Instead, she stood up from the wall and eyed up the door.

"That's not a bad idea"

Without a second thought, Alleyne quickly left the room, leaving the elders in the dust, Alleyne sped out of the chambers and past all the other elves in the village with her eyes dead set on the forest edges where Nowa would have inevitably gone. Other elves stopped and watched as Alleyne left a faint, white-gold trail behind her that set into the ground.

"Wait! Alleyne!" cried one voice. Alleyne stopped and turned to find the Head Elder catching up. She respected his opinion more than the others and while she already made up her mind, she listened to his words. Flowers quickly bloomed where she stood and where the trail was, much to the amazement to everyone she had ran past – though Alleyne didn't care enough to notice.

"Are you sure this is your choice? The forest defences will be much smaller without you here" he said with a worried expression. Alleyne frowned and looked around at everyone staring at her. Though they all looked ordinary, she remembered every single objection they had to Nowa since she arrived. She even spotted some of the boys Leina threatened among them. She looked back at the elder.

"I'm sure. We have something of a 'mob mentality' in this forest. Our attitudes to humanity are obviously fuelled by our prior treatment, but I will not allow Nowa to leave this forest without proper guidance. My mind is made up, Elder. I'm sorry" she finished. The Elder looked puzzled and doubtful for a moment. Though humanity was still held with contempt in his mind, he respected her choice. He merely nodded and allowed Alleyne to continue.

"Good luck, Alleyne" he said with a bow. Alleyne returned the gesture and ran off, leaving more golden trails. The Elder picked up a flower that had bloomed and examined it. He had never witnessed such vibrant plant life in his extremely long life before.

Everything she said about the leaving the forest – leaving the people – it all seemed redundant. Their dislike of humans was so obvious that their mob mentality would deal with any intruder that would happen upon the rest of the forest. Only one person was on her mind as she ran.

"_Nowa!"_

Alleyne raced past Leina, Tomoe and Nanael – completely blindsiding them – leaving the three reeling in shock. "What the hell? Alleyne?!" cried Leina. She immediately gave chase, quickly followed by Tomoe and Nanael.

Nowa was barely out into the open when her teacher's calls rang into her ears. Roo made a commotion and grabbed her attention. She turned around just in time for Alleyne to skid to a halt behind her and put her arms on her shoulders. Nowa's eyes went wide with surprise, almost expecting some last minute lecture or lesson. Maybe a score for something.

"Captain?! What are you-"

"Nowa, I'm going to accompany you on your journey to Gainos. I know you think you're ready for the kind of battles beyond the forest, but I'll be damned if I let you get cast out for no good reason!" she replied, breathlessly. Nowa gave a confused frown.

"Captain, I-"

"No objections, Nowa. Please"

Alleyne voice was on the verge of breaking as she spoke but as she tried to regain her composure, Nowa suddenly darted forward and wrapped her arms around her for a close hug, burying her face into Alleyne's shoulders. The Combat Master froze stiff at this sudden act of affection – arms jutting out like tree branches in surprise. Yet a small, warm smile formed on her face and she gently placed her hands on Nowa's shoulders again. Nowa pulled away, letting her see a rare smile from her teacher, warming her heart.

"Thank you, Captain"

Nowa looked past her to find the two humans and angel right behind them. Leina stopped with a heavy pant.

"This armour…Oh good God. Why?" she gasped under her short breathes. Her legs and arms went sore with the weight. No matter how strong she thought she was getting, it still took its toll on her body. "So you're actually going to leave as well? What about the forest?" she asked. Alleyne looked back at the forest's opening before rethinking her decision to leave as quickly as she did. She then looked back at Nowa before going on;

"It's a risk I am willing to take. That spectre, Airi, who knows if she'll hunt down Nowa for her resistance from before. I have my doubts she would come back here for any reason and without being funny, she could be after you as well, Leina"

Alleyne looked at Tomoe and Leina before smiling again.

"I thought about what you said, and you're right. You and Tomoe are companions; you learn from her and in return, you go out of your way to protect her from certain death. I admire that. You have an interesting way with words, Leina. You can be violent, vulgar and extremely rash, but your heart is in the right place through it all. I imagine that if you hadn't come her, Nowa would have died at Airi's hands or would have been cast out – alone."

This struck a chord in Nanael. While Leina began to talk, the angel was lost in thoughts.

"If she wasn't here...Would the timeline be truly different? What if...What if this wasn't meant to happen?" she thought to herself, completely ignoring the conversation taking place.

"Wait, what did you tell her?" asked Tomoe.

"I just said how in such a short span of time, you've taught me a lot already about how to act in battle. If she had to leave, I thought it would be better for Nowa to continue to learn as she travelled instead of go it alone" Leina replied. Nowa beamed with delight at the young runaway.

"Thanks Leina, I mean that"

"Don't mention it. I don't know if we'll ever meet in battle in the future. I'm…still not sure about the tournament, but I wish you all the best, Nowa. You too, Alleyne" she continued. Leina offered her hand to Alleyne with a gentle smile. The elf stared at it for a few moments before firmly shaking it. Their hands briefly glowed together at the touch – two shades of gold.

"Farewell for now" said Alleyne warmly. With that, she and Nowa both turned to walk away – not before Nowa spun round and happily waved goodbye, a notion the trio returned. The duo walked close together with Nowa talking excitedly and Alleyne, listening attentively.

"Interesting. They're more like mother and daughter than teacher and student" said Tomoe, watching them leave.

"Or two sisters" replied Leina.

While they did, Nanael looked uncertainly to the skies and back to the two humans. She cleared her throat and got their attention. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to head back to the heavens. I have…angel…stuff…to do" she said with a smile. Leina and Tomoe looked at each other with initially suspicious gazes before casting away their doubts. She made mistakes that messed with their journey and at put lives at risk, but she did help get them back together in the end.

"No problem. I know we didn't exactly get on perfectly but…for what it's worth, it was nice to meet you, Nanael" replied Leina.

"I hope we might meet again – under more casual circumstances" added Tomoe. With a nod, Nanael spread her wings and took off into the sunny sky with a genuine smile. She planned to return but was glad to leave on a positive note – though her thoughts on time remained. She knew exactly who she was going to talk to following her arrival.

Now, it was just the two of them. Leina and Tomoe watched Nanael disappear among the clouds before turning to each other. The atmosphere was strange and neither was completely certain of what the other was feeling until Leina finally broke the silence.

"Now what?"

Tomoe walked forward and stopped, looking out to the distance with a determined expression. She and Leina were finally back to where they began – though with a stronger understanding of each other and their goals. Neither were certain of where they were in relation to Gainos however – but detours wouldn't be a problem.

"Now we can truly make our way towards Gainos and the Queen's Blade tournament. There is nothing holding us back from making progress now" she replied. Leina joined her side and looked upon the world. It felt like the first time she could stop and take a breather for a long, long time. However, she had other plans. While Tomoe would have wanted her to be a 'useful' companion, she still wanted to travel.

"Why rush?" she asked.

"What?"

"We have the whole continent to explore. People to meet, places to see. Do you really want to make a straight beeline all the way to Gainos? You're new to the mainland, why not look around?"

"I am here on a mission, Leina-"

"So? The Queen's Blade will wait. You're registered to enter and you will make it there to fight, but let's take our time with it" she added. Tomoe began to wonder if Leina's words really held any substance but she looked at her cheerful expression and glinting blue eyes and realised that even though Leina initially joined her side as thanks, she really wanted to strike out and do her own thing – but she wanted to do it with her, not alone.

"Well, I suppose the occasional detour would be fine. I see you really want to live up to your title"

"As long as it's 'Wandering Warrior' and not 'Enraged Human'. But trust me, it'll be more fun this way" she added. The two looked into each other's eyes with smiles – though Tomoe still saw the same three things as before; Courage – backed up by Leina's will to keep fighting against anyone, even with regeneration incoming. Beauty – her desire to do good and her clear ability to sway people into doing the right thing.

But as Leina looked away, Tomoe dwelled on the last thing – Hatred. Leina's anger was a force to be reckoned with and hard to handle. It drove her to act without thought and make brash, dangerous choices and unleash powerful blows that not even Tomoe could predict.

Despite this, Tomoe was more than happy to keep travelling with Leina. She felt a strange kinship with her. While Leina never gave an answer, Tomoe still wondered if they crossed paths because fate made them. But no matter what, the journey to Gainos would not be a dull one.

**One Month Later**

Each second felt like a minute on the cliff top over Skye. As the sun began to set – colouring the sky and vibrant shade of orange – Leina sat and took a deep breath. Her armour glistened in the fading sunlight as did her hair – cut perfectly straight by Tomoe moments earlier. She closed her eyes and held her breath for a few seconds before blowing it out again. As she did, regeneration flares began to burn from her arms and neck, though she wasn't injured at all.

With a small, blissful smile she moved her arms in front of her body and allowed the energy to burn forth from her body, keeping it in control with each breath. Though Tomoe doubted her, Leina took a few moments most days to practice manually controlling her powers. Making it to stop and start on command was something she was becoming very good at. Her idea was that being able to start it on her own would allow her to heal quicker – while repressing it would let her keep fighting while injured for longer before succumbing to regeneration. The feeling also changed from the first time. The fires were warm, comforting and gave her strength when she needed it most. Each breath felt whole and steady and her heart beat slowly and calmly.

Eventually the energy stopped and Leina opened her eyes with a final exhale. The young wanderer stood up and looked over Skye once before smirking confidently.


	29. Beauty

**Two hours before the Black Mountain Incident**

Located in the Black Mountains was the tiny town of Skye - home to travellers and caravan runners looking to make some gold. Being so out the way of everything else made it hard to keep crime at bay on the best of days, but the town knew how to look out for itself most of the time – but as hardened as the townsfolk were, there were some threats even they couldn't face without outside intervention.

On a bitter night in this particular town, Leina Vance and Tomoe cautiously entered the town's only pub – housing a few unsightly men and women who had all seen better days, along with one single fresh-faced woman sitting at the bar, watching the duo enter from a side glace – her eyes fixated on the young blonde-haired warrior in particular.

The duo seemed tired and concerned by something – made clear by their quiet entrance and hushed conversation as they sat in a stall – not ordering any drinks for themselves. The traveller kept watching Leina as she spoke but always looked away whenever she happened to look in her general direction with perfect timing. The Wandering Warrior never suspected a thing.

"Leina, we're down to the last of our funds. If we don't find a way of self-supplying ourselves with food and water, then we will need to start taking some form of temporal employment to pay for ourselves." Warned Tomoe with her usually serious tone. Leina sighed, thinking back on some missed opportunities.

"Maybe I should have tried that wrestling thing I saw back at Adstir. Might have given us some extra money..."

"Nonsense, Leina, you were right not to. Those 'fights' are nothing more than an opportunity for the shameless to watch women grasp at each other's bodies while covered in mud or oil. There's no honour to it – only perverse brutality." She replied. Leina blushed at the implication Tomoe was making.

"Well, when you put it like that…" she quietly replied. The questionable images in her head stuck around as Tomoe continued talking.

"Besides, you probably wouldn't earn much money. Those establishments are typically all profit and nothing else. They keep their 'fighters' coming back by giving them very little to start and very slowly increasing the pay-out. Hinomoto has similar problems." she added.

Leina nodded in understanding and looked at the table in thought. One month had passed between the present and her first encounter with Tomoe and now, Gainos was finally in reach. As an individual and a warrior, Leina had changed a lot – she had become physically stronger and more durable, and her control over her regenerative powers was greatly improving. However, unlike Tomoe, who used it to enhance her reflexes and senses, or Alleyne, who controlled the plant life around her as if by magic, Leina didn't have a second use for her new abilities – which only made her frustrated. Why was she never given a special, unique power as well? It seemed unfair and only spurred her anger more. She managed to put her thoughts aside as Tomoe continued to speak.

"We have some water left, but who knows when we will happen across the next source of fresh, clean water? We need more food as well: we can't live off of berries forever."

Deciding that they might as well total all of their problems at once, Leina stated her immediate problems as well.

"My armour needs repair as well. It took a lot of damage in my fight with Airi..." Added Leina, who examined her armour carefully. While it still held strong, it had lost part of its shine and was covered in new scratches and burn marks along with the large cut into the breast and back plates where Airi nearly killed her by cutting her in two. Despite the damage, it was a far cry from her mother's original plate which shattered on impact with nearly anything. Her armour would hold on, but fixing it would certainly be for the best.

"Hey beautiful, so what's your name?"

With an inward cringe, Leina turned to find a large, portly man looking back at her with a smug grin on his face. His glazed eyes and fresh ale dripping down his unkempt beard just screamed 'intoxicated' back at her, which lead to her lowering her eyelids and losing any semblance of a smile on her expression. His friends seemed to look at him with tired annoyance, but the cider stains down their shirts suggested a similar situation.

"What have I told you about bothering the women here?!" grunted the bartender. He was the eldest in the room, but kept himself looking neat and tidy with only a few small stains on his sleeves.

"Shut up old man, this is between me and the girl." the man replied.

"…It's Leina..." she muttered back. Despite how brutally obvious it should have been that she wasn't interested, the man motioned Leina towards an empty stool next to him. The entire time, the lone woman at the bar watched Leina closely.

"Leina, eh? I couldn't interest you and your friend here a drink on us, could I? You two look rather lonely."

Tomoe didn't even give them the slightest hint of attention, allowing Leina to deal with the situation on her own. What she didn't expect was Leina's rather odd answer.

"I don't swing that way." she replied. The smiles from the men all disappeared in an instant, though a new one appeared on the woman's.

"What? You're a dyke?" he asked. His language instantly irritated Leina, but not enough to warrant a physical confrontation. She shook her head and returned her attention to Tomoe and their situation.

"Dyke, huh? Well you've just lost my attention, buddy."

With an irritated dismissive wave, the man grunted back at her, slurring his words slightly. "Well screw you then, loser bitch..."

Tomoe easily noticed all of the little details after the drunkard said those words. She watched Leina's flat hand turn into a tight fist, heard her take a large, sharp breath of air and heard her let it out again in a short, violent exhale. Leina looked at Tomoe with surprisingly calm eyes and raised a brow. Knowing Leina's feelings, the Eastern warrior gave her a nod.

"Hey…Buddy…_What did you just call me_?" Leina asked in a cold tone. Tomoe watched her get up from her seat and approach the man. Without a shred of his previous 'kindness' he got up from his seat and attempted to intimidate the Wandering Warrior.

"I called you a loser bitch, what of it?" he threatened. Leina casually grabbed a nearby dishtowel and threw it right in his face, distracting him. Without a hint of hesitation, she then brutally punched him in the groin, earning horrified reactions from every man present in the bar as her victim let out a pained roar. With her anger still burning strong, Leina grabbed the offender's head and slammed it against the wooden bar – knocking him out instantly while spilling some blood. The onlookers gazed in horror of the sudden brutality – with the exception of the young woman, who shook her head with a smile and looked away, sipping her drink.

"That's the closest my body is going to yours. Don't fuck with me, asshole." growled Leina. The bartender rolled his eyes as the man's friends tended to him.

"That's three times in the space of a month he's had his ass kicked by a warrior, you know." He called over to Leina as she sat down.

"Doesn't surprise me." she said back. She refocused her attention on Tomoe, who looked at Leina with a disapproving scowl.

"Must you always resort to violence against people who call you that? Uncouth as he may have been, he was hardly a physical threat." She stated harshly. Still, while brutal, Tomoe was still pleased to see the results of Leina's evolution as a real combatant in the month that had passed. The woman who had to be saved in almost every engagement was now on track to being independent as a fighter – though she still tried to do things alone against threats she couldn't defeat. But her quick temper was becoming problematic.

"I don't have time for guys like him. You'd think he'd learn after the other times he's been knocked out."

"Some people never change, while some constantly do." added Tomoe, still with her mind on Leina's development. The two went silent as they thought over what to do next, but Tomoe had a question that would prove to be Leina's greatest challenge yet.

"Leina, I am unaware of these terms and phrases. 'I don't swing that way'? 'Dyke'? What do these words mean? I have never heard them back in Hinomoto." she asked innocently. Leina quickly resembled a ripe tomato as her face suddenly turned bright red with embarrassment. "Leina, are you alright?"

"Hm? What? Yes! I'm fine! Just…uh…" she took a deep breath before speaking again, "W-Well, it means that I…am not a fan of men, if you get my meaning..." she replied back, visibly sweating. Tomoe remained confused and tilted her head.

"I'm afraid I don't follow. Do you not like being around men? Is that what you mean? Because if so, it doesn't justify-"

"It means I prefer female company, Tomoe."

"I see…" she replied. Leina let out a sigh as Tomoe sat back in her chair and looked at her lap. The short, incredibly awkward conversation was over…

"You have a natural dislike for males-"

"Dammit Tomoe! I don't mind guys! I just-"

"You what?"

Leina's embarrassment subsided and her head became clear. She clasped her hands on the table and gave Tomoe her full attention. "I'm…sexually attracted to women. I cannot make it any clearer than that." she eventually revealed. Tomoe remained stoic for a moment before the information settled in.

"Oh…Oh! Leina, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to press you on such a private matter!" said Tomoe, shocked at her own naivete. It was now her turn to be red with embarrassment – never did she expect such a response from Leina. But the Wandering Warrior merely raised her hand to cast aside her worries.

"It's fine, Tomoe, honestly. I'm not that great at hiding it, but you did ask." she replied, resting her cheek in her palm, looking at the man recover from her attack. She noticed the lone woman sitting at the bar, but didn't think much of her.

"How did you discover this about yourself? If you don't mind me asking?" asked Tomoe. Leina let out another sigh and reclined in her chair.

"I just found women better to be around in all situations. I've never been in a serious relationship with either but when a man flirts with me, I never know what he really wants. Around women, I do. I suppose that just formed my…preference" she revealed.

"Do any members of your family know?"

"If Elina knew, she'd pass out. Claudette? I think she does. She asked me once if I was ever interested in marrying a Duke and I answered no. She then asked bluntly if I would marry a man ever and I, again, said no."

"What did she say back?" Tomoe was getting very interested in Leina's story.

"…Nothing. She sort of nodded and walked away. I spoke to her normally ever since, so I don't think she minds. Odd, really. You'd think someone so determined to make me Countess would care a little more."

"She is your sister, after all." replied Tomoe. Leina looked hesitantly away for a moment to dwell on her words.

"Yeah…She is..."

The duo sat in choking silence until Tomoe quietly broke it.

"Thank you, for trusting me with that information, Leina." said Tomoe with a slight bow. Leina smiled and sat back up in her chair – her mood lifted.

"Don't mention it. You're my friend, Tomoe. That, and you're the sort of person who I can rely on. It's been a month and while it's not always been sunshine and rainbows, we've gotten along well." she replied. With that, Tomoe gave her a warm smile of acceptance.

While the two continued to converse, another man came through the door. He was young, thin and clean-shaven but his once neat looking clothes looked rough – covered in tears and dirty prints on the jacket. His breath was heavy and rapid, as if he just ran a marathon. The bartender looked up at him with initial disinterest before looking quite concerned.

"My God, what the hell happened to you?!" he said aloud. This silenced Leina and Tomoe who watched the conversation take place. The man stumbled his way to the bar and sat on a stool before taking note of the man unconscious on the floor.

"What happened to him?"

"Never mind him, what's with all the cuts?!" asked the barman again. He seemed scared at what the answer might be.

"A group of men – at least 4 or 5 of them – just attacked me out of nowhere. They surrounded me, asked who I was, where I was going 'looking all fancy'" he explained, briefly imitating one of them. The bartenders' face fell as the information came out. "After trying to get out, they all drew knives and cut at me as I ran. Luckily they only got my clothes but…I honestly thought I was going to die." he finished. The man sighed and looked to the row of alcohol at the bar. "Whiskey, if you don't mind." The bartender took a bottle and quickly poured him a drink, handing it over with a sincere tone.

"On the house. It sounds like you ran into the Skye Dagger's thugs."

"Skye Dagger?"

"Local kingpin around here. He thinks he's huge but his sphere of influence is just this town. That being said, he's the reason why you should never walk alone around here at night."

"Where can we find him?"

Tomoe and Leina stood to attention, getting looks from everyone in the bar. This time, Leina spotted the young woman, who was the only one not looking at them. While she thought it was odd, what really caught her eye was her hair – long, shiny and brown with a single blonde streak at the front, contrasting her bright blue eyes. Her body was covered by a large cloak however, giving Leina no more knowledge of her appearance.

"Listen madam, I know you look like you could do well in a fight, but what the Skye Dagger lacks in skill he makes up for in numbers. He has a fair amount of friends ready to fight on his behalf." Leina stretched her arm out, bracing herself for the future.

"Believe us, we'll do fine. I'm the reason your buddy there has a concussion and Tomoe here is the best damn swordswoman I've ever met. So, where can we find him and his little group of sidekicks?" she asked again, tapping her fingers on the hilt of her sword. The people in the bar looked at each other then back at the duo.

* * *

Leina and Tomoe stepped out into the bitter cold and a stiff wind blowing through their hair. Leina looked back on the appearance of the town. While it wasn't run down, it was certainly a good place for someone to set up a little gang.

"Do you think we should do it?" asked Leina. Tomoe looked over the young warrior and gave it some thought. It wasn't just helping the town she had on her mind. With Leina's development constantly on her mind, she saw the opportunity as a good test of skill. She gave a small nod.

"We should. It'd also solve our money troubles." she replied. Leina drew her sword, gripping it tightly.

"Dead or alive?"

Tomoe drew her sword and marched forward with furious intent.

"We'll see."

* * *

Back inside, the man who accosted Leina was conscious once more, though his spirit was considerably more broken than before. With some ice on his head, he groaned pathetically as the bartender berated him. "Now, will you finally learn your lesson? No woman is gonna want to bed a man who gets violent at the first sign of rejection."

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" he groaned back. He shifted his legs in agony, remembering Leina's unfortunate punch down below. "Gaah, I think she did some permanent damage downstairs."

"Don't know why you're complaining, you never get any action any_waaaaaaaaaaa_-"

The man's speech drone on, slowing down until it stopped. But he wasn't reacting to anything, his face froze in the expression he held, as did everyone else. The cold drip from the melting ice on the man's head stopped going down his face, held in place by nothing whatsoever. A lone housefly stopped in mid-air – its wings mid-flap. With the sound of a ticking clock echoing in the air, time slowed to a halt.

But to the lone woman at the bar, everything seemed much more luminescent than before, with a strange glow blowing off everything in the building. Without a peep, the woman got out of her chair and walked past everyone else still frozen in time. She stopped and looked at the man who spoke to Leina and smiled.

"If only you knew" she muttered under her breath. With that, she walked out the building and into the darkness.


	30. Blood

With a self-confident strut, Leina walked down the streets of Skye eying up all the dark alleyways and shadowed corners with a scanning gaze. Her heart beat happily as her true moment to prove herself as a "hero" was fast approaching. With a month of heavy experience behind her, Leina was confident she could liberate the town from the so-called "Skye-Dagger" and become stronger in the process. Come what may, she felt ready for anything.

Tomoe trailed right behind her, though she was far more cautious than her partner. Her already existing unfamiliarity with the mainland may have lessened in the month that passed, but more and more she found herself worrying about Leina over anything else of note – including her own wellbeing. That being said, taking down a criminal gang in a small town didn't sound nearly as difficult as combating a horde of Kouma Ninjas.

Hinomoto re-entered her mind. She couldn't help but wonder how her fellow priestess were getting on after the destruction of their settlement. Her previous worries had subsided and now she was confident they'd come back stronger than ever. Yet after a month of time away, Tomoe began to feel a little homesick.

But there was one final aspect that stuck out in Tomoe's head – she couldn't shake the feeling that another pair of eyes were always on the two of them yet whenever she turned her head and no matter how fast she looked, there was nothing there. Tomoe's instincts usually proved to be completely right so despite no seeing anything, Tomoe remained ready for anything.

Up ahead were stood a small group – two men and one woman – all dressed in unfitting, patchy clothing. They looked about of typical as a "thug" could look but to Leina and Tomoe, there were just what they needed – a lead towards the Skye Dagger. The woman spotted the duo and motioned to her associates who were larger and more physically intimidating than her.

"Heh, look at this. More fancy types" she sneered in a nasally voice. Her words confirmed to the duo that they were the ones that attacked the man at the bar but the group of three looked rather caught off guard when Leina and Tomoe changed direction and walked _towards_ them rather than trying to walk away. Leina frowned and stretched her arms, preparing for the worst.

"Spare me the small talk, lady. It doesn't make you sound big or scary, it makes you sound stupid. Now, you people wouldn't happen to know where we can find the "Skye Dagger" could you?" asked Leina. Tomoe gave Leina an accusing eye – her tone and choice of words were deliberately hostile. The group – while rather dumbfounded by Leina's forwardness – were less than welcoming as a result as the woman's face contorted while she 'squared' up Leina.

"Why should we listen to some hussy like you?" she asked aggressively. Leina clenched her fists and took a deep breath. Her immediate change in attitude was not lost on the three who drew knives on them. "See? Not so jokey now are you?" she taunted.

"I don't think you want this" muttered Leina in a vain attempt to defuse the situation after feeling Tomoe's icy cold stare, but the woman in turn just waved her knife in her face with a sly, cocky grin. Tomoe's sword hand started to twitch.

But then, something 'odd' happened. The thugs' knives suddenly disappeared into thin air – literally gone in an instant. The three of them done a double take, staring at their hands as if they had just realised they had them. Leina and Tomoe also temporally dropped their composure and subconsciously inspected their own weapons. Strangely, their blades were exactly as they were.

"What the hell?! Where are our knives?!" she screeched. Taking advantage of the confusion, Leina and Tomoe drew their blades and pointed them.

"Ours are way bigger anyway – sorry boys" she said, taunting the men. "Now then, where's your boss?" she asked again. The trio didn't give it a second thought and broke into sprints, trying to evade them. Watching them run, Leina quickly looked at her ally; "Did you take their weapons?" she asked. Tomoe glanced at her and shook her head.

"No, I thought you did something" she replied.

"How could I possibly move that fast?!" Leina exclaimed. "Look, it doesn't matter. After them before they get away!" With that, the two also broke into sprints, giving chase.

While behind them, a figure watched them leave while placing the three knives into her belt. With a confident smile, she walked slowly after the two, tapping her fingers over the three hilts. Her eyes were still set squarely on Leina the whole time.

* * *

On one corner of the town sat a fairly sized building with bordered up windows and closed blinds, but light from the inside would still occasionally shine out to the darkness of the town. The inside didn't seem to fare much better. It was caked in dust, cobwebs and other assorted pieces of filth, which made it the perfect hide-out for a criminal. Those who knew who resided inside didn't dare approach it and those who didn't merely saw it as another old, run down building.

The residents inside could also be described as "run down". Men and women of various ages ranging from young adults to middle-aged individual men and women practically coughing up their lungs – and yet every single one of them was armed with sharp blades and crudely made but functioning crossbows.

"When the hell are we hitting that damn bar anyway? Asked one of the thugs playing cards on an old, creaky table. An empty glass sat beside him with only a dribble of gin left in it.

"You heard the Dagger. We wait until they're good and drunk so we can rob the patrons as well"

"Pah, we'll be drunk by then as well"

"Yeah? They don't have crossbows"

Hearing the conversation, one of the women perked up. "You think you're some hotshot with that thing? You couldn't hit the broadside of this building if you were a foot from it" she taunted. The man spit on the ground in disgust.

"Shut the fuck up, my aim is perfect!"

At that moment, the trio from before burst into the building – almost tearing down the door in the process. The man with the crossbow leapt into action and aimed his weapon right at them, but stopped himself from pulling the trigger upon seeing their panted, dirty faces.

"The hell is up with you two?" asked the woman.

"There are women chasing us – fancy types with swords!" said the woman, still shaken – though not from her meeting with Leina and Tomoe – more from the fact their knives just disappeared into nothing.

"Oh yeah? What do they look like?"

"One is blonde, blue eyes, wears some kind of metal armour. The other has black hair, wears a massive fancy gown. She doesn't look local either" she replied. One of the men inside pointed behind them.

"Is that them?" he asked. The trio stepped back into the building as they turned around. Leina and Tomoe stood right behind them with a rather menacing aura around them – Leina in particular seemed rather confident.

"Evening" said Leina with a cheeky smirk. The thugs all paused for a moment before they launched into action, grabbing whatever weapon was nearby. Notably, the man with the crossbow grabbed his weapon and retreated into the shadows while his 'comrades' launched themselves at the two fighters. As far as they were aware, they were trespassing on their territory.

"Let us begin!" cried Tomoe, unsheathing her blade. Leina also took out her blade and held it close as her attackers advanced. One man charged at her, bringing his knife down but his hand crashed right off her shield. Leina gave him a cocky smirk before punching him across the jaw, knocking him unconscious. She was not granted a break however, as three enemies rushed her.

"Grab her! Stab her while she's down!" cried one. Leina prepared her sword as they surrounded her.

"Useless!" she cried. As one grabbed her wrist, she pulled him in, knocking him straight off balance, sending him tumbling into another fist. With him disposed, Leina sliced her blade in front of her, cutting into her remaining attackers. While the wounds were deep enough to draw blood, Leina knew her attacks were not fatal. They lay on the ground, groaning in pain as she continued to defend herself.

But between knocking down and retiring her own attackers, Leina caught glimpses of how Tomoe was faring, at the sight that greeted her was gory.

Mercilessly, Tomoe cut down her foes with brutal efficiency. Anyone who tried to stab her suddenly found themselves screaming as their arms were cleanly cut from their body and those trying to sneak up on her were given a blade through the heart. Leina's victims were left in pain, but alive. Tomoe's all ended up dead.

Leina briefly watched Tomoe's face as she sliced through her foes. She was used to seeing corpses after travelling with her for so long. Anyone who directly attacked Tomoe ended up dead – and not always in one piece – which Leina at times couldn't agree with. Those attacking them now were scum, but did they deserve to die?

"Tomoe? Do you even care whether they live or die? Are these people just targets to you? What did they teach you in Hinomoto? Are you a priestess or merely a beautifully dressed killer? Sure they're criminals, but is this really the way?"

Leina's thoughts subsided as she continued to focus on her own battles. The people left standing were now focussing more on Leina than Tomoe. Leina wondered if they believed they would survive the fight this way – and to an extent, they were right. Despite her easily triggered anger, Leina hadn't killed a single human soul in the time she was travelling to Gianos. She came close, but always stopped herself at the last moment. She looked up to Tomoe, but the idea of taking a human soul – even from an enemy – didn't appeal to her.

The man with the crossbow set himself up behind a table, readying his weapon and aiming it squarely at Leina's head. With a grin, he pulled the trigger and watched the arrow launch itself straight at its target. Yet as he blinked, the arrow suddenly changed course and embedded itself in a wall – far from where he aimed it. Confused, he reloaded and fired again at Leina's back. But this time, one of the other women just 'appeared' in the arrow's path and was hit straight in the shoulder, knocking her down.

"What the hell? My aim isn't off! What's going on?!" he cried. Panicked, her loaded one more arrow but this time, the arrow disappeared from _his _hand instead. Her let out a nervous cry before suddenly finding his crossbow was now missing he stood up in shock.

"Where the fuck is my-" he cried before suddenly getting hit in the stomach by five arrows all at the same time. His dull roar of pain didn't catch Leina or Tomoe's attention either, but suddenly the crossbow was back where it was on the table as if it never left, leaving the man dazed and confused as he fell into unconsciousness.

With the last thug brave enough to face them on the ground groaning in agony, Leina and Tomoe could finally catch their breath. One side of the room was filled with pained groans and gentle breathing from Leina's opponents while the other was drenched in blood and eerily silent – the result of Tomoe's training. Tomoe tried not to look at the disembodied parts of her enemies and focussed on the man tried to crawl away. She walked over, forced him onto his back and pointed her sword at his head. His face turned chalk white.

"Now…where can we find the Skye Dagger?" she asked calmly. The man looked at Leina with terrified eyes which only served to annoy her. She planted her sword deeply into the wooden floor at his head and gave him a killer glare. "Answer me! We didn't come here for nothing!"

"Tomoe! Look out!" cried Leina. Tomoe looked up to see a metal object flying straight at her face. But before she could use her reflexes, Leina ran between her and the object and as a result, Tomoe had to listen to Leina scream in pain as a large knife plunged deep into her side. Leina was on the floor in an instant, trying to pull the blade out but the serrated edge just made pulling it out even more painful.

"Leina!" cried Tomoe as she got up to help her. The man she was threatening had fallen unconscious, allowing her to run over but foolishly, Tomoe let her guard down. Two more knives came flying at her. Breaking into action, Tomoe used her sword to try and swat them away. The rusty, old blades bounced off her sword but in wildly different directions. One shot out the way and into a wall while the second, much to Tomoe's horror, reflected off the sword and in Leina's general direction. Tomoe could only watch in horror as the blade embedded itself in the side of Leina's neck, freezing the young warrior's face in a state of pain and terror.

"No! **No! **What have I done?! Leina!" Tomoe cried again but this time, a fourth knife hit its target and Tomoe felt a stab straight at her chest inches from where her heart would be. If the knife was aimed any closer, not even regeneration would help her. Tomoe wasn't even sure if Leina would survive either – the pool of blood and strained breathing turned her heart ice cold. Yelling out, Tomoe dropped to the floor and clutched at her chest, tossing her sword to the blood-red ground.

"How could I…let my guard down like that?" she asked herself. Before her she sensed movement – heavy boots thudding against the ground and the scratching of knives in a belt. Still pained, Tomoe looked up to find a tall, shadow of a man standing before her. He wore many layers of clothing, padded at the chest. His face was disturbingly expressionless – no joy, no anger, just blank. It was impossible for Tomoe to get a read on him.

"So, you're the bitch that decimated my underlings, eh? Thought you two would be the ones to take out me, the Skye Dagger?" he asked in a gruff, monotone voice. Confirming his identity, Tomoe looked to her sword and made a quick reach for it. The Dagger responded by wordlessly kicking the blade away and then kicking Tomoe to the ground into her back. He walked up and pulled the knife from her chest, the edge cutting her more as he did, earning another pained cry. He stood over her and knelt down with the blade in hand, dripping blood onto Tomoe's face.

"Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to slit your throat, and dump you and blonde bitch in a shallow grave. I don't know who you are and I don't care, but nobody will ever find you here. I've killed people before and nobody has ever stopped me – not them, and not you" he said coldly. Tomoe's heart beat quickened as fear spread into her system. She had faced stronger and more monstrous threats but his bluntness and empty eyed stare made her sick. He was a monster, not a human.

There was no other emotion in the air other than murderous rage. Tomoe tried to wriggle free, but she was held squarely in place with no room to manoeuvre. The Skye Dagger moved closer holding his combat knife with a blank expression, but a Tomoe detected a murderous glint in his eye all the same. Tomoe didn't know if her regenerative powers could save her from having her throat slit, but she wasn't willing to go through the pain of finding out. She closed her eyes and took a breath as she felt the sharp end of the blade touch her skin.

Just then, a strained breath was drawn.

"You…bastard…"

The Dagger turned around to find Leina on her hands and knees in a puddle of her own blood. She was grunting – Growling – _Snarling _in his general direction. Rage had consumed her heart and the blood that wasn't gushing from her knife wound was speeding through her veins. "Useless, useless, useless…" she grunted in a voice far from her usual 'youthful' tone. Now Leina sounded older, but no more mature. The Dagger caught a glimpse of her clenched teeth as her enraged growls got louder.

To the Skye Dagger's visible confusion, Leina slowly rose up from the ground and gave him her glare – a red-eyed, seething stare bursting with rage and bloodlust. To him, it was like seeing eye-to-eye with a demon of Hell itself. Everything behind her seemed distorted and static with Leina's blood-red eyes being the only clear image to behold. Inside, he felt his heart beating so fast that he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. Leina – still staring unblinking at him – reached for the knife still in her neck and pulled out, squirting more blood yet the blood loss didn't seem to do anything to her. Instead Leina pointed the knife with her blood still dripping off it at him and growled a few words in a low, gravelly voice.

"_I'm going to make you wish you killed me"_


	31. Brutality

Boiling blood, a murderously hateful expression and hellish-piercing red eyes – these elements made up Leina's character as she stood before the Skye Dagger with fresh blood still flowing out of her neck wound and yet, her body didn't seem to care at all. Where before she would begin to regenerate from her injuries, a new and frightening power surged through her body – like adrenaline but with three times its normal potency. Tomoe stared with unblinking eyes in shock as Leina shuffled towards the Skye Dagger with slow, heavy steps.

"_W-What is this?! Leina isn't regenerating! Has she become an undead monster? How is this possible?!" _she thought with her mind racing with many other questions. The Dagger's rough face subtly changed – Tomoe saw fear in his eyes as he witnessed Leina closing in – blood leaking out her mouth.

"How the hell are you still breathing? I've never seen someone just tear a knife from their throat like that. That's not possible!" he cried in a dull roar. A little piece of his humanity cracked through his inhuman guise – which only disturbed Tomoe more. This was a man who didn't care about the people around him and saw killing as a chore. Now he was scared of an undying woman who did not heed his words while a rage unlike any other kept burning away at her heart like an iron furnace.

"Useless…Did you honestly believe that those two knives alone would stop me? Those two, shitty little knives? How much of a fucking coward are you? You can't even face an opponent one of one – you have to take cheap shots. Pathetic" she growled, pulling free the second blade in her side. Her expression remained exactly the same – no sign that what she was doing was actually painful. Tomoe's fears heightened even more. "Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to pin you down and I'm going to start punching you – and I won't stop either. Do you understand?" she threatened in a cold tone. The Dagger stepped away from Leina as she advanced, still holding onto the knives from her body which still dripped with her blood from the serrated edges. Tomoe noticed Leina's wounds start to smooth out, like they were healing – but with the severity of the wounds, she expected a full regeneration cycle.

Just then, the Dagger made a quick movement. He reached inside his jacket and threw another knife at Leina, stabbing her in the shoulder. He chuckled cruelly as Leina stopped walking for a brief moment. But to his horror, Leina didn't seem to care. She simply kept walking on towards him, never once directing her hateful glare away from him. She dropped the other two blade and quickly yanked out the new one with only a small grunt to show any kind of response to the pain, as if she had flicked off a small bug that was bothering her. Without warning or pause, she tossed the blade right back at him, hitting him in his gut. He stumbled and let out a pained grunt but what he didn't anticipate was Leina suddenly running at him with fist swinging at his face – providing him with a full-force punch across the face, knocking him cleanly down to the floor. Tomoe watched as Leina quickly sat down across his chest and crushed his arms with her knees. He tried to kick her away as the murderous atmosphere intensified.

"Useless…" grunted Leina as she punched the Dagger again in the face with all her might. A crush shot out across the room as his nose broke on impact. Leina reeled back another steel-clad fist and smashed it again off his head, "Useless!" she cried once more, even louder than the first. Blood splattered across the ground and her gauntlets as her barrage continued faster and faster while her cried of "Useless" got louder and louder until she was _**screaming**_ the word at him – unleashing all her rage on his bloody, moulded face. "_**Die! You pathetic piece of shit!"**_

"_**Leina! Stop this!"**_

Tomoe wrapped her arms around Leina from behind and pulled her close, trying to calm her down. Leina gasped in shock and froze while the ferocity in her eyes quickly subsided. The air around them went still as blood dripped off her still tightly clenched and shaking hands. "I don't know what kind of rage has consumed you, but _please _Leina, calm down. This isn't you!" she whispered, sounding as if she was moments from crying. Leina – now aware of what she was doing – looked down at the Skye Dagger's now mangled face. His features had been forcibly rearranged by her wrath – one of his eyes looked damaged beyond repair. She raised her bloody hands to her face and started to cry – her eyes turning back to their natural blue. Her body quivered as a new emotion took over her body – regret.

"W-What the hell have I done?!" she cried out before sobbing, still holding her hands up. She hung her head in shame, closing her eyes and letting the tears flow – trying to shield her mind from the horrifying images that surrounded her while Tomoe looked around them. Blood, bodies, severed limbs and downed foes lay around them – a sight Tomoe was used to – but Leina wasn't. Tomoe finally got to see the full force of Leina's rage. Even when holding onto her and hearing her cry regretfully to the skies, Tomoe could feel her red-hot rage burning inside her body. Tomoe began to sympathize with the three devils and other people Leina scared off with nothing more than an angry scare. For the first time, Tomoe _feared _Leina.

"_Oh Leina…You're stronger than both you and I possibly imagined" _she thought to herself as Leina continued to sob. She watched the Skye Dagger's chest heave – He was alive after all that! Tomoe sighed and put her thoughts to how she would turn him in and explain the situation. The Skye Dagger and his gang were gone – but at the cost of Leina's innocence.

**An hour later**

Leina sat alone outside the building. Her body and armour had been cleaned of the blood in a quick, desperate attempt at ridding herself of any evidence she became that blood hungry through the use of her regenerative powers, but her memories were permanent. The rage, the pain, the horrific thoughts that burned away at her heart like a coal fire. Tomoe had taken the Skye Dagger and any surviving members of him gang away to the only kind of 'law' in Skye – the kind too small to do anything about them until now. The Dagger survived his ordeal, but his face now resembled a tomato that had been partially crushed, and Leina would have to live with the fact she caused it.

"What have I become? Did I want this? I wanted to become a great warrior, but is that what great warriors do? Beat the shit out of criminals to the point where their face is ruined? My mother would be ashamed of me. Elina would fear me, and Claudette would hate me…But what does Tomoe think?"

Leina hung her head again and stared at the dirty ground. "She probably saw me as an upcoming fighter, but now what do I look like? A mad woman who can't control her anger? A psychopath who needs put down? Just…what made me lose it? I've never felt that angry in my life…"

But the more Leina thought about it, the more it began to make sense. The sense of helplessness she felt when she lay dying and watching the Skye Dagger prepare to murder Tomoe felt just like when Melona almost killed her at the very beginning – and back then she managed to keep fighting before her body succumbed to regeneration. Leina's right had glowed briefly – a small reminder that after Tomoe calmed her down, her body began regenerating slowly as opposed to a large explosion.

What Tomoe thought of her mattered more than anything – she was her companion and recently – her closest friend. Losing her would mean travelling alone. While Leina initially would have liked to travel solo, the nothing now seemed very unattractive. Who would save her from trying to fight those she couldn't? Who would motivate her when she felt down?

"Why me? Is this what Echidna meant by I didn't have to be evil to be hated? What if I lose my temper again in public and cause a scene? I-I don't know anymore…"

…

"Leina Vance?"

Leina looked up from the ground to find a young woman standing in front of her – she never sensed her footsteps or saw her coming at the corner of her eye, she just 'appeared'. Leina vaguely recognised her as the woman from the bar, but now she could see more of her features. The blonde streak in her hair flowed very smoothly along her curly brown locks and her eyes practically shined in the moonlight in a colour matching Leina's own – a strong blue. Her armour mostly consisted of straps of metal along her limbs and covering her torso but a silver hood also hung loosely behind her head. Her body didn't look as strong as Leina's, but the mysterious woman still looked like she could handle herself in a fight. Finally, at her sides lay two short swords with a larger, third sword hanging on her back – the hilt covered by the hood. Leina couldn't help but wonder why she would need three.

Leina examined her expression. She seemed very nervous, as if she was preparing to ask Leina out on a romantic date. They locked eyes for a second before Leina spoke up. "…Yes?"

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, especially after what just happened, but I wanted to give you this" she said, handing Leina a sizable bag. Cautiously, Leina accepted the hand-out and examined it to find that it contained two tankards of liquid – presumably water and several pieces of fruit which looked almost 'too' fresh with the colours striking her eyes. And yet, her mood suddenly improved.

"I-I-Thank you! This is just what we needed!" Leina exclaimed. The woman beamed happily at her response. Her smile was something different – very different. "Can I ask for your name, Miss?"

The woman looked rather at odds with the question and her body language ceased up a little. "I'm afraid I can't tell you my name. It's a long story, but you're welcome" she replied. Leina shrugged and decided it was fair game. After what she had been through, she couldn't be bothered. "May I sit with you for a while?" she asked. A little weirded out, Leina gave a nod and watched the young woman as she sat rather close to her.

"How old are you?" asked Leina. The woman again looked tense at the question but loosened up after a few seconds. Her strange reactions to such questions struck Leina as a little creepy.

"I'm eighteen years old" she replied. Leina looked again at her weapons and her eyes widened in horror.

"And you're in the Queen's Blade?!"

"Oh! No, I'm not fighting in it" she replied. Leina calmed down.

"Then why are you so heavily armed?" she asked. The woman looked at her duel swords and tapped on their hilts.

"I duel wield. Self-taught – I get by well-enough" she replied confidently. Leina couldn't help but smile. Her feelings around the woman seemed to drift back and forth. "I'm a traveller, but you can never be too careful – my mother always taught me that it's better to be safe than sorry when exploring Gianos" she added.

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman" added Leina. The woman chuckled to herself.

"You could say that again – she always worries about me" she said, smiling.

"Well no offense, but you are pretty young" added Leina.

"Oh? And how old are you? Twenty-two?" she asked. Leina raised one eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah, that's exactly right. How did you know that?" she asked. The woman just shrugged.

"Lucky guess" she replied. As she did, Leina took notice of the three dirty blades sitting in her belt. They looked exactly like the blades the three thugs had before they mysteriously disappeared.

"Those knives of yours…" began Leina. The woman looked down at the knives and seemed suddenly panicked. "Where did you get them?" she asked. The young traveller scratched the back of her head with a quizzical expression.

"I stole them off the three morons that were threatening you and your friend" she answered bluntly. Leina's face contorted in confusion – she didn't expect such an honest answer and it only meant more questions.

"But how?! I was looking right at them and then they were gone! Why didn't you take our blades as well? Why didn't you help me and Tomoe if you were nearby?!" she asked, exasperated and with her anger slowly manifesting. Her intervention could have prevented Leina and Tomoe from nearly being killed in combat. The woman looked at her with a serious, examining expression before smiling slyly. Usually such a response would be annoying but Leina found it…comforting.

"I can move _very _fast, let's put it that way" she replied, "And you were outnumbered! Why leave you and your friend defenceless?" she added. Once more, her face looked concerned. Leina could make out the gears in her mind turning as she thought about her response. Was she lying? Was she trying to find the right words? Leina couldn't tell.

"Also, I didn't want to intervene. I heard you were going to bring them in for the cash reward – I didn't want to get in the way of your survival – you needed that money. Even then, if I intervened any further…" she added, letting the sentence trail on before smiling again. "It's nothing. You and your friend are alive, that's what matters" she finished. The woman truly confused Leina to the point where she missed a crucial detail – the very first words she said.

"…How do you know my full name? I've only ever used 'Leina' or a fake name when talking to authority" she asked. The stranger's face froze in horror, like she was stabbed in the chest. But after a few brief moments, she once again softened her expression and looked Leina dead in the eyes with a warm smile.

"I know more about you than even you know about yourself"

Leina examined her expression to find _some_ clue as to who she was, but she was merely greeted with a soft, genuine and strangely comforting smile. She didn't know who she was, but there was something about the young woman that 'attracted' Leina, and not in a romantic way. She searched her mind for an explanation or even a word to describe the feeling, but she failed. The woman suddenly stood up and looked off to a dirt path. "I won't take up any more of your time, Leina. I bid you farewell and good luck on your further endeavours – and in the Queen's Blade should you choose to fight in it" she said warmly. As she walked away, Leina leapt to her feet and called back to her.

"W-Wait! Just who a-?!" she cried out one more time, desperately. A pained expression covered the woman's face, though she hid it from Leina's view.

"_**Time, stop**_" she whispered. A pulse suddenly shot out from her body and spread quickly over the environment, warping the world as it passed. The sounds of a clock ticking blasted out into the air, slowing down till the ticking stopped silent. A quick examination of a nearby bird floating in the air with its wings spread confirmed her words – time had stopped.

But for the mysterious stranger, she could still move freely. Time waited for no-one, but she proved to be the exception. She turned to Leina and examined her frozen body – her face still calling out to her. The woman's expression sunk and a sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the ground

"I shouldn't have spoken to you. It was a foolish move…hopefully nothing bad will come of this meeting – it was too early" she said, "But I just…had to…" she whispered. She frowned and looked back at Leina, "We will meet again, Leina Vance and one day, you will know my name" she finished before smiling again, "See ya around, Leina". She turned back and continued down the dirt path until she knew she was out of Leina's sight before speaking one final time. "Let the waves of time flow again"

"-Re you?! Wait, what?! Where did you go?!"

From Leina's perspective, the woman vanished from her sight in an instant. Leina quickly turned in all directions, hoping to see her walking away but she couldn't find a single trace of her left. Not even her footprints appeared in the dirt to help lead to her. Now Leina found herself alone on the street with the nothing but a small bird flying away to give her fleeting company. She looked again at the bag she gave her.

"She was…definitely real. But who was that? How did she move so fast?" she asked herself out loud, "And why do I feel…strange about her?"

With the face of the woman still haunting her mind, the young warrior turned to find Tomoe walking towards her with a small sack that looked like it was ready to burst. She seemed quite pleased.

"Ah, Leina! We've been rewarded pretty handsomely for turning that monster in alive" she said in an oddly chirpy voice.

"Oh…that's good, I guess. What's his sentence?"

"He's been causing too much trouble. The local sheriff says that if he doesn't get hanged, he'll never be let out of a jail cell ever again" she answered, dropping the happy tone somewhat. She took notice of the bag in Leina's hand and furrowed her brow. "Where did you get that?" she asked. Leina handed the bag over, allowing her to inspect it.

"Some woman came by and handed it to me. She acted very strange…"

"Did she give her name?"

"No, but Tomoe, that's not the weird part" she said, catching Tomoe's attention. "She said she knew me better than I know myself…and she was the one who took the knives from the three thugs we initially met – she moves faster than I can blink!" she explained. Tomoe cautiously handed the bag back over and gave her surroundings a quick once-over.

"It sounds like we have an ally – or an enemy trying to be friendly. If you see her, point her out immediately. I want you safe, Leina, even though it's…apparent you can look after yourself" she added, nervously. Leina hung her head.

"Tomoe…you said you saw three things in my eyes; Courage, Beauty-"

"And hatred. I know" she said, finishing her sentence. Leina looked back at her with wide-scared eyes. "In due time, we will learn the full extent of your powers, but until then? Please try and keep your rage under control. We saw a glimpse of you truly consumed by anger…and it wasn't pleasant"

Leina hung her head again and stared at the ground – partly in shame and partly in thought. She resisted killing the Skye Dagger but in the moment, all she could think about was ending his life for almost ending Tomoe's – never mind her own. "Now come, Leina. It's best we depart for Gianos once more" called Tomoe, "Let's go up Black Mountain – apparently there have been a few cases of robberies and violent assault on innocents up there – we should take care of them" she called again. Leina watched her leave and thought to herself.

"Already? You want to stop criminals already? Geez…Give me a break…"

Leina gave one final look down the dirt path the woman walked away down. "I suppose I will see you again, whoever you are. Until then, I hope to become stronger still, and control my anger. Nobody should have to see me like that…I wonder; did you know I would end up like that? Were you aware of my anger and how dangerous I was? Why were you so…calm? Like you had known me for years?"

Leina clenched a fist and forced a confident smile.

"I will have answers one day. For now, I should continue to support Tomoe and be the warrior I dreamed of! Hopefully, I become one of the good ones"

Leina turned and walked after Tomoe, regaining her confidence. All the faces she met in her travels ran through her head, wondering how they were all living. Her sisters, Elina and Claudette surfaced as family became a new concern. By now, Elina, Claudette or perhaps both were already hunting her down. Part of her prayed Elina would find her first.

"My sisters…stay safe for me"


End file.
